Un visage pour deux
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe 33/33 FINISH. Une jeune fille va retourner dans deux semaines au lycée pour la 5eme fois. Dur, mais par chance ou pas , des gens se trompent. Oui elle ressemble étrangement comme deux gouttes d'eau a un certain guitariste. légère romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Caffetos

**Genre:** amitié, humour

**Autres:** Hey hey, nous voici pour une nouvelle fiction sur AN Cafe, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et le prologue est une description du héros de l'histoire.

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**

Je suis de taille petite, 1m58, avec un poids de 46kg. J'ai une chevelure longue et blonde décoloré, c'est ma couleur naturel, qui est au passage bizarre, car 5 centimètre de la racine, ils sont d'une couleur brune, donc, on me prend souvent pour quelqu'un qui se les décolore.

J'ai les yeux brun presque noir. Mes couleurs préférés sont le noir et le vert, je ne porte que ça, toujours un gros sweat-shirt et un jean, qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'il fasse canicule, je ne mets que ça. J'ai 20 ans, mais je suis toujours au lycée, j'ai redoublé une fois ma classe de CM2 car un garçon m'avait dit "Si tu redoubles la CM2 tu redoubleras plus jamais" donc je l'ai crus et j'ai fais exprès de redoubler, mais j'ai aussi raté 2 fois le bas, je suis donc pour la troisième fois en terminale, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un dans la catégorie "mauvais élève", mais plus dans celle "lit sur patte" et mes parents s'en fiche aussi, ma mère est japonaise, je sais donc parlé couramment le japonais, mon père lui est français, mais il travail au Japon, il est le boss d'une très grosse entreprise, donc pour faire court, je suis un peu pété de tune, ma mère pour son petit plaisir à ouvert un restaurant où on habite, un trou paumé quelques part en France, pour sortir du village, il faut prendre le bus qui ne passe que toute les 2h30 donc faut éviter de le rater, car je dois le prendre pour aller au lycée, sinon je sors le bon vieux vélo. Mais, j'aime bien vivre dans ce trou paumé, car je suis un peu asocial, et naïve, lorsqu'on me demande de venir, que se soit n'importe qui, ben je viens, je suis facilement les gens, mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une trop grosse embrouille, donc sa va.

La grosse ville la plus proche est à 40km, j'y vais souvent, car je suis se qu'on appelle un otaku, on est riche et c'est ma passion, alors pourquoi ne pas en acheté beaucoup, donc, je vais dire, les mangas-café sont un peu toute ma vie. Coter musique, je n'écoute que de la guitare sèche, j'en ai même une, et pour dire, j'ai un don, je n'ai cas écouté une fois le son d'un morceau, et je peux le reproduire à la perfection, et selon les personne qui le joue, je peux suivre la même vitesse, de la vrai copie sur mesure. Mon nom est Kazu, et oui ma mère a insisté à ma naissance pour que je porte un nom japonais.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre, ouvre les rideaux est me demande de me levé. Je m'assois sur mon lit, je soulève difficilement mon œil, ma chambre, est assez carré, j'ai un lit une place un peu éloigné des mur, il est presque au milieu mais non, par contre, on peu passer derrière, je n'ai pas d'armoire, tout mes fringues pour le peu que j'ai sont sous mon lit dans des boites en plastique roulante, mais je n'ai pas une chambre extensible, car même si mes parents ne font pas trop attention à mes notes, ils ne veulent pas que je devienne quelqu'un de pourri gâté, mais bon, on va dire qu'on ne peut même plus voir les murs, sur les trois mur et même autour de la fenêtre, ben y'a des livres (et oui pas que des mangas) je crois que mes parents acceptent d'acheter autant de mangas, car je n'achète presque jamais de fringues, qui sont les trois quart du temps les mêmes, en tout cas, la mode et moi sa fais deux. Ils y a bien sûr sur les étagères quelques CD de musique, mais très vieux.

Sinon il y a une genre de table basse collé au mur d'en face de mon lit, on s'assoit par terre pour y travailler, il y a un ordinateur, enfin donc c'est le principale de ma chambre. Ha oui, aussi je dois être une des seules filles de vingt ans n'ayant pas de portable (sa existe encore?). Vers mes dix ans, ma mère voulait m'en acheté un, mais je l'ai pété en deux jours et puis avec le peu d'amis (y'en a eu O_o??) que j'avais ben sa me sert à rien, donc j'en ai pas et puis, je suis plate comme une planche, et je déconne pas, on pourrai me prendre pour un mec qui se travestis.... heu nan, on peut surtout me prendre pour une petite fille (et oui que 1m58 les bras levé =_=) toute mimi mignonne, encore que, comme j'ai pas de poitrine on me prendrait pour un mec?? Enfaite j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchis à sa.

Je me réveille donc, baille, descends de mon lit, m'agenouille pour récupéré des fringues, je sort de ma chambre les fringues sur un bras, j'attérie dans un long couloir, avec plein de fenêtre d'un coter (avec magnifique vus sur la foret) et de l'autre, des portes, la chambre des parents, le salon, puis la salle de bain, qui est au bout du couloir, histoire de se les pelés encore plus en hiver. Enfin donc, j'entre dans la salle de bain et fais se que j'ai à faire dedans.

Je ressort, les cheveux enroulé dans une serviette, j'arrive dans ma chambre, me sèche les cheveux, j'allume mon ordi et regarde l'heure 10h30, mes yeux s'ouvre en grand, punaise (pour évité les grossièretés) aujourd'hui, il y a de nouvelle sortis mangas, je dois donc allé en ville, je sort de ma chambre, descends par les escaliers qui sont juste à coter, et je me retrouve dans le restaurant, je passe la barrière des escaliers, ma mère passe un petit coup de serpillère (je sais pas mais sa l'éclate se genre de truc), Je vais dans les cuisines et récupère un morceau de pain.

**Mam' Kazu: **Tu vas en ville??

**Moi:** Ben oui, sinon pourquoi je t'aurai demandé de me réveillé??

**Mam' Kazu:** Tu rentres vers quel heure, au plus tard bien sûr?

**Moi: **Hum heu soit normalement je prends le bus de 18h30 soit celui de 21h00 si je rate le premier.

**Mam' Kazu:** Bien, bonne journée ma puce^^

**Moi:** Vi^^toi aussi et plein de client.

**Mam' Kazu: **Tu sais y'en a toujours plus lorsque c'est toi qui sert.

**Moi:** Heu, oui donc, ben je part bisou.

Je sort illico presto du restaurant, je marche un dizaine de minutes le long de la longue route qui amène au village, ben oui, le bus ne va même pas jusqu'au village, il nous abandonne au milieu de la foret le méchant . Enfin bon, j'attends sur le ban il arrive, je monte dedans avec quelques autres bien seul, enfin je monte, le bus attend une bonne douzaine de minutes pour repartir, il est donc 11h00. Je me suis assise au fond du bus, par habitude, je contre une vitre, je regarde le paysage (de arbres, et encore des arbres). Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la descente se fait moins rude, et on arrive sur du plat en sortant de la montagne, puis il y a un autre petit village, le bus s'arrête, de personnes montent, je regarde l'allée, je voie mon lycée tout au bout, le bus repars rapidement, et le village laisse place à un paysage de champs et encore de champs.

Enfin, vingt minutes, une demi heure, on arrive à destination, Mais les gares routières sont aussi hors de la ville, il y a un ban, un passage de bus, en trois quatre fois, puis plus loin à cinq cents mètres, il y a un café. Je descends du bus, je me fais une queue de cheval, me mets ma capuche sur la tête et commence à marcher, pour un peu après arriver vraiment dans la ville, je regarde ma montre, il est 11h48.

Se qui est chiant avec le bus, c'est que soit t'arrive un peu tôt, soit un peu tard, et surtout qu'il ne vaut mieux pas raté un bus. Je passe ensuite par des petite ruelle pour arriver à mon manga-café habituelle. je regarde un peu à travers la vitre, y'a un peu de monde, même à 12h12, et mon ventre commence à faire des siennes.

Je marche un peu est arrive à un MacDo, je prends mon temps, car de toute façon je suis ici encore 4-5 heures et puis le manga-café ferme entre midi et deux. Je termine vers 13h moins le quart, c'est fermé, je vais donc me balader. Je fais quelques magasin de fringues, mais c'est trop moche, enfin je me marre bien, puis je retourne au manga-cafe, je me fais une pile de mangas, et je m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil.

Vers 18h00, j'achète cinq ou six mangas, puis sort, je marche rapidement jusqu'à la gare routière, à ma montre il est 18h08, je me dirige alors vers le café, j'entre je me mets à coter d'une des grandes fenêtres pour avoir une vue des arriver de bus, je commande du lait froid (je supporte pas le lait chaud ou avec du chocolat) et sort un manga en attendant.  
C'est un manga dont j'attendais la suite avec impatience, je suis absorbé, j'en suis au trois quart, je lève la tête quand même, le bus que j'attendais est sur le point de partir, j'attrape mes affaires, et sort en courant, mais je sais, je ne peux pas le rattrapé. J'arrive à la hauteur d'un ban, essoufflée. Je m'assois dessus, et bien je dois encore attendre. je pose à mes coter mon sac, passe mes bras sur le dossier et renverse ma tête en fermant les yeux et ma capuche tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Caffetos s'appartiennent

**Genre:** amitié, humour

**Autres:** MOUHAHAHA, hu... ok je recommence, voilà donc, le chapitre 2 pour vos beaux yeux. Hum j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je tiens à prévenir que les premiers chapitres seront assez "court", mais après ça reste assez normal..... Mouai, ch'ui pas compréhensible là.

**mélain: **yeap, je suis toujours contente de lire tes petits messages d'encouragement, en plus comme tu lisais déjà l'autre ça me fait doublement plaisir. Merci de ton suivis.

**Elzaim Leda:** Merci aussi à toi de suivre ma "nouvelle" fiction. Et puis oui, vu sa description, ça doit pas être trop dur à qui elle ressemble. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci aussi de ton suivis.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

_Je pose à mes coter mon sac, passe mes bras sur le dossier et renverse ma tête en fermant les yeux et ma capuche tombe._

Je respire l'air ambiant, je pense, puis je sens une main se posé sur mon épaule, j'ouvre les yeux, je voie trois mec qui se penchent sur moi, ils sont japonais, et je comprends pas trop ce qu'ils me veulent, le gars du milieu, les cheveux légèrement coloré en roux commence par me dire (en japonais):

**???: **Bou, putain qu'est-ce que tu foutais?!

Bou c'est mon nouveau surnom?

Puis le mec au cheveux noir avec des mèche blonde pris la parole.

**???: **Bon Bou on a pas le temps bouge t'es fesses, Miku ramène toi on doit y aller sinon on va se faire engueuler.

Le fameux Miku me fit me levé, je pris mon sac puis ils me traînaient.

**Miku: **Kanon appelle la voiture stp.

**Kanon:** heu oui attends il arrive.

Le dénommé Kanon faisait de grand geste avec sa main, une voiture arriva à notre hauteur, la porte se fit ouvrir, et on me jeta presque dedans.

Kanon et Miku se mirent à mes coter alors que le troisième ténébreux se taisait et se mit dans une place devant.

**Moi: **Heu, désolé de vous interrompre, mais on fait quoi??

**???: **Bou, c'est le dernier concert de notre tournée et après c'est les vacances .

Et alors votre tournée pourquoi ch'ui là moi??

**Kanon: **teruki, on ne laisse plus Bou se calmer tous seul en ville parce qu'il est excité.

**Teruki: **oui absolument mon cher xD.

**Miku: ** Bon bon bon, heu tiens.

Il me passe un mp3 et me dit.

**Miku: **Ecoute encore une fois toute les chansons, je sais que sa t'aide à te concentré.

Je mets les écouteurs, allume, et écoute, c'est une musique assez space je vais dire, enfin c'est la première fois que j'entends sa, je me concentre alors sur se qu'il semble être de la guitare.

**Teruki: **Bon les môme on descend ^^.

La voiture s'est arrêté devant une petite porte en métal, on y rentre, à l'intérieur sa bouge comme une vrai petite fourmilière, des gens cries, s'arrache les cheveux.

**Kanon: **Nan mais quand même tu aurai pus rentré plus tôt, heureusement qu'on est venu te chercher, car sinon obligeait tu t'endormait.

Ils me tirent vers l'intérieur, je pose donc rapidement mon sac vers l'entrée car les gens tellement qu'ils ne le voient même pas. Je les suis donc, Kanon me tire par le bras, j'ai toujours les écouteurs, j'écoute.

**Miku: **Bou? BOU, tu nous écoutes?? Tsss c'est la première fois que t'es si tête en l'air, enfin bon tiens dépêche va te changer.

Il me passe une genre de robe avec plein de froufrou. Heu, oui ben si ch'ui moche avec il ira pas se plaindre. Puis Teruki s'approche de moi et enlève mon élastique qui retenait mes cheveux.

**Teruki: **C'est quoi se bordel, MIKU y'a Bou il a fait je ne sais quoi avec ses cheveux.

Ils me regardent tous les trois, ben quoi.

**Kanon: **Bon on est déjà un peu à la bourre c'est pas grave.  
**  
Teruki: **Tu m'expliques se que t'as foutus après le concert.

On rentre ensuite tous dans une cabine, je mets leur robe par dessus de mes fringues, sa se voie pas trop, enfin je suis obligeait d'enlevé mes godasses et mon pantalon. Je ressors, Miku est déjà dehors.

**Miku: **Bon Bou, va te faire maquiller, nan mais je ne sais pas s'qui se passe aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de te faire un gros lavage de cerveau.

Heu si tu veux mon petit père.  
Je m'assois donc dans un fauteuil à ses coter, une femme me recoiffe, mais on dirai ch'ai pas ils ont un problème avec mes cheveux, enfin bon après elle me maquille, je crève de chaud dans cette robe .  
Les chansons viennent de se terminer. On est tous les quatre fringués assez étrangement, maquillé, et tout le tralala, Kanon prends une basse, on me mets une guitare électrique en main, je la regarde et l'analyse ce n'est énormément différent d'une guitare sèche, car j'ai la nette impression de devoir jouer avec. T_T.  
Puis Miku me dit tout bas.

**Miku: **N'oublie pas Bou toujours sourire ^^.

**Moi: **Ok, mais arrêtez de m'appeler Bou, sa me stresse trop Kazu ça me suffis mais plus de Bou, c'est trop bizarre.

**Tous:** O___O

**Kanon:** Mais c'est toi qui a toujours voulus qu'on t'appelle Bou.

**Teruki:** Bon c'est pas grave on en parlera après, pour le moment en scène ^^, ne stressez pas trop mes choux xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Caffetos s'appartiennent

**Genre:** amitié, humour

**Autres:** Mouai, je pouvais pas vous laissez sur un si petit chapitre. Donc, ben je vous en poste deux, comme ça, ben voilà. Mouai j'ai pas grand chose à dire. mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

_**Teruki: **Bon c'est pas grave on en parlera après, pour le moment en scène ^^, ne stressez pas trop mes choux xD_

Après avoir rit un petit peu pour se calmer, Teruki me pousse dans le dos, je fais attention de ne pas me prendre de câbles dans les pieds en arrivant sur scène, les projecteurs m'aveugle, des dizaines sont braqués sur moi, je regarde ensuite le public (à 90% de filles), elles et le peu d'ils crient, une marée humaine, ils tirent leur bras vers moi, je souris sur le conseil de Miku, un peu crispé, mais je souris, je remarque qu'ils y a plein de petits écrans de portable allumé, le public est en totalité dans le noir au contraire de la scène, je marche ensuite pour me retrouvé à l'endroit où on m'avait dit d'allé, les autres arrivent, l'effervescence et encore plus forte, j'entends en français des "JE T'AIME..." et "AI SHITERU..." " I LOVE YOU", quelques unes (même beaucoup) sont en pleurent, me coeur bat à deux cent à l'heure, les trois autres se ramènent, et l'effervescence se fait encore plus sentir, Miku lève s'est bras en l'air comme s'il voulait encore plus de bruit (est-ce non seulement possible??), puis ils saluent le public, j'en fais donc de même. Miku attrape alors son micro, il parle dans un anglais assez compréhensible, puis essaye de dire quelques mots dans un français désastreux, puis parle un peu en japonais. et enfin il crie dans son micro:

**Miku:** SNOW SCENE

Mon cerveau se déconnecte automatiquement, il sélectionne comme dans un ordinateur la chanson demandé, puis mes doigts commencent à jouer, il se reconnecte ensuite. Je ferme les yeux et je souris, mes doigts bougent à la bonne vitesse, les autres instruments suivent peu après.  
Le seul problème, je pense, c'est que je suis totalement statique, mais jambes ne veulent pas bougé, et je crois que mon esprit non plus, alors que les trois autres sont on va dire plus que déchaîné, je suis vachement crispée, mais bon tant que la musique est bonne c'est bon, et puis je voie même pas pourquoi je suis là sur scène, enfin bon, j'ai du temps à perdre.

On enchaîne ensuite avec "Ame no Hanakagai", puis "Super rabbit", "Tekesuka Kousen" et "Escapism"

Ensuite on fait une légère pause.

**Kanon:** Bou... heu nan Kazu, pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce, on aurai dit que tu avais un balais dans le cul.

**Moi:** Le stresse surement ^^"

**Teruki: **Moui, peut-être, enfin sinon fait attention à ton rythme, hum dans ton monde et un peu mécanique je dirai .

**Moi:** Hum, je ne fais que reproduire ce que j'ai entendus.

**Tous: **?.?.?

**Miku: **Bon on y retourne.

Pour la deuxième partie, on joue "Smile Ichiban Li onna", et cette fois je bouge un peu mon popotin^^, "Maple Gunman", heu "Wagamana Koushinkyouk" ou un truc de ce genre, puis "Touhikairo" et ensuite, Miku crie une nouvelle fois le nom de la dernière chanson:

**Miku:** BONDS KIZUNA

Le crie intense refoule encore et encore, c'est bientôt la fin de la chanson, j'entame le dernier morceau rien qu'en musique, Miku danse au milieu de nous tous, et un peu avant la fin, il met son bras autour de mon cou, puis après toute attente, il m'embrasse furtivement O__O, et les fans cries encore plus (à ce niveau c'est très dur _), mais il a fumé quoi le pépère ce matin ?? Mon bras, mes bras arrêtent le son de la guitare, il me regarde l'air de dire "heu tu nous fais quoi là??", et une de mes mains se retrouve en grande vitesse sur sa joue. Et je peux avoué qu'il y a THE SILENCE TOTALE, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'une salle de concert est si silencieuse.

**Miku: ** O__O

**Kanon:** O__O

**Teruki:** O__O

**FANS:** O__O

Enfin ils me regardent tous comme ça, enfin quoi?? Et puis zut, je regarde ma montre.

**Moi (en japonais):** Bon, je sens que je vais y aller, allez à plus bye ^_^

........(un corbeau passe)......

Je sors rapidement de la scène, j'enlève la robe le plus vite possible, passe rapidement mon froque, récupère mon pull, et mon élastique que je remets dans mes cheveux avant que je n'arrive à la sortis, comme je l'avais prévus, mon sac n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, je le prends, mets ma capuche et sors en courant sinon je vais encore rater mon putain de bus.  
Toute en sueur et essoufflée, j'arrive lorsque le conducteur refermé les portes, je monte, fais passé ma carte et va m'asseoir dans le repense à se qu'il s'est passé, et je ne trouve pas de bonne explication tout c'est enchaîner d'un coup, un vrai engrenage, enfin bon, il est pas moche celui qui m'a pris mon premier baiser. Mais bon il aurai pus faire ça à un autre moment que sur scène, et puis aussi ne pas le faire du tout. Et puis c'est pas grave. Quarante minutes après, le bus me lâche devant le banc au milieu de la foret, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude d'elle que je la connais comme ma poche, enfin je crois, au bout de dix longues minutes j'arrive chez moi, il y a encore des clients.

**Moi: **C'est moi^^, bonjours

Les trois quart des clients sont des habitués.

**Mam' Kazu: **Déjà rentrée, tu n'es pas retourné en ville.???

**Moi: **Heu??


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartenant malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Ben voilà, chapitre aussi assez cour, mais j'en posterai surement un jeudi ou vendredi.

**Mélain:** Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Et ch'ui vraiment super contente de voir ton enthousiasme ça fait chaud au coeur =D. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (comme les autres d'ailleurs) =^_^=

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4  
**

_**Moi: ** Heu??_

**Mam' Kazu:** Ben tu es partis il n'y a même pas une heure.

**Moi:** Heu, oui peut-être, bon désolé je vais me coucher .

**Mam' Kazu:** D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie.

Je monte les escaliers en vitesse, enlève mes chaussures avant d'entrée dans ma chambre, je pose mon sac sur ma table basse, retire mon pull, je m'assois contre mon lit face à ma table, je ne comprends pas beaucoup ce qu'il vient de se passer, je repense à mon premier concert, je pense y être aller un peu fort quand même, enfin bon il va pas non plus en mourir, et puis de vrai pipelette ces mecs, je n'ai pas pus placer une phrase, et puis je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont voulus que je joue, et puis c'est quoi ce surnom??  
De toute façon c'est la première et dernière fois que je les vois donc m'en fous. Je me lève, prends mon pyjama placer sur mon lit, sors de ma chambre, pour aller dans la salle de bain, oui après un concert on ne sens pas vraiment bon xD.  
Je prends donc une douche rapide, prends 1 manga de mon sac, me glisse sous les couvertures, et allume ma lampe de chevet. Je repense une dernière fois à mon premier baiser, oui être une grosse otaku associal sa aide pas pour trouver un copain. Enfin bon, je le termine, éteins la lumière et prends entre mes bras mon énorme nounours blanc et m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille cette fois de moi-même, je m'étire, regarde mon réveil (c'est une grande histoire d'amour je vous dis xD), il est 10h15, tranquille quoi, on est dimanche, hum, maman m'a demandé de l'aider aujourd'hui au restaurant. Je me lève, et m'assois par terre, (oui je l'aime vous avez deviné) me frotte la tête une dernière fois, et puis zut je ne les reverrai pas pourquoi j'y pense, moui c'est vrai on oublie pas son premier baiser. Bon je me lève, me mets à genoux et sors de dessous mon lit une des deux caisses en plastique, je l'ouvre, tiens, il n'y a pas mon uniforme que je porte pour servir, pas grave, j'ai du le mettre aux sales, je prends donc mon deuxième qui est sous plastique.  
Je l'ouvre et me change, le me coiffe en deux trois coups de brosse dans les cheveux, je ramène tous mes cheveux vers l'arrière et me fais une queue de cheval assez haute. Je replace mon pantalon noir, ma chemise, mes chaussures noirs et tout le tralala.  
Je descends il est 11h40, je passe la barrière ma mère est assise sur une chaise entrain de lire le journal. En m'entendant arrivé, elle lève les yeux vers moi.

**Mam' Kazu:** Il y a eu pas mal de client hier comme tu as pus le constaté, tu as toutes la vaisselle à laver ^^.

**Moi: **Marres-toi surtout

Je passe alors par la porte derrière le comptoir qui arrive à la cuisine, je retrousse mes manches et comme à laver alors que maman s'active dans la salle.  
Je commence à essuyer la vaisselle, ma mère ouvre, et les premiers clients, des amis de papa qui viennent assez souvent rentre. Je termine, ma mère me donne la commande et je commence à faire la nourriture, enfaite, je trouve sa drôle moi aussi. Vers 13h28 (précise?? toujours ^^) je prends le poste de la salle et je laisse les cuisines à la chef, je commence par prendre des nouvelles commandes lorsque la porte s'ouvre, le bruit léger de la cloche me fais me retourner.

**Moi:** Bienve....

Heu gros beug système, mais en mode très grave de cher grave. Je me retrouve devant un miroir, mais qui n'a pas les même fringues que moi, ni la même coupe de cheveux, mais qui a la même réaction, qui n'est d'autre que O_O c'est quoi ça??

**Teruki: **Ben Bou pourquoi tu....... O_O (j'en fais une collection oui)

**Kanon: **Putain les mecs pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ..... O_O

La voix de ma mère qui m'appelle pour des plats me réveille de cette transe, je regarde encore une fois mon "clone" prends les plats et les amène fébrilement à la table. Les autres ont l'air de trouver sa étrange, sa doit être lui le dénommé Bou alors, ils m'ont confondue, on se regarde, on s'approche comme des bêtes craintive, se touche le visage, c'est vraiment bizarre de se retrouver devants quelqu'un qui nous ressemble comme des jumeaux, nan sa ne peut pas être ça. On se regarde encore, les trois autres aussi nous regarde l'un après l'autre se frottant les yeux pour ne pas être sûr de rêver, je les emmènent alors à une table au fond du restaurant.

**Moi: **Heu je vous ramène à manger, rester ici.

Vers 15h, les derniers clients sont partis, ma mère se lave les mains, je lui dis.

**Moi: **Heu maman, il faut qu'on parle, vient.

Elle me suis sans bronché, on tourne et on arrive en pleine discussion des quatre garçons, je crois que c'est les seules choses qui nous différencie, sont le fait que se soit un garçon, peut-être le caractère et surement la couleurs des cheveux, il a l'air d'avoir eu recours à la décoloration. Le dénommé Bou se retourne vers nous, ma mère fait aussi des yeux comme ça O_O et nous regarde alternativement comme les trois autres membres du groupe.

..............................................................................  
_Bon bon bon, pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez quelques explication ^^_

_bien intéressante ben oui, il faut toujours coupé dans les moments intéressant_

_Reviews si ça vous plait =^_^= (et même si vous aimez pas, mais je me demande_

_alors pourquoi vous avez lu jusqu'ici x)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartenant malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Voilà, comme promis, je vous mets plusieurs chapitres lorsqu'ils sont trop court .

**Mélain:** hum, je trouve ça quand même cool =^_^=. Tu peux pas t'imaginer comment je suis trop contente lorsque je lis (ou relis) tes commentaires. Merci encore. En espérant qu'il te plaise encore et toujours

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5  
**

_Ma mère fait aussi des yeux comme ça O_O et nous regarde alternativement comme les trois autres membres du groupe._

**Mam' Kazu: **Heu, je crois que je dois m'assoir.

On s'installe alors à la table des garçons, je sens que Bou a envie de parler autant que moi surement.

**Moi:** Maman, tu n'as rien à dire??

**Mam' Kazu: **Ben si qui est ce garçon, je ne le connais pas. ET qui te ressemble fortement.

**Bou: **Madame, nous avons pas était séparé à notre naissance vu la ressemblance frappant de nos physiques?

**Mam' Kazu: **Mon cher, je peux vous assurez de n'avoir accouché que d'un seul bébé.

**Moi: **Heu Bou, tu me permets de t'appelai comme ça, tu as quel âge??

**Bou: **Bientôt 24 ans pourquoi??

**Moi:** Ben c'est sûr que nous ne sommes pas jumeaux, j'en ai que 20.

**Kanon: **C'est vraiment trop space.

**Teruki:** Vous avez vraiment aucun lien de parenté??

Maman, Bou et moi le regardons un peu férocement.

**Mam' Kazu: **Tu insinues que mon mari m'a trompé?

**Moi:** Tu n'insinues pas que mon père est trompé ma mère??

**Bou: **Teruki t'insinues que ma mère est trompé mon père??

**Teruki: **Heu..non, bien sûr que non ^^"

**Miku: ** Kazu, c'est ton nom, (je lui fais oui de la tête) c'était toi hier au concert??

**Mam' Kazu:** Quel concert??

**Moi:** moui c'était bien moi, et désolé pour la gifle, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ^^'

**Miku:** pas grave, mais c'est plutôt le public qui a aimé, je suis sûr que la plupart pensé "au non, ils vont pas cassé" et puis je t'ai embrassé aussi alors que tu ne t'y attendais pas, donc tu sais ça serai plutôt à moi de m'excusez., Mais sinon tu jouais plutôt bien par contre comment sa se fait que tu nous connaissais pas, je suppose, et que tu connaissais les morceaux par cœur.

**Moi:** ha sa c'est car j'ai un dont, tu peux me faire écouter n'importe qu'elle morceau de musique avec de la guitare, je peux te reproduire le son à la même vitesse, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis que je ne faisais que copier.

**Bou: **Donc tu as joué à ma place , je me disais aussi pour hier quand je suis revenue je ne me suis pas fais disputé pour le concert, mais par Miku qui s'est énervé.

**Mam' Kazu: **Attendais, Kazu, hier tu est bien rentrée vers 15h40 hier??

**Moi: **ben non j'ai raté mon bus de 18h30

**Teruki:** Bou par hasard, tu n'aurais pas joué au serveur??

**Bou:** héhé je voulais rentré, mais on va dire que j'ai aussi raté mon bus ^^"., Enfaite, tiens (il me tends un paquet) c'est ton uniforme que j'ai utilisé hier.

**Kanon: **Ben on va dire que le hasard fait bien les chose ^^

**Moi et Bou: **Le hasard n'appartiens pas à ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité xD (xxx holic)

**Miku:** traduction??

**Moi:** hey t'en a profité pour lire mes mangas .

**Bou:** ben oui j'avais rien à faire.

**Mam' Kazu (en français): **Kazu il parle français, et je suppose que les autres aussi, je me disais bien que tu avais une voix un peu grave hier.

**Moi: **c'est pour sa que tu as retenus la réplique en français^^

**Kanon:** C'est drôle quand même, vous êtes presque identiques, mais vous n'avez pas le même âge ni aucun lien de parenté. Des vrais sosies.

**Mam' Kazu:** c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux filles. *se lève* bon j'ai de la vaisselle à faire.

**Teruki:** Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie??

**Moi: **heu, je suis encore lycéenne ^^  
**  
Tous :** O_o

**Moi: **j'ai redoublé 2 fois =_= et je retape la terminale cette année.

**Miku:** t'es jusqu'à quand en vacances??

**Bou: **1 semaine T_T

**Kanon:** oye ça fais mal.

**Moi:** et pas qu'un peu.

**Miku: **je viens de pensé, pourquoi tu nous as suivis sans rien faire, genre on aurai pus t'enlevé.

**Moi:** Heu, d'abords, je n'aurai rien pus faire contre vous trois, donc je me suis dis que si j'ai toute ma force sa serrai plus simple pour m'échapper, ensuite je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas vous suivre, j'avais deux heures à glander, donc je me suis aussi dis que sa serai peut-être amusant de vous suivre^^

**Teruki: **On est tombé sur une tarée

**Moi:** Peut-être, mais c'est pas moi qui confond son pote avec une parfaite inconnue ^^

**Bou:** Je trouve sa comique quand même, je n'ai jamais pensé me retrouver devant mon sosie.

**Moi: **Le pire c'est que je peu pas dire que c'est lui le sosie, il est plus vieux =_=

Kanon s'approche de moi, vraiment tout près.

**Kanon: **Vraiment des clones.

**Teruki: **Nan, Kazu a une couleur naturelle, alors que Bou lui c'est un décoloré.

**Moi: **Comment tu sais ça toi?

**Teruki: **Hier quand j'ai touché t'es cheveux, la couleur était plus clair que celle de Bou et puis c'était vraiment une très bonne couleur.

**Miku: **Un vrai spécialiste des cheveux xD

**Moi: **Bon, vous partez quand??

**Bou:** Elle nous jette dehors là?

**Miku: ** Tu veux mon avis? Oui.

..............................................................................  
_Yop, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveaux chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus  
_

Dans le prochain chapitre, hum.... non vaut mieux que vous découvriez seul

_Reviews si ça vous plait =^_^= (GROS MERCI POUR CEUX (SURTOUT celle w) _

_QUI EN METTENT)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Heum.... bon, les premiers chapitres ne sont pas les plus intéressant je sais, mais ça devrait bientôt péter.... pas compréhensible?? pas grave, vous verrez bien

**Mélain:** Désoler, je m'excuse de mes commentaires réponse (si tu veux j'en fais un peu moins), en tout cas, soignes-toi bien =^_^= et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait toujours

En tout cas tes encouragements sont toujours bienvenue =D.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6  
**

_**Bou:** Elle nous jette dehors là?_  
**  
Moi: **Nan vous croyiez?

**Kanon: **Bon Miku on fait quoi??

**Miku:** Hé demande ça au papi.

**Teruki: **qui c'est que tu traites de papi??

**Miku: **devine.

**Bou: **Heu Kazu tu sais pas s'il y a une Auberge dans le coin??

**Moi:** oui il y en a une au bas de la rue.

**Teruki:** Oké bon les loulous on y va.

Putain me dite pas qu'ils vont resté ou je les flingues.

On se lève, je les raccompagne à la sortis du restaurant.

**Moi:** Bon ben au revoir^^.  
**  
Kanon:** Tu veux dire à se soir oui.

**Moi:** Hein??

**Kanon: **Ben oui on vient mangé se soir.

Puis il m'embrasse sûr la joue et il s'éloigne avec les trois autres.  
Pourquoi ils restent, y'a rien d'intéressant dans se bled. Tss je suis sûr qu'ils vont détruire ma petite vie bien tranquille ceux-là. Je réfléchie un peu, tiens ils ne m'ont même pas donné le nom de leur groupe, je prends le sac en plastique, et monte dans ma chambre. Je mets l'uniforme au sale, et allume mon ordinateur.

Je tape ensuite sur google image "Miku, Kanon, Teruki et bou" Je tombe alors sur plein de photos avec ma tronche dessus bien sûr =_=" je clic sur la première, il y a des liens "An Cafe" sa doit être sa le nom. Je fais ensuite copier et le colle sur youtube, Je tombe alors sur pas mal de clip de morceau que j'avais joué, je les écoute une par une en regardant les vidéos. C'est plutôt pas mal, mais je préfère quand même la guitare sèche. Je me mets ensuite contre mon lit pour réfléchir. Je regarde (intensément) mon plafond.  
C'est clair, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils restent, je les aime bien, ils sont sympa et tout, mais je veux pas qu'ils restent.

J'attrape ensuite les mangas que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lire. Sa m'énerve, je n'ai même pas envie de les lire, je repose celui que j'avais pris, puis je me pose la question, pourquoi j'ai pas envie d'eux ici. D'abords je reprends bientôt les cours, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter, me la jouait artificielle en souriant toute les deux minutes où les saoulé avec ma seule occupation, les mangas. Et puis je voie pas pourquoi on devrai devenir amis, c'est pas une raison qu'on soit des sosies.

Et puis zut pourquoi je me creuse les méninges alors qu'ils n'ont jamais dit qu'on était amis, je me fais vraiment n'importe quoi comme film. Je regarde ma montre, 18h54, bon je n'ai pas le temps de lire où même de continuer mon mangas. Je me lève, remets mes chaussures et descends. Je remets des nappes, les assiettes, couverts, verres. Je passe un coup de serpillères par terre, je fais vite sa ouvre dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Je vais ensuite voir ma mère qui est entrain de commander ne nouvelles bouteilles de vin pour le restau.

**Moi: **Maman?

**Mam' Kazu:** qui a t'il?

**Moi: **j'ai faim.

**Mam' Kazu: **-_-" ok, j'ai compris.

Elle se lève et va faire à mangé attends, je ne peux pas correctement servir si je n'ai pas le ventre plein!  
J'ouvre ensuite la porte, misère les premières tronches que je voie, ben pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

**Miku:** Hello ^^  
**  
Moi:** bienvenue, vous souhaitez une table en particulier??

**Teruki:** J'aimais bien celle de ce midi.

**Moi:** Suivez moi je vous prie.

C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est la première fois que j'essaye de rejeter des gens, d'habitude je prends tout, mais là je ne veux pas.  
**  
Bou:** Sa va??

**Moi:** Oui oui bon je vous ramène les cartes.

Je me retourne, il me tient le bras avec force, je le regarde alors dans les yeux.

**Moi:** il y a un problème?

**Bou: **Nous non, mais toi?

**Moi:** Est-ce votre problème?

**Kanon:** N..non

**Moi: **Et bien alors.

J'arrache mon bras de son emprise, et me retire, ils vont pas bien, tss je ne peux pas croire qu'ils essayent de sympathiser. Je n'y crois pas. Je récupère alors les cartes leur ramène vite et repars sans leur adresser un regard. Puis je vais installé de nouveau clients, un couple qui visite le coin.  
Vers 23h30, ils m'appellent, surement pour commander les desserts.

**Moi:** Vous souhaitez??

**Miku: **Tu nous fais la gueule.

**Moi: **Pourquoi vous la ferai-je?

**Bou: **nan vraiment dis nous pourquoi tu fais la gueule.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la salle, ils sont les derniers.

**Moi:** Je ne comprends pas, et je vous trouve bien familier avec moi, alors je vous prie d'être un peu plus polis.  
**  
Kanon:** comment sa on est familier avec toi.  
**  
Moi:** Je souhaite vous rappelez que nous ne nous connaissons pas, je vous demande donc de ne pas vous mêlez de mes affaires. Merci bien, sinon pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé?

C'est étrange, je crois que c'est une des rares fois où je remballe clairement quelqu'un. Je viens de remarqué alors que Teruki étais partis.

**Miku: ** Une glace à la noix de coco stp.

**Kanon: **un gâteau, n'importe lequel.

**Bou: **rien merci.

Je me retourne de leur table pour la énième fois. Je fais la glace, coupe une part de gâteau et la place sur une assiette et je leur ramène leur commande.

**Moi:** Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant.

Je me dirige vers les cuisines.

**Moi: **Maman, désolé, j'ai fais l'addition, mais je vais me coucher, je suis claqué là.

**Mam' Kazu: **oui sa ne doit pas être évident de rencontré son clone ^^.

Je lui souris puis monte dans ma chambre, j'enlève le nœud de mes cheveux, me frotte le crâne pour les mettre en bataille, me change et me couche sans pensé n'a rien.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

Enfin, c'est pas grave, mais j'espère que ça vous à plus

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Encore une petite suite, mais les longues ne devraient plus trop tarder (genre à partir du chap 9 ça ira?)

**Mélain:** Cool =^_^=, je trouve ça amusant de répondre, sauf ben ... que j'ai de moins en moins d'idée ^^", enfin, c'est pas trop grave, hum, tu verras, mais par la suite il y aura des Johnny's donc, ben j'espère que tu les connais globalement (je voulais faire un ptit mélange dans cette fic) en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette petite suite

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7  
**

_Je lui souris puis monte dans ma chambre, j'enlève le nœud de mes cheveux, me frotte le crâne pour les mettre en bataille, me change et me couche sans pensé n'a rien._

Quel merveilleuse façon de se réveillé en s'éclatant la face contre terre. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, et réfléchie, ben dit donc sa doit être la première fois que je réfléchie autant en si peu de temps . Pourquoi je ne veux pas devenir amie avec ces garçons?? Car d'abords ils ne m'ont même pas demandé si je le voulais, on ne se connait pas, et je pense que si je n'avais pas eu cette apparence, ils ne m'auraient même pas jeter un œil, Et puis de toute façon, ils sont en vacances, mais pour combien de temps, genre on se verra trois semaines par ans et je suis gentille, puis de moins en moins et m'oublieront, ils doivent aussi me prendre pour une nulle comme j'ai redoublé deux fois, mais je peux l'avoir comme je veux mon bac, je trouve que c'est juste amusant d'aller en cours. Ils sont aussi beaucoup trop familier à mon gout, par exemple, comme ils ont remarqué leur erreur, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de se re présenté. Tss et puis genre ils m'embrassent sur la joue, je ne suis pas leur pote, oké je suis facilement manipulable, mais quand même, il y a des choses où je ne passe pas à coter. Il peut pas demandé "On se fait la bise??". Raa mon sale caractère remonte à la surface, nan je déconne. Je pars donc dans un délire profond très personnel.  
Puis, quelqu'un toc à la porte.

**Moi: **Oui??

**Mam' Kazu: **C'est ton jumeau et ces potes qui viennent te dire bonjours.

**Moi (plus bas): **Mais c'est quoi ce bordel??

puis la porte s'ouvre en laissant les quatre garçons entrée.

**Moi:** Hé j'ai pas dis que vous pouviez entrée  
**  
Bou: **Mignon pyjama ^^

**Moi: **Je vous prie de dégagez.

**Kanon: **on attends un peu dehors le temps que tu te changes.

Nan mais de vrai sans gène ceux-là, d'où on rentre dans la chambre d'une fille comme ça, nan mais ils ont fumé. Je me change quand même, mon pull noir, mon jean d'amour xD. Je n'ai même pas le temps que c'est bon qu'ils re rentrent.

**Moi: **Nan mais sa va pas.  
**  
Bou: **Ben quoi?

**Moi:** Vous entrez comme chez vous ma parole, j'aurai pu être entrain de me changer .

**Kanon: **Ça ne nous changerai pas grand chose de Bou lorsqu'on va dans des sources d'eau chaude.

**Teruki: **excuse nous, Kanon c'est un fille et pas un mec.  
**  
Kanon: **J'avais presque oublié ^^"

**Moi: **Bon, vous voulez quoi? (plus bas) surtout faite chez vous.

**Miku: **Ben hier soir tu avais l'air soucieuse donc on est venu voir comment tu allais^^.

**Moi:** Je suis désolé, mais on se connait pas, et ne me sortez pas, mais on s'inquiète pour toi. Et je ne suis pas soucieuse.

Je m'assois devant mon PC et l'allume, ils rentrent bien dans la chambre, je les regarde du coin de l'œil, Bou s'assoit sur mon lit, Teruki et Miku s'adossent au murs (de mangas xD) et Kanon derrière moi sur la moquette.

**Moi:** Nan mais faite comme chez vous surtout.

**Bou:** désolé (se lève)

**Kanon: **Pourquoi tu es si agressive??

**Moi: **Hier aprèm j'étais on va dire sûr que vous repartirez et me laissez à ma vie bien tranquille, c'est pour sa que j'étais un peu plus sympa. Mais vous, vous squattez et agissez comme si on était des potes.

**Miku: **Mais on est pas amis?  
**  
Moi:** Heu depuis quand?? car moi désolé, mais je suis pas au courant, vous décidez aussi tous seuls que nous sommes amis, mais vous me l'avez demandé??

**Kanon: **ben comme on s'entendait bien, on pensait que....

Moi: Ah oui car toi tu parles un peu avec quelqu'un et hop t'es son pote?? Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas crédible. Nan vous pensez devenir amis avec moi surtout car c'est bien comique d'avoir le sosie de son meilleur ami avec sois.

**Teruki: **Désolé, moi je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une amie.

Je me lève.

**Moi:** Cool, moi non plus ^^.

**Teruki: **Bon les mecs, moi aussi j'ai étais aimable car je pensais qu'on se taillait après, donc sauf votre respect, je retourne à l'auberge.

**Miku:** Hum, sinon, tu veux pas devenir notre amie??

**Moi: **Pourquoi tu veux devenir mon ami?

**Kanon: **tu as l'air sympa ^^.

**Moi: **c'est quoi se critère, il y a des dizaines de filles "sympas" dans vos fans, et vous devenez potes avec elles?? Je suis d'accords, il est dur de donner une raison quand on veut être ami avec quelqu'un. Mais là avouer que c'est juste parce que je ressemble un peu à Bou.  
**  
Kanon:** Oui aussi.

**Miku:** Bon les mecs j'ai fais mon possible là, mais c'est pas moi qui veut être son ami.

**Kanon: **Mais Miku...

**Moi:** ben voilà vous voyez on est pas des amis donc soyez un peu moins familier.

**Kanon:** TT_TT vais aller manger une glace.

il ne reste donc que Bou et moi dans ma chambre.

**Moi: **Bou??

**Bou: **Quoi tu veux aussi me remballer? Si c'est ça je préfère me casser direct.

**Moi: **Non non non reste un peu j'ai à te parler ^^.

**Bou: **O_o ^^"

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors alors, un chapitre aussi rapide? Pourquoi donc? Pour une simple raison, remercier un nouveau lecteur (ou lectrice mais le masculin l'emporte), donc voilà le chapitre 10 pour le (ou la) remercier.

**Mélain:** Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'ai pu modifié, mais ce n'est qu'un légère faute de frappe *essaye de trouver de bonnes excuses*, en tout cas, et comme tu l'espérais, voilà le chapitre 8

**Weishi:** T'inquiète, moi aussi aussi j'ai pris du temps pour comprendre comment ça fonctionner. En tout cas, voir un nouveau lecteur (ou du moins savoir ce qu'il pense) me fait super plaisir =^_^=, alors gros remerciement en postant ce chapitre 8

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8  
**

_**Moi:** Non non non reste un peu j'ai à te parler ^^._

_**Bou: **O_o ^^"_

**Moi: **T'inquiète, enfaite, je m'emmerde un peu beaucoup, pour faire court à mort.....

**Bou:** Tu veux dire que....

**Moi:** Avoues que tu y as pensé, on échange nos place?

Il s'assit à coter de moi à coter de mon bureau.

**Bou: **Oké ^^, 3 semaines, on a que sa comme vacances.

**Moi: **Ya-Ha (Eyeshield 21), Heu moi je ne fais que lire des mangas, aidé ma mère quand elle me demande de l'aide, et dormir en cours ^^.

**Bou: **Pas trop dur la vie quoi?

**Moi: **Nan c'est dur à supporter tout les jours +-+

**Bou:** xD, mais moi par contre c'est légèrement plus dur, attends, je vais t'écrire une liste, mais c'est juste le principal ^^

Je me lève et va chercher des fringues.

**Moi: **Moui, de toute façon, c'est juste pour les berner et surtout pour se marrer, enfaite faudra qu'on échange nos vêtements. Tiens prend ça, tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir.

Il se lève prend les fringues de mes mains, me passe la feuille,puis sort de la chambre. Je jette rapide un oeil sur la liste, sa va enfaite c'est plutôt un garçon normale, à par son trip de se déguiser en fille =_=".

**Bou: **Yop j'ai fait rapide ^^

**Moi:** Vi vi vi. donne t'es fringues.

Il me les tend, je les récupère, et m'en vais me changer. Je reviens une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

**Bou:** En faite, j'ai pensé à un truc, je peux rentré dans t'es fringues soit, mais pas t'es culottes quand même ==__=="

**Moi:** Ha oui pas con, je n'y avais pas pensé ^^", moi ben les caleçons ou boxer d'homme sa me gêne pas, et comme je mets pas de soutifs, ça me sert pas à grand chose non plus _

**Bou:** T'en as pas vraiment besoin xD

**Moi: ** ben tu te démerde, tu en achète, les planques, les laves à la main et les sèches le plus discrètement possible^^, et puis chaque jour tu mets une culotte au sale. Putain, c'est trop bizarre de parler de ce genre de truc avec un mec é_è

**Bou: **Pauvre de moi T_T

**Moi:** Ben tu le fais comme tu le sens.

**Bou: **Aide moi surtout

**Moi: **Mais je ne fais que ça =D

**Bou:** Mouai je me débrouillerai.

**Moi:** oki doki.

..............................................

**Bou: **Enfaite, tu devrais bougé t'es fesses, on devrai bientôt se casser de ce bled, alors cours..... Ha et puis, ma chambre c'est la 6 ^_^  
**  
Moi:** Oki bon bon à la prochaine alors, et ne fait pas trop de bavure.

**Bou: **et puis ne t'énerve pas trop, ils ne sont pas méchants

Je sors alors de ma chambre, mets les chaussures de Bou, tiens il a des pieds un peu plus grand que moi. Je descends ensuite les escaliers, et évite de passer par dessus la barrière comme à on habitude.  
Je voie Kanon, je me prépare donc à changer ma voix en la faisant un peu plus grave et vi je me suis entrainé.

**Moi:** Tiens Kanon tu es encore là.

**Kanon: **Oui, la maman de Kazu m'a donné plein de gâteaux *0*.

**Moi:** Ha ok je comprends

**Kanon: **Et puis je t'attendais, ^_^, sinon elle t'as pas bouffé en une heure trente??

=__= Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bouffeuse??

**Moi:** Nan sa va elle m'a juste passé un savon sur le fait que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, et lus quelques mangas, enfin bon pas très grave.

**Kanon:** Bon on y va!,, Sinon Teruki va nous faire une crise.

**Moi: **Ok je te suis. Au revoir mam..madame.

Ma mère me dit au revoir, puis on sort du restaurant. Au lieu d'aller tout droit comme pour aller a bus, on va vers la droite dans une autre allée. Il y a quelques pâle habitation, que dis-je ces pâles habitations sont des maisons secondaires de pété de tunes, qui veulent être au calme (où au passage n'a pas de résseau, mais moi m'en fout j'ai pas de portable, mais se sont les crises des gamins de 15ans qui sont lourdent quand on entends gueuler au restau "PUUTTTIINNN Y'a pas de réseaux", enfin bon) je suis de près kanon, qui marche un peu devant moi, un bâton de glace la main.  
Puis il s'arrête devant l'auberge, c'est une grande maison, mignonne mais assez vieille, dans les tons traditionnelles. On marche jusqu'à la porte, il ouvre on rentre. Je dis bonjours à la réceptionniste qui me connais, enfin me connais en Kazu, elle est donc étonner de me voir, vus que je suppose tout autant de m'avoir vu prendre une chambre alors que j'habite à même pas vingt mètres de là. Je suis donc kanon qui monte dans des escaliers en bois, ils grincent un peu, on attérie dans un couloir, et il toc à a chambre 7 qui se trouve juste en face de la mienne.  
Miku nous ouvre avec un grand sourire, on entre, il y a deux lits une place, Teruki est sur le premier, assis en tailleur avec qu'une serviette autour de la taille les cheveux mouillés.

**Teruki:** On peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps.

**Kanon: **J'ai mangé gratis ^_^ (et il nous affiche Ze sourire de la mort qui tue)

**Moi: **Hum

**Miku:** on part dans une heure, une voiture viens nous chercher ^^

**Kanon:** Ok, dommage, je voulais bien devenir copain avec Kazu

**Moi:** ^^"

**Teruki:** Tsss de toute façon, je voie pas se que vos lui trouvez à c'te fille, mise à part qu'elle ressemble à Bou.

**Miku:** Mais non, elle est mignonne aussi ^^

**T ous : **O__o

**Miku:** Héhé t'inquiète Bou, toi t'es moches.

**Moi: ** Je dois le prendre comment ça.

**Teruki: **Est-il conscient de ce qu'il raconte lui?

**Kanon: **Dit Miku tu ne tomberai pas amoureux de Bou par hasard??

**Miku: ** =__= la prochaine fois je me la ferme  
**  
Teruki: **Enfin bon, on se retrouve dans trois quarts d'heure tous en bas de l'auberge ^^.

On sort alors, Kanon et moi de leur chambre, je sors la clé de ma poche, et ouvre la porte situé juste en face.  
Miku serai-t-il gay, enfin c'est un peu ambigu tous sa.  
Je rentre alors dans la chambre de Bou, il y a un lit, une valise pas trop grosse trainant sur le sol, un peu en bazar avec des fringues un peu partout à se demander comment il avait réussi à tout mettre dans cette valise.  
Je m'assois sur le lit et regarde le plafond, et souris car sa va être intéressant ^^.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** MOUHAHAHAHAHAHahaha on arrive enfin au chapitre, qui commence à être une peu plus long =^_^= content (mais vraiment un tout petit peu w)??

**Mélain:** Hum... Je crois pas que Teru soit gay w enfin, tu verras bien par la suite =^_^=, alors ben pour ce chapitre, c'est l'arriver au Japon !!

**Weishi:** Yeah, merci =^_^=, et je te remercie aussi pour l'autre fiction, heureuse qu'elle t'est plus bien que la fin soit triste w

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9  
**

_Je m'assois sur le lit et regarde le plafond, et souris car sa va être intéressant ^^._

Je regarde ensuite ma montre, j'ai perdu trop de temps à révasser . Je fourre alors tous les fringues qui trainent dans la valise, que je ferme avec tant bien que de mal. Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, nan c'est bon puis sors en fermant la porte. Je me retrouve nez à nez à Miku.

**Moi: **Vous avez terminé??

**Miku:** Moi oui, mais Teruki n'a pas terminer alors que normalement c'est toujours le premier à finir.

**Moi:** xD, il vieillit le bougre.

**Miku:** xD

On descend ensuite, on se dirige vers les fauteuils et on s'assoit en attendant les autres.

**Miku:** Sinon, pourquoi vous avez pris autant de temps??

**Moi: **Parce que Kanon mangeait, et moi elle m'a passé un savon ^^"

**Miku: **Elle est mignonne quand même.

**Moi: **O//O

**Miku: **Ben pourquoi tu rougis?

**Moi: **Heu.. comme on est presque des clones c'est comme si tu disais que moi je suis mignon.

**Miku:** Mais nan toi t'es moche ^^

Je sais pas comment le prendre, c'est gentil qu'il me trouve mignonne, mais il fait même pas la différence entre son pote qu'il trouve "moche" et moi, il est bizarre.

**Moi**: Alors si j'avais été une fille tu serais tombé amoureux de moi?

**Miku:** Peut-être mais tu n'es pas une fille, alors que Kazu elle oui.

C'est vraiment incompréhensible, il ne compte que par l'apparance?? Nan je crois pas, mais de son point de vus là peut-être quand même. Enfin bon sa prouve qu'il n'est pas gay, sinon il sortirai déjà avec Bou, enfin si lui il l'est.

**Miku:** de toute façon sa va être dur qu'on sorte ensemble.  
**  
Moi:** O_O jamais dis qu'on sortirai ensemble.

**Miku: **xD Je sais. Tiens les autres arrivent. Hey quel timing la voiture est là.

Teruki récupère toute les clés et les rend, puis on monte dans la grosse voiture noir qui s'était garée juste en face du batiment. C'est vraiment très spacieux à l'interrieur. J'attache m'a ceinture, les banquettes arrièrent sont placer en carré (comme dans certaines limousinnes). Chacun s'assoit donc sur une.

**Miku: ** En fait Bou, tu crois que j'essayerai de te faire devenir mon petit copain quand je sais que t'as une folle de petite amie qui me désintègrait de suite?? Nan je suis pas suicidère non plus ^^.

Heu comment ça j'ai une petite amie?? Il ne l'a pas écrit ça et maintenant je peux plus faire machine arrière, j'aurai l'air trop con sinon.

**Kanon: **Aller, maintenant Japon nous voilà ^^

**Teruki: **Oui, enfin du repos bien mérité

**Miku:** hey hey, on ira d'abord faire la fête.

Teruki ouvre son portable et regarde je suppose ses mails.

**Teruki: **Les mecs, je crois que nos vacances ne seront pas de tous repos en fin de compte, fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

**Moi: **Montre.

**Teruki:** Ok, tiens.

Il me tend son portable. O_O

**Moi: **C'est une partie de notre emploie du temps?

Kanon me prend le portable des mains.

**Kanon: ** Tsss ce Jun toujours à nous prévenir au dernier moment.

Jun, sa doit être le mec qui fait une gueule trop conne sur la photo. Pourquoi je ne connais pas plus le monde de la musique japonaise??

**Teruki:** C'est cool, on va passer un peu de temps dans sa maison de campagne.

**Miku: **Y'aura qui d'autres? Car je suppose il va pas fêter son anniv tous seul qu'avec nous.

**Teruki:** Hey Kanon c'est pas au dernier moment, c'est le 30 aout. =_=,et on verra en temps venu qui y'aura^^.

**Kanon: **Je ne me rappellerai jamais de sa date de naissance à celui-là.

**Moi:**Ben on fait quoi alors?? On va pas squatter chez lui quand même. On a jusqu'à vendredi.

**Teruki:** J'ai rien de spéciale à faire, moi j'irai mercredi ou jeudi comme on est lundi

**Miku:** décidé, on y va tous mercredi ^^ Faudra qu'on lui prenne un cadeau. Teruki, faudra que tu es l'adresse, car il m'avait dit qu'il achèterai une nouvelle maison secondaire.

**Teruki: **T'inquiète, j'ai toutes les coordonnées ^^

**Moi:** Heu on lui achète quoi??

**Kanon: **Un appareil photo?

**Moi:** Tchh une boite de chocolats ça suffit pas.

**Miku:** Il aime pas le chocolats

Putain déjà une gaffe.

**Moi: **Je sais je déconnais ^^ bon je sais pas moi, un appareil photo comme l'a dit Kanon c'est bon.^^"

**Teruki:** Mouai, on lui achètera à l'aéroport, au moins un français, un vieux genre traditionnel, ça serra plus cool qu'un japonais xD

........................

**PDV BOU**

Elle vient de sortir de la chambre, elle est vraiment naïve cette fille, j'y avais pensé hier de faire un échange, au moins, j'aurai vraiment trois semaines de vacances, car je sais les vacances pour les stars, c'est les fêtes avec les potes toutes les trentes secondes. Enfin bon, ça va me détendre un peu. Je me couche sur le dos sur son lit et regarde le plafond. Elle est naïve, mais hyper sympa dans le fond, j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir, et comme c'est une fille, elle arrivera peut-être à me faire casser avec cette sois disante "petite amie" que mes parents m'ont refourgué, enfin bon je lui enverrai des mails sur mon portable, je savais bien que j'avais oublié un truc.  
Un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, j'aimerai bien savoir comment alle va s'en sortir avec tous nos potes, parce que je suppose qu'elle n'écoute pas grand chose comme musique japonaise à part les opening et ending d'animes.  
Je me lève, prends "XXX Holic" 6, 7 et 8 de sa "grande" bibliothèque et continus de lire.

**FIN PDV BOU**

.........................................

Teruki revient avec le paquet dans les mains, il nous fait un grand sourire, des grands bonhommes se tiennent autours de nous, il y a des barrières, des filles qui crient en tendant leur bras vers nous, on arrive enfin à la porte d'embarquement.  
Waou, enfin je voie pas pourquoi je m'extasie, car lorsque je vais au Japon je suis tout le temps en première classe, enfin bon, sauf que là on a une pièce rien qu'à nous, c'est encore mieux *_*.

Fatigué les garçons s'endorment rapidement, j'arrive alors à me connecter à internet, je fais quelques recherche, sur "Matsumoto jun", oui Kanon a redit son nom en entier, et ça sera plus simple pour moi de trouver des trucs sur lui.  
Il fait partis d'un groupe de musique, je mets un casque et écoute un peu de leur chanson, de pur boy's Band , enfin j'arrive sur le site officielle de An cafe, tiens tiens ils sont potes avec le groupes, The GazettE, c'est quoi ça?? Tsss, ben le temps qu'ils dorment je vais regarder ça.

.....................................

L'avion atterrie, on descend, de nouveaux de grands bonhommes se tiennent devant nous, des filles hurlent (et oui encore) les bonhommes arrivent à nous faire un passage assez étroit, pour se faire presque ejecter dans une limousine noir, il y a un mec dedans, non deux, j'ai déjà vu leur tronches quelques réfléchis un peu.

**Teruki: ** Tiens on a même un comité d'acceuil ^^

**Kanon: ** Ruki sympa d'être venue nous chercher.

**???: **et moi je compte pour du beurre??

**Miku: **Ah on ne t'avais pas vus, Maya ^^.

Ah oui, je me rappelle, alors Ruki du groupe, heu.. J'avais bien aimé l'introduction à la guitare du clip, à oui The GazettE, heu lui, Maya, j'ai retenus grand blond un peu gogole sur les bords d'habitude tout le temps scotché à Aiji je crois, du groupe, putain trois lettres, je ne me souviens même pas de trois lettres, hum...

**Moi: **LM.C

**Tous:** O__o

**Maya:** Heu sa va Bou, l'avion ne t'as pas trop secoué la cervelle??

**Moi: **Hein, heu non je réfléchissais ^^.

**Miku:** Et vous allez pas me croire les mecs.

**Ruki:** Dis toujours.

**Miku: **On a vu le clone de Bou^^.

**Maya: et ruki:** O_o"

**Kanon:** il déconne pas, même que c'était une fille.

**Ruki:** Bou je savais pas que ton père.....

**Moi: **Nan il ne l'a pas trompé, la fille n'a que 20 ans.

Tss sont lourd à dire que mes parents se sont trompés .  
**  
Ruki: **Miku tu as une preuve de se que tu avance??

**Miku:** Vi =)

D'où il a une preuve lui.

Il sort son mp4 et s'assoit à coter de Ruki.

**Moi: **Attend je veux voir.

Je me lève maladroitement de la banquette et va de l'autre coter de Miku en essayant de pas trop pousser.

**Miku: **Regarde.

C'est le morceau du concert où je le gifle, sa me fais rire intérieurement. Ruki fait une tête trop comique et explose de rire.  
Puis me demande.

**Ruki:** Pourquoi tu l'as giflé sur scène??

**Moi:** Ce n'était pas moi, c'est la fille.

**Teruki:** Kazu qu'elle s'appelle, enfaite Bou était partis en bus pour détresser, et elle, elle a raté celui pour rentrer chez elle donc on la pris avec nous en pensant que c'était Bou xD

**Maya:** vous êtes trop con.

**Ruki:** Hé rigole pas Maya, s'il ne raconte pas de craque, cette fille c'est un vrai clone.

**Kanon: **On va où en fait? Car là vous nous enlevez un peu ^^.

**Ruki: **Wouai, on va en direction de chez Jun-kun ^^

**Miku:** ils sont déjà là-bas les autres??

**Maya: **Oui, mon Aiji-chou est là-bas ^^.

=__= c'est quoi ce mec.

**Moi: **Alors, sinon y'aura qui??

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors bon, je ralentis la cadence (désolé x.X), ça sera environ 3 chapitres sur deux semaines (et si ch'ui de bonne humeur on verra), mais bon, en tout cas, il y a maintenant plusieurs Johnny's donc, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop côté Visualeux. Sinon, le chapitre est plus long que les précédents, et je crois que tous seront de la même taille par la suite.

**Mélain:** Mais non, mais non, Bou n'est pas méchant xD, tu verras bien par la suite =D. Je m'excuse du ralentissement du postage.

**Weishi:** Ça fait toujours super plaisir de te voir continuer de lire, je m'excuse aussi du ralentissement du postage. Mais comme d'habitude j'espère que ça te plairas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10  
**

_**Moi: **Alors, sinon y'aura qui??_

Ruki (en prenant un ton hargneux): Tsss ben le bougre, il nous a invité, normale quoi (xD) mais dommage que Aoi et Kai n'ont pas pus venir, les réunions de familles etc... Enfin y'a Maya et Aiji, regarde l'autre golio (les autres parles ensembles) Miyavi devrait arrivé demain, et vous, enfin sa c'est du coter visualeux, car bien sûr il a des potes du coter Boys Bandeux, alors que c'est un peu la guerre, je ne sais même pas comment on est devenue pote avec Jun , c'est un des seuls qu'on supporte, sinon ben y'a son groupe en entier, enfin non, si je me rappelle bien, il y en a aussi deux qui ne peuvent pas venir, heu, Aiba Masaki , et Ohno Satoshi , si je me souvient bien. Le groupe KAT-TUN qui lui comme il est pas pote avec tout le groupes n'a invité que Kazuya, Akanishi, et Tanaka . Et un peu de NEWS aussi, heu Tomohisa, Tegoshi et Takahisa.

**Moi:** Woua on dirait que tu as tout appris par coeur xD

Il passe alors son bras autour de ma tête et me frotte les cheveux énergiquement.

**Ruki: **Et pourquoi je ferrai sa??? xDD

**Moi: **Mais sa maison serra assez grande pour nous tous???

**Maya:** Ha sa il a dit que se serra des chambres de trois.

J'essaye de me rappelé le nombre de personnes par groupe, en enlevant les personnes absentes, je compte combien nous serrons.

**Moi:** Purré on serra 18!!

**Maya: **Viii et tout le monde n'a pas pus venir.

**Teruki:** Et y'aura pas de filles?? Ne me dit pas que y'a que des mecs.

**Ruki: **Si je crois qu'il a invité t'as copine Bou ^^ et puis d'autres filles.  
**  
Kanon: ** Sinon on choisit nos chambres ou il a choisit??

**Maya: **Il a choisit ^^

**Ruki: **=__= Bou toute mes condoléances, t'es avec deux Boys Bandeux.

**Moi: **Ô_ô

**Miku (avec une voix de fille à l'accueil):** Pour toute information, veuillez vous adressé à Ruki xD

**Ruki: **=_= enfin bon, alors Moi je suis avec Reita et Uruha, normale.  
**  
Maya:** Moi moi je suis avec Aiji-chou et Mimi ^^  
**  
Teruki et Ruki:** ==_==""

**Ruki: **enfin bon, Miku, Kanon et Teruki sont ensemble, les trois KAT-TUN aussi, et les trois NEWS ben idem, il reste donc une chambre avec Sakurai et Kazunari et donc ben comme t'es seul t'es avec eux .

**Kanon:** Mais c'est que le Ruki a bien appris sa leçon xD

**Moi:** Ruki laisse le en plus il est à l'autre bout de la limousine.

................................

**PDV BOU**

C'est le matin, son lit est vraiment douillé, c'est très agréable, on est mardi, je réfléchis un peu, tiens vendredi c'est l'anniv de Jun, Aya j'imagine même pas le carnage, l'année dernière sa était la baston toute les cinq minutes avec les Boys Bandeux, enfin m'en fout c'est plus mon problème pendant trois semaines de rêve.

**Mam' Kazu: **Kazu, bouge t'es fesses, et viens lavé la vaisselle le temps que je range la salle.

Ok j'ai rien pensé, mais c'est mieux quand même. Je descends, en mettant des pinces dans les cheveux, pour moins voir ma frange, oui j'ai du lui coupé les cheveux, et perso je suis très bon coiffeur, enfin bon, je fais une queue de cheval comme elle le fait normalement, et descends magnifiquement bien fringués en serveur. Je retrousse les manches et lave, oui je sais je suis très lent. J'ai pas trop l'habitude non plus.

**Mam' Kazu: **Tu ferras se que tu veux après, il ne va pas avoir beaucoup de client aujourd'hui^^.

Je speed donc un peu pour retourné à mes lectures, je ne lisais pas beaucoup de mangas, mais la j'en suis presque accro, surtout quand je sais que je n'ai même pas lus un cinquantième de ces mangas, j'ai terminé les "XXX Holic", mais je prends plus de temps pour les "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle". Et oui, je vais dois terminer d'abords les mangas de Clamp qui sont magnifique.

Je mange ensuite rapidement un plat réchauffé au micronde, qui au passage est vraiment bon.  
Puis, je remonte alors dans la chambre, j'allume son PC pour voir, car ma bien précisé que toute les semaines, je devais aller voir une liste, pour les nouvelles sortis de la semaine. Y'en un petit peu, j'irai les achetés quand j'aurai le temps.... Enfaite, je fais comment pour l'argent . Elle, elle a mes cartes, mais moi??

Bon pas grave, à il est 11h30, oui j'ai déjeuner tôt, donc il est 18h30 au Japon, donc je peux normalement l'appelais^^.

**FIN PDV BOU**

...............................................

On arrive enfin devant une somptueuse demeure, très grande. On sort de la "voiture", et nous récupérons nos valises, Ruki monte les marches en pierre du perron, pour s'arrêter devant une immense porte en bois sculpté, magnifique vraiment, il prend entre ses mains, une genre de poignée en métal et frappe contre la porte pour prévenir que nous sommes arriver, puis il rentre, je monte aussi le long du perron, j'entends alors mon enfin le portable de Bou sonnait, je me crispe un peu, j'entre d'abords dans la maison, pose ma valise à l'entrée et ressors, je sors alors de ma poche le portable et décroche.

**Moi:** Mochi-mochi

**???:** C'est moi Bou.

**Moi:** Pff tu m'as fais peur.

**Miku: **C'est qui???

**Moi:** personne, si enfin quelqu'un.

Il soulève un sourcil puis repart dans la maison.

**Bou: **Je voulais savoir, comment je fais avec l'argent moi??

**Moi:** Tout est dans une boite entre les boites de fringues, sinon comment tu fais pour appelé là??

**Bou: **Téléphone fix, ... je sais sa coute cher.

**Moi: **Wouai, enfin bon c'est quoi cette histoire de petite copine??

**Bou: **Ha oui, heu on est un genre de couple préfabriquer pas les parents, alors je peux te demandé de me faire cassé avec elle??

**Moi: **Elle est si terrible que ça??

**Bou: **Oui, mais elle ne m'aime pas non, plus c'est juste que si c'est moi qui casse avec elle, notre famille devra payer des indemnités, alors essaye de la faire casser, car eux ils ne payeront pas.

**Moi:** J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu avais tout prévus... je me trompe??

**Bou: **heu ... non pas vraiment. ^^"

**Moi: **Bon oké je verrai se que je peux faire, mais après si sa devient un gros merdier s'est pas ma faute.

**Bou: **Ok, bon je raccroche, sinon vive les factures de téléphones.

**Moi:** Wéwé.

Puis on raccroche, et bien sa va pas être de tout repos. Je re rentre dans la maison, car il commence à faire sombre, je verrai le jardin demain, le hall est grand et beau, il y a un grand escaliers qui monte à l'étage, sa fais un peu énorme manoir, nan enfaite c'est un énorme manoir. Il y a beaucoup de lumière.  
**  
Miku: **Tu viens on t'attendait^^.

**Moi:** Merci.

On suit alors Ruki, il passe par une première porte, qui est juste à gauche de l'entrée, il y a bien 3-4 mètres pour y arriver, il ouvre la porte en bois, un immense salon s'offre à nous, il y à 4-5 canapé et quelques fauteuils, un tapis rouge, une grosse télé sur la gauche, entouré de deux des canapés qui sont eux-même assez large. à la place d'un murs en face, il y une grande baie vitré, qui donne une superbe vue sur un jardin plongé dans le noir, mais on en voie le début vus la lumière intense qu'il a, il a un style européen, sur la droite, il y une autre autre porte, mais avant la porte, il y a une table, un très grande table, je suppose donc que c'est un salon salle à mangé. Assis à la table, il y a Reita qui lit dans son coin un bouquin, il ne fait donc pas attention à nous tellement il est absorbé.

**Tous:** Woua.

Maya nous quitte pour aller sauter sur les genoux de Aiji qui tranquillement regardé la télé. Avec les garçons, dont je crois qu'il y a Uruha.  
**  
Uruha:** Hello les gens, je me lève pas car je regarde la film là.

**Aiji: **Wep pareille, sauf que maintenant j'essaye de le regarder.

Et il jerte Maya de ses genoux qui par terre se masse un peu la tête.  
Sur le deuxième canapé, il y a les gens qui me semblent être Yamashita Tomahisa alias Yamapi, Kamenashi kazuya alias Kame-kun, et Tanaka Koki alias ben Koki.

**Yamapi: **Tss on peut même plus regardé un film tranquille maintenant.

Sans relevé cette remarque, Maya s'assit collé à Aiji et continu ère de regarder le film.

**Ruki: **Vous voyez.

**Teruki: **Mais on sait Ruki, on sait bon allez tu finis la visite.

**Ruki: **Mouai, heureusement que j'ai un self contrôle quand même.

On passa alors par la porte derrière la table, il y avait une cuisine, très grande elle aussi, enfin par rapports à celle du restaurant c'est un peu la même. Il y avait là Sakurai Sho du groupe Arashi, un des gars avec qui je devrais partagé la chambre, il à l'air de se taper tous seul un pots de chocolat à la petite cuillère, enfin lui il l'aime le chocolats!  
On ressors par un porte qui nous amène au hall d'entrée, on prend cette fois nos valises pour monté à l'étage, c'est un genre de très long couloir, où tout les 6 mètre il y a une porte.

**Ruki: **Alors la première à gauche c'est nous, les Gazettos, ensuite, il y a votre chambre, puis celle des LM.C et Miyavi. Et à droite, il y a les KAT-TUN, enfin pour le peu qu'il y a, puis les NEWS et enfin t'as chambre te les deux membres d'Arashi. et la porte tout au bout, c'est la chambre de Jun-kun , . Bon dépêchez vous de poser vos affaires, que je finisse la visite. Et puis les deux petites portes là devant c'est des chiottes

Je pars donc en direction de ma chambre, qui est assé loin T_T, je toque, le dénommé Kazunari maintenant alias Nino-kun, m'ouvre la porte. Il est assez mignon et à l'air une personne assez sympathique.

**Moi:** Bonjour ou bonsoir comme tu préfères ^^

**Ninomiya Kazunari: **Tss Jun je te maudis nous foutre avec un travelo. dit-il en s'éloignant pour aller sur son lit.

Nan mais ils vont tous pas bien.

**Moi: **Je peux prendre quel lit??

Il me regarde d'un œil inquisiteur pour vérifié je suppose que je ne me fous pas de sa gueule.

**Ninomiya Kazunari:** Celui en face là. me répondit-il en faisant un signe de la tête.

La chambre est très spacieuse, il y a trois lit, deux d'un coter et un de l'autre, il y à une grande fenêtre, les lits sont pas mal espacé, il y a une armoire de chaque coter de la fenêtre et une autre sur le mur juste à coter de la porte. Je pose ma valise sur mon lit et ressors.

**Moi: **Bon ben salut ^^.

**Ninomiya Kazunari: **ô_Ô

Je ressors, les autres sont déjà là.

**Moi:** on peux continuer ^^.

**Kanon:** il t'as pas bouffé xD

Ruki nous fait passé alors au deuxième étage,  
Il y a trois salle de bain l'une à coter de l'autre. Et une pièce qui est enfaite un studio, avec tout instruments. Et puis tut au bout, une dernière chambre avec le peu de fille qui loge dans le manoir.

**Ruki: **Ben voilà ^^ Jun-kun doit être dans sa chambre.

Je descends donc à l'étage pour aller dans ma chambre. Je toque avant d'entrée, attends un peu et rentre.

**Moi:** Re^^

**Ninomiya Kazunari: **°_°

**Moi: **bon je vais rangé mes affaires, donc si je te gêne dit le moi.

**Ninomiya Kazunari:** T'as présence même me gêne.

**Moi:** je m'en excuse alors. xD

Je sors les fringues de Bou et les range dans l'armoire de mon coter coller à la fenêtre.

**Moi: **Je te....

Je rêve, il tient dans les mains le dernier One Piece.  
Je m'approche de lui et lui prends les mains.

**Ninomiya Kazunari:** O_O

**Moi: **prète le moi pleasaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
**  
Ninomiya Kazunari (toujours en mode choc):** O_O

**Moi:** Steuplé T_T  
**  
Ninomiya Kazunari:** Heu ok quand je l'aurai terminer.

**Moi: **Merci

Je le lâche, et sors de la chambre, je descends alors à la salle à manger, Sho n'est plus là, il n'y a personne, je regarde l'horloge accroché au mur, bientôt 20h00. Bon ben je sens que je vais devoir faire de la bouffe pour vingt, enfin sa ne me change pas grand chose qu'au restaurant, par contre Bou, xD. Je me mets donc au fourneaux. Je fis un énorme (dans plusieurs cocotte) potage, ben à par un peu de viande et des légumes, il n'y a que des paquet de chips, une bonne odeur commence à s faire sentir dans la cuisine. Je cherche ensuite les assiettes le temps que sa mijote, je sors de la cuisine par la porte qui donne sur le hall et entre dans le salon, Reita, toujours à lire sur la table, Kame , Koki, Yamapi, et un nouveau nommé Akanishi Jin alias Jin, entrain de se battre avec les quelques visualeux, comme Maya, Kanon (perso sa ne m'étonne pas) et Miyavi-kun(tiens il devait pas arriver demain?). Aiji et Uruha ne pouvant donc pas regarder la télé jouent aux cartes sur la table basse. Et Sho dans un fauteuil touours entrain de bouffer son chocolat.

**Moi: **Reita??

**Reita:** Humm

**Moi: **Tu peux m'aider à mettre la table.

Il abandonne de vu son livre pour me regarder perplexe.

**Reita:** Pas besoin de la mettre, on commandera des pizzas.

**Moi:** C'est con, mais j'ai fais la bouffe, donc tu m'aides à mettre la table ou tu gicle. lui dis-je avec un sourire. et dans un ton très calme, enfin normale quoi.  
**  
Reita: **Yeah de la bonne bouffe, merci mon petit Bouchichounet.

C'est quoi se changement radicale de caractère??

**Moi:** Ben merci.

On fit alors quelques allez retours sous l'œil attentif de Sho et les jérémiades des autres se battant toujours pour la télécommande. Une fois qu'on avait terminé, Sho se leva, entra dans la cuisine, posa son chocolat et s'installa à la table sous notre oeil on ne peu plus étonné. Puis j'affichai alors un sourire, et je calma Reita qui voulais le virer.

J'alla voir les autres alors.

**Moi: **Bon vous allez vous installez à table??

**Kame: **Toi le travelo casse toi.

**Reita: **Hey le crétin tu parles pas à Bouchichounet comme ça.

Putain mais c'est quoi son blème à lui (parle de Reita).

**Moi: **Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux mangé tu fais comme tu le sens.

Ils regardent vers la table et Sho leur fait un "coucou" =_=

**Kanon: **Bon les mecs on y va?? (parlant aux visualeux)

**Moi:** Aiji, Uruha, vous pouvez cherché les autres en haut??  
**  
Aiji et Uruha: **oki doki ^^.

**Moi: **Bon allez Kame-kun, Yamapi, Koki-kun ha oui et Jin-kun faites pas les gosses et ramenez vous.

**Tous de cher tous : **O__O

**Moi:** Ah oui, et comme les -kun me saoule ben je les utilise plus.

**Jin:** Et la fille elle se calme, on y va.

**Yamapi: **Oui, car c'est pas parce que t'as t'es règles que tu dois nous les briser.

Purée il les a jamais eu lui il a pas le droit de parler. Je vais me les faire ceux-là. Je m'approche, putain ils sont grand quand même .

**Moi:** Tss tout un discours pour que vous allez à table, ben dit donc même les gosses de 5 ans et demi savent y aller sans qu'on leur donnent la mains.

Je me retourne ensuite te va voir Sho.

**Moi: **Sho??  
**  
Sho: **Oui??

**Moi: **Tu peux allé chercher Jun, Nano, Masuda Takahisa et Yuya Tegoshi ?? stp merci.

**Sho:** oki de rien.

Il se lève puis sort de la pièce. Les visualeux (Aiji et Uruha) redescendent suivit de Teruki et Miku. Ceux déjà s'asseyent bien sur les uns d'un coter et les autres, ben de l' redescend lui aussi. Nino, Tego, Masu et Jun derrière lui. Le temps que tout le monde s'installe, Reita m'aide à ramené les plats sur la table. Je dois me mettre entre Sho et Aji, la limite quoi entre les deux "clans" je suis un peu une frontière, tout comme Jun juste en face de moi.

Puis commence à mangé après un "Itadakimas" communs.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** arg, j'ai trop ralentis (même pour moi c'est trop long) donc, pour mes deux chères lectrices qui laissent des commentaires que j'adore, le chapitre 12 est pour mardi ou mercredi. Alors, merci qui?? Moi je dirai merci à Mélain et Weishi.

**Mélain:** Hum pour Reita... Heu, oui, il est marrant comme personnage, je trouve aussi. Mais il est absolument pas gay, c'est juste qu'il apprécie beaucoup Bou (si ce n'est trop .).

**Weishi:** Mais non Yamapi n'est pas méchant, enfin après bien sur ça dépend du point de vue, par exemple, pour les Johnny's, là, ben cest Ruki et co les méchants. ^^ tu comprends?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11  
**

_Puis commence à mangé après un "Itadakimas" communs._

Je sens plusieurs paires de yeux m'observaient furtivement, sinon, les Boys bandeux parlent entre eux comme si de rien était, enfin à part Sho qui lui mange passionnément et Yamapi qui se demande surement si je ne tentais pas de les empoisonnés. Les Visualeux, eux sont légèrement plus bruyant, Enfin bon les gens sont de bonnes humeur, moi, je mange tranquillement.

**Jun:** Bou..Bou??

Woua j'ai pas encore l'habitude .

**Moi: **Heu..oui?

**Jun:**C'est comique que tu es fais à manger, d'habitude, il faut te jeter dans la cuisine pour que tu la fasses^^.

**Moi:** Ha oui, je n'avais rien à faire et je m'ennuyais un peu, et puis je réfléchis mieux ^^ et surtout j'étais assez motivé.

**Jun:**Hé bien il faudrait que tu sois motivé un peu plus souvent .

**Moi:** Moui peut-être.

**Reita:** Sinon, votre tourné en Europe c'était comment mon tit Boubou??

**Kanon:** Ah oui, on a oublié le plus important, on a trouvé en France le sosie de Bou.

**Reita:** Tu déconnes?

**Ruki:** Nan, c'est vrai hein, Miku m'a montré une semi-preuve.

**Uruha: **Miku je veux voir vas chercher cette preuve tant convoité.

**Miku: ** Ok ok je vais cherché le DVD de notre concert.

Il se lève de table et sort de la pièce.

**Jun:** Enfin quelque chose de très intéressant ^^.

Il revient légèrement essoufflé, le DVD à la main, il l'insère dans le lecteur, et le met à la dernière chanson.

**Miyavi: **Heu pour l'instant, je ne voie que "BondS Kizuna"

**Tego:**Pitié mes oreilles.

Il ferme les yeux et met ses mains sur les oreilles.

**Kame:**trop tard Tego, ils ont prévue de nous péter les tympans.

**Aiji: **Tss arrêtez de faire les gosses.

Puis arrive le moment où Miku m'embrasse et que ma main vole en direction de sa joue pour y attérire assez violemment.

**Tous (du coter visualeux): **PTDR  
**  
Reita:** Normale que tu t'en prennes une, c'est du harcèlement sexuel

**Yamapi:** je comprends pas pourquoi vous faites sa, c'est un peu dégueulasse, si au moins vous étiez gays, je comprendrais mais là...

**Reita:** Qui te dit que je suis hétéro??? xD

**Masu:** Tsss c'est quand même débile de s'embrasser juste pour que les minettes soient encore plus en chaleur.

**Moi: **O_O voyons un gars comme toi tout mignon, dire des choses pareilles xD.

**Sho:**xDD

**Masu:** O_o ???  
**  
****Miku:** Peut-être, mais la c'était une fille que j'ai embrassé.

**Kame:**Hé bien pauvre fille avoir une sale tête toute sa vie.

**Moi: **Tu sais se qu'elle te dit ma tête??

**Yamapi:**Il parlait pas de la tienne, mais de la sienne.

=__= t'es con c'est la mienne quand même, enfin ça tu n'es pas sensé le savoir.

**Moi:** Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ouvre alors la ferme.

**Kame:** Toujours à nous casser les burnes hein la morveuse.

**Moi: **Tsss, moi je suis une morveuse?? et bien mon petit, t'es plus jeune que moi du "haut" de t'es 20 petites années alors arrête de l'ouvrir, et puis si t'es pas allé assez à l'école pour faire la différence entre une fille et un mec, ben je peux rien faire pour toi, ou bien des lunettes s'imposent, mais c'est sûr si tu continue t'auras pas de dessert et tu ira dans t'as chambre tout de suite après.

**Kame:**Ne me parle pas comme à un gosse (en plus j'ai 22 ans é_è).

**Moi:** Et bien si tu te comportais mieux qu'un gosse j'y penserais peut-être.

**Teruki:** Bou voir ton sosie te fais changer de comportement??

**Moi:** peut-être oui.

**M****aya:**C'est vrai que normalement tu en serrais venue aux mots plus lourds on va dire.

** Jin:** Kame arrête il a un peu évoluer depuis la dernière fois.

**Jun:** Heu oui et je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang dans ma maison merci.

**Uruha: **Cette fille, elle a quand même giflé Miku en plein concert, ça devait être trop comique.

**Miyavi: **Aller Kanon raconte pourquoi vous aviez la fille et non Bou avec vous.

Kanon heureux d'être un centre d'attention raconta l'histoire.  
Puis soudain on entendit.

**???: **KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Masu:**Ils ont libéré un monstre.

Puis une fille rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

**???: **Vous auriez pus me prévenir. J'allais mourir de faim

Je suppose que c'est elle la fameuse "petite amie" de Bou. Elle est grande par contre, presque aussi grande que les trois quarts des Boys Bandeu, genre 1m75 facile, enfin les cheveux noir court en carré, de petits yeux bruns, elle est en jean délavé et un tee-shirt blanc plutôt moulant, en tout cas c'est sur elle n'est pas moche, et elle a quelques traits occidentaux.

**Moi: **J'en prendrais alors toute les responsabilités ma belle^^.

**T ous: **Ô_ô  
**  
Moi:** Mon sucre d'orge, comme il n'y a plus de place viens reposé t'es douces fesses sur mes genoux (n'y voyait rien de pervers ).

**Miku: **Bou tu te sens bien, tu n'as jamais pus blairer cette fille.

**Moi: **Mais j'en suis tombé amoureux (xD)

**Ruki: **Qui êtes-vous et rendez_nous notre Bou .

Ah mon petit si tu savais, tu l'auras dans trois semaines ^^.  
**  
Teruki: **Muri quel sort lui as-tu lancé??

**Muri:** Crois moi si je lui lance un sort ça sera pas celui la, au contraire.

Mouhahahaha, je le savais, elle est déstabilisé par ma gentillesse, enfaite comme elle non plus elle ne l'aime pas, elle n'a jamais imaginé Bou tombé amoureux d'elle, elle pensait juste le faire cassé pour se tirer avec les tunes, mais bon, elle va peut-être pas vouloir avoir une relation sérieuse, alors donc soit elle casse ou soit elle tombe amoureuse de Bou, mais bon après comme je lui ai dis ce n'est plus mon problème.

**Moi:** Allez viens ma pu-puce ^-^

**Muri: **Ok je vais vomir un coup, me coucher puis me réveiller en voyant que c'est bien un rêve.

Puis elle repart dans les escaliers comme elle était venue.  
**  
Nino: **Bou, merci de lui avoir fait peur ^^.

**Tous (sans Sho et moi): **O__O

**Moi: **Mais de rien mon cher ^^.

**Jun:**Yeah d'autres pacifistes xD

**Nino:** Pas avec tout le monde xD

**Jun:**Je me disais aussi -_-

**Yamapi:**Bon merci pour le repas.

Il se lève, suivit de Kame, Masu et Yuya et Koki, qui au passage je n'ai pas encore entends le son de sa voix une fois.  
**  
Moi (vers les Visualeux): **Qui m'aide à faire la vaisselle??

**Ruki: **Laisse, les Boys Bandeux le feront.

Puis il se lève lui aussi suivit d'Uruha, Maya, Miyavi,et Kanon. Pour aller vers les canapés devant la télé, Miku lui se lève aussi.

**Miku:** Bon je monte je dois faire un truc sur internet.

**Teruki:** Moi, je m'excuse, mais je vais me couché.

Il baille, Aiji se lève lui aussi pour aller dormir. Reita hésite entre les suivre et m'aider, je lui souris et et lui fais un signe de tête.

**Jun:** t'inquiète, une femme de ménage viendra la faire demain.

Puis il va récupéré la télécommande pour calme la grosse baston qui avait commencé.

**Moi: **Oké, enfaite on se sent vachement soutenus.

**Sho:** Je vais t'aider.

Il me fait vraiment de plus en plus pensé à L, avec sa petite tête toute niaise xDD.

**Moi: **Merci ^^.

Reita revient vers nous.

**Reita: **En fin de compte je t'aide.

**Moi: **Heu ben merci.

**Reita: **Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, ils sont trop suspect.

**Moi: **Eux??.... Oh Nino je ne t'avais pas vus^^.

**Nino:**...Nino?? O_o heu pas grave.

**Moi: **Au moins ça ira plus vite, allez bon au travaille ^^.

On commence par tout ramener en cuisine, moi je lave, Reita rince, Nino essuie et Sho range.

**Reita: **Je sais pas, mais rencontré ton sosie t'as un peu changé.

Tiens je vais savoir comment se comportait Bou.

**Moi: **Ah oui?? et dis moi en quoi alors?

**Nino:**D'abords, si je me souviens bien, tu ne pouvais pas parler aux Boys Bandeux une fois sans les agressés verbalement.

**Moi: **Ah ok =__=

Bou, tu vas devoir me donner quelques explications.

**Nino:**Mais la je trouve marrant comment tu envoies bouler Kame_kun^^.

**Reita:** Sa va être la première fois, mais je suis d'accord, c'est trop comique comment il change de tête.

Miku rentre alors en trombe dans la cuisine.

**Miku:** Je viens de terminer ^^" .... Ah ben y'a déjà du monde, je peux quand même aidé??

**Reita: **XD viens laver la vaisselle, Bou tout seul, c'est comme un escargot sur un champ de course pour chevaux.

**Moi:** T'as pas trouvé comparaison plus courte toi? -_-

**Nino:**Mais vous êtes sympa enfaite.

**Reita (avec une voix extrêmement sérieuse): **Parce que tu en doutais ??

**Nino:**Nan ^^" c'est juste qu'on se connait pas du tout à part se taper dessus.

**Miku: **En tout cas, je sais pas, mais Bou t'es vraiment tombé amoureuse de Muri??

**Moi (avec une voix totalement con):** Viiiiiiii Un vrai caramel mou 3 3

**Les quatre: **=_=""

**Moi: **Sho ça va?? Tu dis rien.(à part la sale tête que tu viens de faire à l'instant bien sûr)

**Sho:**Mais je n'ai rien à dire ^^.

**Nino:** t'inquiète, il ne parle presque jamais, même avec le groupe, mais il est trop choupinou. (Prend Sho entre ses bras) Surtout quand il mange du chocolat , vraiment trop mignon.

**Reita:** Et c'est nous qu'on traite de gay quand on s'embrasse sur scène....

**Moi et ****Miku:** xDD

**Reita: **Miku, tu veux pas m'échanger avec Kanon, comme ça je pourrai faire du Fan-service avec Bouboule_kun ^^.

**Moi:** =====_______________________====="""""""""""""""" Même pas en rêve.

**Miku:** Nan Ruki ne pourra pas supporter la connerie aggraver de Kanon très longtemps, déjà que c'est du lourd avec Aoi (et lui-même tout court).

**Nino:** Ah parce que vous pouvez changer de membre comme ça vous??

**Reita et ****Miku:** -_- Nan on peut pas.

**Nino:** ^^" je ne savais pas.

Soudain, Jin et Koki entrent dans la cuisine.

** Jin: **Tiens tiens, les filles font la vaisselles, enfin normal.

Oké, lui c'est du gros lourds aussi.

**Nino:**Jin, arrête de chercher des crosses,ils sont diplomatique.

**Reita: **La ramène pas toi.

Reita arrête se qu'il faisait et les deux s'approchent dangereusement.  
**  
Reita:** C'est vrai quoi, vous vous avez pas l'air con de faire les crétins derrières une caméra.

**Moi:** Reita fait pas le con, Nino et Sho aussi ont tourné des dramas. (et même Jun au passage)

** Jin: **Allez viens Koki, ils n'en valent même pas la peine.

Puis les deux repartent.

**Reita:** RAaa j'aurai du le frapper.  
**  
Moi: **Ça n'aurai rien arrangé.

**Miku:** Crétin.

Il revient alors vers nous, et me prend les bras.

**Reita: **Bouchinounet, pardonne moi, il m'a énervé à nous traités de filles .

Mais c'est pas possible,il a vraiment deux personnalités ce mec. Enfin donc, on put terminer la vaisselle quand même.  
Sho récupère le pot de chocolat qu'il avait laissé avant manger, puis on va dans le salon, et il va s'installé dans un fauteuil, ben Uruha et Maya jouent toujours aux cartes, ben oui Aiji est allé se coucher. Je m'approchent d'eux en essayant d'évité les coup de coussins qui volent.  
**  
Moi: **Vous avez combien paquets de cartes??

**Uruha: **Dans le buffet là-bas, il y en a encore 4 ou 5.

**Moi: **Ok merci.

Je m'approche de la télé, car comme vous l'avez deviné, Jun est partit et donc c'est la guerre pour la télé commande. Je me mets derrière et la débranche tout simplement.

Silence de mort, il me regarde tous, comme des chiens à qui on a enlevé l'os de la gamelle.  
**  
Yamapi:** Tcch, pourquoi t'as fais sa?? On regardait la télé.  
**  
Moi: **^_^ ah oui vraiment???

**Miyavi:** Ben oui vraiment, sinon pourquoi on te le ferrait remarquer.

**Nino:** xDD Tu vois Bou ils peuvent être en accord commun parfois.

**Reita: **En fait, Jun a beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'on ne le pense.

**Miku:** Clair.

**Kame:**Bon tu peux rallumer la télé.

**Moi: **S'il te plait c'est pour les chiens??

**Ruki:** Oké, s'il te plait Bou.

**Moi:** Le truc c'est que sa ne me plait pas, et qu'aucun de vous ne viendra la rallumer car vous avez un égo plus que surdimensionné ^^.

**Yamapi:** Arrête de faire chier le monde et rebranche la.

**Moi: **Ou sinon vous arrêtez de vous abrutir

**Masu:** Le travelo, je veux pas être méchant mais tu es très lourd, alors rebranche.

**Moi:** MOUHAHahaha

**T ous:** O__o  
**  
Moi: **Je suis le boss du clan neutre, et qui a pour but d'emmerder les Boys Bandeux et Visualeux.

**Sho:**^_^ =DD

**Nino:** C'est la révolution.

**Moi, Miku, Reita, et Sho:** =__="

**Nino:**C'était trop là ???  
**  
Miku: **Un peu oui xD

**Miyavi:** Oké, quels drogues illicites vous avez fumé dans la cuisine??

**Moi: **hum rien, pour faire court, je réquisitionne le câble de télé.

**Tego:**C'est quoi sa, genre tu vas installé t'as loi le minus.

**Moi:** aya, j'avais oublié, toujours plus dans la gueule que dans le calbar. Bon je monte a plus les z'amours^^.

**Nino:**Je te suis, en plus j'ai terminé le One Piece.

**Moi: **You-hou-hou  
**  
Ruki: **Kanon?? Plus de tournée en Europe de toute votre carrière.

**Kanon: **Absolument.

**Reita: **Hey vous parlez mangas??

**Nino:**Wep ^^  
**  
Reita: **Je viens alors, j'en ai ramené.

**Moi:** Cool, Sho, Miku vous venez?

**Sho:**Je peux??

Nous montre son pot de chocolat du doigt.

**Nino:**Mais vi mon tit, aller ramène toi ^^.

**Masu:**Hé mais ils ne font même plus attention à nous.

**Moi: **Allez les boys, lets go ^^  
**  
FIN PDV MOI**

**PDV BOU**

Une fille saura mieux comment en repoussé une autre, c'est se que je me dis après avoir raccroché, enfin bon, sa me stresse un peu, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir avec les Boys Bandeux, nan car moi je les supporte pas trop, enfin bon, elle ne les connait pas donc donc ne réagira pas pareille. Enfin, je remonte dans la chambre, ok il y a plein de mangas et j'adore ça, mais, quand même.

Je laisse mon regard naviguer sur cette chambre, remplis mais vide quand même. Je sors de dessous le lit ses boites en plastique, les ouvre et les mets sur le lit, l'une à coter de l'autre. Tsss vraiment désespérant, il n'y a vraiment que des jeans, des tee-shirt blanc, même pas de jogging, et quelques pulls noirs. C'est grave, je n'ai jamais vus une garde robe aussi sinistre, pas parce qu'il n'y a que du noir, mais c'est que les mêmes c'en est presque effrayant. Je pense devoir faire un truc. Au moins rajouter un peu de couleur. Moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir m'habiller normal en fille. Enfin, même si je sais que se ne lui plaira pas trop, mais en attendant moi il me faut des vrais fringues .  
Je regarde ma montre, puis regarde le programme des bus, vite si je court assez vite, je ne louperai peut-être pas. Je prends des tunes rapides, la liste des mangas et mets mes (enfin ses) godasses. Je dégringole presque les escaliers, saute par dessus la barrière, dis un rapide à plus et cours (cours forest cours xD).

Kuso, le bus commence à repartir, mais avec mes super super jambes, je frappe contre la porte en espérant qu'il me laisse monter, et le gentil monsieur qui conduit s'arrête bougonne. Je pais et vais me mettre au fond à gauche du bus. Je regarde le porte monnaie que je tiens en mains, je l'ouvre pour voir environ se que j'avais. O__O Putain, mais c'est une vrai pétée de tune c'te fille. Il y a une somme astronomique, enfin bon, j'en ai plus moi, mais à la banque, rraaa faite qu'elle ne claque pas tout _ nan je crois pas qu'elle utilisera beaucoup mes cartes bleus, enfin bon. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre, et regardant attentivement le paysage (qui n'est pour l'instant que des arbres). Un peu après, le bus s'arrête, je regarde l'allée, au bout, je vois alors le lycée, ça va bien faire 4 ou 5 ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, ça va être marrant.

............

Le bus arrive, je ne connais pas trop cette ville, mais en tout cas, ses fringues servent là, car on a des fans, donc une capuche n'est pas de refus, je rentre mes cheveux dans la pull et mets la capuche sur ma tête. Je marche alors en direction du centre ville, les grandes rues, la pollution d'une ville, je pourrai presque dire que sa m'a manqué (deux jours you-hou =S) enfin bon, un mardi après midi, il doit y avoir des boutiques d'ouvertes. Je circule dans une grande rue piétonne, un magasin de manga, je rentre, passe m'a liste, l'homme me les ramène, et bien de nouveaux à rajouter à ma longue liste de lecture, enfin donc je pais et sors.  
J'aperçois alors un magasin plus loin, de fringues, ça à l'air jolie, je rentre c'est tout mignon, avec plein de couleurs, je crois que je vais dépenser un peu plus d'argent que prévue.........

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors alors, pour ce chapitre.... ben vous verrez bien =P

**Mélain:** Non non non, Reita... il est juste... heu... comme ça, normal w je l'ai fait un peu naïve crétin xD

**Weishi:** Ben comme pour Mélain, Reita n'a pas remarqué que "Bou" était une fille.

**666Naku: **Merci pour ton avis ^-^, mais bon, je m'excuse quand même pour la fin de l'autre fic =D ... mouai elle est pas drôle, mais je l'aime bien comme ça.

Bon bon, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12  
**

_crois que je vais dépensé un peu plus d'argent que prévue....._

Oulà, je crois que j'ai fais un peu fort là , ok mais ces tee-shirt rose à rayure sont trop beaux ainsi que ce jeans un peu délavé et ce pull violet flash et plein d'autres enfin, bon je crois pas qu'elle va trop m'en vouloir non plus, sa colorie un peu sa garde robe. Donc avec mes sacs, je n'ai pas loupé mon bus, je suis sur le chemin du retour, j'ai de plus en plus envie de retourné au lycée je pourrai plus attendre. J'arrive enfin à la maison. J'ouvre la porte, la petite sonnette se fais alors entendre.

**Moi: **O__O

**???: **O__O  
**  
Mam' Kazu: **Kazu, tu connais se jeune homme??

**Moi:** Heu, non bien sûr que non.

**???:** Ah oui désolé Ruki m'a bien précisé que la jeune sosie ne connaissait pas trop les artistes Japonais. J'ai faillis à mes devoirs de gentleman je suis Uke Yukuta plus connus sous le nom de Kai ^^.

**Moi: **Ah ^^"Bonjours, heu je vous prie de m'excusez une minute ^^.

Ouyayaya je monte les escaliers, range les fringues sous le lit et m'assois dessus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?? Puis je redescends, quand même faut pas que j'ai l'air trop suspect.

**Moi: **Désolée, je suis surprise qu'on me connaisse.

**Mam' Kazu:** Tu es un ami des quatre autres??

**Kai: **Oui ^^. Enfaite je suis là car Ruki, qui est notre chanteur m'a dit que Bou avait un sosie en France, et comme j'y suis (et surtout qu'il savait qu'il y est) il m'a demandé de vraiment vérifié ^^.

Ruki t'es trop curieux .

**Moi:** Je voie.

**Kai:** Excusez moi madame, je peux parler en privé à votre fille??

**Mam' Kazu: **Vous savez elle est majeur et vaccinée, demander lui à elle.

Il me demande du regard.

**Moi: **Ok, on va parlé dans ma chambre . Suivez-moi.

**Kai:** Tu peux me tutoyer.  
**  
Moi: **Oké, mais parle s'il te plait en japonais, car ton français est vraiment incompréhensible.

**Kai: **ah merci, oui j'ai du mal avec les langues étrangères ^^.

Il me suis alors dans la chambre, bon bon, il est 16h00 environ, donc il est environ 23h00 là-bas. On entre dans "ma" chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et lui montre un gros coussin sur lequel il s'assoit.

**Moi: **Tu voulais donc??  
**  
Kai: **Nan je voulais enfaite voir où à vécu le sosie de Bou-kun ^^, au début, je n'y croyais vraiment pas à cette histoire de sosie, je me suis dis purée on est pourtant pas encore en Avril, enfin bon, je trouve sa cool ^^.

**Moi:** Tu ne voulais que dire ça?

**Kai:** Nan, je devais aussi savoir si tu es une fille.

-_- c'est bien des questions type de Ruki ça, j'entends un fébrile grincement venant de Kai.

**Moi: **Excuse-moi, c'est le fameux Ruki qui te pose les questions directement là, maintenant??

**Kai:** Heu oui, je suis pas doué.

**Moi: **Moui, passe ton portable qu'il me pose les question directement^^.

**Kai:** ok ok tiens.

**Ruki:** WAOU c'est vraiment un jumeaux *0*  
**  
Moi: **C'était juste pour sa que vous avez envoyé un gars??

**Ruki: **Heu non non, t'es bien une fille??

**Moi: **Ben oui sa se voie pas??

**Kai et Ruki: **xDD (Kai s'est mis derrière moi pour voir Ruki.)

**Ruki: **Tu comprends à force de Bou, on te voie un peu comme un mec ^^.

**Moi: **Ha, vous savez que je n'ai aucun contact avec eux tout court??

**Ruki:** Oui oui je sais, Kanon m'a raconté comment tu les as renvoyé boulé xD, mais je voulais savoir, tu as fais quoi à notre Bou??

**Moi:** Comment ça?

**Ruki: **Il a pété son câble et est devenue pote avec des Boys Bandeux....

**Moi:** Des Boys Bandeux?? Désolé je ne voie vraiment pas qui c'est, bon si vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à dire je ferme le portable.

**Ruki: **Si si donne moi ton numéro de phone, je t'arrangerai un coup avec Reita ^^.

**Moi: **==_==" désolé je ne veux pas de coup et je n'ai pas de portable tout court alors bye.

**Ruki: **ok, t'en voudra peut-être un avec moi xD, enfin bon moi aussi je dois fermer, Reita vient de rentrée ^^

Puis je ferme le portable et le rends à Kai.

**Kai: **Heu comment tu t'appelles déjà??

**Moi:** Kazu.

**Kai:** Je t'aime bien, grâce à toi peut-être les Visualeux et les boys Bandeux vont peut-être faire la paix une bonne fois pour toute, car tu ne le sais surement pas, mais ça commence à devenir du n'importe quoi, en tout cas Ruki m'a raconté comment sa se passe, et je trouve la situation assez comique^^. Je t'en remercie, même si tu ne comprends pas.

**Moi:** Tu peux m'en raconter quand même. Des changements, j'aimerai bien savoir en quoi j'ai fais quelques chose quand même ^^.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, sur le lit, me sourit puis dit:

**Kai:** Ok je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

**Moi: **Par contre, comme tu le sais, j'ai renvoyé bouler les An cafe, donc j'aimerai que ça reste entre nous, du genre je ne demande aucune nouvelle??

**Kai: **Bien sur, je comprends ^^.

**........................................................**

**FIN PDV BOU.**

**PDV KAZU**

Puis on les quitta, ils avaient tous une sale tête, que se soit des Visualeux ou Boys Bandeux, enfaite être sous le nom de Bou me donne beaucoup plus de possibilité et laisse ressortir mon caractère assez piquant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans en une vie virtuel et de pouvoir me lâcher totalement. Car sinon je n'aurai fais que la gueule en me la fermant. On finissa alors notre soirée en lisant des mangas et en racontant des conneries. Ensuite, vers 23h00 23h15, tout le monde retourna alors dans sa chambre respective.

**Moi:** Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi

**Nino:**à cet heure?

**Moi:** heu, oui, sinon je reste sans me laver et empèste jusqu'à vous ettoufez.

**Nino:** Oké, bon je ne te retiens pas. ^_^

**Moi: **à toute.

Je prends le pyjama de Bou, qui rose avec des lapins bleus (étrange je sais) et monte alors à l'étage, je rentre alors dans une des salles de bains ouvertes, et oui je ne suis pas la seule à me doucher à cet heure, je me lave ensuite rapide, me sèche les cheveux, me change avec ce ideux oui je le dit quand même il est ideux, puis me brosse les dents. En sortant, je percute quelqu'un.

**Moi: **oups, désolé ^^'

**Teruki:** pas grave, mais par contre, Miku est épuisé et j'ai entendus par Kanon que tu fais je ne sais quoi, et puis c'était quoi sa avec Miru??

**Moi:** Je croyais que tu voulais dormir??

**Teruki: **Hum (un sourire s'affiche sur son visage) l'art de retourné les questions.

**Moi:** Ben oui, je voie, sinon pour Muri, j'en suis vraiment tombé amoureux, et pour le reste, trop long de t'expliqué sa maintenant, je te laisse.

**Teruki: **ok ok.

Je redescends, entre dans la chambre qui est plongé dans le noir, j'entends de faibles respirations mélé à quelques grognement, je n'allume alors pas la lumière, je m'avance à taton dans la chambre, mais avec toute la chance que j'ai, je me prends le coin du lit dans le tibia et je ne peux m'empêché de lâcher un juron.

**Moi: **ITAIIIIIiiiii

**Nino:**Quel boulet xD

**Sho:**xD (oui, même dans le noir je le devine)

**Moi:** C'est pas drôle T_T

**Nino:**Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour nous =D. Aller bonne nuit  
**  
Sho: **Bonne nuit  
**  
Moi: **Je dors déjà, pareille ^^.

**..................................................................  
**

**FIN PDV MOI  
**

**  
PDV BOU**

**...............................  
**  
C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas cette fille elle me fait vraiment rire, je pense que j'ai bien fais de l'envoyé là-bas xD, Kai à pris une bonne heure et demi pour me raconté. Bon mais maintenant, j'ai plus envie de savoir ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi réellement.

**Moi: **Heu Kai?? Tu sais se gars, Ruki il m'a parlé d'un gars qui s'appelle Reita non, enfin t'as pas une photo que je puisse me faire une idée?

**Kai: **Bien sûr attends 5 secondes......tiens regarde.

Tss il est obligé de montré cette photo où il est sur mon dos entrain de m'embrassé sur la joue, -_- tchh heureusement que c'est moi sinon je l'aurai tué.

**Moi:** Ils sortent ensemble??

**Kai: **Nan, Reita est juste totale LOVE de Bou, tu vois c'est un peu comme son petit frère de coeur ^^. Mais ils sont tout les deux 100% hétéros.

**Moi:** Et toi tu penses quoi de Bou?

**Kai:**Je ne sais pas trop, des fois je le trouve exécrable avec les Boys Bandeux, mais je le trouve un peu plus sympathique maintenant qu'il a changé.

**Moi:** Mais, pourtant à se que j'ai compris, Ruki est presque pareille.

**Kai:** Oui, mais Ruki c'est Ruki, il est dans notre groupe, je le connais mieux donc voilà.

**Moi: **Je vois ^^.

**Kai (regarde l'heure sur son portable): **Bon, je pense que je vais devoir te laisser ^^.

**Moi: **Si tu veux tu peux resté dormir, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur mon sosie, tu vois, si par hasard je rencontre un Boys Bandeux que je ne connais pas et qui m'agresse, je comprendrai mieux.

**Kai: **heu, si tu veux, mais je vais dormir où??

**Moi:** Viens suis moi.

On sort de "ma" chambre, on marche le long du couloir.

**Moi: **Alors là c'est la salle de bain, cet porte à coter de celle de ma chambre, c'est celle de ma mère et là c'est une chambre d'ami. Je te laisse t'installer, je vais prévenir ma mère qu'il y a une personne en plus à nourrir.

**Kai: **Ben merci bien^^.

Je descends rapidement, saute par dessus la barrière.

**Moi: **Maman, Kai, il dort ici cette nuit.

**Mam' Kazu: **Hum ok, mais il faut qu'il serve alors, car j'ai eu pas mal de réservation.

**Moi:** Heu, je peux pas lui prété d'uniforme ^^".

**Mam' Kazu: **=_= Crétine, passe lui un de ton père, ils ont l'air d'avoir à peu près la même carrure.

Je remonte alors, rentre dans la chambre des parents, c'est une chambre plus grande que celle de Kazu, par contre, ici il y a des armoires, j'en ouvre une...oups, je referme, c'est les fringues de la mère, j'uvre l'autre, je repère rapide l'uniforme sous plastique, le prend et ressors. Je frappe ensuite à la porte de Kai. Il m'ouvre.

**Moi:** Donc tu peux bien rester, mais à une condition.  
**  
Kai:** Qui est de....????

Je lui tends l'uniforme.

**Moi:** Que tu aides à faire le service ^^.

**Kai:** J'ai eu peur, pas de problème, ça va être drôle.

**Moi:** Aller dépêche toi de te changer.

Je retourne alors dans ma chambre, les tournures des évènements sont intéressantes. Puis je me change. Queue de cheval, avec pince et tout. Je redescends après, j'ai l'habitude et me dirige direct vers la cuisine faire la vaisselle. Je sèche alors les dernières assiettes quand alors j'entends un bruit d'appareil photo, je me retourne, Kai tout sourire m'a prit entrain de faire la vaisselle.

**Moi: **Tranquille le gars

**Kai: **Oui^^ mais c'est juste pour l'envoyé à Ruki.

**Moi: **Oké, tu envois une photo de moi comme ça à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

**Kai: **Ça te gêne??

**Moi: **Pas plus que sa, mais bon.

**Mam' Kazu: **Bon les jeunes on arrête de blablater et on se met au travaille.

**Kai: **Ooui

**Moi: **Kai, parle pas en Français ^^"

**Mam' Kazu:** Je suis japonaise, je comprends le japonais.

**Kai: **Oui désolé ^^

Comme "maman" nous avez prévenus, il y eu pas mal de clients, on termina le service vers 23h30, Kai est vachement fatigué, je le laisse aller se reposer. Je m'écroulai moi aussi dans le lit, pour m'y endormir rapidement.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors alors, pour ce chapitre.... ben vous verrez bien =P

**Mélain:** Heureuse, que Kazu te plaise, elle est marrante à faire "vivre"

**Weishi:** Héhé ch'ui contente que l'arriver de Kai vous plaise. Bon je vous laisse à la suite

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13  
**

_Je m'écroula moi aussi dans le lit, pour m'y endormir rapidement._

**PDV MOI (KAZU)**

Areuh...dodo. Toujours les yeux fermé après m'être reçus quelques coussins dans la gueule.

**???:**Réveille toi espèce de grosse marmotte.

**Moi: **...Froid....Bordel rendez-moi ma couverture W

**???: **Lève toi mon bounounours d'amour

**Moi (toujours en boule et sans couverture sur le dos): **Nino, Reita..dégagez et laissez moi pioncé en paix.

**???: **Il est 11h00

**Moi (les yeux toujours fermé): **Miku, il est 11h00 et alors?? J'ai pas le droit de faire une grasse mat??  
**  
Reita: **Non, tu dois allé faire à bouffer.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, prends mon oreiller et lui jette dans la gueule.

**Moi:** Bon maintenant je peux me réveillé ^_^

**Nino:**xD, bon on t'attend en bas, mais dépêche.

**Moi: **Ok, ok à toute.

Ils sortent tous. J'ouvre alors l'armoire, ouah sa éblouie xO je prends un jeans assez foncé, avec un genre de tee-shirt rouge tout space, enfin donc je fais assez vite. Puis je descends.

**Moi:** Les héros se font toujours attendre xD

**Sho:** xD

**Les trois autres: **=_="  
**  
Miku: **Bon on fait quoi pour tout le monde??

**Reita:** De tout façon tant que c'est Bou qui fait, ben sa sera bon ^^.  
**  
Moi:** oké.. enfin faudrait déjà savoit ce qu'on peut cuisiné.

**Nino:** Pas mauvaise idée.

on va donc direct dans la cuisine (on était dans le hall).

**Moi:** Aller ouvrez les placards, on verra bien.

**Miku et Sho: **=_=" Vide de notre coter.

**Reita:** J'ai des œufs là.

**Nino:** J'ai un peu de salade et du jambon.

**Moi: **C'est quoi cette baraque, pourtant, hier je suis sûr d'avoir des carottes et d'autres trucs, enfin bon, à par des omelettes, je voie pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

**Reita:** Moui, sa va pas être compliqué.

**Moi: **Bon je vous laisse alors, je vais voir le jardin.

**Sho:**Ok ^^

**Miku:** Ben je viens aussi, je ne l'ai pas encore vue non plus.

**Reita: **Bou tu m'abandonnes, méchant _

On sort alors par une porte reliant la cuisine à dehors, je fais attention à la marche pour ne pas me scratcher par terre. Comme je le pensais, c'est un grand parc, il y a pas mal d'arbustes et de pommiers, des bans, des fleures, c'est un genre de grand jardin entouré de foret, sa doit bien faire trois jours que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dedans une foret, donc avant de trop s'éloigner de la maison, je regarde pars la baie vitré, Kame lit un livre (nan c'est pas vrai xD), Yamapi et Koki (que je n'ai toujours pas entendus le son de sa voix) regardent la TV tranquillement, jusqu'à que Miyavi entre et commence à foutre le merdier, ben puré on est pas sortie de l'auberge.  
Bon, moi j'ai une ballade à faire, puis je rejoins Miku qui avait pris un peu d'avance.

**Moi: **Il a une maison classe quand même.  
**  
****Miku:** Tu m'étonnes, Bou, sinon, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu commences à être gentil avec les Boys Bandeux, pas que sa ne me plaise pas bien sur. Mais c'est plus un truc qui ressemble à Kai. Toi tu étais toujours avec Ruki à les insulter.

**Moi:** Les gens changent Miku, les gens changent.

**Miku: **Oui, mais la c'est du plus que radical

**Moi:** J'ai surement grandis, et je trouve que c'est stupide maintenant.

Bou, tu n'es vraiment qu'un salopiot

**Miku (pas très convaincue): **Mouai peut-être.

...

**Moi:** Miku, ne me dis pas que c'est se que je pense là devant.

**Miku: ** Tu veux parler du labyrinthe ??

**Moi:** oui =_=, il a mit un truc comme ça dans son jardin l'autre crétin.

**Miku: **On va le faire??

**Moi: **Moui, il doit pas être bien compliqué pour l'avoir mis là.

On entre alors dans le labyrinthe, on arrive donc à la première intersection.

**Miku: **On va par où??

**Moi: **Tout droit ^^

**Miku:** Et pourquoi donc monsieur je change de personnalité comme de chemise??

**Moi: **Les aventuriers ne vont jamais tout droit. (gros clin d'œil pour ce qui comprennent ^^)

**Miku:** Hein O_o??

**Moi: **Rien, délire passager, on y va??

**Miku: **Heu, oui.

Ensuite, on marche un peu n'importe comment, puis soudain on entends des bruits, Miku s'avance un peu près à bondir sur la chose, il tourne ensuite rapidement, enfin essaye, car il percute un personne, dont je devine qu'il avait pensé la même chose.

**Miku: **Itai pardon (se frotte la tête les yeux sur son genoux).

**???:**Wouai pardon

**Moi:** Tiens Kame, il y a plusieurs entrées?

**Kame (grognant):**Wé

J'aide Miku a se relevé (Kame y arrive tous seul.)

**Moi: **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène??

**Kame (grognant):** Ils ont commencé à se bastonner pour la télécommande, alors ch'ui sortis.. pourquoi je répond à un travelo .

**Moi: **Peut-être que t'en a marre de trainé qu'avec des Boys Bandeux.

**Kame (reprenant un ton arrogant):**C'est mieux qu'avec une bande de faux-gays se roulant des pelles toute les cinq minutes.

**Miku: ** Tss

**Moi: **Moui, donc tu m'as répondus comme ça?? Pour le plaisirs peut-être

**Kame (grognant):**N'importe quoi, *se marre dans son coin*, tu sais, là tu me fais vraiment pensé aux rôles de crétins qu'on joue dans les dramas, "je dois sauvé mes élèves"

**Moi: **Hum si tu veux, sinon tu es perdu?

**Kame (en faisant une moue adorable sans s'en rendre compte):**Moui.

**Moi: **Trop mignon *_*

**Miku et Kame:** O_o

**Moi:** Ben quoi malgré ton sale caractère tu es adorable ^^, c'est bien pour sa enfin en partie pour ça que tu fais partis d'un groupe de Boys Bandeux non?

**Kame:**Ô_ô , tss de toute façon, je me sens obligé de te remercier d'avoir rendue la câble TV, bien sûr ça reste entre nous. //

**Moi: **O_O, j'me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, je n'ai jamais rendus le câble.

**Kame:** Hein?  
**  
Miku: **Enfin bon, le plus important là maintenant, c'est de sortir de ce truc.  
**  
Moi et Kame: **J'AI FAIM TT__TT

**Miku: **Même âge mentale par contre

...............

**Moi: **J'en ai marre de marcher T_T

**Kame:**Vi sa fait au moins une heure que je marche

**Miku: ** C'est pas possible, c'est la cinquième fois qu'on passe par ici.

...............

**Kame:** Tiens salut Bou..

**Moi: **O_O, et encore une fois je repasse par là. Putain je vais mourir de faim.

**Kame:**Et moi donc.

...............

**Miku: **Dites moi, je vous en supplie, dites moi que vous avez bougé de place.

**Moi et Kame: **Non désolé on a pas bougé .

...............

Et voilà, sa doit faire 3/4 d'heure que Kame a décidé d'arrêter de marcher, une demi heure que je me suis installé à coter de lui pour me plaindre tout autant que lui et un quart d'heure que Miku a aussi abandonné supportant nos jérémiades, il est donc 14h30 à ma montre et je crève la dalle.

**Moi:** Je vais mourir.

**Kame:** Tiens au lieu de pleurer lit.

Il me file le bouquin qu'il dévorait plus tôt dans la mâtiné, c'est un roman fantastique, pas mal, je commence donc à le lire.

**Miku: ** On est trop con, on peut les appelé sur portable, qui a le siens??

Je sors celui de Bou, Kame le sien et Miku pareille. Je l'ouvre T_T.

**Tous les trois: **Pas de réseau T_T.  
**  
****Miku:** Ils vont bien finir par remarqué qu'on est plus là. Aller courage .

**  
FIN PDV MOI**

**PDV LES AUTRES**

(un peu plus tôt vers 12h45)

**Reita:** Tiens une cloche, Nino, tu penses que c'est pour appelé tout le monde??

**Nino:** Peut-être, essaye ^^.

Reita appuie donc sur le bouton placer juste à coter de la cloche, puis se fait entendre une voix de femme: "à table, à table, à table".

**Sho:**Cool ^^ (toujours avec un sourire tout niais)

Un peu plus tard "tout" le monde à table avec de l'omelette dans l'assiette.

**Yamapi:** Encore une tentative d'assassinat??

**Nino:**Si t'en veux pas mange pas.

**Maya: **Regarde Aiji-chou, Reita il parle avec le Boys Bandeux.

**Miyavi: **Traite à ton sang musicale.é_è

** Jun: **Miyavi-kun t'as bu??

**Miyavi:** Nan °bup° même pas vrai.

**Tego:** Tsss une vrai bande d'alcoolo.

**Ruki: **C'est pas parce que tu tiens à l'alcool comme une fillette de 5 ans que tu peux l'ouvrir.

**Masu:**Tss nous n'avons pas le droit de boire. Sinon on peut dire presque adieux à notre carrière.

**Kanon: **Ah et après c'est nous les fillettes.

**Uruha:** Aiji, on se fait une revanche après??

**Aiji: **Bien sûr mon petit.

**Maya: **Pourquoi tu lui réponds à lui et pas à moi??

**Teruki: **On ne peut vraiment jamais mangé en silence -_-.

** Jin: **Koki, tu me prêtera t'as PSP après??

Koki lui fait alors un signe affirmatif de la tête.

**Yamapi:**Enfaite qui est le naze qui est allé récupérer le câble TV?

Silence....

**Yamapi:** J'aime les vents totale.

**Ruki: **Normal tu y es abonné xD

**Tego:**Masu, on fait quoi cette aprèm??

**Masu:**Hum quelques emplettes ??

**Jun:**Les mecs puis-je me joindre à vous?

**Masu:**Bien sûr ^^.

**Muri: **Je viens aussi ^^ je dois m'achetais un nouveau fard à paupière

**Nino (s'adressant à Reita):**On a pas oublié un truc enfaite.

Reita semble réfléchir un peu...

**Reita: **Puré je sais!!!

**Nino:**Quoi donc avons nous oublié??

**Reita: **Le gâteau préchauffé au four ^^.

**Nino:** Ah oui, merde il va cramer .

**Sho:** Laissez, je vais le chercher ^^.

**  
FIN PDV LES AUTRES**

**..............................................  
**

**PDV MOi**

**Moi: **Allons courage, ils viendront bientôt nous chercher ^^.

**Miku: **Aller, on se partage ma barre de céréale.

**Kame (bave):** S'il te plait je suis un gentil

**Moi:** xD

**Tous les trois: **Grrrr

Coup de vent hyper frisqué .

**Miku: **Voilà, ils ont à peu près la même longueur.

**Kame:** Bou-kun // on lui laisse le morceau le plus gros.

**Moi: **O_O tu m'as appelé Bou ^^, bien sûr.

**Miku: **Aller serrons nous sinon on va mourir de froid.

**Kame:**Espérons qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard, grrrr il est déjà 15h00

**FIN PDV KAZU**

**PDV BOU**

Hm, ouah j'ai la tête dans l'c*l là, il est à peine 8h30 du mat, et bien, dodo powaaa, ha ben nan, je peux plus m'endormir maintenant, je mets alors les couvertures par dessus ma tête, je réfléchis alors, je suppose que je devrai être plus sympa avec les Boys Bandeux lorsqu'on reviendra à notre vrai place, ils sont peut-être vraiment sympa. Tchh, mais pourquoi Kai est venue là et surtout pourquoi il est en France, nan enfaite sa je m'en fout, enfin bon, faut vraiment pas que je fasse de gaffe sinon je serrai dans la merde. Nan, mais sa se terminera et je ne pourrai pas retourné à l'école, T_T donc je dois dire au revoir encore un peu à mes nouveaux fringues . Pas grave je les mettrai un jour je les mettrai, hum, j'ai faim maintenant. Bon je descends mangé un petit quelque chose ^^.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer:** Ancaffeto M'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Bon, ben en fin de compte, j'ai calculé que si je postais que 3 chapitre sur deux semaines ben j'arriverai pas à vous mettre la fin avant que je parte en vacances (quand je dis vacances, c'est pas internet pendant un mois) donc, comme ch'ui pas sadique à ce point, vous aurez la fin avant ben voilà ^=^

**Mélain:** Hum pour faire simple, les "3 absents" vont ... je dis rien, c'est pas cool sinon =^_^=

**Weishi:** C'est vrai que le labyrinthe, mais bon, c'est un johnny's aussi xD (je précise que j'aime beaucoup les BB w)

**666Naku:** Ben voilà tu as la suite

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13  
**

_Bon je descends manger un petit quelque chose ^^._

Je suis toujours en pyjama, pas grave, enfin donc je descends, tiens c'est silencieux par rapport à d'habitude, la mère de Kazu est surement partis faire des courses. J'ai faim, j'ouvre un placard, j'en sors de la confitures et du pain en tranche, je me sors ensuite une tasse, y mets du cacao dedans et ouvre le frigo pour y récupéré le lait, j'en verse alors dans ma tasse et la passe dans le micronde, en attendant, j'étale la confiture sur mon morceau de pain, et mord dedans, je sors ensuite ma tasse du micronde, je me rassois et l'approche de mes lèvres, et avant même que le contenue ne puisse toucher mes lèvres, je m'arrête net, je repose la tasse sur le table, et sors de ma poche la fiche que Kazu avait écrite, que j'ai toujours sur moi, je me disais bien, il y a écrit en rouge, souligné et surligné de la même couleur "JAMAIS DE LAIT CHAUD OU AVEC CHOCOLAT, QUE DU LAIT FROID(voir même glacé)" beuh, lait froid, sa fait combien de temps que je n'en ai pas bu?? moi il est toujours chaud avec du chocolat ou qu'avec du chocolat tout court . M'enfin, bon, je laisse alors la tasse pour Kai, et m'en sors une deuxième pour y verser le lait froid, je l'approche de mes lèvres et bois _, euhh j'aime vraiment pas le lait froid T_T. Bon et puis j'arrête de faire un cours là-dessus, sinon, je joue au chevalier avec des morceau de pains.  
Vers 10h00, j'entends un bruit sourd provenant des escaliers, quelque chose descend très très lourdement, au bout d'un moment, je voie apparaitre Kai, les cheveux en baille en prime d'un grosse sale tête, Dommage qu'il n'y est pas d'appareil photo dans les parages, je me serrai trop marré sinon, xD. Je me lève alors pour mettre la tasse de chocolat au micronde, lui il essaye tant bien que mal de s'assoir sur une chaise, Je la lui mets ensuite devant le nez et m'assois pour terminer ma *beurk* tasse de lait froid. Ensuite comme sa pour le fun je retourne ma tasse, car souvent y'a écrit un truc ou un chiffre. Mais y'a rien à part "Made in France" enfin bon, je m'adresse ensuite à Kai.

**Moi: **Kai? Quand tu auras finis, tu pourras regardé sous ta tasse si y'a écrit un truc??

Et comme un con, oui oui, un vrai gros con, il retourne sa tasse, alors qu'elle est encore à trois quart remplie, ce gros boulet se renverse alors sur les cuisses la liquides très brulant que contenait sa tasse, enfin bon c'est la première fois qu'il se réveille aussi rapidement.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI (KAZU)

**Moi:** AAahhh, il est trop bien se livre, et la fin est trop super ^_^

**Kame:**Mais de rien, de rien ^^ ,........, Mais putain ils foutent quoi ?!?! Il est déjà 18h ma parole, je me les pèle et j'ai trop la dalle ;_; .

**Miku: **Ils nous font sortir, puis pour les remercier de nous avoir oublié, on les étripe ^^

**Moi:** Bien sûr tout est prévu, enfin Miku, tu veux lire la livre?? il est pas mal pour faire passer le temps.

**Miku:** Hum, moui, pourquoi pas, heureusement qu'on est en été, y'a encore pas mal de soleil, enfin pour le peu qu'il y a bien sûr.  
**  
Kame:** Tu sais, ce livre, même si c'est du fantastique, c'est surtout un gros mélange de polar, il y a beaucoup de suspense. (ce livre est une fiction )  
**  
Moi: **C'est sûr, je pense que le meilleur moment c'est la fin, surtout lorsque tu apprends enfin que le tueur en série ben c'est la mignonne petite sœur du héros ......

**Miku: **Bou, tu as intérêt à savoir courir vite, et même très vite ^^.

**Moi: **^^", Hé ben désolé Miku, c'est sortis tout seul.

**Miku: **T'inquiète t'inquiète , mes mains vont aussi trouvé le chemin vers ton cou toutes seules ^^, comme des grandes filles.

**Moi: **AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh

Je me lève hyper rapidement, et me mets à sprinter n'importe où, je tiens à ma vie moi. Je cours, je cours jusqu'à n'en plus respirer, amis pour dire on est tous pas très rapide enfaite, car avec même pas une barre de céréale dans le ventre, enfin, je cours donc suivis de près par un Miku enragé et Kame qui essaye de ne pas nous perdre. Soudain, je m'arrête, et l'autre derrière ne l'avait pas prévu, donc me percute pour me tombé dessus, ainsi que Kame qui n'avais pas fait attention, je me retrouve donc écrasé contre le sol avec un peu moins de 100 Kg sur le dos.

**Miku:** Ça va pas de t'arrêtais comme ça ?!

**Moi:** ....v..viré... bouah.  
**  
Kame: **Ha oui pardon _

**Moi: **Ah, enfin de l'air, bon, alors je me suis arrêté car je crois avoir vus la sortis un peu plus loin, vers là-bas.

On commence alors tous à courir vers peut-être la sortis, oui enfin, c'est bien celle là ^^, tiens bizarre, la maison est plongé dans le noir, je vais vers la porte qui rejoins la cuisine, fermé.

**Miku: **J'ai la net impression que je vais leur arraché les boyau, les étranglés avec, puis leur arraché les doigts un par un, ensuite, je leur ferrer bouffer leurs yeux, et après leurs couperai les doigts et doigts de pieds un par un, je les brulerai vif....

**Moi: **Miku enfin, parle pas comme ça, tu dois être tout mignon.

**Kame:**Je ne pense pas qu'il est totalement tord non plus, enfin bon essayons de trouvé une fenêtre ou autre porte d'ouvert.

**Moi: **Moui.

Un peu plus tard après avoir fait 5 fois le tours de la maison......

**Moi: **Bon ben c'est clair, on va m'être le plan de Miku en exécution lorsqu'ils rentreront.

On est assis sur les plus hautes marches de poche, collé ensemble, car il commence vraiment à faire froid, même si il y a du soleil.

**Kame:**Bon, en imaginant qu'ils sont aller faire des courses, les magasins ferment vers 19h00 tous, et il faut environ une bonne heure de là-bas à ici, et il est 18h32 T_T

**  
FIN PDV MOI (KAZU)**

PDV BOU

Je suis posté derrière la porte de la salle de bain, j'attends, j'entends ensuite l'eau coulé, et oui se faire bruler par du lait chaud c'est pas la joie et puis déjà que j'ai eu du mal à le transporter jusqu'à cette salle d'eau, je l'entend grogner, il doit serré les dents , il doit faire refroidir ses brulures. Mais bon ce n'est pas trop grave.  
Je m'éloigne pour redescendre et chercher de la glace, tiens la mère de Kazu est rentrée, elle range les courses.

**Moi: **Maman, tu peux me passer de la glace stp.

**Mam' Kazu: **Quel gout?? et puis non, hein mon mange pas avant les repas.

**Moi:** =_=" nan de la glace d'eau.

**Mam' Kazu: **Ah, ben oui attends 5 secondes.  
**  
Moi:** Mets la dans un sac s'il te plait ^^.

**Mam' Kazu: **Ok, tiens.

Elle me tend le paquet glacé, puis je remonte les escaliers et frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

**Moi:** Kai, c'est moi Kazuh.. Kazu.

**Kai: **Attends c'est encore tout rouge ;_;

**Moi: **T'inquiète, ça fait mal mais ce n'est pas très grave, je t'es ramené de la glace, t'en veux.

**Kai: **DSL, mais là j'ai pas trop faim _

Mais ils ne pensent tous qu'avec leur ventre ou quoi?!

**Moi: **Nan nan des glaçons.

**Kai: **Heu oui stp, ahh je peux plus marcher .

J'entre ouvre la porte et fais passé mon bras pour le lui tendre. Je le sens attrapé le sacs, je le lâche. et Je referme la porte.

**Kai: **Woua du froid sa fait du bien T_T

**Moi: **Normalement, sa va être rouge et puis ça va faire mal, mais c'est tout ^^

**Kai: **Ok ok, sa me rassure, je vais pouvoir m'assoir re normalement

**Moi:** Aller ce n'est pas trop grave, tu aura juste a resté coucher une petite semaine.

**Kai: **Moui, si sa c'est pas des vacances forcés xD

**Moi:** Bon je te laisse, je vais mangé, je te ramène un truc dans t'as chambre après.

**Kai:** Merci merci ^^.

Je re redecends alors, m'installe sur une chaise de la cuisine et attends.

**Mam' Kazu (faisant la cuisine):** Alors il va bien ton copain??  
**  
Moi:** Mouai pas trop, ce crétin ses renversé du lait sur les cuisses.

**Mam' Kazu: **Ouille sa doit pas faire que du bien.

Elle me pose une assiette devant moi.

**Moi:** Tu m'étonnes, pour le moment il reste en haut le temps qu'il puisse recommencez à marché à peu près normalement.

Ensuite elle pose les plat sur les coter ou devant mon assiette.

**Mam' Kazu: **Pauvre gosse , je lui prépare une assiette de nourriture, tu lui monteras?

**Moi:** Nan c'est bon je ferrai l'assiette, la porte vient de s'ouvrir, t'as des clients ^^.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV KAI (et exceptionnelle)

Aie aie, puré sa fait vraiment trop mal _ je me sèche les jambes sans trop frotter sur les partie rouge, je mets une serviette, ben oui je suis pas fou, je vais pas mettre un pantalon . je me couche du mieux que je peux sur le lit, puis place les glaçons sur mes cuisses, froid. J'allume mon portable et le connecte pour dialoguer avec Ruki, ben oui je dois quand même les prévenir.

**Ruki:** Mochi mochi?

**Moi: **Ruki, c'est moi, Kai.

**Ruki: **Oui?? il y a un problème?

**Moi: **Ben comme un crétin je me suis bruler les jambes, donc une semaine sans bougé T_T

**Ruki: **Ouai sa doit faire mal.

**Moi: **Et pas qu'un peu, mais heureusement les parties très sensibles ont été épargné

**Ruki: **xDD bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore une demi heure de shopping devant moi.

**Moi: **Ah, oui, il n'est que 11h30, enfin tu dis bonjour à Bou de ma part? Et surtout que son sosie est trop cool, heu nan enfaite dis lui rien.

**Ruki: **Bou?......... Bou?? HA je crois qu'on va se faire tuer. Reita on rentre.

**Reita (de second plan): **Hein?? mais pourquoi?

**Ruki: **Tu sais où sont Bou, et Miku??

**Reita: **AAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh je sais , Vite Nino et Sho et les appelle.

Puis Ruki raccroche, je comprends pas, mais bon.  
****

FIN PDV KAI (et exceptionnelle)

PDV BOU

Hum c'est vraiment bon la bouffe d'ici *0*, enfin, je prends l'assiette, y mets du riz et plein de sauce. Je la remplie bien, prends des couverts et un verre, puis monte en essayant de ne pas tout cassez, je toc à la porte, il me dit d'entrée, et j'entre.

Moi: Voilà livraison à domicile ^^

**Kai:** Merci merci ^^. Mais sinon je me demande bien se que je vais pouvoir faire pendant cette semaine.  
**  
Moi:** Compose une nouvelle chanson ^^

**Kai: **-_-" nan je suis en vacances, ben tu pourrai pas me passer des mangas alors??  
**  
****Moi:** ils sont en français =_=.

**Kai:** Ah, et ben passe moi aussi un dictionnaire français/japonais, tu dois biens avoir ça?

**Moi: **Heu ouai, tu veux lire quoi comme manga??

**Kai:** Heu je sais pas, je n'en lis presque jamais.

**Moi: **Du Shojo?? Du shonen?? Du Seinen?? Du Yaoi peut-être xD?? Ou encore du Hentai??

**Kai:** T'as du Hentai ? O_O

Merde c'est vrai je suis une fille là

**Moi: **Nan nan c'était pour rigoler ça ^^"

**Kai:** Ou tu m'as fais peur l'espace d'un instant ^^.

**Moi: **Alors??

**Kai:** Hum, du Shonen, normalement les trois quart c'est de la baston, donc pas trop besoin de lire ^^.

**Moi:** heu je te passe de Kenshi le Vagabond, la série est terminer ^^.

**Kai: **Ok ok.

Je sors et reviens peu après en lui mettant sur la table de nuit une petite douzaine de tomes.  
**  
Moi: **Quand t'as terminer, tu cris xD

**Kai: **Aucun problème ^^

Puis je vais vers "ma" chambre. Je m'assois contre le pied de mon lit avec des mangas, et ben je lis ^^.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI (KAZU)

Mon portable vibre, je le prends avec mes doigts gelés, et l'ouvre, un message. "TRRRrrrrop dslll ToT on arrive le plus vite possible "

**Moi: **AAAhh je crois qu'ils ont enfin remarqué qu'on était perdu  
**  
****Miku:** Je sens plus mes pieds _

**Moi: **T'inquiète, moi non plus je ne les sens plus.

Je retourne ma tête vers Kame et me reçois un coup de boule, nan enfaite mon nez est écrasé contre les cheveux, je pousse ma tête, il s'est endormis sur mon épaule.

**Moi:** Allons bon, plus que une petite demi-heure de gelage max

......  
**  
Moi: **Miku?? Miku??

Je tourne ma tête alors de son coter, et me prends pour une deuxième fois une tête dans le piffe, je me disais bien que j'avais un autre poids sur l'épaule . OHH et moi j'ai pas le droit de dormir?? Enfin ils me réchauffent et sa c'est bien ^^. il est bientôt 19h30, ils ne devraient pas tardé, le soleil se réchauffe un peu pour disparaitre dans quelques minutes.  
Je me frotte les mains, elles sont froides, et j'ai pas de poches , j'essaye de regardé où sont celle des gars, elles sont elles dans leurs poches é_è, bon vengeance, je passe rapidement mes mains dans leur pull sur leur dos chaud, aaahh mes mains décongèles toutes seules, ils commencent à gigoté, et puis avant qu'ils ne se réveillent totalement, je les enlèves et les frotte l'une contre l'autre, et soufflant dessus. Ils se lèvent, j'en fait de même et marche un peu pour faire circuler le sang dans mes veines, on commence ensuite à voir les phares d'une voiture se rapproché, on saute (enfin surtout moi) saute sur place, Reita en sort rapidement pour venir nous ouvrir, il ouvre, on le jerte et rentrons dans la source de chaleur, je vais alors dans la cuisine, prends un paquet de gâteau.

**Moi: **Bon bon, moi je monte bonne nuit à toi Miku ^^, Kame ^^

**Reita:** Et Reita ^^

Je lui fait un sourire qui en dit long sur mes pensés.

**Moi: **Ah oui, et Va en enfer é__è

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors voilà le chapitre 14 pour les beaux yeux des trois lectrices qui suivent ^=^, sinon, ben ch'ui pas très sympa à la fin de ce chapitre, enfin je crois =D

**Mélain:** Kazu, un personnage que j'ai vraiment prit plaisir à faire bouger (toute façon j'aime mes personnages même quand ils sont cons), enfin, nouvelle facette d'elle. Tu verras

**Weishi:** Alors pour ce chapitre, on verra plus du point de vue de Bou, si ça ne gêne pas trop.

**666Naku:** Ben voilà tu as la suite

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15  
**

_**Moi:** Ah oui, et Va en enfer é__è _

**Reita:** ='(

Pas la peine de pleurer, c'est bien fait pour t'as gueule , enfin donc je suis ensuite aller dans ma chambre pour récupéré des fringues (mon pyjama quoi) et je suis aller me doucher, je suis un glaçon ambulant qui malgré la chaleur intense de cette baraque a très froid, enfin donc je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, allume les radiateurs à fond, déjà qu'il faisait chaud, sa en devient presque étouffant, mais j'adore, je me déshabille et va sous un jet d'eau chaud, mais pas trop non plus, j'ai la net impression que mon corps cuit, j'ai compris qu'il faut pas passer du froid au chaud aussi rapidement, mais bon, je me lave, et frotte énergiquement mes pieds qui son encore gelé, enfin j'en ai l'impression en tout cas.

Je sors de la douche, la salle de bain est toute aussi chaude, je prends une serviette très moelleuse qui plus est, me sèche et enfile le pyjama, je ne le supporte pas, il est vraiment moche, moi pour dormir je mets pas "ça" c'est un long tee-shirt noir qui arrive jusqu'aux genoux et un short, en tout cas j'ai pas un truc aussi moche que celui là. Je sors ensuite de la salle de bain mes paquet de gâteaux à la mains, ben oui je vais pas non plus prendre le risque de me les faire chopé, je descends silencieusement, je marche doucement le long du couloir, mais pourquoi il a fallu que je sois tout au bout , enfin bon j'entre ensuite dans ma chambre d'un pas félin, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec.... ben non il n'y a personne, enfin je sais pas trop la lumière est éteinte, mais je pense que je n'ai vu personne lorsque je suis entrée.

J'ai donc par normalité allumer la lumière, et donc comme prévus personne, je pose les paquets sur ma table de nuit, récupère quelques mangas que je n'avais pas encore lu par terre, et me faufile sous les couvertures bien chaude j'adore *-*, j'allume ma lampe de chevet et m'oblige donc à me léger pour éteindre la centrale , bon je retourne alors sous mes couvertures et lis le plus tranquillement possible mangeant des gâteaux toutes les dix pages (je sais c'est pas bien =S).

**FIN PDV KAZU**

PDV BOU

_ Puis je vais vers "ma" chambre. Je m'assois contre le pied de mon lit avec des mangas, et ben je lis ^^. _  
Je lis donc depuis un bon moment, mais Kai m'embête dans mes plan si nul soit-il il me gêne, non pas physiquement, mais moralement, savoir que j'ai quelqu'un ici que je connaisse me gêne, je peux pas trop me lâcher et je dois faire attention à tout se que je dis, chaque phrase, chaque mot peu me trahir, sa me saoule, en plus s'il reste une semaine, je vais pas pouvoir m'habillai en fille à la rentrée, sa ferrai trop suspect , RAAA sa m'énerve, je me concentre même pas sur ce que je lis, bon bon, je repose le bouquin dans le bibliothèque et me couche sur le lit en regardant le plafond, putain qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde _, mes yeux font au moins cinq fois le tours de la pièce, mais passe souvent sur un objet jusqu'à ne plus que le fixé, sa guitare, sa fait combien de temps déjà que je n'en ai pas touché une?? Je la prends, sors l'instrument et la pose sur le lit en face de moi en tailleur réfléchissant, j'approche ma main et la retire, je fais cette manoeuvre au moins dix fois de suites, je me mordille les ongles, et puis zut, elle a bien dit qu'elle avait un don non??

Je m'assois alors correctement sur le lit, dommage c'en est une sèche, mais bon, j'aimerai bien voir comment sa fais du oshare dessus xD, je réacorde les cordes, sa fait combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait plus touché?? e me concentre un peu, fais quelques notes pas très fort, un grand frisson me passe entre les doigts, puis une légère bouffé de chaleur, il fait beau, j'ouvre en grand la fenêtre me pose contre le "mur" et recommence, les sensations reviennent peu à peu, je joue quelques mélodies inconnues à mes oreilles mais qui sonnent si bien, elles représentent sûrement ce que je ressens à ce moment, je répète mes mouvement encore un peu, puis je m'arrête, je pense alors à une chanson du groupe que je pourrai joué, rien ne me vient en tê^te^, et puis même avec une guitare sèche, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je pose la guitare sur le lit, et me plante devant mon ordinateur, ben quoi pendant maintenant un peu moins de trois semaines, tout m'appartiens, enfin donc, je vais sur youtube, normale, et tape cassis, j'ai déjà entendus cette chanson des Gazettos, et si je m'en rappelle il y a de la guitare sèche. j'écoute le début, je le repasse au moins 5 fois pour pouvoir voir les notes dans ma tête. Puis j'ai repris (encore une fois) la guitare, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai joué, le son est très beau, ce n'est pas de la camelote comme guitare, j'étais tellement dedans que je n'ai pas vu Kai s'appuyant contre la porte me regardant, dès que je l'aperçus, j'ai de suite arrêté, je le regardé d'un oeil assez bizarre pour dire.

**Moi:** Heu y'a un problème ? ^^"

**Kai:** Non non, c'est que tu joues bien pour quelqu'un qui ne connait sois disant pas notre groupe ^^

**Moi:** Ah nan mais comme j'ai un membre d'un groupe inconnu chez moi je devais au moins savoir comment il joue non??

**Kai: **Moui, mais ce morceau tu l'as particulièrement bien réussi.

**Moi: **c'est parce que j'ai un don, rien de plus c'est pas comme si je m'entrainais depuis des années.

**Kai:** peut-être, attends j'appelle Ruki. (Vive l'explosive max de forfait =_=")

**Ruki:** Mochi-mochi?

**Kai: **Ruki ?? c'est moi Kai ^^, tu peux demandé à Bou de jouer un morceau de guitare stp??

**Ruki: **à Bou?? ben sa va posé un problème alors .

**Moi et Kai (il avait mis le haut parleur): **O_o quoi??  
**  
Ruki:** Ah, mais il y a la petite Kazu à t'es coté ^^.

**Moi: **C'est quoi cette histoire de kidnapping??

**Kai: **ITAIii.  
**  
Moi et Ruki: **Crétin, va te coucher.

Je l'aide à s'installer sur MON lit et la conversation peut reprendre tranquille.

**Ruki:** Oui bon je vous raconte, enfaite, depuis midi environ, Bou, Miku et un autre é_è se sont perdus dans le labyrinthe, jusque là normale, enfin non, car jusqu'à que tu m'appelles y'a deux heures, ben on les avait totalement zappé, donc jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente quarante, ben ils sont rester dehors à se les pellé.

On fait une sale tete tous les deux.

**Ruki: **Ohh sa va oui? enfin bon, on les as donc chercher fait rentré dans la maison bon je t'accorde ils étaient tous les trois en plus que rogne, Bou est allé dans la cuisine, à pris des paquets de gâteaux, puis à disparus dans les escaliers sûrement dans sa chambre ou a pris une douche, bon jusque là pas trop de problème, puis, pour nous excusez on a fait à mangé...

**Kai: **Dis moi tu voulais pas plutôt l'achevé ?? xD

**Ruki et Moi:** =__="

**Ruki: **Et quand je suis allé le cherché en personne alors imaginez vous quand même, le grand (xD), le beau le magnifique Ruki est allé cherché monsieur, ben il était pas dans la chambre, puis ensuite on est allé voir dans un des salles de bains, toujours personnes, et là ben on le cherche partout, alors ne vous imaginez même pas dans cette grosse maison T_T.

**Moi: **Quels bande de boulet quand même.

**Kai:** Total vrai _, bon donc si t'as pas Bou sous la main, je raccroche. Tu rappelles quand t'as des nouvelles.

Aya, je la pleins vraiment là, nan mais genre quand même, plus de six heures dans le froids mais vraiment de gros boulet que j'ai là, et puis notre petit chanteur, si il tombe malade on serra pas dans la merde.  
**  
****Moi**: Bon tu voulais quoi à par me dire que je jouais magnifiquement bien??  
**  
Kai: **heu oui, ben tu veux pas me passer autres choses stp??

**Moi: **Y'a trop de sang pour t'es yeux??

**Kai: **=_= enfin bon, sa me saoule c'est tout.

**Moi:** Bon je te passe un quoi alors?

**Kai: **heu ch'ai pas, un shojo... pas que je veuille absolument lire, c'est que sa me changerai un peu de l'habitude ^^".

**Moi:** Okey ben si tu veux (sourire presque machiavélique sur les lèvres dont Kai ne peu en voir l'existence) tiens, et cris la prochaine fois, car je suis une faible fille et je peux pas te porter toute les cinq secondes non plus .

**Kai: **dsl.

Je le ramène tant bien que mal dans "sa" chambre, puis retourne dans la mienne. Je prends alors un cahier sur lequel je note tout se que j'apprends en étant dans cette vie là, et bien, mon petit Kainounet, je commence peu à peu à avoir un dossier sur toi xDD. je choisis alors un mangas au pif sur le mur, je me lève, le sors de sa place, j'entends comme quelques chose de métallique tombé sur le bois de la bibliothèque, tiens une clé? Je la prends de nouveau intéresser par ce que je vais trouvé, repose le manga, quel chance quand même, j'en avais une sur je ne sais combien, enfin bon, je commence à fouillé la chambre pour trouver d'où elle vient, mais comme Kai n'arrête pas de venir, je ferme bien le verrou de la porte.

**FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI (KAZU)

Enfaite je me suis arrêté rapidement, car se me saoulait sa ne me changeait pas trop de mon habitude, et je pense que sa devenait une perte importante de temps, je ferme la porte à clé, me change avec des fringues plutôt normale, je dégote un tee-shirt et un pull, puis je me change, j'ouvre la porte, enfin l'entre ouvre pour voir si il y a des gens dans le couloir, personne, je risque un pied dehors jusqu'à que j'entende Ruki je suppose chantonné, puis je vu des tifs de sortir des escaliers, putain, mais il pouvait pas venir à un autre moment, je referme la porte, ouvre la fenêtre, nan trop haut, je suis pas suicidaire non plus , enfin bon, je regarde alors dans le placard de Nino si y'a pas un manga pour faire genre je lis, et non je peux pas relire un que j'ai déjà lu, je perdrai encore plus de temps, j'entends les pas se rapprocher lentement, mais dangereusement de la porte, je fouille alors derrière ses fringues, tiens c'est quoi se morceau de bois qui dépasse, je passe mon doigt dessus qui l'appuis et une genre de carré s'ouvre, cool des passages secrets xDD enfaite je sens que je vais bien me marré, je referme le placards, puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte et m'appelle, je rentre vite dedans et referme la "porte" le plus rapidement possible, mon coeur bas la chamade, fiiouu, j'ai faillis être gruge.  
**  
Ruki:** Bou?? ?? bon il doit surement prendre sa douche, je vais voir.

AHAHahah puré c'est bon je suis calmée, ce n'est pas passé loin, enfin bon je vais m'éclaté moi, je me contorsionne un peu, pour être dans la direction du tunnel et commence à avancé dans un noir des plus totale, et des toiles d'araignées heureusement que je suis ni claustrophobes, et que j'ai ni peur du noir et de ces bestioles, sinon j'aurai eu une crise cardiaque il y a bien longtemps déjà. Mes mains sont quand même un peu moites, tiens un peu plus loin, il y a un léger filet de lumière, sa m'intéresse. je vais donc voir, c'est un petit grillage d'où je voie des pieds xDD, et j'entends surtout:

**Ruki:** AAAAAAAAAAhAhhhh BOU A DISPARU.

Nan mais quel crétin franchement, il est pas doué =_= , bon, ben moi je m'en tape et je vais continué mon exploration, en tout cas, sa commence à courir, maintenant j'ai plusieurs choix, c'est assez bizarre, donc soit je vais tout droit ou à gauche ou à droite, ou bien même en haut, O_O vous allez me dire, ben nan la pente est assez légère, donc facilement montable si on se tiens bien contre les parois avec les bien (genre à la spider man ^^) je grimpe donc (sûrement un étage) comme les militaires en se tirant sur les bras et en poussant dur les jambes, puis je retombe sur du à peut près plat, yeah un autre grillage, je vais pouvoir respiré un air un peu plus frais, je regarde à l'intérieur O_o oulà, je sais pas si c'est bien ou horrible, c'est une salle de bain, mon regard monte sur la douche qui est placé comme de par hasard pile devant la grille, je tombe alors d'abords sur de belle et longue (en tout cas plus longue que les miennes ) jambes blanche, puis sur des magnifiques paires de fesse *0* ch'ui pas une perverse, elles sont vraiment belle, bon au lieu de mis attarder, je remonte le grand dos de l'homme....  
**  
FIN PDV MOI**

PDV BOU

Je farfouille donc cette chambre depuis un petit moment déjà, jusqu'à que j'entende un cris dans le couloir, Tss obliger c'est l'autre qui veut que je lui ramène des autres shojos, j'en prends sur l'étagère, déverrouille la porte et va les lui amené.  
**  
Moi: **C'est bon c'est bon tiens.

**Kai:** Yeah merci, sinon Ruki est là...

**Moi:** Là O__O

**Kai:** =_= dans le portable, viens t'assoir si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

**Moi: **ok ok.

Je m'assois à coter de Kai., Puis Kai prend un voix de présentateur Tv genre pour le tour de France. (Et oui ch'ui pas un inculte, je connais =P)

**Kai: **C'est bon Ruki-san, vous pouvez reprendre l'antenne.

**Ruki:** Oui oui merci, alors ici, ben c'est le gros bordel, Bou a donc disparus, bien sûr les sale Boys bandeux, enfin pas tous s'en tape les roubignoles.

**Kai:** Quels sont les noms des "rien à foutre de Bou"??

**Ruki:** Kazu, qu'as tu fais à mon Kainichounet d'amour?

**Moi: **=_= blasé.

**Kai: **Tss crétin alors??

**Ruki:** Heu, y'a Yamashita, Tanaka, Tegoshi, Masuda et bien sûr Muri .

**Kai:** Muri?? Muri est là, enfin bon normalement c'est la première qui aurai foncé pour le faire chier non??

**Ruki: **Moui, mais Bou l'a un peu choqué je crois ,

**Kai: **Ruki dit moi tout.!!

**Ruki: **ben hier soir, elle est arriver en furie dans la salle à mangé quand on mangé, et puis là, ben Bou nous a pété une durite et à commencé à dire des trucs trop bizarre, du genre "mon sucre d'orge", "mon oisillon des Ils"...

**Moi: **QUOI??!!!

**Ruki et Kai:** O__O un problème??

**Moi:** Heu non désolé, mais j'ai lu quelques articles pour m'informer comme ça, mais j'ai crus comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette fille.

**Ruki :** Oui c'est bizarre, mais quand des gens lui ont demandé il a répondu qu'il en était totale in LOVE.

Purée, mais dans quel galère elle a bien pus me fourré??

**Moi: **Désolé je reviens cinq minutes ^^

**Kai: **Pas rave, ramène de la bouffe stp.

Je descends en bas (ha non en haut ==") me précipite sur le téléphone et compose mon numéro de portable, désolé si sa coute . Sa sonne deux, trois sonneries, puis sa décroche:  
**  
???:** Mochi-Mochi??

Et bien je raccroche direct, pourquoi Ruki à mon portable, à oui c'est vrai elle a disparus et a donc pas pris son portable , enfin bon, je prends des gâteaux et remonte rapidement.

**Moi: **C'est re moi ^^.

**Kai:** oui on a vu donne à bouffer stp.

Je lui balance un paquet qu'il rattrape sans problème.

**Moi (en m'adressant à Ruki):** Alors toujours pas de nouvelle sinon??

**Ruki: **Ben non.

**Moi:** =_= et pourquoi t'as appelé crétin, bon dès que vous avez de vrai nouvelle vous m'appelez!

Je sors de la chambre et refermant bien la porte, entre dans la mienne verrouille la porte et recommence à fouiller, elle a pas mal de petites babioles qui ne servent à rien et d'autres trucs, jusqu'à de je regarde sous sa table basse qui lui serre de bureau, donc je me faufile dessous avec beaucoup de mal, et en sors une énorme boite métallisé avec une serrure, je sors la clé de ma poche, l'insère dans l'ouverture faite pour elle, ouvre et...

**Moi: **O__O

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Chapitre 16 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Mélain:** Héhéhé tout faux partout =D, bon j'en dis pas plus tu verras bien.

**Weishi:** Gyah, je m'excuse, mais bon, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps non plus w

**666Naku:** Ben voilà tu as la suite

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16  
**

_**Moi: **O__O_

Hé bien, je crois que cette fille m'a tout fait, enfin bon, je pensais pas en trouver ici, je prends un des objets de la boite, qui maintenant je trouve un peu plus grosse qu'avant =S, bon c'est un Fanzine de naruto, ça va encore, il y a pas mal (voir que) des yaois, c'est une fille je comprends, par contre en Hentai je pensais pas qu'elle en lisait, enfin bon, ça me donne un peu de lecture plus intéressante ^^, hum voyons voir sur qui elle a des Fanzines (qui eux sont en japonais) alors, Naruto, One Piece, Man, HxH, TRC, xxx HOLIC, Bleach (et pleins d'autres x_X).  
O_o nan c'est pas vrai elle a même du Fanzine sur SuG, j'y crois pas, alors je suis sûr si on cherche, on peut en trouver sur An Cafe =S, O_O aya en plus ils sont pas mal dessiné, elle a surement du pensé que ça venait d'un manga, bon je pense que se sont les plus intéressant pour la moment =).  
**  
Kai: **KAZUUUuuu  
**  
Moi: **=_=, tsss wé j'arrive.

Je lui prends ses mangas et sors de la chambre en fourrant la boite sous la table basse, enfaite, je pense que sa sera plus dur d'avoir des vacances que prévus, j'entre dans sa chambre.  
**  
Kai:** Hé hé, tu voudrais pas lire avec moi??  
**  
Moi: **Non pas vraiment ==  
**  
Kai: **Aller à deux on pourra parler je m'ennuie un peu.

M'en fout, moi j'ai de la super lecture xP

**Moi:** Nan j'ai pas envie de lire avec un mec dont l'entrejambe le dérange un peu =P

**Kai: **-_- c'est quoi cette vieille excuse, allé viens ^^ et ramène plain de gâteaux

**Moi:** Sa par contre sa va pas être possible.  
**  
Kai: **S'il te plait (fait des yeux de chiens battus).  
**  
Moi:** T'es fou?! Attends, on a mangé y'a même pas trois heures Et en plus je t'ai déjà ramener des gâteaux tout à l'heure.  
**  
Kai:** J'ai faim, fait pas t'as méchante .

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait insupportable lorsqu'il avait faim.

**Moi:** Non non et cinq fois non, après les autres vont me reproché de t'avoir engraisser.

**Kai: **;_; Alors reste au moins avec moi pour lire.  
**  
Moi:** Putain, mais t'es un vrai chieur ma parole.

**Kai: **MOI?? Nan même pas vrai ^^

Putain, de toute façon vu comment c'est partie, je pourrai pas non plus lire tranquille dans ma chambre.

**Moi: **Tsss bon ok je vais cherché des bouquins.

Je ressors de la chambre exaspérer, me dirige vers la mienne, y entre prends quelques mangas, jusqu'à que mes yeux rencontre des BD tiens j'avais pas fais attention, elle n'a pas que des mangas, j'en prends une ou deux, puis regarde le fanzine de SuG trainant sous la table basse, je le prends et le place entre deux pages d'une des BD, et comme ce genre de trucs c'est assez fin, je pourrai peut-être le lire en fin de compte.  
**  
FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

_Je remonte le grand dos de l'homme...._

Mais enfaite, je le vois un peu de dos, donc son visage m'est impossible à voir, c'est bien dommage, mais en tout cas sa n'a pas l'air d'être un Visualeux, car d'abords sinon il serrai à ma recherche xD, et puis je pense qu'il aurait eu les cheveux légèrement et même beaucoup plus long ou coloré, enfin je pense que si je revoie cette silhouette (pas à poil bien sur), je crois que je la reconnaitrai, car je doit l'avoué, ils sont quand même tous bien foutus, et oui, ch'ui quand même une fille lisant (très) rarement des choses un peu perverses ^^.

Bon bon, je pense que je vais arrêté le mattage express, ben oui si on me gruge, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire traité de Gay ou d'homo, pas que je sois contre ou même, me recevoir un procès dans la gueule non plus, mais je ne suis PAS moi, donc bon je continue alors à ramper dans les couloirs, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Pendant mon grand parcours du combattant, je pense à Bou et à ses pauvres fringues que je porte là, car ils vont je pense se retrouvé au fond d'une poubelle, enfin bon, c'est pas trop grave il est friqué donc m'en fou.

Je continue alors mon excursion plus qu'intéressante, j'ai comme l'impression de faire un peu le tour du bâtiment, qui est assez grand, arg mes pauvres bras et jambes en plus j'ai trop la dalle *x*, mais bon avec ma persévérance (et surtout ma curiosité).  
Après avoir passer le deuxième virage, une grille avec de la lumière, je rampe donc assez doucement, j'arrive à la hauteur, tiens tiens sa doit être la chambre de Muri, C'est assez normal, je pensais plus à un truc rse avec plein de froufrou partout mais bon, au moins, sa me donne des idées, je pense que cette pauvre fille va flipée dans les jours à venir.  
Et ben oui, je peux même y entré, il y a aussi un bouton pour ouvrir la "porte", dommage qu'elle soit dedans sinon je serrai bien allé faire un tour.

Bon j'allume ma montre et oui les tunnel c'est dans le noir, oùla tu m'étonnes que mon ventre crie famine, il est déjà vingt deux heures moins le quart, bon je vais pas moisir là, je pense que si je continue, je vais bien trouver un passage pour la cuisine. je suis en ligne droite là, tiens un autre grillage, j'entends des sons me parvenir de là, j'avais oublié, ils sont tous dans la musique, je m'approche pour écouté, je m'étonne pas à entendre des Boys Bandeux, hum à l'oreille, je crois que c'est Yamapi, Tego et Masu, ils ont l'air de répété une ou plusieurs chansons. Bien je pense que mon ventre va attendre un peu, je vais écouté.  
**  
Fin PDV MOI**

**................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Je suis assis, contre le mur en face du lit de Kai, il lace vers moi des coups d'oeils tout les cinq minutes, sa m'agace un peu, j'ai les jambes pliés contre mon ventre en les utilisant comme table, la BD dessus, et bien sur le fanzine aussi, j'ai quand même un peu l'air con d'être en train de rougir en lisant un "Calvin et Hopps", oui sa doit aussi être pour sa les coups d'oeils. Par contre, je trouve sa comique, ma lecture est très instructifs, je n'aurai jamais imaginé Takeru et Masato avec cette relation qui plus est affinité *///*, normale que je rougisse, se sont des potes quand même. Attends, son truc peu rentré par la ?!! Oulà, il me faut de l'air, je pose alors la BD face contre terre, et ouvre la fenêtre pour respirer.

**Kai:** Sa va??

**Moi:** O..oui oui.

**Kai:** C'est Clavin qui te fait cet effet??

**Moi:** =_= tsss n'importe quoi.

**Kai:** Sinon, tu reprends quand les cours?

**Moi:** Lundi pourquoi?

**Kai: **Comme ça, et puis j'ai entendus dire que tu étais une fille un peu seule.  
**  
Moi:** oO ha et d'où tu sors ses informations?

**Kai:** J'ai mes sources xD

**Moi: **Dis moi tu tiens vraiment à ne plus pouvoir te reproduire dans le futur?

**Kai:** Tu déconnes??

**Moi: **J'en ai l'air?? Attends, tu t'invites presque chez moi, ok je t'ai laissé dormir, mais c'est juste car il était tard, et puis tu enquêtes sur moi??

**Kai:** Nan, c'est juste que sa se voie.

**Moi: **... heu tu m'expliques?

**Kai:** Ben regarde, on est encore en vacances, en pleine semaine, tu devrais sortir avec des copains, ou même, je sais pas être sur MSN ou avoir au moins un portable.

**Moi: **Moui t'as pas tout à fait faux, enfin bon. Dis??

**Kai: **Quoi?? nan mais car la tu m'as coupé dans un moment trop intéressant.

**Moi: **Heu c'est un peu toi qui a coupé ta lecture, enfin bon t'as des trucs à raconté sur le monde musicale japonais, mais genre des trucs vraiment intéressant.

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

**Kai: **Moui, j'ai des trucs palpitants, mais tu vois, comme tu leur as bien fait comprendre on ne se connait pas, donc je te dirais rien ^^.

Sale petit (plus grand que moi mais bon).

**Moi: **Hum ok, bon je vais me balader tu m'énerves, et comme TU ne peux pas bougé, c'est moi qui bouge.

Kai, je te ferrai souffrir tu verras quand je re serrai Bou. Je prends un pull (noir ) quelques fanzines, et ma paire de baskets trop petite j'ai mal aux pieds T^T. Je sors donc de la maison, hé bien je n'ai plus qu'a espéré de ne pas me perdre, nan pas que j'ai peur, mais on va dire que j'ai pas trop confiance en mon sens de l'orientation ^^".  
Heu bon, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être observé, donc je peux pas resté planter devant la maison comme un gros couillon . Je commence alors à marcher vers la forêt, maman, enfin bon, j'essaye de ne pas me râper les jambes ou bras, et d'éviter les racines.

You-hou, vous remarquez la joie immense que j'ai de mettre scratcher dans un petit ruisseau (heureusement que j'ai évité la douche aux Fanzines), je sens que je pète de joie.  
Ben enfaite sa me fais juste un nouveau shampoing sentant l'herbe -_-, putain, en plus je sens que je vais devoir acheter du décolorant, car j'ai l'impression que ma couleur commence à partir en couille.

Je m'assois après avoir marché un peu, sur une pierre dans une petite clairière, très.. verte enfin bon, je vais pourvoir terminer se satané Fanzine.  
J'enlève ma veste (enfin gros pull noir tout mouillé) et le pose sur une autre pierre à quelque mètre de moi pour que les fins rayons traversant les feuilles feuillus de arbres puissent le sécher. En attendant, je reprends ma page (j'avance pas ) et bien, je peux pas dire que je mettais arrêté au meilleurs moment, Nan, pourquoi Masato à trompé Takeru avec Mitsuru?? Pourquoi?? Wouaya, je commence déjà a causer comme une fille, faut que je me calme.

Après avoir terminer le fanzine, je remarque que ce n'est pas encore terminer, je chercherai la suite plus tard, j'ai trop la flemme, de me levé là, je me couche sur l'herbe un peu mouillé se trouvant à coter des pierres, un rayon de soleil se promène sur mon visage, les yeux fermé, c'est agréable...  
**  
FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Après avoir écouté quelques chansons, je sens que mon ventre va explosé, j'essaye alors de partir, quand j'entends un énorme gargouillement °//° , le pire dans tout sa, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ces trois là l'ont un peu entendus, alors, je me mets en rampage max, ouha, je me prends la descente en plein fouet, sa fait un peu toboggan ^^. Arg, mon pauvre nez, je me suis pris le "sol" en pleine face, ben oui, j'ai la tête en avant, enfin vite je sprint dans le couloir très peu spacieux, bon, je réfléchie, je devrais hum faire quoi?? Aller dans la cuisine récupéré des gâteaux é_è 22h10 !!  
Bon, je prends le deuxième toboggan pour descendre encore d'un étage, mais cette fois mes bras amorcent la "chute", je rampe, et bien, je me transforme sois en escargot, sois en limace. Bon, je me dirige, ben comme je le peux, je finirai bien par arriver dans la cuisine.

**........**

Après 10 minutes d'intense recherche, je trouve enfin les cuisines, il n'y a personne par chance, car entre temps, j'ai entendus Ruki, Reita et Kanon en mode sur hystérique, sa fait très peur . Je me mets à coter du grillage, et cherche à taton le bouton pour l'ouvrir, lorsque je le trouve enfin, j'appuie dessus et sors pour récupéré un peu d'oxygène qui me manquer dans ce tuyau.  
Je sors donc, m'étire longuement, marche un peu, et me rue sur le frigo, je me prends un morceau de pain, et me fais un sandwich en vitesse. je sors directement par le halle pour me trouver nez à nez avec Kame.

**Moi: **Ah ^^" salue ..

**Kame:**O_o é_è Tu étais où ?!

**Moi: **Héhé ^^"

**Kame:**Si tu réponds pas, je te frappe.  
**  
Moi: **Hein? O_o

Il s'approche, mes ses avant-bras sur mes épaules, et se baisse en mettant sa tête sur le haut de ma "poitrine" putain ma poitrine, je le repousse.

**Moi:** Nan mais ça va pas?

**Kame:**J'ai eu peur que tu te sois balader en forêt et que tu te sois perdu.

**Moi:** Tss, bon ch'ui fatigué, vais me coucher =P

**Kame:**Ok, je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réapparue ^^

Il va ensuite dans le salon, où je l'entends parlé avec Reita, et Kanon, et bien moi je vais monté avant de me faire harcelé, dans les escaliers, je croise RUki qui les dévale.

**Moi: **Yop ^^

**Ruki: **Pas le temps, je dois retrouvé Bou!!

**.......**

**Moi:** Moui si tu veux.

Je continues de monté normalement ces très très grand escaliers. Il est pas doué ce mec ma parole. Il s'arrête quand même avant d'entrée dans le salon, se retournant vers moi, les yeux s'agrandissant à vu d'œil, bien sûr avant de se prendre la porte en pleine poire. Pour faire sortir du salon, ben Kanon et Reita, les yeux avec plein d'étoiles, je pense que sa fait de plus en plus peur, je prends alors mes jambes à mon coup, et court à fond dans le couloir. J'entre dans ma chambre, sans frappé avant, pas le temps, et le referme rapidement derrière moi en la verrouillant. Ouf (ferme les yeux), je me retourne pour me laisser glisser contre la porte, j'ouvre les yeux, ^//^ héhé, nan c'est pas drôle, enfin, ils sont eux deux aussi plutôt beau gosses (normale c'est des Boys Bandeux) et torses nus *0*, bon je me calme .

**Moi:** yo ^^

**Nino:**Aahh, enfin bon, ils t'ont retrouvé ^^

**Moi: **Nan, je suis revenue toute seule ^^.

Ils mettent leur haut de pyjama.

**Nino:**Toute seule??

**Moi: **Heu...Quand je dit toute, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'on me considère comme une chose toute fragile ^^"

**Nino:**Moui, désolé. Sinon tu étais où alors?

**Moi: **On va dire que je me baladais.

**Nino:**Ah Oui, avec un pyjama qui était d'un couleur flashy et qui est maintenant tout noir et les pieds nu??

**Moi: **Heu ^^", je suis fatigué, vais faire dodo.

J'éteins la lumière de l'entrée et essaye cette fois de ne pas me prendre le coin du lit dans le genoux et me faufile sous les couvertures.  
**  
Fin PDV MOI**

**.................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Je me réveille après mettre reçus quelques goute d'eau dans la gueule, il n'y a plus de soleil du tout, et sa commence à flotter à max, je prends mon pull un peu plus sec qu'avant et enfourne à l'intérieur le fanzine pour pas trop le mouiller, bon, je fais comment pour rentrée moi?? Je repars donc de la clairière par se qui me semblait être l'endroit par où j'étais venue, et bien je dis que Kazu n'est pas douée pour se perdre dans un labyrinthe, mais je suis pas beaucoup mieux .

Je serre fortement le pull dans mes bras, et marche (ou cours) dans la forêt, j'essaye encore d'éviter les ronces et racines d'arbres, je trébuche quelques fois, et me repère ensuite avec les lumières des habitations, j'arrive enfin trempé, et gelé. J'entre en trombe dans le restaurant, mon regard se dirige vers l'horloge, il est presque dix-huit heures, ma "mère" me regarde assez étonnée, je monte directement à l'étage, pose mon pull ainsi que le Fanzine, je prends des fringues secs qui ne sont d'autres que mon pyjama, j'ouvre ensuite une des boites en plastiques où j'ai planqué les fringues flashy que j'avais acheté fouille un peu et récupère mon produit pour me redécoloré les cheveux, je referme et range tout, planque le produit dans mon pyjama, sors et prends bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. Puis je cours dans la salle de bain et m'enferme dedans.

Je me douche, me change, me re décolore les cheveux, puis sors en me les séchant, je passe devant la chambre dont la porte est ouverte de Kai, qui lorsqu'il me voit passé m'interpelle.  
**  
Kai: **Kazu Kazu ^^.

Ça va je t'ai entendus . Je fais un espèce de grognement vers lui.

**Kai: **Ils ont retrouvé Bou, Ruki m'a appelé peu après que tu sois partis ^^.

**Moi: **Ah ok, t'as réussis à prendre d'autres shojos??

**Kai: **é_è je peux pas me levé je te rappelle.

**Moi:** Oups ^^ j'avais oublié xDD  
**  
Kai: **C'est ça et fout toi bien de moi en plus =X

**Moi:** Bon, je te ramène la suite et je viens lire avec toi =P  
**  
Kai: **Yep ^^

Je sors de la chambre, ouvre la mienne, prends se quil veut et moi même des vrais mangas, je reviens dans la chambre, il est maintenant 19h00 et pour dire vrai, j'ai un peu faim .

**Moi:** Bon, je vais cherché de la bouffe si tu n'es pas contre.  
**  
Kai:** Loin de là, au contraire, je crève la dalle _

Je lui souris, descends, ma "mère" me rassure en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas eu grande réservation donc qu'elle s'en sortirait, je prépare deux énormes plateaux repas et monte.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)_

_et puis ça ne coute rien je vous assure ^=^  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Et voilà un très très très très ...... heu... très long chapitre =D le numéro 17 pour vous servir

**Mélain:** Huhuhu, pour RUki tu verras, il n'est pas en manque d'inspi ce petit xD

**Weishi:** T'inquiète pas, j'ai calculé exprès pour que je puisse vous postez la fin avant que je ne parte ^=^, et puis sinon j'en mettrais plusieurs à la fois =D (ou vous attendrez xD)

**666Naku:** Viiii il l'a loupé mais... je ne dis rien =D c'est mieux de découvrir par soi-même non??

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17  
**

Cette fois, personne ne me réveille, encore heureux, ils ont un peu pensé à leur peaux, sinon, ils auraient eu une mort lente et humiliante dans d'atroce souffrance, j'ouvre alors les yeux lentement le temps de m'habituer à la lumière, sa fais trop du bien de se réveillé tranquille.  
Je m'assois ensuite les jambes encore sous les couvertures sur le lit, je me frotte les yeux, regarde un peu dans la chambre, il n'y a personne, comme je m'en doutais, je laisse ensuite mes yeux se baladaient sur l'horloge accroché en face du mur. Et bien pour avoir pioncer, ben j'ai pioncé, il est presque 14h00, mais bon au moins j'ai bien récupéré, soudain un bruit assourdissant provenant de mon ventre se fit entendre dans la pièce O///O, j'ai vraiment trop faim _, je dois au moins récupéré 3 repas, et sans déconner.  
Je mets mes chaussons, enfin ceux de Bou, un peu grand donc, je descend alors en essayant de ne pas me casser la gueule.  
Oulà, mon pyjama est vraiment trop crade, je me demande bien comment j'ai fais pour dormir avec ça -_-. En plus je marche en mode Zombie Powaa , je me suis même pas coiffer, je dois avoir vraiment une sale tronche.  
J'arrive alors dans la cuisine, il y a des gens, hum si mon cerveau est assez clair, bien que je n'en ai pas l'impression, se sont....., MERDE!!! je ne sais plus, trou de mémoire, je ne me rappelle plus de leur prénom _.  
Je leur fais alors un sourire un peu hypocrite et me dirige vers le frigo pour trouver des trucs à mangé.

**1???: **Hey, ça va mon petit Bou?? ^^"

C'est qui lui mister man blondinet, si je me souviens bien, c'est un des premiers gars qu'on a vu en arrivant ici.

**Moi:** hum..oui

Je farfouille dans le frigo pour voir ce que je vais mangé.

**2???: **Ah, oui et encore désolé de t'avoir oublié avec Miku hier.

Je jette un œil pour voir qui me parle, c'est le gars qui joue toujours aux cartes contre le mec aux cheveux rouge dont, le blondinet ne se sépare jamais.

**Moi:** Y'avait aussi Kame-kun. Enfin bon, c'est un Boys Bandeux...

Oui, je me souviens de quelques noms quand même. je sors du jambon du frigo, le coupe en lamelle et les fais grillé en chauffant du riz au micro onde.

**3???: **Enfaite, Teruki nous a dit de te prévenir si on te voyais que tu as une répète à 15h00 ^^.

Là c'est la gars aux cheveux rouge qui me parle, putain, je sais vraiment plus qui c'est _, bon, je vais me la fermer et faire genre ^^".

**Moi:** Ok ok merci du renseignement ^^.

Je mets du riz dans un bol, et y mets aussi ma viande, je prends ensuite une cuillère et m'installe sur une chaise de la petite table installé dans la cuisine.  
Un silence pesant s'installe, je mange la tronche dans mon bol en essayant de les ignoré et en cherchant leur nom, c'est sale petit rat (xD) sont entrain de bouffer de la pizza et ne m'en propose même pas !!

**3???:** Uru-chan, tu joues contre moi après??

Haha, c'est vrai, et donc, si je me rappelle bien, lui c'est heu, Aiji, et lui puré.... Maya

**Uruha: **Wouaip, toute façon, on peux rien faire d'autre =S

Bon, ras la casquette de leur papotage, j'ai une douche à prendre , je m'adresse alors à Aiji.

**Moi: **TU ferras la vaisselle, s'il te plait Aiji ^^ .

Le rose power et tous enfaite me regarde bizarrement, ben quoi c'est pas Aiji le blondinet?? Enfin bon, je me casse, de la cuisine, entends un peu de bruit dans le salon, et bien y'a encore de la baston.  
Je monte vite fait les escaliers, je cours, et ne regarde pas trop devant, mais plus derrière moi, donc, je me prends quelqu'un dans le couloir, je m'excuse rapidos, et continus à courir mais cette fois regardant devant moi, je rentre sans toquer dans la chambre, il n'y a personne, je prends donc les premier fringues qui me tombent sous la ressors tout aussi rapidement, en fermant ma porte en courant, (et oui ch'ui forte xD) je passe devant une porte qui se referme elle aussi, et j'entraperçois une silhouette, qui me dit quelque chose, enfin bon, ma porte se referme complètement, et moi je cours au deuxième étage prendre une douche, car c'est pas trop super de faire une répétition avec un pyjama à lapins bleus tout crade -_-.  
J'entre alors dans la dernière salle de bain de libre, à croire qu'ils vivent dedans , je vire mes fringues enfin le pyjama se coller contre la grille, ben quoi, je suis peut-être pas la seule à connaitre se truc.  
Je me douche, heu très rapidement. Me change, mets le pyjama dans la corbeille de linges, et sors une serviette sur les épaules pour me sécher les cheveux, je me dirige alors en chaussons vers la salle de répète, et entre sans toquer. Cool, ils sont déjà tout les trois là, je vais alors vers la guitare.

**Teruki: **Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on commence.

**Miku (avec une voix un peu faible): **Oui, mais pas un truc trop fort, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge .

**Kanon: **Sa va, tu vas pas encore faire la gueule longtemps, si??

**Moi: **Moi, j'ai le droit tu t'es pas excusé de nous avoir oublié

**Kanon: **Mais si, quand tu étais dans les escaliers^^.

==_== Ah ce moment, vous étiez bien 4 ou 5 à vous excusez.

**Moi:** Ah, moui peut-être et toi Teruki??

**Teruki:** J'avais remarqué que vous n'étiez plus là!

**Miku et Moi: **O_o et t'as rien dis !?!?

**Teruki: **Je pensez que vous étiez allé faire des trucs pas très catho dans les buissons.

**Moi: **HEIN?? Et pourquoi ça??

**Teruki:** Ben je sais pas, depuis qu'il a flashé sur ton clone en la trouv......

**Miku:** Bon, on commence la répète oui ou merde??

**Kanon: **Merde

**Moi:** Kanon -_- t'as gueule.

**Miku: **Bon, allez en place pour "Ese Uranai" ^^

Heureusement, que pour venir de France il faut 12heures d'avion, j'ai pu écouté comme ça, plein de chanson de leur répertoire, donc je connais.  
Et comme pour chaque morceau que je joue pour la première fois, mon cerveau, enfin mon esprit se déconnecte de mon corps et fais son tralala habituelle jusqu'à qu'il me rende naturellement les commandes.  
Je bouge alors ma tête suivant le rythme, les yeux clos, pour m'enivrais du son...Soudain, quelqu'un me frappa dans la tête, se qui me fit m'arrêtai net.

**Moi:** EUAhah (très glamour je sais xD) Ça va pas de frapper les gens comme sa é_è

Je m'adresse à Teruki.

**Teruki: **Alors quand on s'arrête, on s'arrête, oké petite tête é_è

**Moi: **TvT Maieuh

**Teruki: **Tsss, enfin, Miku, je pense qu'on va évité les répètes pendant un petit temps, car c'est pas bon pour t'as voix, tu devrai allé chez le médecin te faire examiner.

**Miku: **Mais non, ça va, dans quelques jours sa serra passer ^^.

**Kanon:** Bon, on fait pas de répète alors.

**Teruki:** Miku vient avec moi, on va voir un médecin, je sais, je m'affole peut-être pour rien, mais vaut mieux vérifier quand même.

Il le prend par la manche et disparaisse.

**Moi: **On fait quoi alors??

**Kanon: **Pas on, je vais lire et toi tu va pactisé avec je ne sais quel BB [et non pas BB Brune xDD *délire de l'auteur*]

Il sort ensuite de la pièce, moi, je replace mes doigts sur la guitare, et rejoue tout simplement, car lorsque je joue pour la première fois un morceau copier, je ne contrôle que très peu mon corps, alors que si je l'ai déjà joué, je pourrai le joué seule. Et perso, je trouve cela plus intéressant et je me ferai moins frappé peut-être =S.  
Cela fait déjà une bonne partie de l'après midi que je joue, j'en est presque mal aux doigts, je m'arrête alors, sors de la pièce, Sho est assis contre la cloison, les genoux replier contre son corps, la tête dessus.

**Moi:** Ben alors, sa va pas ??

Il relève la tête et me souris, et bien, je comprends de moins en moins.

**Sho:** ^^ tu étais où hier soir??

Ooh un attaque direct , mais vu son sourire, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait.

**Moi:** Je me suis balader.

**Sho:** Dans la maison??

**Moi:** Peut-être xD

**Sho: **Tu veux faire une blague à Muri??

Oulà, quel lavage de cerveau mon petit Sho a subit . Je mets ma main sur son front, alors qu'il est aussi beaucoup plus grand que moi ;_;.

**Moi: **Pas de fièvre, mais je ne connais pas les symptômes de la schizophrénie!

**Sho:** -_-, très drôle, alors tu veux faire une blague à Muri??

**Moi:** Moui pourquoi pas, dit moi tout mon petit ^^.

ET bien, tu peux dire adieu à la garde robe que tu avais dans cette valise Bou.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

On avait terminé la soirée tranquille à lire, j'avais bien sûr repris une lecture moins "hot" racontant la vie sexuelle de deux trois de mes potes.  
Vers 22h30, j'ai eu un coup de fatigue et je suis allé me coucher, pour bien m'y reposé.

**..........**

Bon, il est quel heure la, je retourne ma tête vers l'autre coin de mon lit où est placé le réveil, et là .....

**Moi:** .... AAAAahhhh

Par réflexe, je recule dans le lit, mais par non réflexe, je ne suis pas dans un lit où d'un coté il y a un mur, mais bien un sol et me scratche donc le dos par terre, se qui fait hyper mal T.T

**Kai: **Alala, je ne savais pas que ma tête faisait si peur.

Je me masse les fesses qui en ont pris bien cher de leur pomme.

**Moi:** TU peux pas savoir comme mon cœur a faillit arrêté de battre é_è.

**Kai:** D'habitude, les filles rougissent et essayent de m'embrasser.

Nan mais il a quel taille son ego là .

**Moi: **Arg, j'ai trop mal au c..fesses mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là bordel é_è!!!

**Kai: **Je sais pas, je n'avais rien à faire.

**Moi: **Heu pourquoi tu bouges pas??

**Kai:** Heu, je crois que si je bouge, je me déchire la peau d'une de mes cuisses ^^", enfaite je devais te réveillé, mais on va dire que je me suis ....heu bloqué .

**Moi: **-_- et pourquoi tu voulais me réveillé??

**Kai:** J'en avais mare de m'égosillai la voix pour une grosse flemmarde toujours au lit.

**Moi:** Si je comprends bien je me suis réveillé juste à temps?

**Kai: **Heu wé, en gros c'est ça....bon tu peux m'aider maintenant, je crois que je tombais sinon.

**Moi:** Wep, c'est bon.

Je fais donc le tour du lit et l'aide à se relevé sans se déchirer quoi que se soit. Je le raccompagne ensuite jusqu'au lit qui va squatter encore un petit bout de temps. Je regarde après furtivement l'horloge, hum, il est presque 11h30, et bien, j'ai beaucoup dormi . Bon, je l'aide à mettre bien ses couvertures, vu qu'il ne peut pas trop bougé le bas du corps. Puis je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes O_O. Je me recule vite.

**M****oi:** Nan mais sa va pas bien la tête.

**Kai: **Si sa va et parfaitement bien.

**Moi: **Tu serais tombé amoureux de moi ?!

**Kai: **Peut-être.

Il fit ensuite un sourire vraiment bizarre, mais je n'attendais pas la suite et sortie de la chambre, putain putain, Kazu va se faire une joie de m'étriper, arg, je sais même pas si elle souhaite sortir avec ce mec, en faît, je doute même qu'elle sache qu'il existe -_-. Enfin bon, c'est pas si terrible, je rentre alors dans ma chambre, allume mon ordinateur et me connecte sur les sites musicaux de visu. Eurg, pas possible, Miku ne peu plus chanté avant au moins 2 semaines XS, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang, en même pas quatre jours, Miku peux plus chanté, Kazu disparait pendant un petit bout de temps, c'est demain l'anniversaire de Jun, les Boys Bandeux sont toujours aussi emmerdant et compagnie. M'enfin, le plus important, c'est qu'elle réussisse à me faire casser avec Muri, tant que cet objectif est atteint, ça sera parfait.

Je me change, avec ses fringues toujours aussi neutre, je mes ses baskets qui au passage m'explose les pieds, j'irai en acheté des plus grandes, sinon, j'aurai des cloques.  
Je descends donc au rez-de-chaussée, ma "mère", passe des coup de serpillères, je prends la télécommande de l'énorme télé, l'allume, et zappe les chaines, tss, ils ont vraiment rien de très intéressant, j'arrive vers la 77. O__o alors là, je pensais pas tombé sur un de nos clip sur une chaine française.  
Ben je vais regardé ça alors, j'ai rien d'autre à aire, et j'en ai un peu ras la casquette de lire.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**..........................................................................  
**

**PDV MOI**

Pour retourner jusqu'à notre chambre, nous avions bien pris soin de ne croisé personne, il avait pris un sac, de je ne sais quoi, mais vu la mentalité qu'on tous ces artistes j'ai peur de savoir =_=.  
Nan réellement sans être dans aucun des deux camps, plus con mais tu meurs, c'est une vrai bande de crétin qui n'ont pas leur langue dans leurs poches. Et je dois dire que se soit Boys Bandeux ou Visualeux, ben ils sont tous au même niveau, à par quelques uns comme Teruki, ..heu..zut j'ai oublié le nom du gars qui parle jamais, et Ha oui, Maya et Uruha ne cherchent pas non plus la guerre en jouant aux cartes, Jun tout court, mais lui il aide pas non plus, et puis Sho, lui à part si on lui pique du chocolat, il fait le gamin de 5 and et demi. Mais sinon les autres, c'est du très lourd. Enfin certains commencent un peu à changé.

**Sho:**Tu y vas le premier.

**Moi:**Okidoki.

Je rampe donc dans le genre de tunnel, il en fait de même avec un peu plus de mal, enfin je le comprend, il est un peu, même beaucoup plus baraqué que moi, il referme bien derrière lui. Et on rampe un bon quart d'heure pour arrivé jusqu'à la "porte" de la chambre de Muri. Je regarde pour vérifier qu'il n'y est personne.

**Sho:** Elle est partie faire du shopping ce matin ^^.

Il parle miracle et plus de trois syllabes attention.

**Moi:**Ok.

j'ouvre alors le passage et on y rentre.

**Moi:**Dis moi, pourquoi tu parles si peu??

**Sho:**Si je te dis la flemme, tu me crois??

Même sa façon de parler me semble différente.

**Moi:**Heu non, tu parles différemment, c'est bizarre.

Il sors des feutres noir ou rose du sac.

**Sho:**Je n'en voie pas trop l'utilité, je ne parle que lorsque j'en ai envie. Et je semble parler différemment car lorsque je parle pas beaucoup, tu n'entends qu'une ou deux syllabes sortir de ma bouche et non des phrases complètes xD

**Moi:**Ah je comprends, bon on fait, nan, tu fais quoi avec ces feutres??  
**  
Sho:** Tiens, tu écris partout des "Bou je t'aime" xDDD  
**  
Moi: **Tu déconnes??

**Sho:**Heu, ... nan, de toute façon elle pourra pas t'accusez puis§ce que la chambre est fermée de l'extérieur.

**Moi:**Heu, rendez moi le vrai Sho tout inoffensif

**Sho:**xD, tu sais tu pourra demandé à Nino ou Jun, ils te diront que c'est ma vrai de vrai personnalité ^^.

Je me mets alors à écrire ce qu'il avait dit

**Moi:**TvT moi qui pensait avoir un ange à mes coté.

**Sho:** Mais je suis un ange, à part quand des choses m'intéresse vraiment ^^

**Moi:** HUm je voie, bon, on va pas non plus lui refaire la tapisserie, si??

** Sho:** Non, j'ai faim en plus.

Ah revoilà mon Sho qui ne pense qu'avec son estomac ^^, on range les feutre dans sa commode et repartons sur nos trace, la descente se fait plus rapide. Ariiver en bas, on est plutôt propre, peut-être que mon passage le jour d'avant avait fait quelques nettoyages. On descends donc jusqu'au salon en toute innocence, enfin lui se dirige plus vers la cuisine, je rentre alors. Bon, ils sont toujours en baston, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui les intéresse.

**Moi:**Qui a piqué le câble??

Silence....

**Moi:**Oké, bon.

Ils forment déjà Visualeux comme Boys Bandeux une genre de barrière entre moi et la télé.

**Moi:** Qui veut jouer aux cartes??  
**  
Jin: **Ô_ô tu te fous de notre gueule??

**Moi:**vu t'as réaction ça à plus que marché, t'es plus bête que tes pieds, enfin bon. On pourrait tous jouer au "pouilleux massacreur", comme ça vous pourrez vous défoulez sans faire autant de bruit ^^

Maya et Uruha qui étaient dans leur énième partie tournèrent leur tête vers moi, un sourie aux lèvres.  
Alors, Aiji sauta sur Maya.

**Maya:**Youppi, Aiji on joue??

Aiji?? Ah merde, voilà pourquoi ils me regardaient bizarrement tout à l'heure, je me suis planté de nom =S.

**Aiji:** Très bonne idée répondit-il un sourire un peu sadique.

Uruha, tout aussi réveiller, se leva, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, une main sur sa hanche, les pupilles un peu flippantes.

**Uruha:** Allez les fillettes ne vous défilez pas.

Et en disant ça, il s'adressait aux Boys Bandeux et aux Visualeux dans la pièce.

**Ruki:** Uruha, t'as pas de fièvre??

Aya, je crois que j'ai réveillé deux monstres .

**Aiji:**Et après c'est nous les tarlouzes, allez les gosses, ci un se défile, c'est qu'il n'a pas de coui**es ^^

J'en apprends vraiment tout les jours.

**Uruha:**Reita, n'essaye même pas de te tiré par la porte de la cuisine.

Je me retourne et voie Reita un livre à la main sur le point de mettre sa deuxième sur la poignée de la porte.  
Je souris alors au deux Aiji, et cette fois je me trompe pas, et Uruha, je passe entre eux deux, et m'installe sur un coussin qui est autour de la grande table basse ronde. C'est alors que Kame Rentre dans le salon tout content. Je suis plus que morte de rire dans mon fond intérieur vu la tronche que tous tire.

**Kame:**Heu il se passe quoi là??

**Uruha:**Cool, encore plus de personnes 8)

**Miyavi:** Je refuse de me faire encore traité de fillette, appelez moi Ore-sama.

Le tatoué, se lève du canapé et se place autour de la table basse, il est rejoins un peu après par Reita, Jin et Yamapi.

**Kame:**Merde, je me suis piégé là T.T.

Il s'avance lui aussi est le mets à coté de moi.

**Aiji:** Allons, il ne reste plus que vous quatre, mes chatons ^^.

**Tego:**Mais ils les ont fait fumer quoi ma parole.

**Yamapi:**Tego, Massu, ramenez-vous, on va pas se faire battre par des Visualeux.

Il prononce Visualeux avec beaucoup de mépris, Tego s'installe à sa gauche et à coté de Kame, Massu à la droite de Jin à coté d'Uruha debout.

**Ruki:**Tsss, je suppose que je ne peu plus refusé.

Il se place entre Uruha et Miyavi.

**Maya:**Allez Kanon, ramène t'as poire c'est sérieux.

**Kanon:** Mouai.

Il se mets donc entre Miyavi (alias le tatoué ^^) et maya. Uruha s'installe bien, Aiji va cherché deux trois paquets de cartes.

**Uruha:** Et bien sûr, chacun pour sa gueule.

**Yamapi:**Les règles l'obligent (avec le ton de parole un peu sadique).

Cela est très intéressant, j'espère juste que je n'aurai pas le joker. Car le pouilleux va vraiment subir. Aiji se réinstalle, distribue les cartes, toujours avec un sourire lubrique, et je jure que sa fait flippé, enfin, ce n'est pas non plus le seul à s'être pris vraiment au jeux, et bizarrement, je me maudit un peu .

**.........**

...Bizarrement, je le savais, enfin pas trop au début du jeux, mais plus à la fin, dommage qu'on peut pas abandonné =S, et oui, je suis une des heureux élues pour la "finale", et non ce n'est pas de la chance, mon adversaire, un beau jeune homme, ayant un visage qui fait peur et très sur de lui, quand je disais que j'avais la poisse. J'approche alors ma main vers une des deux dernières cartes qu'il tient, et la prends.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.......................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Bon, après un quart d'heure de matage de clip que je connais presque par cœur, ma mère me fit allé me changer, et oui, service powaa, sa n'attends pas, ok rime de merde, enfin bon, je suis donc bien coiffé, et bien fringué, et je suis en mode serveu(se)r . C'est fatiguant quand même lorsqu'il y a plein de client, en plus j'ai envie de fumer une clope (quoi d'autre?) sa doit bien faire quatre jours que je n'en ai pas mis une entre mes lèvres, je commence à être en manque, en plus je suppose qu'elle ne fume pas ;_;. Faudra que j'aille en acheter, il doit y avoir un tabac dans le village ou il y a ple lycée, j'irai en achetais, et puis comme ça, je me familiariserai avec l'endroit.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, c'est la mauvaise, il approche rapidement sa main vers mes deux cartes, et merde j'ai perdu, mais avant qu'ils ne la touchent, Teruki rentre en trombe dans le salon.

**Teruki:**Kanon, Bou ramenaient vous 5 secondes.

Je prends donc mon paquet avec moi, et sors du salon.

**Moi:**Il y a un problème??

**Teruki:**Le médecin a interdit à Miku de chanter pendant 2 semaines, alors aucune remarque la dessus, il est malheureux de ne pas pourvoir chanter.  
**  
Kanon: **Putain. C'est pas trop grave quand même??

**Teruki:**Tu sais, c'est un humain, il a juste une petite grippe, surement les voyages et puis sa demi journée enfermé à l'extérieur.

**Moi:**Ça va alors. Bon, on y retourne ^^  
**  
Teruki:** Ah les gosses, bon je vous laisse^^.

Je mélange discrétos mes deux cartes, et on retourne s'assoir, le regard confient de mon adversaire se mélangeait maintenant avec de l'inquiétude, il hésitait entre les deux cartes que je lui présentaient, moi je stressais aussi, puis sa main se dirigea vers le joker, je ne laissais passer aucune expression, sa aurai était suspect, mais au dernier moment se *#~^{ changea de carte et pris le dernière double, hé merde, j'ai perdus, je fais un sourire, pour faire genre je m'en tape de toute façon, des sourires sadiques se formèrent sur les bouches des deux "clans" enfin à par Reita, je pose alors ma main au milieu de la table, les trois paquets de cartes sont mélangés, le joker quelque part dans cette pile, adieu monde cruel .

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)_

_et puis ça ne coute rien je vous assure ^=^_

_**Ah oui, pour ce chapitre, si j'ai plus de commentaires (c'est à dire pas que mes trois fidèles que j'adore ^^) hé ben vous aurez une surprise ^=^**_

_**(= En fait c'est surtout pour voir combien de personnes suivent ma fic =x=)  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** on me vire alors, je fais rapide w

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18  
**

Le joker est quelque part dans cette pile de cartes, adieu monde cruel .

AARrgg de l'eau _, il me faut de l'eau, je cours alors comme une tarée direction les cuisines, sous les yeux amusés des BB, mais tout autant que ceux des Visualeux, faux-frères va! C'est saleté, enfin pas Reita, mais bien la totalité ne se sont pas fait prié ;_;.  
Je rentre donc en trombe dans les cuisines, sous les yeux surpris de Sho, bouffant une énième tablette de chocolats, j'allume lors les robinets et fais coulé l'eau glacé sur ma main pour la refroidir de la surchauffe inter planétaire qu'ils m'ont causé. Je suis sur qu'Aiji a fait exprès de la mettre bien au bout du paquet, ce espèce de sadique.

**Moi:**Sho, donne moi du chocolat please ;_;

**Sho:**Non ^_^  
**  
Moi: **T_T steuplé

**Sho:** Tss et on me dit après comment on peux refusé quelque chose quand des tites têtes blondes font cette tête.

Il me tend un petit carré de chocolat de sa tablette. Je le remercie et la prend pour sucé délicieusement le chocolat (pas d'idée zarb -_-). Tient bizarre, ils ont l'air d'avoir vu un revenant lorsqu'ils me voient rentrée dans la pièce.

**Moi:**Ben quoi, j'ai du chocolat sur la bouche??

**Kame:**** i**mpossible, si t'arrive à soutiré du choco à Sho, tu es presque un dieu sur terre.  
**  
Masu: **Nan, on fait cette tête car on pensait pas que tu reviendrais

**Moi:**enfin une réponse, ou même une phrase sans insulte :_;, je commençai à désespéré

**Tego:** =_=, il va pas bien celui-là??

**Moi:** Si si sa va ^^, regarde 24 ans et toutes mes dents =B

**Ruki:**Heu, Bou, j'ai combien de doigts là??

Je m'avance tranquille vers ma place.

**Moi:**t'en a dix sans compté les doigts de pieds xDD

Je m'assois en tailleur.

**Moi:** Bon on y retourne ou certain se défilent??

** Jin: **Tss, malheureusement, pour vous (ou pour lui) je n'abandonnerai jamais devant un Visualeux!  
**  
Masu: **Tu l'as dis bouffi.

**Miyavi:**c'est quoi cette vieille expression (ptdr)

**Yamapi:** Oui Massu, tais-toi -_-

**Uruha:**Bon, on arrête les parlottes, ceux qui ont peur on leur dernière chance de ce casser avant qu'on ne commence dans 3,...2,....1,.....0 on commence.

**Moi:** Arrêtes toi!!!!

**Ruki:** Hein tu voulais abandonné??

**Moi:**Moi?? Nan jamais, je voulais juste proposé que nous rajoutions un autre joker, d'une couleur différente pour q'il y est encore plus de pouilleux ^^ sinon, sa sera long et que un qui se fait massacrer se n'est pas non plus le plus drôle .

**Aiji:**Intéressant (re sourire légèrement sadique sur les lèvres)

Il commence alors à distribuer les cartes, lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec la tronche de Jun-kun super content à savoir pourquoi, entre en faisant le super sourir calgate totale de la morte.  
En voyant les tronches qu'on tapait, du genre comma ça O__o, il s'arrête de sourir et nous regarde d'un au un peu étonner.

** Jun-kun: **Ben quoi??

**Moi:**Oups

**Kame:** Et dire que demain c'est son anniv'

** Jun-kun:** On pourrai m'expliquer???

**Reita:** Au oui pauvre de lui, il aurai du atendre 5 petites minutes qu'on commence  
**  
Uruha: **Ah ben oui la Aiji t'es obligé de recommencer, hein on peut pas le laisser comme ça.

** Jun-kun: **Etrange moment de solitude

**Yamapi:** En espérant qu'ils nous pardonnent, hein?? Tego.

**Tego:** Ben oui, j'aime bien sa baraque quand même xD  
**  
Jun-kun: **Bon parler moi maintenant.  
**  
Maya:** Désoler mon pote, mais tu vas devoir jouer au Pouilleux massacreur avec nous ^^  
**  
Jun-kun:** Adieu monde cruel, j'ai toujours une poisse pas possible T_T

**Fin PDV MOI**

.......................................................................

PDV BOU

Yeah enfin, le dernier client viens de sortir, Ah sa fais du bien, je viens de terminer mon service, je vais me préparer, il fais chaud dehors, ben oui on est encore en été, je monte dans ma chambre alors, me change de l'uniforme, donc comme d'hab, pull, enfin nan pas de pull, il fais au moins 27° degrés, jean, tee-shirt, enfin bon, je me fais une queue de cheval, bien attaché au haut de mon crâne, puis je mets un peu de thune dans mes poches, change mes belles chaussures noires qui me pètent les pieds avec une paire de basquette qui fais un peu moins mal, et descend les mains dans les poches.

**Moi: **Maman, faudra que t'aille nourir la bestiole handicapé.  
**  
Mam' Kazu:** xD oui oui t'inquiète.

Je pousse la porte et me prends une grosse bouffé de chaleur [sa fais rêver hein en c'est période d'hiver], je vais ensuite donc sur la route et commence à marcher. Bon après je me suis dis pourquoi pas descendre à pieds, hein?? mais lorsque je suis arrivé vers l'arrêt de bus, ben il était là alors la tentation fut trop forte, je le pris donc, ben quoi je vais pas me casser l'cul non plus.  
Je me mets à la même place qu'avant, vu qu'il n'y a que genre 2 papis de nos clients, enfin bon, le soleil tape assez fortement, sa chauffe. Au bout d'un certain temps, le bus s'arrête, je descends et me retrouve dans une longue allé. Le lycée est au bout, je rentre alors dans le premier tabac, regarde les marques de cigarettes, il n'y a pas grand chose, j'en prends une au pif alors, j'achète aussi un briquet.

Je sors du tabac et ouvre mon paquet, prends une cigarette et l'allume pour en tiré alors une longue bouffée, woua sa fait trop du bien *-*.  
J'en fume une seconde avant de rentré dans une petite papèterie, ouaï, c'est une école de meuf?? attend du rose partout sa le fait pas trop -_-.  
J'avance donc dans les rayons, pour arriver enfin à une toute petite partie de cahier ou de stylo normal, enfin de vue, je prends quelques cahier et d'autre trucs, toute façon je ne suis pas la pour 5 ans, enfin pas moi. Je fais ensuite un petit tour dans la boutique, mouai rien de bien spéciale =_=. Je paie donc, et ressors je m'en allume une troisième, ben quoi j'ai le droit de profiter non? .

Je m'avance ensuite jusqu'au lycée, il est fermé, je rode alors autour pour faire une repération des lieux, moui, c'est un peu différent qu'au Japon, mais pas beaucoup. Je me ballade un peu dans cette petit ville, je tomba dans un parc sympatoche, puis vers 16h30 je rentre dans un bar, c'est petit, mais tout aussi sympa, je commande une bière, le barman me demande ma carte d'identité, j'aimerai bien lui balancé que j'ai 24 piges é_è.  
Il me sert ensuite, je bois en pensant aux mots de Kai, je n'ai jamais eu de déclaration de la part d'un mec, enfin je compte pas les trois milliards de " Mon choupinouBou d'amour" de Reita sinon ch'ui pas sortis de l'auberge, enfin bon, c'est bizarre, mais d'un coter je trouve qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Je terminer alors mon verre et sors.

Je me ballade encore un peu, je cherche ensuite une cabine téléphonique que je puisse téléphoner sur mon portable.

**FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI

Heu, bon, je fais quoi maintenant??

**_~~Léger Flash Back~~_**

**Moi:** Yatta c'est pas moi le enfin un des deux pouilleux ^^

Il reste Jun-kun, Jin, et Maya en jeux C'est un moment très critique car tout le monde hésite à faire gagner Jun-kun, oui c'est son anniv' demain et puis on a pas été tous enfin eux n'ont pas été très cool lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'ils devraient vivre un peu ensemble alors que sa avait l'air de faire plaisir à Jun-kun.  
Enfin bon tout le monde et surtout Maya et Jin-kun réfléchissent à deux cents à l'heure, lorsque soudain on entendit:

**???: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Tous: **O__o

Quelqu'un descend les escalier rapidement avec beaucoup de bruit, puis la porte s'ouvre avec violence.

**Aiji:****:** Heu t'as un problème Muri??  
**  
Muri: **Qui est rentré dans ma chambre?!

**Miyavi:**Qui? de quoi?

**Muri:** Enfaite nan c'est pas grave, de toute façon, personne n'aurai pu .

Ses yeux devinrent un peu malsain, elle me regarda un truc derrière la tête.  
Elle s'avança vers nous, fit le tour de la table pour arriver jusqu'à moi, se fit une place enter moi et Reita, elle s'approche, bouah .

**Moi:** Bon on continue le jeu??

** Jin: **Heu...oui bon.

O_O c'est pas vrai, je vais trucider cette conne, à peine le jeu recommencer, elle pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, alors là ch'ui tellement choquée que je ne la gifle même pas, et puis c'est une fille.

**Muri: **Comme tu l'as dis, on est fait l'un pour l'autre ^^

Putain putain, je suis dans le merdouille, Bou pardonne moi . Merde, je crois que je vais vomir xS, bon arg, Sho vient de rentré et il est mort de rire, je crois que c'est normal, il la vue m'embrasser cette sale petite méchante ;_;.

**_~~FIN DU Léger Flash Back~~_**

D'abords, je vais m'éloignée ^^ vive les bonne résolution.

**Moi (d'une voix d'un autre monde):**bon finissez le jeux °.° je vais faire la bouffe.

Je me lève en mode robot et pars vers la cuisine, Reita me rejoins.

**Moi:** AAah je l'aime pas, je vais l'empoisonner, de l'arcenic, du mercure, il me faut quelques chose......  
**  
Reita:** Hey calmos mon chou ^^

**Moi:**De la mort aux rats, Cihanure, acide.....  
**  
Sho: **xD la bouffe.

**Reita:**Moui moui, on fait quoi???

**Moi:**Erjorod, Tqwaz, Inkepak .....

**Reita:** Bon mon chou tu te calmes et tu viens faire la bouffe é_è

**Moi:**Ah...oui... désoler bon on fait quoi alors???

**Sho:**Pâtes ^^

Je sors du placard un gros morceau de bœuf ainsi qu'une hachette et tranche sans grande méchanceté, mais juste pour me défouler, les deux autres me regardent un peu gêner, ils font chauffé de l'eau pour des pattes, Reita sort pour mettre la table, je coupe des morceaux en cubes dans la chair du bœuf. Je mélange ensuite cela avec une genre de pâtes de mélange d'amidon et de sauce de soja, je fais ensuite bouillir de l'huile, Sho met des les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.  
Mon cerveau est en surchauffe, l'huile semble bouillante, j'y insère la viande doucement pour éviter les éclaboussures et attends que la cuisson finisse.  
Je sors ensuite les morceau de viandes avec une passoire en métal pour les mettre sur des serviettes en papier pour virer un peu d'huile, en attendant, Reita fait quelques d'autres allez retour et Sho passe aussi dans une passoire les 2 (au moins) kilos de pâtes, faut dire qu'on est un peu 20 . il les met ensuite dans un grand plat avec un peu de beurre pour éviter qu'elle ne colle.  
Au bout donc d'une heure de travaille intense pour oublier la chose qui m'a embrassé, Beuah ..

**Reita:**Bon j'appelle à table ^^

**Sho:**J'appelle Nino sur son phone ^^

**Moi:** Heu ouai, j'emmène les plats sur la table.

En passant, je regarde ma montre, hum sa va, il n'est que ...21h putain, mais on a joué pas mal de temps.  
Alors tout le monde s'installe, bon ben les "heureux" gagnant sont Jin et *roulement de tambours* Jun-kun, Maya ne s'est donc pas laissé faire, enfin bon, Kanon était allé prévenir Miku et Teruki, Kame lui est allé chercher Koki tiens..hein, rien...  
Le repas se passe rapidement, j'ai fuis Muri sous ses rires diaboliques.  
Le temps que je ramène tous les trucs sales à la cuisine. Lave la vaisselle, l'essuies en prenant une bonne heure. Je monte ensuite prendre une douche, je sors de la douche, commence à m'essuiyer lorsque de dehors j'entends:

**???:** Bou ton phone sonne pour la millième fois.

**Moi:** Ah, J'ARRIVE..

Je me sèche en deux trois mouvements, et descends les escaliers, la se tient Teruki de la porte de sa chambre me lance mon portable, je manque de le faire tombé, je le remercie, il me fait un léger sourir et referme sa porte, Je m'appuie donc à la rambarde pour répondre.

**Moi**: Mochi mochi??

**Bou:** Yop, heusafaisquoisiungarstombeLovedetoi??

**Moi:**et bien très direct comme introduction ^^" tu peux répété mais un chouilla moins vite??

**Bou:** heu..oui désoler C'est grave si un mec tombe amoureux de toi??

**Moi:** .....  
**  
Bou:** héhé alors???

**Moi:** .....

**Bou:** Heu t'es là??

**Moi:** Heu oui désoler , je préfère que tu le rejette, hen?? comme ça pas trop de malentendu.

**Bou:** Ah ok, et sinon toi sa va??

**Moi:** Heu j'ai un tout petit blème ^^"

**Bou:** Oui et c'est ???

**Moi:** Ben l'autre Muri elle m'a embrassé T_T

**Bou:** QUOI !!! Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aime, je veux qu'elle casse.

**Moi:** Désolé ;_;

**Bou:** Bon mon bus va partir bye.

**Moi:** Oui oui, a plus .

Il raccroche, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à sortir de cette grosse merde. Je rentre et range mon portable dans ma table de nuit et me couche.

**Fin PDV MOI**

.......................................................................

PDV BOU

Je cours pour monter dans le bus direction maison, j'ouvre difficelement une des fenêtres totalement rouiller du bus, il faut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à la maison et je suis le seul passager, je passe un de mes bras et ma tête dehors et allume une cigarette, j'en profite avant de rentré, je dirai que je suis allé dans un bar.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin, j'ouvre la porte, tient Kai est descendu.  
**  
Kai: **T'es partie où??

**Moi:** Acheter des fournitures

** Kai: **Tu fumes??

**Mam' Kazu: **Hein?? qui fume ???

**Moi: **Moi, personne, je suis juste allé boire dans un café.

**Mam' Kazu:** Tu sais que c'est interdit de fumer dans un lieu public???

C'est quoi cette loi de m****

**Moi:** Devant le café ils fumaient ^^  
**  
Kai: **Tu m'aides à monter???

**Moi:** t'es descendu tout seul, tu remontes tout seul é_è

** Kai: **Maman à Kazu ;_;, elle est méchante T_T *bouh*

**Mam' Kazu (de la cuisine): **Kazu aide le à monté s'il te plait é_è

Pourquoi c'est qu'à moi ces crasses... enfin non Kazu à aussi pas mal de bordel, enfin bon, je le prends par dessous les épaules et l'aide à monté, ce petit (grand) con pèse bien son poid et on va dire s'appuie tranquille.  
Enfin arriver dans "sa" chambre, je le gerte de mes pauvres épaules et par dans ma chambre. Je m'installe au pied de mon lit avec quelques mangas à mes coter lorsque j'entends:

** Kai: **~maman les p'tits bateaux ils vont sur l'eau....~~

Putain, mais il a décidé de me pourrir ma fin de journée, il est presque 18h00.

**Moi:** T'as gueule.

** Kai:** Viens 5 minutes

**Moi:** J'ai pas envie é_è  
**  
Kai (d'un voix très sérieuse):** C'est important  
**  
Moi:** Tsss

Je me lève mets mes chaussons (toujours trop petit) et va jusqu'à sa chambre.  
**  
Moi: **Quoi encore???

** Kai:** Tu peux me prendre quelques BD là-bas??

**Moi (grognant presque):** Moui

Je vais donc vers l'étagère pour prendre ce qu'il m'a demandé.

** Kai:** Bou, s'il te plait??

**Moi: **Quoi??

Lui répondis-je un peu énervé, ces mots arrivèrent clairement à mes oreilles. O_O. Je lache le bouquain que je tenais. Je crois que je suis mort .

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)_

_et puis ça ne coute rien je vous assure ^=^_

_**Ah oui, pour ce chapitre, si j'ai plus de commentaires (c'est à dire pas que mes trois fidèles que j'adore ^^) hé ben vous aurez une surprise ^=^**_

_**(= En fait c'est surtout pour voir combien de personnes suivent ma fic =x=)**_

_**Tan pis la prochaine fois peut-être w  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Je m'excuse de ne pas faire de réponse perso pour ce chapitre, mais ..... heum la flemme je dirai et puis j'ai des révision.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19  
**

Je crois que je suis mort . Hé hé, je commence à faire un rire un peu con mettant ma main derrière ma tête en la frottant, je me retourne vers Kai une tronche bien stupide, je remarque alors un sourire victorieux qu'il essaye de camoufler.

**Moi:** heu tu peux répété t'as demande ?? Enfaite le fait que le livre soit tombé je t'ai pas réellement entendue =D

Je me baisse pour ramasser le livre.

** Kai:** Mais oui c'est ça...

**Moi:** Y'a un problème??

** Kai:** Hum dis moi simplement pourquoi une inconnues de tous se trouve chez Jun et toi dans cet endroit ???

**Moi:** heu.. mais je vois pas de quoi tu parle ^^"

Et merde, je creuse ma propre tombe, que suis-je très doué =_=.

** Kai: **C'est bon Bou tu as avoué presque toi même qui tu étais

**Moi:** . Arg

Je pose n'importe comment les livres sur l'étagère, et viens m'assoir au pied de kai assit ne pouvant pas bouger trop du à sa légère brulure mal placé xD

**Moi:** Comment tu as deviné??

** Kai: **J'ai eu un peu de mal, mais plusieurs indices mon donné des soupçons ^^

**Moi:** et lesquels?? j'ai pas faut autant de gaffe que ça si?

** Kai: **Heu si pas mal, déjà la tronche bien que cela n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde que tu as tapé lorsque tu m'as vu ^^ et aussi les questions que tu posais sur toi, c'était un peu bizarre qu'une fille ne connaissant rien de la musique japonaise m'en demande autant sur qu'une personne

**Moi: **Hum sa fais donc bien presque 2 jours que tu sais que je suis moi?

** Kai: **moui c'est cela, c'était drôle quand j'ai dis que je t'aimai peut-être =D

Il fait un sourire con assez innocent pour que je ne le frappe pas.

**Moi: **Tu peux garder le secret??

** Kai:** Je n'osai pas te le demandé.

**Moi**: Hein?? comment ça??? lui demandai-je intrigué par sa réponse.

** Kai: **En fait ne le dis pas à ta copine ^^ j'aimerai bien lui faire une blague.

**Moi:** Ah juste pour ça ok, et sinon tu penses quoi d'elle??

** Kai: **Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble alors tu sais et puis je le connais pas.

Il se fout de moi là

**Moi: **Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble crétin.

** Kai:** Ah oui, désoler, mais bon, elle est vraiment identique??

**Moi: **Moui enfin à part qu'elle est une fille et moi un gars, elle a aussi des plus petits pieds que moi, sa voix je crois qu'elle est légèrement plus aigu que moi pas pas trop de différence enfin c'est pas dur qu'on est la même, mais sinon je crois qu'on est identique avec quelques années d'écart.

** Kai:** Ah ouai quand même

**Moi: **Oui quand même.... Sinon tu restes longtemps ??

** Kai:** Hein?? comment t'as deviné que j'allai te demandé de rester plus longtemps??

Avec un sourire de gros calculateur, clair dès que je suis re dans ma life et lui ferrai sentir sa douleur.

**Moi:** L'instinct -_-

** Kai: **2 semaines???

**Moi:** 0__o HEIN ?!

** Kai:** Non?? dommage ma langue pourrai fourché quand je parlerai à Ruki.

Il croise les bras, dirige sa tête vers l'étagère, ferme les yeux et un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**Moi:** T'es qu'une saleté _

** Kai: J**e sais MOUHAHAHA .... Ok je me calme ^^"

Long silence pesant........

** Kai: **Bon Bou..

**Moi:** Appelle moi Kazu steuplé

** Kai: **Ah oui désolé ^^", va me chercher de la bouffe

**Moi:** Je te retiens é__è

Je sors donc de la chambre AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'ai envie de le jeté pas la fenêtre c'te sale manipulateur, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai eu quelques frissons en le voyant ;_; bon, y'a plus qu'à espéré que Kazu s'en sorte beaucoup mieux que moi. Deux semaines, enfin plus qu'une et 2 jours d'esclavagiste T^T Maman.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI

Hum, bouah il est quel heure, je regarde vite fais le réveil, 9h12 cool je me m'assois sur le lit, les jambes toujours sous les couvertures, me frotte la tronche pour bien me réveiller, Nino n'est plus dans son lit, par contre, Sho lui il est étalé dans le sien, je souris puis me lève , je prends une brosse, me coiffe les cheveux bien emmêler, bon après cela je vais vers l'armoire, l'ouvre, bon je mets quoi moi ?? C'est l'anniv de jun-kun aujourd'hui, je vais pas me fringué spacement?? Bon ,je prends les premiers truc me tombant sous la main, je me changerai après en voyant les autres, je vais alors dans les toilettes les habits à la main, me change rapide, et descend grignoté, je croise Miyavi dans les couloirs.  
**  
Moi:** hey sa va?

**Miyavi:** Ouaip ^^ mais tu devras te changer après ^^

**Moi:** Hein?, Comment ça?

Je descend les escaliers pendant que lui les remonte.  
**  
Miyavi:** Ben t'as juste à lire la feuille se trouvant sur la porte de la cuisine.

**Moi:**Ah..ok

J'arrive en bas des marches, me dirige vers la porte du salon, je l'ouvre en vitesse et entre, .... enfin essaye, parce qu'elle est bloquée, donc avec vitesse je me prends surtout en pleine tronche ben la porte, je me retrouve donc par terre me frottant le nez.

**???:** Ben alors on ne sait plus ouvrir les porte???

Je regarde vers le haut des marches pour voir qui me parle. Masuda , il dévale les escaliers pour ce retrouver à coter de moi un sourire de puissance.

**Masu:**Alors on ne tient même pas sur ses jambes gamine??  
**  
Moi:** Je ne suis pas une fille é__è

**Masu:** Ah bon, et pourquoi tu ne sais même pas ouvrir une porte??

**Moi:** Ouvre là alors si tu es si malin xD en plus je vois pas le rapport.

Un sourire se dessine alors sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un immense sur les miennes sans qu'il ne le voie, il met sa main sur la poignée, pousse, pousse il n'y arrive pas.

**Moi:**Alors un problème??

Un sourire un peu arrogant.

**Masu:**heu.. doit y'avoir quelqu'un derrière.

Moi toujours par terre.

**Moi:** Mais oui.

Je me lève et va vers la cuisine, arrache le bout de papier scotché à la porte pour mieux lire. J'entends Masu arrêté d'essayer d'exploser la porte et intriguer s'approcha derrière moi pour lire derrière mon épaule.

**Masu:** Mouai je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir cette sale parte.

**Moi:**Mouai.

Je froisse le papier dans mes mains et entre suivis de Masuda, il y a quelques hommes habillé en chef que je ne connais pas, ils nous poussent légèrement, on va donc vers Kame, Nino, Yamapi, Uruha et Ruki qui sont installé dans un coin pour ne pas gêner les cuistot. On s'approche, prend un tabouret et assoyons à coté d'eux.

**Moi:** Ils sont là depuis quand??

**Yamapi:** Ch'ui là depuis 7h57 =__=

**Kame:**Hé pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt??

**Yamapi:** Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, mais quand même c'est abusé, on peut même pas aller jouer à la console.

**Ruki:**Moui, je m'ennuie max, ch'ui arriver avec Uruha à 8h36 j'ai faillis mourir sur place quand on a .. enfin j'ai surtout.

**Uruha:** Cette bande de ... enfin bon, je n'ai même pas pu récupéré un seul paquet de carte, enfin bon on ne sait même pas ce qu'il fabrique là dedans .  
**  
Nino: **On ne peut pas voir de l'extérieur??  
**  
Uruha:** Nop ils ont mis un genre d'énorme rideau blanc, on peut rien voir.

On se lamente un peu, on a trop la flemme, de bouger, Ruki se lève pour se servir un bol de je sais pas quoi café, thé ou lait.

**Moi:** Ruki du lait s'il te plait ^^.

**Ruki:**Oki doki

hum on va faire quoi jusqu'à quelle heures Ruki revient trois minutes après et me pose une tasse fumante devant le nez O__o Pour dire vrai je déteste le lait chaud, heureusement que je suis dans l'ombre car je fais vraiment une sale tête, au mon dieu, c'est comme se retrouver devant son pire cauchemar *beuha* Je prends un morceau de gâteau qui traine sur le trempe dans ma tasse, mange pour voir arg c'est clair je déteste ça, bon, je coupe ma respiration prends la tasse dans mes mains et bois d'une traite me brulant la bouche ITAIIII mon visage, je le sens devenir très rouge.  
**  
Moi: **Aaaaaaaaa je vous laisse.

Je cours, cours dans les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'au douche, la première est ouverte, je mis enfourne, ferme la porte, entre dans la douche la tête vers je jet d'eau et allume l'eau froide en ouvrant la bouche, bouargue maintenant, je ne prendrai plus de petit déjeuné é_è.  
AU bout d'une demi-heure de lavage max de gueule, je sors de la douche, le tee-shirt violet ainsi que la salopette bleu clair était mouillé, ben oui je me suis pas déshabillé pas le temps, un peu après j'avais plus de bouche.

Je prend une serviette et la met sur mes épaules pour sortir de la douche, je ferme la porte, tiens de la musique du côté des salles de répètes, j'oublie de toqué et entre, tiens des boys bandeux, ils me voient rentrées dans le miroir face à la porte, c'est Jin et compagnie avec Kame et Koki, je m'assois pour voir contre le mur à coter de la porte, et puis comme j'ai rien à faire.  
Hum c'est bizarre leur chanson quand même, enfin même se que font les Visualeux c'est bizarre, enfin à mes oreilles, car depuis toute petite, je n'écoute presque des vieux classiques, enfin bon, sa doit faire du bien de changer de registre de temps à autre. Je regarde dans le miroir la petite vitre de la porte pour voir si des gens passent. Ils font, enfin Jin quelques fautes dans sa chorée, je doit un peu l'intriguer, Koki me dit quelque chose dos, c'est peut-être le mec trop canon du dos et des fesses *0* enfin peut-être à force de le mater depuis 5 bonnes minutes maintenant c'est sûr, et je peu le dire il est trop bien foutu, enfin donc, je regarde ensuite Kame qui en croisant mon regard dans le miroir me souris de toutes ses dents ^^. Puis, je voie Ruki regarder par la vitre, il jette un œil, il me voie un peu surpris, il regarde les Boys Bandeux et attend avant de rentrée, la chanson s'arrête, eux aussi, je me lève, il rentre.

**Moi:**Tiens Ruki, y'a un problème??

**Ruki:** Tu peux attendre là deux secondes, je reviens ^^.

**Moi:** heu oui si tu veux.

Il disparait de l'encadrement de a porte.

**Kame:**On danse bien hein??

**Moi:** Moui sa va xD

** Jin: **Dis plutôt qu'on est parfait

**Moi:** --"

**Koki:**......

Il ne dit rien, comme toujours.

**Kame:**Sinon tu fais quoi là??

**Moi:**J'avais rien à faire, et puis comme tu sais, le salon est bloqué T_T

**Kame:** Viii je sais.

J'entends des pas s'approcher de nous. Et revois Ruki une ... guitare à la main. Il rentre dans la pièce referme la porte qu'il n'avait auparavant pas pris la peine de fermer. Il me la tend.

**Ruki:** Joue!

**Moi:**hein??

**Ruki:** Cassis

**Moi:** Hein??  
**  
Ruki: **Vite.

**Moi:**quoi?

**Ruki:** Joue !!

**Moi:** Heu ok s'tu veux.

Je prends donc la guitare légèrement déboussoler, je réfléchis un peu, elle fait partie de chanson que j'ai joué hier après-midi, je ferme les yeux, souffle un bon coup et commence à jouer, le son comme d'habitude m'emporte, c'est une superbe chanson, au bout de 2 minutes, je m'arrête.

**Moi:**explique.

** Jin: **Bon, je vais vous abandonnez à vos truc space.

**Ruki:** Ha vous êtes là

** Jin:** =_=

Ils sortent, je matte encore 5 petites secondes le dos de Koki sous son tee-shirt trempé.

**Ruki:** T'inquiète, je t'ai fais joué juste parce que la fille qui est avec Kai. Elle est étrange quand on parle de toi et puis tout à l'heure avec le lait que je t'ai apporté.

**Moi:**Ah et c'est quoi c'te raison de merde que tu me donnes??

**Ruki:** Je sais pas, enfaite je crois que te voir pactiser un peu avec l'ennemi me disais que votre tournée t'as un peu changé.  
**  
Moi:** Moui peut-être, le temps que je me reprenne t'inquiète.

Malgré le fait que je sois plus petite que lui, je lui caresse la tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être pour lui faire partir les craintes bizarre qu'il a, lorsque je fais ça, il ferme les yeux et rentre le cou dans ses épaules, j'arrête au bout de quelques secondes, et sors de la pièce pour filer dans ma chambre.  
Je toque, Sho viens m'ouvrir, une plaquette de chocolats dans une main, il me souris, j'en fais de même.

**Sho:** B'jour ^^

**Moi:** Ayaaa ...... déjà du chocolat plein la gueule =_=

**Sho:** ^^

Il retourne à son lit pour s'assoir dessus, tiens Nino est là, je me dirige vers mon lit et m'assois.

**Nino:**Pourquoi t'es partis en courant tout à l'heure??

**Moi:** Heu.. J'ai... bu de travers mon lait, je suis donc allez me rince la bouche dans les douches.

Je jette par terre la serviette qui m'entourai les épaules ainsi que le cou.

**Moi:** Sinon on a pas d'instruction pour la fête de jun-kun??

**Nino**: On attend, je l'ai entrevue vers 10h00, il m'a juste dit que plus personne ne devait allé à la cuisine et puis que nous aurons des instructions

**Moi:**Mais il a vraiment rien à faire celui-là é_è

**Nino:**Détrompe toi, ça fait bien 2 ans qu'il essaye de fêté son anniversaire avec tous ses potes, alors comprend le ^^.

**Moi:**Mouai, file moi un manga please.

Il m'en lance un, Fairy Tail sympa comme choix, je m'allonge et commence à lire. C'est alors que quelqu'un toque à la porte et fais passé une lettre sous la porte. Ninon se lève alors pour la prendre....

**Moi:**STOP !!!

Hum j'ai une idée pour remettre les Visualeux en confiance ^^.

**Nino**** et Sho: : **Ô__ô Heu y'a un problème??  
**  
Moi:** Désoler ça m'énerve.

Je me lève, lui prend la lettre des mains, enfile mes chaussures rapide sors de la chambre ils en font de même et me suivent. En marchant et disant n'importe quoi toute seule, j'ouvre la lettre, en entendant du bruit, je voie des portes s'ouvrir sur mon passage, je déplies la lettre et lis à haute voie en descendant les escaliers.

**Moi:**Costard obliger et rendez-vous tout le monde à 15h00 dans le hall, interdiction de descendre. ... Ah il me fait bien rire.

Je descend, lui.. Jun-kun en bas des marches me regarde avec des yeux ronds O_o?? Je vais donc vers lui, et le prends par le col...putain qu'est-ce qu'il est grand T_T  
**  
Moi: **Jun-kun Bon anniversaire, mais un conseille, si tu veux vraiment qu'on s'amuse arrête avec t'es stupides formalité à la noix ^^

je le lâche,enfin je le tenais pas trop au début.

** Jun-kun: **Ben quoi??

**Moi:**C'est quoi toute ses instructions?? Tu veux faire une soirée bien kitch??

** Jun-kun: **Hein?? heu ... oui peut-être.

**Moi:** =__= Tu m'enlèves ce costume de suite et tu arrêtes le gros merdier du salon, je VEUX joué à la ps3 dans les 5 minutes qui suivent.

Ok oui, je sais pétage de plomb, mais c'était vraiment du gros n'importe quoi ce qu'il faisait, il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'arrête dans ses délires sogronus!! Parce réellement je suis pas trop sûr que tout ce là-haut qui me regarde avec une tête bizarre auraient été heureux de porter un magnifique costard avec chaussures noir qui destroyent les pieds é__è. Je pense qu'il aurai réagit comme ça lui.  
En attendant, je m'assois sur une marche, soudain j'entends un énorme éclat de rire, je lève les yeux, .. Koki rigole de toutes ses dents, il est presque plié en deux en haut des marches, les autres le regardent dérouté, Sho le suis peu après dans son fou rire ainsi de tout les autres même visualeux.

**Moi:** Désolé le stresse des vacances ^^"

Jun-kun reviens un peu après.

** Jun-kun: H**eu sa va Bou??? Tu peux allé jouer avec les consoles.

Je me lève.  
**  
Moi: **Merci ^^.  
****

Fin PDV MOI

.......................................................................

PDV BOU

Huu, j'ai mal au crâne, il m'a fait faire des aller-retour de sa chambre à la mienne jusqu'à 1h49 du mat ce sale petit ou même grand profiteur é__è. Bon, il est genre 6h36.  
Il peut pas me laisser faire une pause bordel, j'ai même pas eu 5 heures de sommeil, ok il peut faire du chantage, mais là il va m'entendre gueulé, enfin nan, je vais lui gueuler dessus en chuchotant, y'a ma "mère" qui dort. Et s'il la réveille je le tue sur place.  
Je fonce donc jusqu'à sa chambre, l'ouvre avec un peu de violence (je dois avoir ZE cernes).

**Moi:** Quoi (en serrant les dents)

** Kai:** Ruki m'a appeler (ce con -_-)

**Moi**: ET???

** Kai:** Kazu a fait un pétage de plomb...  
**  
Moi:** Hein??.. Ah et alors???

** Kai:** Elle s'est lâché alors qu'elle n'est pas elle é__è

**Moi:** Heu non elle a bien fait ^^"

** Kai:** =_= Quoi?? explique, car Ruki ma dit qu'elle a presque agressé jun-kun pour qu'il arrête ses conneries, bon ok elle n'avait pas totalement tord, mais de là à le prendre par le col et exigé de pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéos, y'a quand même des limites éé_èè

**Moi:** Nan c'est normal.  
**  
Kai: **HEIN?? Tu pourrais m'expliquer??

**Moi: **Avant d'échanger no place, on a fait une liste de nos caractères originaux, enfin assez vite fait car on avait pas trop de temps.

** Kai: **Hum..et?  
**  
Moi:** Laisse moi parler, enfin bon, que mon groupe connais une face de moi caché, je déteste les costar et les trucs un peu débile, donc quand sa me saoule vraiment grave, je pète un peu mon câble et exige du principale intéressé d'arrêter ses conneries et de jouer dans les 5 minutes qui suivent.

** Kai: **Hé bien j'en apprend des choses xD

**Moi:** -_-... enfin bon, elle a bien fait car au moins, Teruki, Miku et Kanon reconnaitront mon caractère de merde ressortir donc c'est bon ^^

** Kai:** Aahhhh je me suis inquiété pour rien ^^

**Moi:** ^^" ET tu m'as réveillé espèce de sale petit squatteur de mes deux éé__èè.

Je lui mets un bon coup dans l'épaule et retourne me mettre sous des couettes. Putain, et je vais même plus pouvoir dormir.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI

Bon normalement mon petit cinéma a marché, Teruki et Kanon rassure nos amis pour leur expliquer mon petit changement de caractère, je joue donc, Miku essaye de rassurer du mieux qu'il peut Jun-kun, arg je devrai m'excuser j'ai du leur faire une de ses frousses _.

** Jun-kun (calmer): **Bon on va mangé?? Sinon ça va refroidir ^^

Je me lève, et me dirige vers lui

**Moi:** désoler ^^" et joyeux anniversaire ^^

**Maya:** Personne ne viendra ce soir ??

** Jun-kun: **Ben si ma vrai fête d'anniv' c'est ce soir -_-

**Tego:**Et y'aura qui d'autre??  
**  
Jun-kun: **Hum Ohno et Aiba doivent venir normalement ^^ et puis Maki, Erika, Inoue, Shun et d'autres ^^.  
**  
Yamapi:**Cool, sa faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas revu Maki ^^ enfin depuis la fin du tournage du film ^^"

** Jin:** Toma sera là??

** Jun-kun:** moui je crois.

Tout le monde repartis dans la cuisine dans une atmosphère de détente et posé. Ils mangèrent, bien sûr tout le temps les clans dans son coin, enfin j'essaye quand même de parler aux Boys Bandeux, surtout à Masu, il est marrant comme gars. Mais bon, c'est pas non plus en 4 jours que tout va s'améliorer.  
Vers trois heures, on entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, j'allai donc ouvrir pour posé mes yeux sur 2 filles hyper jolie, elles se présentèrent, quand même, Erika Toda, une fille vachement pétillante, et Maki Horikita, toute aussi jolie, mais plus timide, tiens je commence même à penser comme un tombeur =_=, moi hétéro et doit arrêté de boire.  
Peu après d'autres jeunes gens arrivèrent des paquet plein les mains et des sourires immense scotché sur leur tronche.  
Enfin, à 18h0 tout le monde était la vraisemblablement, tous parler, moi aussi avec Miku qui parle avec une faible voix, arg le pauvre _. Des femmes étaient quand même là pour le service. ENfin bon, la journée se passa très bien, les trois nouvelles filles allaient dormir dans la chambre avec Muri, Jun-kun pris avec lui les deux autres gars de son groupe, Jin-Kame-Koki prirent avec eux Toma et Yamapi-Tego-Masu prirent Shun.

Il est maintenant 22h30 je me suis enfermé dans les chiottes du premier étage un portable à la main, numéro chez moi.  
****

Fin PDV MOI

.......................................................................

PDV BOU

Ah je suis en transe avec ce lit, il m'a laissé dormir et encore heureux pour lui car sinon je lui bouffer une jambe, il est 12h27 quel bien fout sa fait, alors que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour m'endormir, J'aime ça *-*.  
Je vais voir Kai.  
**  
Moi: **Ah tu bouffes déjà O_o

** Kai: **Ouaip t'as "mère" a monté deux plateaux si jamais tu te réveillé.

**Moi:** J'aurai pu descendre en chercher un toute seule.

** Kai: **XDDDD tu parles de toi en version fille.

**Moi: **Normal je dois pas me trompé quand y'a des gens.

** Kai:** Et puis non, on a pas le droit de descendre jusqu'à 16h c'est t'as "mère" qui l'a dit.

**Moi: **Hein?? pourquoi??

Je m'assois en face du lit sur un coussin par terre et rapproche le plateau-repas vers moi.  
**  
Kai:** Il me semble qu'il y est des gens important.

**Moi:** T'as envoyé un mail à Jun?? Pour son anniv'??

** Kai:** Ben oui, et Uruha m'a dit que le début de soirée était cool.

**Moi: **Hum, est-ce que Ruki avait des soupçons??

Je prends un morceau de pain et l'imbibe de sauce.  
**  
Kai: **Moui au début comme "Tu" sympathisé avec des Boys Bandeux, mais "Ton" pétage de câble lui a enlevé tout soupçon ^^  
**  
Moi:** Elle se débrouille bien quand même.  
**  
Kai:** Faudra que tu lui explique comment est t'as maison, car ça serai con qu'elle se perde dedans --"  
**  
Moi:** Ouaip

Hum trop bon j'aime cette bouffe *_*

** Kai: **Bon tu peux me ramené des shojos??  
**  
Moi:** =_= tsss oui j'y vais.

Hum sa fait 2 heures qu'on lit tout les deux, il est donc 14h36 environ.

** Kai:** Bo..Kazu??  
**  
Moi: **Moui??  
**  
Kai:** Je vais dire que j'ai un légé problème là???

**Moi**: Quoi?? Tsukushi ne veut toujours pas sortir avec Tsukasa ???

** Kai:** =__= Haha très drôle, non j'ai un problème ...hum.... naturelle on va dire ^^"

Heu sa veut dire quoi ça??  
**  
Moi:** Oh non non non non non

** Kai:** Allez, aide moi je dois allé au chiotte T.T

**Moi:** Aahhhh pourquoi pourquoi???

** Kai: **Parce que je suis un humain et que j'ai des besoin naturelle xD

Je le regarde presque désespéré.

**Moi:** Arg, aller viens te soutenir de mes faibles épaules W.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)_

_et puis ça ne coute rien je vous assure ^=^_

_**Ah oui, pour ce chapitre, si j'ai plus de commentaires (c'est à dire pas que mes trois fidèles que j'adore ^^) hé ben vous aurez une surprise ^=^**_

_**(= En fait c'est surtout pour voir combien de personnes suivent ma fic =x=)**_

_**Tan pis la prochaine fois peut-être w  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** bon avec du retard le chapitre 2, mais mardi et mercredi je pouvais pas == (quel excuse !! O_O), en plus je viens de remarqué, qu'il reste encore 13 chapitres à posté, et que le pars dans 15 jours, ça veut dire que je dois ben en posé plus w, heureux soit mes lecteurs (-trices).

Sinon ben contente que ça vous plait toujours =DD

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20  
**

_**Moi:** Arg, aller viens te soutenir de mes faibles épaules W._

.......

**Moi: **C'est bon??

** Kai:** nan

**Moi:** C'est bon???

** Kai:** nann!

**Moi:** C'est bon????

** Kai: **Mais oui bodel c'est bon é__è.

Kai ressort donc des chiotte, reboutonnant son bouton de short, défroissant légèrement son tee-shirt les yeux un peu énervé que pose toute les 3 secondes la même question.

**Moi: **Allez raille pas sinon je te porte pas xD

Sors son portable de LA poche de devant de son shirt.

** Kai (en marmonant): **Ruki...Ruki... (plus fort) Ah j'ai trouvé.....  
**  
Moi:** C'est bon j'ai compris, viens t'adosser.

Arg c'est normale que je m'inquiète pour mon propre sors lorsqu'un sourire sadique s'empare de ses lèvres?

** Kai: **MOUHAHAHAHAHhahahaha

**Moi: **=_= au lieu de rire comme un crétin tu pourrais m'en dire la raison de se rire *frissonne*

** Kai (qui affiche toujours un Colgate totale sur les lèvres): **Porte moi *-*

**Moi:** Hein??..... Tu veux que je meurs sous ton poids??

** Kai:** Oui xDDD sinon....

Remet son portable sous son nez.

** Kai: **Alors je cherchai qui déjà?......Ah oui Ruki..Ruki

Je le regarde exaspéré.

**Moi: **Putain c'est bon, .. grimpe.

Je mets un genou par terre, il "saute" presque sur mon dos, je suis sur d'avoir entendue des craquements è_é, je lève difficilement mon petit corps frêle, en plus se conna** bouge, je le hais.  
Je le gerte vite fais dans "son" lit et m'assois par terre pour récupéré mon souffle.

** Kai: **Vas me cherché ... hum je sais pas trop elle a quoi de bien shojo assez niais bien sympathique???

**Moi:** T.T heu .... Hana Kimi??

** Kai:** Hana Kimi.. sa me dit un truc, y'avais pas eu un drama avec ce nom???

Je fais mine de réfléchir, et perso je vois pas du tout de quoi il parle _

**Moi:** heu ha vrai dire, j'en sais strictement rien x_X

** Kai:** hum hum..... Portes moi jusqu'à t'as chambre please ^_^

**Moi:** =S,parle pas en anglais, déjà que ton français est exécrable, mais l'anglais à en faire exploser la tête des sourds

** Kai: **Tsss même pas vrai d'abords.

Je me baisse de façon à se qu'il puisse monté sur mon pauvre dos en compote ;_;. Mais bon cette fois, je me décharge de lui par terre, tan pi pour sa gueule.

** Kai: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MES cuisses TwT

**Moi:** Oups...Suis-je bête xD Désolé d'avoir oublié cela ^^"

** Kai:** genre t'avais oublié dit-il les mots plein de reproche.

Oui tu as raison comment ai-je pu oublié ça =D

**Moi:** Bon, arrête de faire chier et va t'assoir sur un des coussins.

J'allume l'ordinateur de Kazu, ce qui est cool c'est qu'elle ne met pas de mot de passe. Je tape ensuite sur google version française Hana Kimi drama, tiens il avait pas tord l'adorateur de shojo, sur le site (en streaming je précise) je le plante ensuite devant l'ordi.

**Moi: **Tiens regarde et fais moi pas chier é_è

** Kai: **3 je t'aime ^^

**Moi: **Ben c'est pas réciproque.

Je lui tire la langue prend des mangas et me mets dans mon lit pour le surveillé.Et après on s'étonne qu'il fasse ami-ami avec les Boys Bandeux, obliger, il regarde les trois quart des adaptation ce con.  
Samurai Deeper Kyo, hum c'est un manga intéressant, mais extrêmement lourd à lire lorsqu'un gogole de la pire espèce rigole toute les cinq secondes lorsqu'un acteur à deux balles dit une phrase.. =_="" plus jamais de ça é_è je pourrai pas avoir mes trois..enfin deux semaines de vacances tranquille??? Parce que si des vacances sont remplies de gloussement crétin et d'esclavagiste et bien je n'en veux pas é_è, bon il est quel heure là, je tourne alors mon visage vers mon réveil, arg, il est presque 17h25 et je ne lui ai pas ramené de gouter, je vais l'entendre geindre _.  
Soudain, ma "mère" m'appelle.

**Moi (le sourire au lèvre): **Bon, ma mère m'appelle ^^

** Kai(m'ignorant les yeux fixé sur l'écran): **hum hum

**Moi: **Tsss Je te ramène des trucs à mangé?

** Kai:** Heu..... 2 paquets de chips stp ^^

Je fais oui de la tête mets mes chaussons et descends.

**Moi: **Oui??

**Mam' Kazu:** téléphone.

Je me précipite.

**Moi:** Moshi moshi??

**???:** Iop (^^) c'est Kazu

**Moi: **Ah tu m'appelles pour??

**Kazu:**Help Help T^T

**Moi:** Ben tu ne t'es pas rattraper avec mon caractère version "radar connerie 004" ???

**Kazu:**Ô_ô hein??? ha oui... comment tu sais ça?

**Moi:** J'ai Kai ici qui me rapporte tout =_=  
**  
Kazu:** Kai...c'est qui?? Tiens ça me dis un truc ^^"

**Moi:** Tsss heu tu vois Ruki??

**Kazu:** hum wep

**Moi:** Ben Kai c'est le batteur de son groupe.

**Kazu:** Ahhh et donc Ruki lui dit tout mes faits et gestes??

**Moi:** Heu les trois quart oui.

**Kazu:** Arg, ce mec,... Ruki je le supporte pas, il crois que je suis pas toi é_è

**Moi: **Moui je sais, mais d'après ce que Kai m'a dit, oui je pose des questions comme ça sur "Bou" mon sosie, il n'a plus de soupçons depuis la "scène"

**Kazu:**Encore heureux, j'ai trop stressé en faisant ça, mais la soirée c'est quand même mieux passer ^^

**Moi:** Heu... Sinon ton blème c'était ça??

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI

Je stresse, je ne sais pas comment lui dire, il va faire quoi surtout?? bon, je me lance

**Moi:** Bou?? Calmes toi surtout ^^"

**Bou**: Hein?? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?? é_è

**Moi:** Heu rien de grave, mais je crois que je me suis fais piéger .

**Bou:** Comment ça??

**Moi:** Bon comme tu sais j'ai fais genre d'être love de Muri, mais c'te sale fille, ben elle fait la même chose T_T

**Bou:** WHAT !!

Et voilà il doit être furax, faite que ma mère ne me prenne pas pour une folle après ce coup de file Mais dans quel merdier je me suis mise ?

**Bou:** Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu peux même prétendre que je sois gay, mais fais un truc et plus vite que ça.

**Moi:**Calme toi ^^" pas besoin de s'énerver.

**Bou:** Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour être si malchanceux??

**Moi:** Hé t'es quand même une star internationale.

**Bou:** Ah oui c'est vrai ^^ bon, je te laisse ta mère veut m'emmener dans un hôpital avec des hommes en blanc à ce que je comprends xDD

**Moi:** xDD à plus.

J'éteins mon portable, et j'ouvre la porte, à la, bon, j'ai toute une soirée pour potasser le plan "Comment faire casser Muri" =__=. J'avance donc en mode "zombie qui va dormir le plus rapidement possible" ou du moins qui le souhaite du plus profond de son être. J'avance donc lentement n'ayant presque plus de force dans les jambes. Soudain un porte s'ouvre... et comme de par hasard devrai-je dire, je me la prend en pleine face, enfin dans le front ce qui me fait tombé en arrière.

**Moi:** ITAIIIII qui c'est le con qui a ouvert la porte.

Le cul par terre donc, les yeux fermé une main me soutenant et l'autre entrain de frotter mon front.

**Miku(d'une voix assez cassé et pas très forte):** Ahh j'ai tué Bou xD

J'ouvre les yeux avec une mine renfrognée

**Moi:** Miku, c'est pas drôle =_=

**Miku (toujours la même voix):** Ben si ^^

Il me tend une main, que je saisis, il me relève.

**Miku:** Tu veux entré??

**Moi:** Ben c'est que je pensais plus aller dormir, mais vu la façon un peu brutale dont tu m'as largement réveillé, et bien oui, je vais venir ^^

Je rentre donc dans la chambre, une identique à la mienne sauf que .... nan elle est pareille. Il va s'assoir sur son lit, j'en me pose à coter de lui, c'est vraiment un beau garçon, il a un certain charme.... ça y est je sais se que je vais faire *-*

**Moi:** où sont les deux autres?

**Miku: ** Ben Teruki m'a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche, et je crois que Kanon est toujours en bas  
**  
Moi: **humm, pourquoi t'es pas resté à la fête?

**Miku:** Hey, j'allais y retourné, mais j'ai on va dire percuté quelque chose xD

**Moi:** Sinon, sa va t'as voix??

Oups et voilà encore une gaffe, avec Teruki qui avait bien précisé AUCUNE remarque.

**Miku:** Moui sa va... mais sa m'énerve quand même un peu, c'est normal, et puis Teruki qui fait sa maman poule .... il est le plus vieux d'accord, mais on est assez grand aussi.... mais enfaite, il ne vous a pas fait de remarque là dessus bien sur??

**Moi:** Heu.... non ^^"

**Miku:** Tan mieux parce même si j'ai la voix un peu mal en point c'est juste à cause du coup de froid, mais il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud non plus ce jour là xD

**Moi:** Sa fais mal quand tu parles???

**Miku: ** un peu c'est normal, mais sa fait du bien, et puis on ne peut pas empêcher de parler un parleur invétérer xD

**Moi:**xD.... Heu je peux te demander un service??

Il me prends dans ses bras et me serre

**Miku:** Mais bien sûr mon petit Bou, dis à papa-Miku ton petit problème ^^

**Moi:** Aide moi à casser avec Muri, je ne l'aime pas.. je n'irai bien sûr pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est moche, car ce n'est pas vrai, mais elle m'insurporte, et il FAUT qu'elle casse.

**Miku:** Et bien cette fois tu est vraiment déterminé ^^

**Moi:**Ben oui pourquoi??

**Miku:** Ben toute les fois pendant les quels tu as essayé de casser avec elle tu revenait tout bizarre.

Au putain je ne connais même pas ma vie amoureuse è_é

**Moi:** Au oui, c'est vrai.. j'avais préférée oublier ces moment ^^"

**Miku(d'un ton hésitant): ** Bou??? Tu penses que... heu rien j'ai envie de dormir ^^

**Moi:**AH ok j'y vais aussi, on dirai que la douleur de ton coup est partie ^^

Je lui fais la bise et sors de la chambre, ala il voulait me dire quoi?? il a changé d'expression au dernier moment, ça doit être intéressant à savoir ^^, enfin bon, la je sens le coup de bar totale, lit.. il me le faut _, enfin arriver à cette satané chambre, je l'ouvre, je suis dans la pleine ombre, j'avance à taton en cette fois essayant de ne pas me prendre un morceau de lit dans le tibia et après avoir trouvé mon lit, je tombe épuisée dedans pour m'endormir tout habiller _.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

.......................................................................

PDV BOU

Bon c'est vrai que ma "mère" ma regarder avec de grands yeux après mon petit "What", ... faut moi aussi que j'arrête avec l'anglais à croire que c'est anti japonais, enfin bon, je prends deux trois paquets de chips et montent ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca.  
Enfin avant d'aller dans ma chambre, je fais un petit détour dans la chambre de Kai, où il n'y est pas prend une ou deux BD pour potasser le temps de me remettre de la mauvaise nouvelle que Kazu m'a rapporté, le truc qui m'énerve c'est que si elle n'y arrive pas, ben je devrai moi-même cassé é_è aya mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ch'ui trop con, comme ch'ui un mec elle arrive toujours à me faire changé d'avis en faisant des mouvement sensuelle et compagnie, mais là c'est une fille donc à part.. à part si elle est lesbienne x_X arg j'ai la poisse si elle l'est.

**..............**

Bon on est vendredi, il est 20h58, avec kai on mange dans ma chambre, il ne se passe rien et il rit toujours comme un stupide boy il regarde aussi toujours Hana Kimi.

**..............  
**  
Il est 20h59 et j'en ai ras le bol é_è.

**Moi:** Bon, Kai lève t'es fesses maintenant.

** Kai:** Hein?? Quoi?

Je le prends par les dessous de bras et le traine, à ses pauvres jambes, toute mes condoléances, je le traine donc jusqu'à "sa" chambre, le mets du mieux que je peux dans le lit, il se frotte les jambes.. ou se les masse, je ne fais pas trop attention, je retourne quelques minutes après dans ma chambre, cherche sur les murs Hana Kimi ou plutôt "Parmi eux" après 7 bonne minute de cherchage (ça se dit pas mais bon) intensif, je les prends les 22, j'entends des menaces proliférant de la chambre de Kai, je lui ramène alors les 22 tomes que j'ai trouvé et les lui mets sur la table de chevet.

**Moi: **Bon t'arrête de me faire chier jusqu'à sur tu es terminé tous ça ok éé_èè

** Kai:** Et si ch'ui pas ok???

**Moi(avec une voix très menaçante):** Tu en subiras alors toute les conséquence.

Je sens naitre sur mes lèvres un sourire sadique. Et je le plante comme ça. Enfin j'écoute quand même ce qu'il veut me demandé.

** Kai: **B..Kazu... Toilette s'il te plait ^^"

**Moi: **=_=" Aaa t'y va tout seul, sinon je te mets une couche éé_èè

** Kai: **Pas taper _

**Moi:** Grrr

Je sors alors une bonne fois pour toute, fonce dans ma chambre, les fesses par terre devant l'ordinateur enfin que pour moi *_*

**Moi: **Enfin un peu de calme ^^

Bon, je vais faire quoi maintenant? 21h05... je vais faire quoi moi? Je sais, T.V. powaaaa ^^ Je me lève, prends les plateaux repas, sors pour descendre, doucement s'il y a des clients, pas grand monde, c'est normal, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances, je dépose les plateaux sous les regards de ma mère qui me dit dans un souffle rapide que si je le souhaite, il y a de la glace dans le congélateur.

Je m'en prends une coupe et m'assois à la meilleur table avec vue sur la téloche, je prend donc ensuite la télécommande et allume sur la chaine que j'avais trouvé, celle pour les sans amis xD, une rediffusion, qu'ils passent de l'émission "C'est mon vote" hum des clips surement, un homme apparait (woua c'est magique =_=) il fait des blagues sur je ne sais quoi, moi et l'humour français ça fais deux aussi = =", enfin bon, lorsqu'il parlait, je n'écoutai pas trop ou même pas du tout et m'amuser à faire une tête de bonhomme avec la glace entrain de fondre, soudain, j'entends un son que je connais pas cœur , même mes doigts bougent tous seul, je lève les yeux.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est moi à la télé __ désoler c'est la surprise de voir Escapism, ahah je suis vraiment un beau mec xD , quel bonne résolution, je vais me mater moi-même, .... ben quoi, ça fait toujours du bien de s'occuper un peu de son ego =P

**............**

Ah 5 de mes clips à la suite qu'est-ce que ça flatte xD, je suis vraiment beau... enfin en version fille =_= je sais, mais "beau" quand même, bon, la flemme de rester là, j'éteins la télé, et remonte après avoir déposer mon assieete dans l'évier, dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers l'ordinateur et l'allume, tiens tiens, fais quoi maintenant ;_; heu, un film, je farfouille dans ses dossiers, et trouve les films et série américaine, hum qu'est-ce que je vais regarder, plouf plouf? Bon, je vais commencer pas ça, je double clic alors sur le premier épisode de... Dexter, hum je me demande bien ce que c'est .

**..................**

Putain j'ai rien à faire, je me suis arrêté à l'épisode un de cette série, je m'ennuie, et je vais mourir de manga _, bon, bon, 22h44 que faire que faire , tiens, je vais voir la popularité de notre groupe ici ^^, je vais sur google, et tape le nom de notre groupe .... O__O et bien, je savais pas qu'il y avais autant de site et compagnie de notre groupe, ça fairait presque peur, enfin le truc qui m'a fait le plus peur c'est quand même le fait, que je sois tombé sur une fiction, bon, au début j'ai rien fait, j'ai même un peu lu, mais Kanon et Miku faire ce genre de chose beuha, enfin bon, et puis sa m'étonne pas trop vu certaine photos qu'on fait =_= ... il est vrai que je suis bon pour critiquer ^^".  
Bon la c'est clair, je m'emmerde vraiment, demain, de grès ou de force, j'irai en ville _. je me mets ensuite en pyjama et file sous les couvertures ^^.

..............................................................................  
_Alors?? Impressions? Bonnes ou mauvaises?  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)_

_et puis ça ne coute rien je vous assure ^=^_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** hey hey, je suis en forme et pas en retard (la classe non ^=^), bon alors dans ce chapitre, qu'allez-vous découvrir?? Huu, un peu de la maison des gazettos =D

**666Naku et Weishi:** Je m'excuse, mais je pense que vous ne saurez pas avant un petit moment =D

**mélain:** Ben voilà la suite /

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21  
**

Hum est-ce normal, par hasard bien sur, est-ce normale que j'ai bien du mal à respirer?? hum je crois pas, j'ouvre alors mes yeux, un grand bras me coupant la respiration. O_O" heu mon cerveau se bloque, pas normal on va me dire, mais la maintenant dans la situation où je suis, ben si un peu, d'abord, y'a Reita là à coter de moi, fringué (encore heureux é_è) bon, il m'étouffe, mais ça c'est pas une nouvelle, donc je gerte son bras, il pu l'alcool, hum il est presque 11h, Sho et Nino, dorment comme des bébés, alors pourquoi suis-je choqué, hein? Alors, je laisse encore un peu de suspense où je préfère me faire sauter la gueule tout de suite maintenant?

Bon, je préfère la garder sur mes épaules, enfin bon, une certaine personne dont vaut mieux pas que je dise son nom, de peur de vomir, à son bras autour de ma taille en dormant de l'autre coter, à se demander comment à trois on a réussit à tenir dans se foutus lit =_=.

J'essaye donc de m'extirper de là dessous sans écraser personne, mais oui genre je vais pas en profiter pour faire deux trois bleus à Muri é_è hein?? Nan mais même bourrée c'est pas une excuse de me compresser dans un lit à coter d'elle et d'un gars totalement out de Bou, aya, je lui marche un peu dessus sans faire exprès bien sur prends deux trois fringues rapides et direction douche power, je pu l'alcool et le parfum, et les deux odeurs mélanger sa fait un peu space S_S.

Je monte donc les marche 4 à 4 pour arriver devant trois porte fermé =_= je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous contre moi là, je m'appuie donc contre la rambarde pour attendre que un se daigne à sortir. Enfin un sort, c'est Kame.

**Moi:**Iop ^^

**Kame:**Ha salut.. bon, nous on va bientôt partir, genre dans 1 heure, donc je dois me dépêcher a plus.

Il part dans les escalier, un tee-shirt à la main, une serviette sur les cheveux.

**Moi:**Attend.. pourquoi Koki il parle jamais?

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

**Kame:**Pourquoi?

**Moi:** Parce que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix de tout le séjour

**Kame:**Si tu veux l'entendre, il y a les clips ainsi que les dramas dans lesquels il a joué, comme "My boss, My héro", et puis des émissions. Bon, je dois faire vite.

Il disparait alors, je regarderai quand j'aurai le temps, je fonce dons dans la salle de bain, prend bien garde de la fermée, prends une longue douche et me change ensuite après (normal...) je descend ensuite jusqu'au salon, les trois Kat-tun y sont déjà, leurs valises prêtent, ils font la bise aux autres membres de groupes Boys Bandeux qui sont là, c'est à dire, Yamapi, Tego, Masu, Jun-kun, tient ainsi que Nino et Sho ah, Ohno et Aiba aussi sont là , tout le monde quoi, les tapes dans le dos et encouragement, pour recommencer à travailler, car si j'ai bien tout suivis, les invité qui étaient arriver hier soir, sont rentrées chez eux, parce que travaille powa ils ont, enfin bon, je vais donc voir Kame, pour lui dire au revoir, ben oui, je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je le verrai. Puis ils partent peu après, je vais après voir Sho.

**Moi:** Sho?? Vous vous êtes en vacances jusqu'à quand?

**Sho:**Nino.

Puis il part, c'est bon, j'ai compris ma question ne l'intéresse pas =_=. Je vais donc vers Nino pour lui poser la même question.

**Nino:**Hum nous non plus, on reprends le travail =.= dans deux jours, cool hein?

**Moi:**je m'ennuie ferme vous travaillez sur quoi?

Je pausai plein de questions pour faire passer le temps, jusqu'à que Kanon entre dans la pièce suivis de Miku. Je leur fait alors un coucou de la main.

**Kanon: **Bou!!!!! Il se planta devant moi.

**Moi:**oui?? O_o

**Kanon: **Teruki a dit qu'on devait partir _

**Moi:**Hein pourquoi??

**Miku(toujours une voix palote):** On va squatter chez les gazettos ^^

**Moi:** Hein o_o pourquoi?

**Kanon:** y'a Ruki il veut nous faire écouter ça nouvelle chanson ^^

**Moi:**Ha, bon, je faire mes bagages alors.

Je me retourne vers Nino.

**Moi:** Bon ,ben à la prochaine.

Je lui fais un sourire. Et pars dans les escaliers, tss, j'ai l'impression de mieux m'entendre avec les Boys Bandeux, et bien ,je dois être fêlée quelque part =.= arriver dans la chambre, je range mes affaires dans la valise, tiens j'avais pas remarqué, les fringues que j'ai enlevé de ce matin sont propre O_o heu .. je sais pas quoi penser, c'est très suspect, c'est propre ainsi que tout les fringue que j'avais mis, et que j'avais pas fais attention. Arg trop zarb. Je finis ma valise et redescend en rencontrant Uruha dans les escaliers.

**Moi:** Ça va?

**Uruha:** Moui, mais maintenant je n'ai personne contre qui jouait au carte, enfin personne d'assez fort.

**Moi:**Comme Aiji quoi?? xD

**Uruha:**Moui c'est ça... sinon vous resterez combien de temps?

**Moi:** Heu.. c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demandé ^^

**Uruha:**tu sais jouer pas mal toi??

Quel changement de sujet total respect

**Moi:** Heu je gère ^^"

On arrive dans le salon, Teruki (pourquoi je m'en doutais pas?), Ruki et Miku déjà là. Kanon étant remonté pour faire son sac.

** Uruha (à Ruki):**Ils restent combien de temps??

**Ruki:** deux trois jours ^^

**Teruki:** T'inquiète on te gênera pas.

**Uruha:**Je sais ^^, c'est juste pour savoir (une sourire très bizarre naissant sur ses lèvres) si je pourrai faire chier Aoi ^^.

**???:**Si tu fais ça, on gardera de force Bou *-*

**Uruha et**** Moi: **Hein?

Reita apparue en rentrant dans le salon.

**Teruki(à moitié mort de rire):**Heu je vois pas le rapport entre Bou et Aoi ==

**Reita:** Y'en a aucun

**Moi:** Ô_ô

** Reita:**Mais comme Uruha ne peut pas s'empêchait d'emmerder Aoi, je pourrai garder ma petite Bouboule. ^^

**Miku:** Heu... va mourir Reita

Merci Miku ;.;

**Moi:** Ah oui et de plus qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans mon lit ce matin é_è

**Reita:** ^^" Nino parle

**Nino:** è_é Hey pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de parler débrouille toi.

Puis il sort direction les cuisines.

**Reita:**heu j'ai dit un truc de travers???

**Moi:**=.= Bon tu foutais quoi alors?

**Reita:** hum (prends un ton sérieux) je me suis bourré la gueule, et comme certaines personnes (regarde Ruki et Uruha) ne voulant pas m'aidé à monter, Nino et Sho m'ont aidé, je crois que j'ai vomi sur Nino par contre -_-" et puis ils m'ont gerté sur ton lit, c'est tout ^^

**Moi:** Je comprends mieux sa motivation à t'envoyer chier xD ... par contre tu m'as étranglé crétin é_è

**Reita:** Que suis-je doué xD

**Ruki:**Bon les gosses, on part dans un quart d'heure.

**Moi:**Quoi o_O .. ok

Il est 12h13, je vais dans la cuisine, là où se trouvent heu Sho, Nino, .. et Tego.

**Moi:** Choco please T_T

**Sho:**Ô_ô

**Nino:** On t'as pas déjà dit que c'était impossible de soutirer du chocolat à Sho??

**Moi:** Heu si je crois ^^"

**Nino:**tiens.

Il me tends des fruits secs que je prends pour les avaler.

**Moi:**Sinon, Tego, vous partez quand vous?

Tego est tellement emmerdé d'être un peu tout seul lorsqu'on parlait me répondit avec joie d'être enfin "vu" par quelqu'un.

**Tego:** Nous on part demain ^^

Je regarde ma montre.

**Moi:** Moi je part dans les 3 minutes qui viennent, sinon je vais me faire scalpter _ Au revoir les gars ^^

Je sors de la cuisine, récupère ma valise et sors pour rejoindre la jolie "petite" immense voiture qui m'attandais car je suis encore et toujours la derrnière à monter dedans =.=

Je m'installe donc, dans la voiture (ou limousine) contre une des fenêtres teinté, je regarde le paysage japonais s'étalait devant moi, en pensant, oui c'est rare, mais je trouve ça dommage le fait de ne plus voir les boys Bandeux, ils sont sympa ^^. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me caressé la suite é_è, prête à me retourner et foutre une torgnole au con qui ose, je me retrouve nez à nez, enfin bouche à bouche avec Muri, Beuh, j'ai envi de lui gerbé dessus, c'est dégueulasse. Enfin elle libère ma bouche lorsqu'elle a sentit que je bouger tel un asticot.

**Moi:**Ahhhh

Ce qui est cool avec les limousine, c'est que c'est grand, je dégage, puis je me précipite aux coter de Reita à l'autre bout du véhicule.

un sourire plus que vainqueur nait sur les lèvres de Muri qui se les lèche quelques secondes après leur contacte avec les miennes, beuh, si elle savait la pauvre =S elle ne serai pas aussi heureuse que là, bon, cool, maintenant je suis nauséeuse, il faut absolument que je trouve un plan.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.......................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Quelqu'un toc à la porte, je grogne nan mais qui ose essayé de réveillé le beau, le magnifique Bou, quelqu'un ouvre la porte, je prends rapide le réveille, et le balance contre enfin vers la porte, ah dans les dents, puis je monte les couettes au dessus de ma tête.

** ???: **Tu m'as raté crétin -_-.

**Moi: **Kai, t'as gueule ....

Brusquement je me relève.

**Moi:** Tu peux marcher O_o enfin à peut près correctement à ce que je voie

** Kai: **Ouaip sa va ^^, on sors cette aprèm ?? *yeux de biche*

**Moi: **ok j'avais prévu une sortie de toute façon = =

** Kai:** on part dans 21 minutes ^^

**Moi:** Hein?

** Kai:** Wii j'ai regardé le programme d'aller et venue du bus, y'en à un dans 21 minutes alors bouge ^^

**Moi: **Va pourrir en enfer.

Il sort, j'ai un peu la tête dans le cul, je me lève, me change avec ses éternelles fringues heu moches et vieux ~_~ je suis donc changé en 7 minutes chronos, Kai frappe à ma porte alors que je fourrais de l'argent dans les poches, je lui dit d'entrée, il entre, je me retourne.

**Moi: **O__O

il passe sa main devant mes yeux.

** Kai: **T'as beugué?

**Moi: **Nan sa va, mais toi t'as fumé é_è, tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir habillé de cette façon, en cuire, nan mais y'a une fan, t'es cramer directe.. t'es con ou quoi??

** Kai:** Ben quoi ch'ui pas magnifique comme ça?

**Moi:** =_= c'est pas ça le problème, vas te changé

** Kai: **T'es pas ma mère .... heu j'ai que des trucs de ce genre ==

**Moi:** t'es con ..

Je vais dans la chambre du père et de la mère, pour lui trouvé des trucs, plus normal....

**Moi:** Bon, tiens prend ça ^^

** Kai: **j'ai le droit de refuser catégoriquement??

**Moi: **Heu.. non ^^ t'as 8 minutes pour te changer ou tu vas en ville à pieds .. ah et puis tiens une paire de basket, sa doit être t'as taille.

** Kai:** ok maman =="

6mn32 après il sort, je suis sur le point d'exploser de rire, et il a l'air de s'en être aperçue.

**Moi:** Bon, on y va sinon on sera en retard ^^

** Kai:** é.è go.

**Moi:** Kai mes oreilles s'il te plait.

** Kai:** -_-

On descend, je dit au revoir à ma mère et on arrive un peu plus tard à l'arrêt le bus arrive quelques secondes après, on monte, il repart vers la civilisation humaine.

** Kai:** C'est bon, je te laisse le plaisir =_=

**Moi:** Merci .... Ahahah t'es trop comique dans ce genre de fringue *pleure de rire*

** Kai: **C'est quoi ça, vraiment t'as osé me fringué de la sorte, en tout cas, là t'es sur qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

Le temps qu'il parle, je fait ma queue de cheval et mets ma capuche.

**Moi: **Mais tu es très beau comme ça ^^

** Kai:** Tu te fiches de moi?

**Moi:** Oui sans te mentir.

** Kai: **Tsss, c'est quoi ce jooging gris tout moche et trop large, ainsi que ce blouson version année 70, nan mais ta's abusé là

**Moi: **Ta gueule sinon je t'abandonne é_è... raplatis t'es tifs éé_èè

** Kai: **Pas toucher à sa

**Moi:** Tss gamin

Je sors un peigne pliable de ma poche, oui je n'ai que ça à faire, je lui saute dessus pour la coiffer tout platement *for intérieur MOUHAHAHA*

**Moi: **Ah voilà, t'es tout beau maintenant.  
**  
Kai: **Mes cheveux *x* ma vie, ma personnalité *cris de désespoir*

**Moi:** Bon arrête ton foutage de gueule, et c'est quoi ce maquillage, je me maquille moi peut-être???

** Kai:** Gné ??

Je sors un mouchoir en papier, crache dessus et m'approche de Kai, qui mets ses bras devant le visage pour ce protéger.

** Kai: **Je te jure, Bou tu oses faire ça je te trucide sur place.

**Moi: **C'est qu'il ferait presque peur le petit (pourquoi ch'ui petit T_T)

Je lui resaute dessus, lui attrape les bras, bien qu'il me donne quelques coups et lui essuie le visage..... tiens, je crois qu'on a choqué le conducteur ainsi que le peu de passager qui doivent maintenant prendre kazu pour une folle, la pauvre xD.

** Kai:** T'es trop dégueulasse, *passe un coup de manche sur son visage*, tu fais ça encore une fois, mais tu vois plus le soleil de t'as vie é_è

**Moi: **^_^ oki doki mon vieux.

**..................**

Donc, un peu beaucoup plus tard après avoir un peu parler et compagnie, on arrive à la gare routière, il est 11h52 on descend, s'étire.

** Kai:** heu tu sais pas où je pourrais trouvé un lavabo??

Je regarde un peu autour, il y a un café un peu plus loin, je lui montre du doigt, on se dirige alors vers lui. On entre et toilette power, j'ai toujours ma capuche bien planté sur mon crane, on va dans les chiote des mecs, je baisse la tête, je n'ai pas envie de me faire traiter de perverse comme on me la si souvent dit =.=  
Un peu plus tard, après qu'il se soit rince deux trois fois le visage, puis on repart, on marche tranquille dans des ruelles éclaircit pas les rayons du soleil.

** Kai:** On fait quoi?

**Moi:** Heu, j'ai des mangas à acheté, on a cas y aller en premier.

** Kai: **Des shojos??

Je regarde ma liste que j'avais préparé.

**Moi: **Moui ^^.

On marche un peu plus vite pour arriver devant une boutique, fermé bien sûr == il se fiche de moi ces cons.

** Kai:** Tss, bon, on fait quoi en attendant 3 heure de l'aprème?

**Moi:** Heu... des arcades?

** Kai: **Moui ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas touché ^^  
**  
Moi: **Heu je sais pas si c'est drôle ==

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Comme j'avais relativement mal dormis et une énorme envie de vomir, je me cala sur Reita pour pouvoir dormir encore un peu, mais la peur au ventre, vu la connasse se trouvant en face de moi, je me rendors donc contre la vitre.  
**  
...........................**

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un me secoue vraiment brutalement, la preuve, mon crâne est allé se cogner dans la vitre teinté de la voiture, et sa fait mal, il est trop con ce.. ben con, c'est logique ==. Donc Reita comme un pommier me secoue jusqu'à que je daigne ouvrir les yeux, je regarde ma montre Oo on a roulé pas mal de temps, je sors en dernière de la voiture, pour me retrouver devant une grande battisse noir, et très classe, le truc qui me gêne c'est que je DOIS normalement la connaitre, arg ben ch'ui pas dans la merde moi, c'est vraiment gourde après gourde que je les accumule.

Reita se propose pour porter ma valise, toujours aussi dément à mes yeux du fait de ce qu'ils peuvent mettre dedans (fringues, fringues et encore fringues =="). Bien sûr comme je ne sais pas où aller j'accepte pour pas me faire predre.

Ruki ouvre la porte, tout le monde entre, c'est très spacieux et moderne de l'extérieure, ça fait plus vieille maison européenne avec déco de chiottes que vieille maison européenne avec boite de nuit intégrer, enfin bon, je suis donc Reita et tout la troupe pour arriver au deuxième étage, les chambres d'invité à ce que j'ai compris, et je me tape comme de par hasard toujours celle au fond du couloir, la chance de nos jours.

Reita m'a enfin lâcher les basques que je puisse ranger mes affaires. J'ouvre alors la porte O__o heu c'est un peu abusé là, les murs sont d'une couleur violet électrique, je sais pas mais j'ai pas l'impression que je vais pouvoir dormir, enfin bon, un grand lit baldaquin (c'est vraiment des mecs ??), des rideau noir avec des froufrou sur les coter plutôt violet foncé avec quelque grains doré, perso, je trouve ça moche =w=, la couette et les coussins ont la même gueule, (enfaite je pense qu'ils avaient prévu de me faire vomir, il manque plus qu'une chose et le tableau des horreurs sera complet =S)

Je me dirige donc vers l'armoire tout noir assez classe mais je pourrai presque me voir dedans. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, elle grince, je met juste ma valise ouverte dedans, la flemme de tout ranger.  
Je sors ensuite de la chambre, parce que la j'ai l'impression que ma tête tourne, me voilà donc entrain d'errer dans cette demeure plus qu'extravagante, je regarde ma montre, bientôt 16h15 tu m'étonnes que j'ai la dalle, car j'ai même pas mangé ce midi, et je n'ai fais que dormir. je marche pour descendre au rez de chaussé. Bon, j'ouvre les porte au pif pour trouver un truc à grignoter? Moui bonne idée, la première porte.

O__O heu je peux m'évanouir là? enfin il n'y a qu'un pièce (normale vous allez dire) sauf que la toute les portes conduisent à cette pièce qui fait donc tout le rez de chaussé, et la couleur des murs, du peu que je puisse voir est entre du rose bien fushia et du vert pomme, je crois sincèrement que le peintre était daltoniens où que mes chers hôte le sont eux _.

Et bien, je ne peux que dire qu'ils ont les moyens ==" tiens y'a des placards à l'autre bout de la pièce ce qui me fait quand même une bonne trotte. Arriver enfin là bas, après avoir traverser le bordel ambiant, j'ouvre tout les tiroirs, photos, cahiers et pleins d'autres trucs insignifiant enfin donc en résumer rien de très mangeable, ah si des paquet bien suspects de chips ouverte de je ne sais combien de temps.

Et je n'ai clairement pas envie de m'empoisonnai, je sors donc après avoir passer pour une secondes fois le perriple, et mon ventre commence à réclamer ses dus.

**..........................**

Après cette très peu fructueuse découverte du salon, je suis remonté et j'ai évité de justesse la "chose" pour m'enfermer à double tour dans cette chambre hideuse à mes yeux. Je trouve qu'ils ont des gouts de chiottes, enfin après ce n'est que de mon point de vu ~_~, par contre y'a quand même un truc cool, le matelas ainsi que les coussins sont hyper moelleux, le rêve quoi *-*.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le coussin, enfin la seule partie d'un peu normale de ce bâtiment, enfin de ce que j'ai vu, c'est l'entrée, un grand tapis beige et violet foncé, par contre celui là ne me brule pas les pupilles, ainsi que quelques fauteuils rouge bordeaux, et des miroir ornée d'or et un énorme lustre en cristal, que perso je dis que c'est soit du verre soit du plastoc, vraiment ce hall est la seule chose, du moins je suppose, qui une gueule de vieille maison ==, car sinon, les couloirs sont plus clair avec du beige et des ombres d'oiseaux. Ils ont une maison avec pas mal de contraste de lumière.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

**Moi:**C'est qui?

**???:**C'est moi Reita ^^ je viens te chercher, on va mangé

Enfin, Reita tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es mon sauveur *_* , heu mais enfaite il est quel heure ? je regarde ma montre, punaise, il est déjà 19h47, j'ai passer beaucoup de temps à rien foutre.

**Moi:**Attends moi 5 secondes.

Puis je sors de cette chambre en chaussette sur la moquette d'un brun chocolat.  
**  
Moi: **Hey, let's go ^^

**Reita:**Ah tu prononces bien l'anglais *_*

Heu ils ont tous des problèmes mentaux comme ça, ou c'est juste lui.  
Je marmonne un truc puis je le suis.

.............................................................................._  
_

_Reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisirs_

_(pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le petit rectangle vert ci-dessous xD)_

_et puis ça ne coute rien je vous assure ^=^_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors fin de visite de la maison, et comme je me suis rendue compte que je devais carburer si je voulais vous mettre la fin avant que je parte, et ben voilà =D... Ah et puis il y a du plan foireux à la clé aussi x).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22  
**

_Heu ils ont tous des problèmes mentaux comme ça, ou c'est juste lui.  
Je marmonne un truc puis je le suis._

Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'une salle à manger est à l'étage, oui au deuxième, étrange... enfin bon, cela ne m'étonne même plus. Le deuxième étage donc, les couloirs toujours de cette couleur beige, mais maintenant ce qui m'effraie c'est la cuisine.

**Moi:**Qui s'occupe de la bouffe?

**Reita:**^^" Ruki

**Moi:** Ah.... Les autres sont déjà là haut?

On commence à monter les escaliers.

**Reita:**Hum moui, je crois,.... Tu sais, elle embrasse si mal que ça?

**Moi:** Heu qui donc?

**Reita (petit rire):** Ben Muri

**Moi:** Heu....

J'ai pas fais attention à ça lorsqu'une fille m'embrasse é_è

**Moi:** Pourquoi ça, elle t'intéresse?

**Reita:** N'importe quoi, mais t'as vus comment tu la repousse, avant tu laissais faire.

**Moi(perdu dans mes pensés):**Je n'ai que deux semaines pour la faire casser.

**Reita:** Hein? Comment ça, pourquoi deux semaines?

**Moi:** Ah rien du tout. On arrive.

Bon, j'ouvre la porte.......................  
Il me faut une réanimation là, la pièce est entièrement d'une couleur gris métallisé, mais on a vraiment l'impression d'être dans une boite de conserve. Elle est en forme de cube, toute carré ayant en son centre une table carrée elle aussi, mais elle en métal ou inox, enfin de la même couleur que cette pièce, deux chaises sur chaque côté, sur chacun des quatre murs, il y a un écran plasma intégré au mur.  
Elle fait un peu maison futuriste, je me retourne, heu... plus de porte, il est où Reita?? je me précipite vers le premier mur, oui, comme une conne j'ai tournée en rond dans cette salle et comme les murs ont tous la même tête, ben je ne sais plus par où j'étais entrée.  
Je suis donc entrain de chercher sur les parois un signe de bouton pour sortir, soudain, le mur bouge et je me le prend en plein poire, ça fait la deuxième en deux jours é_è.

**Moi:** Itai (toujours le cul par terre.)

**Kanon:** Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te mettre derrière la porte?

**Moi(me frottant le nez):** J'ai pas fais attention .

**Kanon: **xD moi aussi je m'habituerai jamais à cette pièce, tu m'aides à mettre la table?

**Moi (me levant):** Ouaip.

J'ouvre bien la porte en la tenant pour qu'il puisse rentrée avec sa pile d'assiettes et de verres tenant en équilibre.  
je sortis ensuite de la pièce, de peur de me retrouver encore une fois coincée, pour atterrir dans la cuisine, tiens, bizarre, la cuisine doit être la seule pièce normale de cette baraque, ==" ah je vois, quand Reita à dit que Ruki faisait la bouffe, c'est plutôt met des plats pré-chauffé dans le micro-onde.

**Moi: **besoin d'aide?

**Ruki:** Viii, prends les plats sur la table et emmène les à la salle à mangé ^^

**Moi:**ouaip.

**......................**

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on se retrouvait alors tout les 8 autour de la table, les surgelés ne sont pas trop dègue.... désolé, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de conserve, enfin bon, on parlait tranquille, jusqu'à que je sente un pied s'approcher dangereusement de mon entre jambe, mais c'est qu'elle met les gaze, bon, je dois faire quelque chose. je ne sais pas se qui ma pris, mais, je pris alors Miku par le col qui était placé à côté de moi et l'embrassa (pour ne pas précisé qu'il avait de sauce tomate plein la bouche beurk) mais bon, cela suffit à ne plus sentir le pied de Muri contre ma cuisse droite.  
Je relâche alors ma prise, et merde, j'ai vraiment la côte pour attirer les emmerde.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Avant d'aller dans la salle d'arcade que j'avais repairé, on alla dans une pizzéria pour casser un peu la croute.

**Kai:** Bou, tu sais, j'ai reçu un SMS de Ruki...

Je m'arrête en plein bouché....

**Moi:** Et?

**Kai: **Ton groupe squatte chez nous ^^.

**Moi:** Ah tu veux parler de ta sublime maison *-*

**Kai:** Wép, j'espère que ta copine s'en sortira pas trop mal.

**Moi:** Moui, mais vu ses gout de déco, je crois qu'elle ne va pas trop apprécié ton sublime chez toi xD

**Kai: **Tu l'imagines dire: Je vous l'ai jamais dis, mais c'est super moche"

**Moi:** xD c'est pas bien de se moquer

**Kai:** Bon on arrête de foutre de sa gueule, la pauvre.... par contre, Muri l'a embrassé dans la voiture.

**Moi: **O__o, merde la je la pleins vraiment.

**Kai: **¨Pourtant, toi tu as l'air de les appréciés ses baisers ^^

**Moi:** Cette fille est canon, et sa tu ne peux pas le nier, mais, je ne veux pas me marier avec elle!

**Kai:** Et pourquoi ça?

Prenant une part.

**Moi: **C'est une manipulatrice née, et machiavélique .

**Kai:** == mais c'est juste pour ça?

**Moi:** Non, je ne l'aime pas, enfin pas pour amour, et je n'ai pas envie de lui briser le coeur si elle m'aime réellement.

**Kai: **Ayaaa, t'es une vraie mouflette xD

**Moi(buvant une gorgé de jus d'orange):** C'est quoi cette insulte? O_o

**Kai:** Bon, mais si tu l'aimes pas elle, qui est-ce?

**Moi: **Qui donc?

**Kai:** Tsss ben celle que tu aimes =_=

**Moi:** ^///^ C'est pas ton problème =P

**Kai:** Gamin. Bon je vais payé attends moi dehors.

Puis il s'éloigne de notre table, Si il savait, elle est jolie, mignonne, des cheveux lui arrivant au dessus des épaules, d'une couleur de chocolat, des yeux clair, mais elle a un caractère de merde == j'ai pas de chance dans ce domaine là quand même. Je me lève et sors et m'appuie contre la façade de la pizzéria.

**Kai (sortant):** Bon, près à te prendre une branler?

**Moi:** Pour qui me prends-tu je vais te faire taire et plus vite que ça.

On arriva alors devant la salle d'arcade, on échangea alors de l'argent contre de jetons.

**Moi: **On commence par quoi??

**................................................**

Puis soudain, vers 14h15, au milieu d'une bataille acharné (que je gagnerai de grès ou de force), le portable de Kai sonna, ce qui le déconcentra et me permis de mettre le dernier point. Un peu énervé de cette défaite, il pris son portable et l'ouvra avec force. Je m'approcha pour voir ou plutôt écouté qui l'avait fait perdre.  
Plus je m'approche de lui, plus ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, je fronce légèrement les miens comme je ne suis pas au courant et me fais donc mettre à l'écart, je m'appuie contre la table le temps qu'il finisse sa conversation qui semble de plus en plus l'étonné.  
Au bout de deux trois minutes seulement, il raccrocha, il se tourna vers moi avec une mine assez étrange, qui mélanges sans aucun doute plusieurs sentiments.

**Kai: **Bou..je crois que tu es gai.

**........un corbeau passe.........**

**Moi (m'égosillant):** QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kai:** héhé ^^", Ruki viens de m'apprendre quelque chose, de très passionnant.

**Moi: **Gné?

**Kai: **Alors selon tout détaille, tu as pris Miku par le col alors qu'il mangeait des pâtes à la sauce tomates, et tu l'as embrassé d'une façon plutôt violente et tout cela durant au moins trente secondes où tout le monde fut on va dire pétrifier. ^_^

**Moi:** Gné?

**Kai:** xD

**Moi:** oulà, je ne veux même plus croiser les yeux de Miku, mais bon sang pourquoi elle a fait ça, ses hormones n'ont pas tenus?

**Kai:** J'y crois pas, moi non plus, mais j'aurai payer beaucoup pour voir ça =D

**Moi:** Soutiens moi surtout ==

**Kai: **Bon, on va acheté tes livres?

**Moi:** L'art de détourné la conversation.

**Kai: **Wép ^^

On sors donc de la salle d'arcade et repartons vers la librairie qu'on avait vu peu avant. J'ouvre donc la porte, ce qui fait tinter une cloche, je me dirige vers les rayons suivis d'un fidèle sadique, pour trouver enfin les mangas, j'en prends quelques uns que je n'avais pas vus sur les étagères de Kazu. On paya, puis on partit.

**Moi: **Kai, tu viens, normalement, un peu plus loin, il y a un magasin de CD ^^.

**Kai:** Heu ouaip si tu veux.

On y rentra donc, je farfouille les étagères pour enfin trouvé notre dernier CD.

**Moi:** On prend ça.

je montre la pochette à Kai, il me sourit et me dis.

**Kai: **Tu ne serrais pas un peu narcissique sur les bords?

**Moi: **Pas que sur les bords xD.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Oups .... je crois que je n'ai pas trop réfléchis, je repousse ensuite un Miku ne comprenant absolument rien, ainsi que six paires de yeux ronds comme des ballons (je compte pas celle de Miku qui la sienne est dans le flou et totalement déconnecté de la réalité, enfin si sa peut lui faire comprendre mon choc après qu'il m'est embrassé ==) me fixant. Bon, moi je ne suis pas mieux, au contraire, je m'enfonce, ayant de la sauce tomate autour de la bouche (le pauvre il mangeait .) je passe un coup de langue sur les lèvres, ch'ui trop con quand même.  
Marrant, y'a Ruki qui vient de lâcher par terre sa cuillère, Uruha et Kanon ont la bouche grande ouverte, Muri a l'air choqué, elle met ses mains sur la bouche, Teruki me regarde incrédule et Reita, lui non plus n'en revient pas.....oui très drôle, mais ch'ui maboule ma parole _  
Je leur fournis un sourire bien con, et sors bien tant que mal de cette pièce (oui j'ai repéré la sortie =.=)

Cette fois je me retrouve encore une fois dans "ma" chambre je peux pas dire qu'elle est à moi, elle est vraiment trop moche, la porte fermé à triple tour, sur mon lit regardant les tissus du baldaquin en réfléchissant (très dur je sais).  
Je me retourne alors vers mon oreiller et me frappe la tête dedans (au moins pas de risque de me faire mal =P), bon, maintenant il faut que je trouve une excuse béton et que j'aille me brosser les dents, par contre, faut que je trouve la salle de bain,...... bon, je pense qu'il est préférable de dire les salles de bain, juste comme ça intuition.  
Je prends le pyjama, mets une paire de chaussons déverrouille la porte sors et me cogne la tête (oui, je baisse la tête pour passer inaperçue ==) contre un truc dont je m'aperçois deux trois secondes après que ce n'est que le buste de Reita, que me veut-il encore celui-là, pas que je l'aime pas, mais il est trop collant comme garçon.

**Reita(un sourire étincelante accroché aux lèvres):**C'est pour ça que t'apprécies pas trop Muri xDDD

**Moi:**Heu....

Reita quel idée lumineuse *_* tu n'es pas aussi chiant que se que je pensais.

**Moi:** Oui ^^"

**Reita:**=D je le savais

Heu tu savais quoi mon petit père ?

**Reita:** Bon, tu vas prendre t'as douche à se que je voie ^^ tu nous rejoins après dans le salon.

**Moi:**Oui oui ==

Puis je m'éloigne alors qu'il pète son câble tout seul devant la porte de "ma" chambre, j'entends son portable sonnet, il court et je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

**Reita:** C'est Kai il veut te dire deux mots ^^.

Hum c'est qui lui déjà. Je prends donc son portable et m'éloigne de lui.

**Kai:** BRAVO POUR TON COME IN OUT ^^

**Moi:**Putain quel anglais de merde.

Ch'ai pas ce qu'ils ont avec cette langue, mais c'est grave.

**Kai: **Sympa ..... Bou ça va?

**Moi:** Heu oui.

**Kai:** Quel réponse réfléchie ..... enfin bon, il y a Kazu avec moi là ^^ elle voudrait te dire deux mots.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec "deux mots?? Enfin...., Bou je vais pouvoir te demander des trucs.... Hein, mais pourquoi Bou traine avec ce..Kai.?!

**Bou:** Allo?

**Moi:** Heu.. maintenant tu es un gay ^^"

**Bou:**Il me semble l'avoir compris. T'es une boulette quand même.

**Moi:**héhé mais elle s'éloignera un peu comme ça.

**Bou**:Sauf que JE ne suis pas gay.

**Moi:**Cool, moi non plus xD

**Bou:**.... tsss bon, prends le numéro de Kai, comme ça tu pourras me joindre plus facilement.  
**  
Moi:** Mais il se doutera pas d'un truc si je t'appelle.

**Bou:** Heu.... je me débrouillerai, prends le, attends je te le donne, t'as un truc pour écrire?

**Moi:** Crétin, je te rappelle que j'ai TON portable, et donc, j'ai surement son numéro ==

**Bou:**Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon, La communication va finir par couter cher...

**Moi:** Attends, où se trouve la salle de bain dans cette horrible maison de l'horreur?

**Bou (mort de rire ça s'entend):**Elles se trouvent à côté de la salle à mangé et de la cuisine, si tu veux répéter, c'est au dernier étage.

**Moi:**Nan sa va aller. bon, je raccroche.

Je ne laisse pas me répondre et ferme le portable, je me retourne vers Reita, lui souris et lui envoie le portable, qu'il a faillit laissé tomber.  
Je monte ensuite et ouvre une des premières portes, comme il l'a dit, c'est bien une salle de bain, là par contre, le sol est de marbre et les mur blanc crème, des lumières comme dans le hall, qui émanent d'elles une lumières oranger. Je ferme la porte, prends d'abords une douche bien chaude pour me remettre les idées en place, puis, je m'appuies contre le lavabo, du dentifrice plein la bouche ainsi que la brosse à dent. Je me regarde dans le miroir et réfléchie sérieusement.

Pourquoi je me suis emporté comme ça, normal une fille me faisait du gringue, mais bon, au point de prendre la première personne et de l'embrasser, surtout s'il a des pâtes en bouillis et de la sauce tomate mixer dans la bouche. Mais bon, nos lèvres étaient fermés donc sa va. Berk rien que d'y penser, je trouve ça dégue, enfin bon, maintenant, faut trouvé l'excuse de l'année......

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, j'attends que mes cheveux sèchent, une fois sec, je me recoiffe bien, puis sors de la salle de bain, Uruha planté devant la porte.

**Uruha:** Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt é_è

**Moi:**^^", désolé bon, je descends.

Puis je l'abandonne là, descends les deux étages jusqu'aux rez-de-chaussé, je devrai peut-être vomir avant de rentrée là-dedans, sa m'évitera de le faire devant les autres . puis zut, je dirai que la vu de Muri me donne la gerbe... Ch'ui quand même désolée pour elle =S.

J'entre donc, ils sont installé dans un canapé, dont je ne pourrai dire la couleur, assez large tout de même, une énorme télé devant avec toutes les consoles inimaginable devant.

**Moi:**Hey ^^"

Bizarre, Reita est tout sourire, Kanon réouvre la bouche, Ruki me voie comme un extra terrestre, Miku rougit comme ben une tomate, Teruki lui retourne dans son personnage observateur et Muri ben je sais pas trop, c'est entre le fait d'avoir perdu, le dégout et plein d'autre choses.

**Moi:** Miku, je peux te parler deux secondes.

**Miku(toujours une voix à sec et bafouillant):** Heu... O.. oui j'..

**Reita (qui crie):** Déclaration choc *_*

Il va s'imaginait quoi l'autre crétin. Miku arrive, on sors du salon, je ferme la porte derrière lui..

**Miku:** Désolé Bou, je peux pas......

**Moi (le coupant):**Nan ne t'inquiète, je vais pas te demander de sortir avec moi ^^"

**Miku: **C'est vrai? Ouf tu me rassures,.... mais alors pourq....

**Moi:** Pour Muri, tu sais, hier soir, on a parlé un peu, et là à table elle me faisait du pied, je crois que a pris la vitesse supérieur, et donc, j'ai imaginé ça, on peut faire semblant de sortir ensemble?

**Miku:** Heu.. oui, si c'est pour ça, no problèmo ^^ j'ai eu peur de te blessé, mais je ne suis pas gay.

**Moi:**T'inquiète moi non plus, et encore désolé de t'avoir surpris comme ça.

**Miku:** Ok, bon, laisse moi me calmé un peu, je suis en stresse là.

Il inspire et expire deux trois fois.

**Miku: **Bon, je peux maintenant faire genre.

Il me tend la main.

**Moi:** .......

**Miku:** == prends là crétin.

Je la prends donc et on retourne dans le salon, sous bien sur les sifflets bien lourd de Reita.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

**.................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU  
**  
Après le coup de file passer à Kazu, je stresse encore plus, et bien moi qui espérait qu'elle allait y arriver tranquille, enfin bon, je lui fais quand même confiance pour trouver quelque chose.  
Avec kai, on s'est trouvé un coin dans un parc, un glace chacun à la main, la journée est bien commencé, il est presque 16h et on a rien d'autre à faire que glander.  
Puis un ballon arrive jusqu'à mes pieds, un ballon de foot, un garçon noir s'approche de nous, il doit avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans, il nous dévisage une demi-seconde puis dit:

**Gars:** Il nous manque un joueur, un de vous deux, veut bien jouer avec nous?

**Kai: **Heu ch'ui nul au foot.

Son accent français est exécrable, lui c'est pas que l'anglais qu'il écorche.

**Moi: **Wouaip, je veux bien, ch'ui plutôt bon.

On accompagne donc le garçon vers le terrain de terre, il sont sept, tous dans la même tranche d'âge et beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop dur, ils sont de toute origine mélanger, fringué de façon décontracte, Kai va s'installer sur un des bans au bord du terrain, le soleil tape, j'enlève alors mon pull, se qui découvre mes cheveux blond assez brillant.

**................................................**

On fait deux trois paris, mon équipe perd deux fois, mais bon, on s'amuse bien. puis Kai me fait signe de venir, on doit y aller avant de loupé notre bus.  
Je m'excuse au près des garçons et nous partons. C'était bien sympatoche.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Reita qui s'amuse, tu m'étonnes, il est plus que content le bougre xD, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que ce chapitre est bien court, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres =D.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23  
**

_prends donc et on retourne dans le salon, sous bien sur les sifflets bien lourd de Reita. _

**Muri (presque hystérique): **Nan nan tu peux pas faire ça... (elle s'approche de nous) c'est un coup bas.

Elle me gifle (connasse é_è), me regarde dans les yeux cherchant la moindre trace de plaisanterie. MOUHAHaha, oups je m'égare, enfin bon, elle a de la force dans les bras, mais j'ai tout préparé, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Moi (d'une vois mélancolique-dramatique):** Je...

**Muri (criant): **Tais-toi

Elle essaye de se boucher les oreilles en plaçant dessus ses mains.

**Moi (toujours même voix):** Je suis vraiment..désolé

Avec ça, j'ai du l'achevai. Dommage elle avait l'air d'être une fille sympa.

**Muri:** Je m'en fout, je ne perdrai pas

**Moi (plutôt étonnée):** Hein??

**Muri (d'un ton hystéro-guelante):** Jamais plus... JAMAIS PLUS je ne PERDRAI!! Tu m'entends !!

Puis elle s'enfuit du salon.. Ah ben là, c'est moi qui suis abasourdie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça.

**Moi:** Heu désolé d'avoir casser l'ambiance...

**Miku (me prenant dans ses bras pour me serrer fort): **Pas grave (me fait un bisous sur la tête) aller viens on va jouer.  
**  
Moi (me reculant de son étreinte): ** O_o Jouer??

**Kanon: **XD je crois qu'il parle des jeux vidéos

Ouh, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant. Il me reprend la main, que j'avais lâcher un peu avant, on slalom entre les tonnes de déchets, et arrivons à trouver une petite place sur le canapé, il s'assoit, et me désigne ses jambes....  
Heu si je m'assois sur ses jambes, il va pas se rendre compte qu'il manque un léger truc?? ==..==

**Moi:**Heu..elle m'a fait assez mal... en plus j'ai envie de dormir, bisous, vais au dodo ^^".

**Reita (tout bas):**un bisou, un bisou, un bisou.....

**Miku:** Reita??

**Reita:** Oui?? ^^

**Miku:** t'as gueule =_=, je vais le faire si tu veux, mais arrête.

Il se lève, s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il va se rassoir.

**Miku:** Voilà t'es content?

**Reita (presque en extase =.=):**Voui ^^

**Ruki:**Alors bon, qui ose me défier??

Je pars donc un peu comme un robot, j'arrive un peu après dans ma chambre, toujours aussi horrible au passage, je m'installe alors dans le canapé de velours (toujours aussi violet aussi =.=), je réfléchit, la réaction de Muri est un peu violente, en plus, il y a certaine chose que je n'ai pas trop cerné.  
J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir toute les carte en main, c'est bizarre.  
C'est alors que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

**Moi:** Entrée

Muri apparait alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Moi:** Il y a un problème???

Elle a les yeux bouffis, elle a un sourire étrange, ça fais plutôt peur, elle s'approche.

**Moi:** Heu sa va??

**Muri:** pourquoi?? Pourquoi?, Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, je ne représente plus rien.

Elle s'approche encore, les joues rose, elle déboutonne les deux premier boutons de sa chemise de nuit. Je déglutis.

**Moi:** heu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Muri:** On est ensemble, depuis pas mal de temps (s'avançant toujours) tu ne peux pas être gays.... tu ne peux pas....

Elle s'approche dangereusement et avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement elle emprisonne mes lèvres langoureusement. Je me recule très surprise. Elle enlève aussi je dernier des bouton dévoilant sa chair et son soutient gorge.

**Moi:**Non...non NON

Je me libère et me réfugie dans un coin. Elle me regarde comme meurtrie.

**Muri:** Pourquoi?? Pourquoi pas maintenant, ça fonctionne normalement, d'habitude quand tu mens, tu reviens tout le temps vers moi, pourquoi pas maintenant?

**Moi:** Je te l'ai dis, je suis gays.

Elle se lève un peu (même vachement) furieuse.

**Muri: **Comment??

Elle enlève son soutient gorge ainsi que son haut de pyjama, je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux.

**Muri:** Regarde moi ... REGARDE MOI!! Suis-je si horrible, qu'ai-je fais?? Ou c'est elle, encore elle, elle me prend tout, j'ai un corps parfait, pourquoi tu le refuses cette fois?!

**Moi:** Remets t'es vêtements.

Je me retourne vers le coin et m'accroupis. Toujours en lui demandant de partir, cette fois il est sûr que je n'ai pas toute les cartes en main.  
Je l'entends alors marcher, je pense qu'elle repart jusqu'à que je sente sa poitrine contre mon dos et ses bras entourant mon ventre (encore heureux _), ses mains quand à elle descende dangereusement.  
Je me lève brusquement après qu'elle m'est mordillé l'oreille.

**Moi:** Arrête, part, arrête d'être autant obstiné, en plus je suis sur que tu ne m'aime pas réellement, et même si tu m'aimes, moi non.

Son regard est alors remplie de mélancolie, de douleur et un peu de rage, je sais, mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'ai été très violente dans mes mots, je les ai chois pour frapper là où ça fait mal, j'ai fais exprès de la blessée autant, mais elle va trop loin, je ne m'étonne pas pourquoi Bou n'a pas réussit à la faire partir, mais lui aussi c'est horriblement mal comportait, il ne ma pas tout dit.  
Encore éberluée et blessée par les mots que je viens de lui balancer dans la tronche, elle reprends son haut et part.  
Ma respiration qui avait accéléré se calme lentement, je reprends un peu mes esprits, cette scène me fait penser à une scène de mélodrame, il faut que Bou me dise tout.  
Je cours jusqu'au lit, saute dessus, prends dans une petite table de chevet le portable, cherche le numéro de Kai et appelle.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

On est là sur la route du retour pour ne pas loupé le bus.

**Kai:** Kazu a essayé d'appeler, mais je n'ai plus de batterie, donc lorsque nous serons rentrée tu devras l'appelé, car, j'ai l'impression que c'était assez important quand même.

**Moi: **Hum, bizarre, attends sinon, ne m'attends pas, va y, je vais l'appelé de la cabine téléphonique.

**Kai: **Tu crois vraiment pouvoir appeler sur un portable à l'autre bout du monde??

**Moi:** Je n'ai qu'à acheter une carte =P.

**Kai:** Ok je te laisse, mais ne rentre pas trop tard non plus, sinon, j'aurai ta maman ainsi que les flics au cul xD.

**Moi (levant le pouce): **Okey, t'inquiète.

On se sépare alors là dessus, je vais dans le premier TABAC, demande, l'homme squelettique me le donne, et je me rue alors sur la première cabine, je fais le numéro et attends, je regarde ma montre, il est 17h23, donc là-bas un peu plus d'une heure du mat, bon, je la rappellerai après, je suis sur le point de raccroché que j'entends: ALLO

**Moi:** Heu...Bou??

**???:** oui??

**Moi: **Ah c'est toi Kazu...

**Kazu:**BOU il faut que tu m'explique, j'ai plein de questions, c'est quoi le bordel dans lequel tu m'a fourré?? Tu veux ma mort, je pensais à un truc bien facile, mais là je comprend rien, tu m'as pas dis des trucs..PARLE!

**Moi (rapprochant le combiner de mon oreille): **Heu Kazu, calme toi d'abords, et pose moi t'es questions une par une.. Nan enfaite raconte moi le problème et tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

**................................. **

Elle me raconte tout en détaille et très précisément, c'est là que je dois m'excuser, car, elle m'a déjà fait cette genre de crise, mais moi comme bon mec qui se respecte, j'ai lâché et je suis tombé dans ses griffes,.

**Moi: **re calme toi, ne prends au sérieux aucun mot qu'elle te dit, c'est une manipulatrice dans l'âme, elle est aussi extrêmement bonne actrice, je suis désolé de te dire, mais en plus elle a mitonnée

**Kazu:** Hein?? commença??

**Moi:** Cette personne, la fille dont elle parle, elle existe pas.

**Kazu:**Quoi?? Alors que j'ai culpabilisé pour mes mots

Puis elle raccroche, la pauvre elle doit quand même se sentir mal, elle est seule et n'a personne à qui parler à par moi, moi j'ai Kai, enfin bon, je regarde ma montre, hum j'ai peut-être le temps d'aller au bus.  
Je sors alors de la cabine et me mets à courir vers la gare routière de la ville.

**............................................**

**Moi:** tu croyais que j'allais encore poireauter 2heures?? hein avoue.

**Kai:** Moui, mais tu as fais fort là xD, c'est comme dans les films où les mecs veulent rattrapé leur chérie qui part

**Moi:** Ah.. t'es films suspect, je comprends.  
**  
Kai:** Bon, tu me racontes car t'as l'air vachement content

**Moi:** Oké.

**...................**

Je lui raconte donc la conversation que j'avais eu avec Kazu.

**Kai:** Je voie, Muri est quand même sympa quand elle n'a pas de but précis.

**Moi: **Ouai je sais =.= ...mais en regardant de l'extérieur, je me dis que je suis vraiment un boulet, bien que parfait.

**Kai: **Heu.. t'es chaussures pas trop serré? Muri est juste une fille qui déteste perdre et qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut sur un plateau d'argent. Elle est extrêmement bonne comédienne, et très manipulatrice, que dire d'autre, que ses chaussures lui serre les chevilles encore plus que toi?

**Moi:** ==.== tsss ch'ui pas comme ça

**Kai:** mais voyons, si un peu moins manipulateur qu'elle mais tu l'es, regarde cle proverbe, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

**Moi: **Tss Même pas vrai d'abords =P

**Kai:** Alors donne moi une autre bonne raison pour ne pas me dire qui tu aimes et pourquoi tu as accepté de faire l'échange?

**Moi:** Heu qui j'aime n'a rien à voir avec notre problème mais bon, et pour ce qui est de pourquoi, c'est que moi en tant que mâle, Muri a certain pouvoir pour me faire plier tu comprends?

**Kai:** Mais tu l'aimes vraiment cette fille? car si oui, tu aurais déjà du plier les bagages, tu payes cette commission ou je ne sais quoi. et tu te casses.

**Moi: **C'est une solution, mais elle n'est pas drôle.

**Kai:** ... Sinon, pourquoi elle a fait genre qu'elle en voulait à quelqu'un alors qu'elle sait que tu sais qu'elle n'a personne??

**Moi: **Heuu c'était dans son manuscrit xD ça je sais pas vraiment....

**Kai: **tu crois qu'elle a compris?

**Moi:** Non elle est trop conne ou Kazu pas assez douée.

**Kai: **Mais donc sa sur son scripte.

**Moi:** Ben ouaip..... Ah tu te rends compte, dans genre deux jours je reprends les cours °(.)°

**Kai:** oui et???

**Moi: **Ben c'est cool ^^

**Kai: **Mouai.

Après le silence règne dans le bus, je réfléchis, c'est rare mais je peux, je me demande pourquoi elle a dit avoir une sœur.... encore que, elle n'a pas précisé si c'était une sœur, elle a juste dit "elle" mais de qui elle peu bien parlait??.... de Miku? ...Heu ok je me tais, mais bon, je me demande quand même?

**........................................................................**

On arrive à la maison vers 18h15 il y a quelques clients, ma mère nous envoie un coup de pied dans l'cul nous changer. Pendant tout notre service, je ne pense qu'à une chose, "Elle", mais de qui Muri peut bien parlait? C'est bizarre tout ça.

Après vers 21h, elle nous laisse enfin partir, on monte dans la chambre de Kai avec nos nouveaux mangas dans les mains.

**Moi:** AAAAAAAAA je vois trop pas de qui elle parle è_é

**Kai: **Gné?

**Moi:** Muri..Elle parlait bien d'une autre fille, mais je ne voie personne _

**Kai: **Ah tu veux parler de Fû ?

**Moi: **Fû, pourquoi Fû, elle n'est pas dans l'histoire, pourquoi ça serai à cause d'elle? Hein?? Pourquoi tu veux la mêlée à ça?? Tu veux lui causer du tord?  
**  
Kai: **... Ah, je vois.. c'est la fille que tu aimes?

**Moi: **x//////X même pas vrai

**Kai:** c'est donc bien à cause de Fû.

**Moi:** NAN c'est pas Fû, elle a rien fait.

**K****ai:**Attends, réfléchis, Fû viens d'une famille modeste un caractère fort, tiens sa ressemble un peu à Hana Yori Dango tout ça xD

**Moi:** Encore une de tes séries suspect?

**Kai: **c'est pas suspect, c'est un genre de Cendrillon ^^

**Moi: **C'est bien ce que je dis, tes histoires space.

**Kai:** Je n'ai pas terminé, et donc Fû arrive et lui vole la vedette, mais elle s'aperçoit que ton amour pour Fû est pas très fort et donc, elle fait tout pour t'empêcher de t'approcher d'elle, par contre, le fait qu'elle est déjà perdue quelque chose contre elle est intrigant

**Moi: **N'importe quoi, j'aime Fû de ton mon cœur.

**Kai:** C'est pour ça que tu n'as toujours pas casser avec Muri?

**Moi:** .....

**Kai: **Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison =D

**Moi:** Bon, arrête ton délire, on se trouve pas dans une fiction é_è. je vais me coucher.

Les mots de Kai tournent en boucle dans ma tête, ça m'énerve, dit-il la vérité, je ne sais pas, mais ça me travail.  
Je me couche et m'endors rapidement.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

C'est le matin, enfin il doit être au moins onze heures, j'ai somnolé ce matin jusqu'à environ trois heures de peur que Muri se faufile dans ma chambre bien que je l'avais fermé à clé, puis peu à peu, je suis tombé dans le sommeil, Bou m'a rassuré, j'ai vraiment eu peur d'être aller trop loin dans mes propos.  
Je me rends alors compte que quelqu'un frappe à la porte depuis quelques minutes, je me lève, et va ouvrir, Miku est devant moi, je le regarde surprise, il en fait de même en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

**Miku:** t'es pas encore changé..... bon, dépêche toi, il n'y a plus de conserves, et la flemme de commander à bouffer donc tu bouges ton joli cul et tu ramène ^^

Il rentre la tête dans la chambre rapprochant son visage du mien et me souffle.

**Miku:** Reita, bien qu'il ne soit pas seul, me suis comme un toutou =.= alors fais attention à t'es paroles et gestes.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut, je sors donc mes bras de la chambre en les plaçant derrière son coup, pour faire genre on s'embrasse aux yeux du voyeur qui se trouve à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Puis il sort, je referme la porte, me change rapide, passe un léger coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, normal, puis ressors en évitant de percuter Miku qui attendait devant, ainsi que Reita et Kanon ricanant comme des poules un peu plus loin nous fixant comme des bêtes de foire... Ils commencent sérieusement à devenir lourd .  
Mais bon, je prends alors la main de Miku, et nous partons tous les quatre dans la cuisine, arriver peu après, je le lâche et va voir dans le frigo s'ils ont quelques choses de comestibles, moui, je vais pouvoir faire avec.  
Je commence à cuisiner donnant des instructions aux trois autre.

**Moi:**Miku tu....

Kanon et Reita me regarde ==" j'ai compris. Alors je reprends.

**Moi:**Mon sucre d'orge tu pourrais me passer la tomate s'il te plait.

Miku rougit et me la passe, les deux autres font des Kya Kya nan mais de vrai gamines pré pubères, sont cons. Je la coupe, Miku est proche de moi et même à coter coupant la viande en cube. Il me chuchote.

**Miku: **C'est quoi ce surnom pourris?

**Moi:** C'est la première chose qui met venu à l'esprit, t'aurais préféré ma puce?

**Miku:** =.= bon, c'est pas grave, mais je vais aussi trouver quelque chose, un sourire nait sur ses lèvres, puis il s'éloigne pour mettre ses cubes dans la poêle.

**.............................................  
**  
Pour une deuxième fois, on se retrouve tous les 8 autours de la table, Muri s'est totalement calmée depuis hier, on dirai presque qu'elle n'a jamais vécu la journée d'hier soir, on discute de tout et de rien, puis Ruki propose alors de nous faire écouter son nouveau morceau dans la journée, plutôt ce soir car je crois si j'ai bien suivis il voulait faire du shopping ou je ne sais quoi.

**...........**

Et bien sûr moi comme une andouille, je n'avais pas compris que je devais venir avec eux dans leur sortis fringues, car sinon, je me serrai enfermé à quadruple tour dans ma chambre, mais j'ai été prise de cour, et donc on est séparé dans deux voiture, je suis avec Miku, Uruha et Teruki, sa me soulage, me retrouver avec les deux autres zigoto m'aurait fait péter mon câble.

On est donc pour le centre commercial le plus proche, et selon les mecs, il faudra se montrer discret. Encore heureux, je ne souhaite pas me faire courser par une horde de fans déchainaient qui feront courir que pour de vrai, Bou est une FILLE!  
Car sinon, la merde m'arrivera jusqu'aux coup =.=

Et puis j'ai quand même réussis à prendre le portable, comme ça si je me perds dans les rues, j'appellerai Bou, il doit les connaitre comme sa poche.

**Moi:** Sinon, vous voulez acheter quoi??

**Uruha:** Des nouvelles porte jarretelle *_*

**Teruki:** une ou deux vestes ^^

**Miku:** De la bouffe pour ma petite choute ** et toi?

**Moi:**Moi? Rien

**Tous:** Rien?? Bou tu te sens bien?

**Teruki:** Bou dis moi où t'as mal??

**Moi:** =.= je vais resté avec mon petit chou ^^

**Uruha:**Comme c'est chou..... ok je me tais.

**Miku: ** xD, on verra sur place de toute façon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors alors, petite séance de shopping, des histoires, une suite directe à l'autre chapitre, enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ou simplement qu'arpèe l'avoir lu vous serrez content =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24  
**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on arrive devant une genre de rue commerçante, ils sortent de la voiture, je m'aperçois alors qu'ils sont fringués de façon à ne pas se faire reconnaitre, et discret, je prends alors Miku par la manche et lui demande:

**Moi:** Ils sont où les autres?

**Miku:** Hum je sais pas.  
**  
**** Uruha (d'un peu plus loin):** Bon les jeunes, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures et demi.

**Teruki:**Bon je vous laisse et n'attirez pas trop l'attention sur vous.

**Moi:**Heu c'est vraiment à nous qu'il faut dire ça??

Puis je pointe du doigt Uruha commençant à s'exciter pour ses nouvelles portes-jarretelles.  
**  
Teruki:** =.= bon ok j'ai compris.

Il se dirige alors vers Uruha, le prend par le bras, puis ils partent de leur côté. Je lâche alors Miku lorsqu'ils sont assez loin, il soupire, j'en fais de même.

**Miku: **Je pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi lourd.

**Moi:** Réellement?? Moi non plus, mais je te remercie encore de ton aide ^^  
**  
Miku: ** Normal entre pote xD.... Bon on fait quoi?

**Moi:** Heu tu veux faire quoi?

**Miku:** On va s'acheter des fringues?

**Moi:**Je te suis.

On va donc dans le premier magasin qu'on trouve, il fait sa fille moi je regarde vite fais, les trucs me plaisent pas trop. Ahhh coup de nostalgie, mes fringues pourris vous me manquez .. Enfin bon, je m'assois dans un des fauteuils violet, mais bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour avoir autant la poisse, je m'enfonce donc bien dedans, sa va il est moelleux au moins, et j'attends, c'est alors que je voie passer en vitesse devant moi Miku une tonne de fringue sur les bras, entrée dans une cabine. Puis mon portable vibre, je l'ouvre donc, un message de Miku, bizarre, je l'ouvre:

Ils nous surveillent encore, regarde discrétos vers le magasin de glace, y'a des espions, je dénomme, Reita et Kanon en mode Stalker =.=

Je comprends donc plus où moins où il veut en venir, il sort alors de la cabine en mode moulant -///- Oui, il va bien me faire un défiler, m'enfin bon, il est pas moche, je vais mater alors xD.

Il passe alors devant moi avec au moins six tenus différentes, il est canon. Avec une veste près du corps ainsi qu'un pantalon gris, il s'approche de moi d'une façon plutôt féline, pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs, moi je m'enfonce le plus possible dans le siège, la tête dans les épaules, il approche lentement son visage vers le mien, il met alors sa bouche à côté d'une de mes oreilles, et me chuchote.

**Miku: ** Bon Bou, c'est à ton tour maintenant ^x^

**Moi:** Gné?

**Miku:** Vas te changer mon petit.

Il se recule alors, prend mon bras, le tire pour me lever chose qu'il fait sans le moindre effort, reprenant bien mon équilibre, je le voie alors déjà confortablement assis dans le fauteuil, le visage cacher de dehors, lorsqu'un ou une cliente s'approche trop, il se penche en faisant genre il réfléchis, moi je replace bien ma capuche, émet un léger grognement dans sa direction, se qui fait naitre un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Je vais donc dans les rayons chercher quelques chose qui pourrai sans doute m'aller sans trop faire moche à mon gout....... nan je dois trouvé des trucs que Bou aimerai, comment faire..... je réfléchis un peu, je sais, je prends que les truc que je trouve moche xD, ben dans ce magasin ça va pas être trop dur.

Bon après longue hésitation ,j'ai pris un truc assez simple et vraiment pas trop moche, seulement .... heu... un peu bizarre, je me faufile donc dans la cabine, je mets un pantalon noir ouverts sur les côtés extérieur à partir de la mis cuisse se fermant avec une ficèle en zig-zag, avec une chaine, assez simple donc, des chaussures plutôt haute, au moins cinq centimètres de talon en cuire, et un tee-shirt noir avec une genre de bestiole rose dessus, un ours avec un cou un genre de collier qui est raccroché avec une chaine au col du tee-shirt, et une genre de veste qu'on met par dessus, avec des oreilles de chats (surement) une ficèle rouge pour serrer la capuche et sur le côté gauche, une genre de fleur en blanc.

Je sors donc de la cabine un sourire assez crispé accroché aux lèvres, Miku rigolant dans son coin, pensant surement aux deux zigotos.

**Miku: **Bon on prend ça et on continu?

**Moi (toujours grommelant légèrement):** Mouai

On se change alors rapide nous enfonçant bien dans nos fringues de façon à ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Je suppose donc que je suis obligé de les prendre maintenant, sinon je serai assez suspect, on paie alors, puis sortons. Miku me prend la main, ce qui nous rapproche.

**Moi:**Tu penses qu'ils vont nous suivre toute l'après midi?

**Miku:** Nan, attends une seconde, on a juste à aller trainer dans un magasin d'instruments, les basses seraient presque toute leur vie xD, on pourra les abandonner là-bas.

**Moi:** Moui, pourquoi pas ^^.

Il me traine donc vers un magasin de ce genre le plus vite possible on entre, je regarde aussi les guitares, surtout une sèche qui est trop magnifique *-*. En me tirant alors un chouilla plus fort, il m'entraine au fond de la pièce, se mettant d'une façon pour voir l'entrée, c'est alors que les deux stalkers-bassiste font leur apparition attiré par une nouvelle basse assez classe, ben quoi je peux pas dire grande chose dessus je n'y connais rien là dedans. Donc en me tirant d'un coup sec, Miku et moi, nous nous enfuyons de cet endroit pour aller dans un magasin d'accessoires.

Il va directe vers les bagues et co... qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde, je m'éloigne le temps qu'il finit son extasie devant ces trucs. Et me ballade en regardant vite les faits les objets.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Hum, je me tiens tranquille assis à une table, enfin la table juste en face de la télé regardant des clips, et mangeant machinalement mon petit déjeuner. Demain, oui demain, je reprends les cours, mais bo, ce n'est pas ma première interpellation de la journée, je pense, oui je pense à se que ma dit Kai, c'est bizarre, et même très bizarre....... purée mais j'ai quoi là, j'ai répété quatre mots deux fois pour me donner du style dans ma tête, je deviens grave là .

Bon bon, d'abords je dois me calmer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je stresse, puis merde, je verrai bien où n'emmèneront mes pas.... c'est classe comme phrase ça xD. je tambouille alors la cuillère dans mon bol de céréale avec du lait froid T.T, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent.... et je n'ai rien à faire é_è.

C'est alors que j'entends Kai descendre les escaliers, le matin et lui ça fait deux quand même, il a la gueule tout enfariné, en caleçon..... marrant, il porte rarement de caleçon, enfin de ce que je sais xD. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, je l'entends ouvrir le frigo, prendre je ne sais quoi et venir vers moi. Il s'installe alors devant moi, on se regarde en silence prenant notre petit dèj, la mère de Kazu est allé faire les courses, puis je souffle. En même temps, il en fait de même.

**Kai:** Tu reprends les cours demain?

**Moi: **=.= et?

**Kai:** Je vais faire quoi moi . ??? déjà que quand t'es là je m'emmerde presque, mais sans toi comment que je vais faire?

**Moi: **Sympa... tu pourrais retourné au Japon aussi

**Kai:** Oui, tu as raison, et laisser échapper des informations plutôt intéressant.

**Moi:** TU peux aussi rester ici ^^"

**Kai:** Moui, mais je m'ennuies.

**Moi:** T'as quel âge??

**Kai: **Hein? Tu le sais très bien.

**Moi: **La seule chose que j'ai retenue c'est que tu es plus vieux que moi =P  
**  
Kai:** é_è ... sinon, j'en ai 25

**Moi:** ... =.=

**Kai:** Hey, j'ai pas encore 26 ans è_é

**Moi:** Mouai mouai..... on pourrai voir s'il recherche pas des pions ^^

**Kai:** Jamais, je veux pas être entouré de lycéennes en chaleur

**Moi: **xD Bon sinon on fait quoi aujourd'hui??  
**  
Kai:** On reste ici et on regarde des dramas *_*

**Moi:** =.= je ne veux plus revoir c'te genre de chose sur MON ordi ok.

**Kai: **Oh c'est bon, tu connais pas l'ouverture d'esprit?

**Moi:** Pas pour ce genre de chose.

**Kai:** Sinon on a qu'à ce balader dans la forêt ^^

**Moi:** T'as rien d'autre à faire?

**Kai:** ben non xD aller, on fait un pic-nic steuplé Q_Q

**Moi: **Que dire à ce genre d'expression, bon je suppose que je peux pas refuser.

**Kai:** Ben non tu ne pouvais pas, aller viens on va faire les sandwichs ^^

**..............................................................**

Un peu plus tard sous les jérémiades de Kai et d'aussi des miennes, la maman de Kazu est revenue un peu avant que nous détruisions la cuisine, pas que je ne sache pas faire la bouffe, c'est juste que les vannes sont sortis en grade et puis ensuite les ingrédients, bon on s'est pris un bon cou sur la tronche, mais bon, elle nous a fait plein de bonne chose *_* très intéressant.

Il est donc vers 10h26 maintenant, on est monté se prépare, tiens tiens, elle n'a donc pas que les mêmes fringues, des chaussures de montagne.... heu je vais piqué celles de son père, je me change donc il ne fait pas trop froid, on est encore en le premier septembre, tranquille quoi.

Kai lui a du emprunté des fringues, encore une fois, mais plus confortable que ceux que je lui avais trouvé hier. Enfin bon, vers 10h47 on est prêt, on prend, enfin je porte le sac à dos et on part, j'aimerai bien retrouvé cette clairière que j'avais vu, on pourrai construire une cabane, oui j'ai encore un esprit de gamin, c'est dans ma nature ^^. Alors si je me souviens bien, je n'ai qu'à suivre les reste de morceau de fringue que ces satanés plante mon accroché à mon passage en vitesse. Ou les ronces et racines écrabouillés, oui, je suis discret.

Après donc mon petit reniflage pour trouver la clairière, sous le regard mort de rire de Kai je ne précise pas, je retrouva alors le chemin bien que bizarrement assez bien écrit sur le sol, pour alors nous diriger vers cet endroit insolite où nous pourrons faire les cons en toute liberté, comme si les faisait pas déjà assez =.=

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Il s'est acheté genre 3 bagues, 4 colliers, 3 bracelets en pic, et d'autres babioles qu'il ne portera que 2 fois dans sa vie, enfin bon après ce n'est pas mon fric qu'il dépense. On est tous les deux autour d'une table de couleur orange flashy assis sur des tabouret bleu et rond, avec une glace devant le nez, il parle, je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait parlé autant, c'en est presque affolant, moi je ne dis que des oui ou des non, puis il pose la question qui revient assez souvent ces temps si.

**Miku:** Bou tu te sens bien?

**Moi:** Oui, oui t'inquiète, je crois que la glace ma geler le cerveau ^^"

**Miku:** Je m'en doutais xD, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi après? il nous reste une petite heure avant de retourner à la voiture.

**Moi:**Hum, on peut aller dans des arcades???

Je suis trop forte aux jeux en solo *_*.

**Miku: **Hum..... pourquoi pas.

**Moi:**Dis moi Miku, tu sais y'a deux jours, enfin le soir de la fête de Jun, tu voulais pas me dire un truc??

Bizarre, il parait un peu surpris de ma question tout en prenant un air très détaché.

**Miku:** Heu.. Nan je sais plus, ça ne devait pas être important ^^

**Moi:** Mouai t'es sûr?

**Miku: **Oui t'inquiète, allez finis t'as glace qu'on aille se défouler.

C'est bizarre, mais comment je ne suis trop pas convaincus, mais bon, je vais pas me mêler de ses affaires, j'en ai déjà beaucoup sur le dos. Je suis donc Miku qui m'emmène à la salle, on rentre normal, il n'y a pas grand monde, heureusement, mais c'est bizarre pour un dimanche. Il change des jetons, on se prend d'abords quelques jeux solos, je gagne, MOUHAHAHA puissance, =.=" bon bon, au bout de quelques victoires, il me propose de faire des jeux en duo, bien sur il est toujours plus intéressant d'avoir un adversaire alors j'accepte sans hésiter.

En jouant, on parle, parle et re parle, enfin le terme le mieux serai QU'IL parle, comme chez le glacier quoi. Puis je lui demande.

**Moi (avec une moue de petit animal):** Quand est-ce qu'on rentre chez nous?

**Miku: ** Demain normalement ^^ t'inquiète pas, Teruki n'a pas perdus les clés, tu le connais.

**Moi:**Moui...

Heu Bou dit moi que vous ne vivez pas tous les quatre ensemble, sinon je fais une crise é_è et si ils vivent ensemble, il remarqueront que je ne suis pas moi, et si ils entrent dans la douche pendant que je me lave, je ne veux même pas y penser, mais aussi pour moi vivre toute seule, ça me ferais flippé surtout en plein milieu de cette grande ville où je ne connais personne, et je ne veux absolument pas non plus rester dans cette maison atroce où les propriétaires ont des gout suspect pour ne pas dire bizarre, nan mais vraiment un psychiatre entre là dedans il en ressort fou . bon, je vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet sinon que je vais me faire encore longtemps un débat sur cette baraque.

Alors j'en étais où.. ah oui, où peut bien vivre Bou, comment je le saurai moi, et puis si je vis avec eux, imaginons qu'ils me demandent de leur ramener heu je ne sais pas, par exemple un verre d'eau et que je me dirige vers la salle de bain....... et MERDE, je viens de perdre trois points d'affiler à cause de ma stupide question et de mes réflexions stupides.

Oh mon dieu, je viens d'imaginer LA solution la plus horrible, avec une perte d'un autre point et des ricanements de Miku en prime, je ne veux pas imaginé de vivre avec.. avec la chose qui voulait me violer _ je parle bien de Muri et non de Reita qui lui est un voyeur.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh il FAUT que j'appelle Bou pour avoir une meilleure idée dans quoi réellement je me suis embarqué, punaise, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, je vais perdre. Bon, je dois faire le vide dans mon esprit là. Puis je pose une question à Miku alors qu'il commençait à envoyer une attaque.

**Moi:**Miku t'es amoureux de quelqu'un?

MOUHAHAHA ... heu j'arrête mes prises de fou rire intérieur, ça devient très grave, et donc comme je l'avais prévu, il se déstabilise, il perd des points, j'en gagne.

**Miku: **Bou t'es un sale tricheur .

**Moi:**Hey, et en quoi ?? hein???

**Miku:** C'est quoi ce genre de questions...NAN mon point.

**Moi:** Miku comme on le dit à la guerre chaque coup bas n'est pas de la triche ^^

**Miku:** =.= et qui dit ça???

**Moi:**Heu.... ben moi xD alors elle est jolie??

**Miku: **Arrête de dire des co-nE-RIES.

Il tire un grand coup.

**Moi:**Nan _

**..................**

**Moi:**Pourquoi t'as gagné x

**Miku:** Il n'y a qu'une réponse à cette question ^^, je suis le meilleur *hohohohoho*

**Moi:** Heu.. si tu veux =_= bon, on achète des bonbons et on va à la voiture??

**Miku:** Yeah des bonbons *_*, allez let's go xD

..Mon dieu pourquoi les japonais ont tous un anglais de merde T.T, pourtant ils parlaient assez bien le français. ~_~, bon, je l'accorde j'exagère un peu mais quand même, même moi lorsque j'étais au collège je parlais mieux. Enfin bon, magasin de bonbons POWERRR.

On entre rapide, ça sens trop bon le sucre *_* j'adore, on prend des sachets et les remplis à rabors, en trois secondes chronos, oui il ne nous reste pas trop de temps, alors donc on paye. Pui on marche tranquille nous dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouve la voiture, mais comme je commence à avoir chaud, j'enlève une demi-seconde ma capuche pour prendre un peu l'air, soudain j'entends crier:

**???:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Moi:**Gné?  
**  
Miku (me prenant par la main): **COURS CRETIN é__è keuf..... keuf

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié son léger mal de gorge alors bon maintenant, je pense que les cours de sport, je n'aurai pas du les sécher _, ch'ui trop une boulette on est donc chargé pas des femelles en chaleur, ... ben quoi, je peux pas dire autre chose. Donc on court (cours cours foreste =.=) tiens tiens, j'aperçois alors la voiture, Uruha attend au volant, et Teruki somnole à côté à la place du mort.

**Moi:**URUHAAAAAAAAAA CONDUIS.

Il me voit et voit surtout la poussière qui s'élève derrière nous, en plus ce n'est vraiment pas cool de courir avec le paquet et tout les machins qu'il a acheté, enfin bon, Uruha met le contact, conduit vers nous, Teruki ouvre la porte de notre côté, on saute presque dedans, Uruha toujours entrain de conduire, on s'installe correctement, je ferme la porte que Teruki avait ouvert pour nous sauvé d'une mort certaine. En faite le fait d'avoir été poursuivie comme ça me donne vachement l'impression d'avoir tourné dans un film d'horreur là où les héros se font poursuivre par une horde de zombis enragé. Oui, j'ai des comparaisons très violente.

Pff c'est dans la voiture qu'on est le plus en sécurité, on s'est bien installé à l'arrière avec Miku alors que je me fais un peu disputer par Teruki, oui, le mode papa-poule refait surface, mais bon, il est sympa comme mec, pas du tout pareille que lorsqu'il ma parlé lorsque j'étais encore Kazu, il fait tout pour protéger ses petiots xD. Il est chou comme gars. Enfin bon, après dix minutes d'intense paroles, on dirai qu'il n'a même pas repris sa respiration O_o, il me lâche, puis retourne dans la discussion du superbe livre qu'il avait trouvé. Moi, je sors alors de mon sac le paquet de bonbon, et commence à en mangé comme Miku de son côté souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, alerté alors par la bonne odeur de sucre et de produit chimique, Teruki m'en demanda ainsi qu'Uruha, à qui nous en passons volontiers pour alors enfin papoter comme des commères tous les quatre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors, comme ils ne se sont pas fait bouffer par des groupies en chaleur, Ruki se laisse le privilège d'achever notre petite Kazu, mais bien sur je ne dis rien de plus =D.... SInon côté des deux crétins, ben toujours aussi stupide =D

Et sinon j'avais juste envie de poster un nouveau chapitre, alors heureux?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25  
**

Il faut environ vingt minutes pour arriver chez les gars, mais la j'ai encore, oui encore un problème, à cause d'une digestion de dizaine de bonbons sans la moindre goutte d'eau, on va dire, que ma bouche est un peu bizarre.

**Moi:** Teruki, j'ai faim .

**Teruki:** =.= tu viens de bouffer je ne sais combien de sucrerie et t'as faim ?? Tu vas grossir si a continue.

**Moi:** Je le suis, déjà, allez s'il te plait T.T

**Teruki:** Tsss, tu viendras pas te plaindre après toi. Uruha, arrête toi au fast food le plus proche.

**Uruha:** Yes ^^

Mes oreilles, je sens plus mes oreilles s_s oui toujours et encore cette maudite langue. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave.

**Moi:** Ahh je t'aime trop Teruki ^x^

**Uruha:** Attention, Miku va être jaloux xD

**Teruki:** Je sais, je sais, que ferrais tu sans moi?

**Moi:**J'enverrai Miku me chercher de la bouffe =D  
**  
Teruki:** On se sent vachement aimer =.=

**Miku: **Mais oui, mon petit Teru =3

**Teruki:**T'as faim aussi ?  
**  
**** Miku:** Comment t'as deviné

Uruha: Bon, voilà, tu fais vite quand même.

**Teruki:**Ouaip.

Uruha arrête la voiture assez loin de l'entrée, Teruki sort, referme bien son blouson, rentre la tête dans les épaules et se dirige alors vers la porte du Macdo.

**Moi:** Zut j'ai oublié de lui demander ce que je voulais.  
**  
**** Miku:** Mouai, moi aussi.

Puis le silence règne, je regarde derrière les vitres, ce n'est pas trop différent de la France, enfin du peu que j'ai vu, je me demande quand même si Bou s'en sort avec le squatteur, puis j'entends quelque chose vibré.

**Uruha:**Ah, c'est mon portable.

Je le regarde le sortir de sa poche de pantalon, il n'a pas mit les fameuses portes-jarretelles, peut-être qu'il n'en met que pour le spectacle, chez Jun je ne l'ai jamais vu avec, enfin bon, il décroche, parle vite avec quelqu'un, son visage se transforme il est clairement mort de rire, puis il raccroche avec enthousiasme, on le regarde avec des yeux rond, Miku et moi, curieux de la chose qui le met de bonne humeur. On le question du regard.

**Uruha:**Ben quoi??

**Miku et**** Moi:** +.+ pourquoi tu souris comme un golio?

**Uruha:** C'est juste Teru qui m'a appelé pour dire qu'il passe au toilette.

**Moi:**mouai, suspect.

On voit alors, Teruki, sortir d'un pas rapide, et venir vers nous, il a les sacs dans les mains *0*. Il ouvre la portière, s'installe devant moi. La referme.

**Teruki:**Et voilà ^^

**Miku: ** Dis moi tu t'es lavé les mains?

**Teruki:**=.= bien sur crétin.

Uruha redémarre direction maison.  
Il nous passe alors nos sachets, on saute presque dessus, j'ouvre et ....

**Moi:** Teru, C'est quoi ça?

**Teruki:**Ben de la bouffe

**Miku:** c'est pour ça que tu te marrais Uru ?

**Uruha:**Voui. Bon, c'est un coup bas primaire je sais, mais c'est toujours marrant.

**Moi:** Comment t'as osé nous acheter des repas enfants é_è

**Teruki:** =P bon manger sinon je récupère

**Moi:** Arg.

**............................................**

**Moi:** C'est quand qu'on arrive??

Uruha: Bientôt.

**Miku:** C'est quand qu'on arrive?

**Teruki:** Bientôt

**Moi:**Quand bientôt????

**Teruki:** Tu le sais bien bordel, en plus à cause de vos ventre, et ben on se retrouve dans les embouteillages éé_èè  
**  
Miku (me chuchote): ** Oups, on aurait pas du le mettre en rogne .  
**  
Moi:** J'ai vu ça _

**Teruki:**T'as vue quoi?

Et merde, ch'ui trop une boulette, aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment trop la poisse.

**Moi:** ben.. que... on est bientôt arrivé ^^"

Ch'ui trop con vraiment. Enfin bon. je m'ennuie, j'attends, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire enfermé dans cette voiture, je baille. Miku sort de je ne sais où une psp, tranquille il continue une de ses parties. je m'emmerde, c'en est presque affolant. =.= bon, je fais quoi, Uruha est concentré sur le route qui avance très très lentement, Teruki, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est endormis. Je prends alors le portable de Bou et appelle Kai.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

On trainaille encore et encore, je trouve plus le chemin, pourtant ce n'était pas trop loin, enfaite, je retrouve le petit ruisseau.

**Kai:** C'est encore loin?

**Moi:** é_è

Ah, attends cinq secondes, je commence à reconnaitre le chemin. Voui, j'entends le cours d'eau *_* je suis vraiment trop fort, la nature ne peus rien conter les beaux gosses mignon xD.

**Moi: **c'est bon, j'ai retrouvé, viens.

**Kai: **Heu t'es sur? la dernière fois que tu as dis ça et ben on est revenue à la maison.

**Moi:** Tss, oui, c'est le bon cette fois.  
**  
Kai:** Mouai. Si ce n'est pas le bon chemin, tu devras me dire un de t'es secret honteux que QUE ton groupe connait.

Je le regarde alors plus que blasé. et lui répond.

**Moi:** Oké si tu le souhaites.

Mais la de toute façon je suis sur d'avoir tronvé le bon chemin, j'entends le cours d'eau. On arrive alors au petit ruisseau, on le passe sans grande difficulté. Puis on entre alors dans la clairière toute éclairé, vraiment belle, je pose alors le sac sur la pierre et m'allonge ans l'herbe, ah c'est trop agréable ^x^ Kai, lui s'assoit en tailleur devant la pierre, et ouvre le sac O_o .. et .. et....et il commence à manger é_è. Arg, il peut même pas profiter de la nature et de la liberté sans se soucier de ses gestes où autres, ça c'est la liberté, c'est ce qu'il me manque, c'est l'échange de la liberté avec la joie de joué de la guitare. Saleté célérité. Bon, je vais moi aussi mangé avant de mourir de faim.

Je m'installe alors à ses côté me battant pour récupéré les sandwichs qui m'étaient dû. Je ne pus les reprendre que grâce à son portable qui sonna au moment de la confrontation finale. Il décrocha et me jeta un regard noir, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire de gamine sans défense toute mimi mignonne. bizarre, ça fonctionne pas.

**Kai:** B..Kazu, c'est pour toi.

Il me file le portable en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**Moi:** Allo? Kazu?

**Kazu (chuchotant) :** Ouai, c'est moi.

**Moi:** Je sais que c'est toi =.=, enfin bon, pourquoi tu chuchotes enfaite?

**Kazu (toujours chuchotant):** pour faire, simple, je vais dire qu'il y a trois autres zigotos dans la voiture là.

**Moi:** Ah... heu t'as pas achetez des truc trop moche??

**Kazu:** la confiance règne à se que je vois. Enfin bon, je voulais te demander, pourquoi, ce midi, Muri avait l'air.. heu normal, je vais dire, c'est normal?

**Moi: **Heu qu'est ce que je peux en savoir?

**Kazu:** Ben je sais pas, c'est juste que tu es son mari attitré pour l'instant.

Hum, je réfléchie un instant. (oui pas trop longtemps non plus xD)

**Moi: **Heu perso, je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais pas.

**Kazu:** Et ben... tu me serres pas à grand chose là.

**Miku (en fond):** Tu parle à qui?? tu me trompes pupuce

Kazu: +.+ tu me cherches là

**Uruha (de fond lui aussi):**allons les jeunes du calme on devrait pas tarder

**Kazu:** Je parle à Kai.

**Moi: **Bon, sinon tu voulais autre chose?

**Kazu:** Sale cafard.....

**Uruha (toujours de fond):** Quel nom romantique.

**Miku et **** Kazu:** Toi ta gueule et regarde la route é_è

**Moi: **j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide là.

**Kazu:**.... Bon, désolé, je peux doit raccrocher.

**Moi: **Oki doki à plus

**Kazu:** Salut Kai au plaisir de te revoir.

....bip...bip...bip.....

Elle a donc raccroché, c'est vrai qu'avec ce que j'entendais, ça sentait les emmerde à plein nez. Je rends le téléphone à Kai et m'installe devant lui pour grignoté.

**Moi:** Je me demande bien ce qu'elle voulait me demander.

**Kai:** Quoi donc?

**Moi:** Rien..; je m'ennuie .

**Kai: **Ah? moi aussi, on fait quoi?

**Moi:** Heu..... une cabane???

**Kai:** =.= rappelle moi ton âge Bou s'il te plait?

**Moi:** 23 . allez, qu'on en profite pour faire des choses qu'on ne peut plus faire.

**Kai:** Mouai, pourquoi pas, on la fait où.

Il se lève, et fait le tour pour prendre de gros morceaux de bois. Je me lève et en fait de même pour former un tas.

**Moi: **On le fait contre cet arbre là-bas?

Je lui désigne un avec un très grand tronc, et bien ensoleillé, il me fait un signe de la tête qui accepte l'emplacement que j'ai choisis. Bon on commence par quoi alors? je prends alors un morceau et le place sur le tronc pour faire genre comment une tente d'indien, oui nous ne sommes pas très doué pour les travaux manuel. =.=

**Moi:** AHHHH tiens correctement ce morceau, sinon je pourrai pas mettre celui-ci perpendiculairement pour faire tenir celui.. ben que tu tiens

**Kai:** Mais non si tu fais ça, cette partie des branchages vont valser é_è

**Moi:** Mais non, fais moi un peu confiance.

Il fait donc comme j'ai demandé, j'essaye de passer mon morceau perpendiculairement au col et paf.

**Kai:** Tu vois je te l'avais dis, espèce de crétin _  
**  
Moi:** Mito, d'abords t'avais pas dis cette partie, mais l'autre  
**  
Kai:** Ben... c'est la même chose, c'est tombé, c'est tombé

**Moi: **Tsss bon, cette partie n'est pas en équilibre faut la renforcer .

**Kai:** Heu ouaip, attends je vais tenir ce morceau comme ça tu pourras remonté l'autre.

Il s'approche, prends le bois que je tenais fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber et me dirige alors vers la partie tombé dû à mon superbe (trop naze) stratagème. C'est alors, que j'entendis la musique de sonnerie du portable de Kai.. Oh nan dites-moi qu'il est pas con à ce point. Je me retourne, ce con a lâché le bois donc.. ben tout est à reconstruire. Il me tend alors le portable.

**Moi (assez méchamment): **Merci é_è

**Kazu:** Ben y'a un problème??

**Moi:** C'est juste qu'une heure et demi de travaille vient de finir en poussière.

Je pars vers un arbre à l'ombre et m'assois contre le tronc.

**Kazu (à l'entendre morte de rire):** Attends tu parles bien de moi là?? Une grosse paresseuse toujours un manga à la main ou accroché à son ordinateur chéri ou encore entrain de servir des clients?

**Moi: **Ah nan pas celle là, elle, elle a prit ma place. Je parle qu'à cause de ton appelle, Kai a lâché le bois qui tenait presque toute la cabane, mais bon à par ça.  
**  
Kazu:** une cabane?? où sa tu l'as fabrique?

**Moi:** Heu... dans une genre de clairière plutôt sympathique.

**Kazu:**Ahhh oui, je vois....

J'entends alors kai rouspéter, je me retourne et le regarde. Il saute sur place sur une jambe en se tenant l'autre des mains.

**Moi: **Dis-moi Kazu, c'est normal qu'une genre de boite enfermer dans du papier poubelle vient de tomber sur le pied de Kai??

**Kazu**: ..... Oui =.=, si tu as déjà fouillé ma chambre, tu devrais déjà avoir vu certaine chose que normalement tu n'aurais pas du voir?

**Moi (faussement outré): **Moi?? Fouiller dans ta chambre?? Jamais voyons xD

**Kazu:** ben dans cette boite y'a ceux que j'arrivai pas à mettre dans la boite de ma chambre =_=

**Moi: **XDDD super de la lecture en plus.

**Kazu:**Bon avant qu'il ne choutte dedans ou qu'il l'ouvre va la prendre et planque là stp.

**Moi: **Oui chef.

Je cours alors vers kai qui allait l'ouvrir, la lui pique des mains, il me crie un truc du genre "C'est à moi é_è" mais avec son pied en compote, et son enter-jambe pas encore tout à fait bien guérie, je pus m'éloigner bien de lui et fourrer la boite dans mon sac, ce qui l'ennuya et il retourna à l'ouvrage.

**Moi: **Bon voilà, et je peux dire, vraiment quel timing, enfin bon, tu me voulais quoi alors?

**Kazu:** certaine petite chose, du genre où et comment tu vis?

**Moi: **Ah oui je vois

**Kazu:**Alors??

**Moi:** Dans un appartement.

**Kazu:**hum ... tes voisins comment tu gères avec eux?

**Moi:** Je sais pas, je les ai jamais vu.  
**  
Kazu: **==_==" tu habites là depuis quand?  
**  
Moi:** Heu... un an et demi ^^"  
**  
Kazu:** Tu es un cas désespéré

**Moi:** Hey, j'ai pas envie de leur dire salut et eux minutes après me faire sauter dessus avec trois mille fans à ma porte .

**Kazu:** Mouai pas con .... et sinon vis-tu avec quelqu'un?

**Moi: **oui ....... allo allo??? Kazu?

**Kazu:** bip...bip...Bip

**Moi (gueulant):** Kai t'as plus de batterie é_è

**Kai (de assez loin quand même):** Oui oui, je joue bien à la batterie ^_^

=.= il est trop con là.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

_Un peu plus tôt à la fin du premier coup de fil._

**Moi:** AHAHAHA fermez-là é_è

**Miku:** Alors c'était kai, il va bien??  
**  
Moi:** =.=" t'es chiant la tu sais?

**Uruha:** Bon bon, on arrive dans 5 minutes... enfin normalement.

**Moi:** J'espère, je dois bougé là

**Miku:** t'as pas assez courus cet aprèm??

**Moi:**Mais, je me suis déjà excusez.  
**  
**** Miku:** Je sais, c'était pour t'embêter mon canari des iles x)

**Uruha:**Tiens sale cafard est passé à la trappe xD

**Moi:** Je veux mourir.

**Miku: **Dans la chaleur de mes bras.

**Moi:** T.T qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ???

**Teruki:** Ben d'être dans notre groupe

**Moi:** ben tiens t'es réveillé.

**Teruki:** ben vu le boucan que vous avez fait, oui.

**.............................**

On est rentré un peu après pour se vautrer dans le fauteuil pour jouer à pokémon. Puis quand il a était l'heure d'aller manger, Muri m'esquivait encore, je ne sais pourquoi. Mais comme je n'avais plus très faim, je me décida d'aller dans ma chambre pour finir de poser mes questions.

**.............................**

**Bou:** Hey, j'ai pas envie de leur dire salut et eux minutes après me faire sauter dessus avec trois mille fans à ma porte .

**Moi:**Mouai pas con .... et sinon vis-tu avec quelqu'un?

**Bou:**....bip.....bip...bip....

gné il s'est passé quoi là??? Nannnn pourquoi je saurai pas avant demain si je comprends bien =.=, tsss, bon, je fais quoi maintenant, je dors?? je vais me douché?? je vais..... heu squatter un ordinateur ???Huhu la dernière solution est plutôt intéressante, mais maintenant je dois trouvé un ordinateur. Je me lève donc à la quête d'un ordi. Je sors de la chambre donnant mal à la tête. Je me ballade alors dans les couloirs. Puis, je vois Reita qui lui aussi m'a vue et donc me saute presque dessus.

**Reita:** Viens on te cherchait ^x^

**Moi:** Ah... pourquoi ça?

**Reita:** On va vous faire écouter notre nouvelle compos ^^

**Moi:**enfin...

**Reita:** Allez fais pas cette tête =)

**Moi:** ha.. nan mais c'est juste que vous êtes lourd à nous avoir suivis les trois quarts de l'après-midi

**Reita:** xD boude pas.

Je poussa un petit grognement en marchant derrière lui d'un pas un peu lent. On arriva alors un peu après à la salle de répète. j'entrai suivis de Reita (que j'avais dépassé entre temps), tout le monde était là, je me posai alors à côté de Miku. Puis ils se mettent alors à leur instrument.

**Ruki:** Heu Teruki, tu pourrais prendre la place de Kai, tu as la partition.

**Teruki:** Yeah, j'y vais ^x^

**Ruki:** heu, Bou, tu sais normalement on a deux guitaristes, mais comme il manque Aoi ben ça serai pas trop bien, tu veux bien jouer??

Ch'ai pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège, nan vraiment juste comme ça. Je me lève, et prendre la guitare, passe la lanière, et regarde la partition du morceau.... heu normal que je ne comprends rien?? Enfaite, je n'ai jamais suivis de partition de ma vie, je ne fais que écouté. je crois que là, je suis tombé réellement dans la merde =.=, je vais vraiment mourrus.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Héhéhé alors pour notre petite Kazu.... ben vous verrez, sinon chapitre plutôt cours, mais on assiste au premier cours de la journée de notre petit Bou =D. Et comme ch'ui de bonne humeur ben vous aurez peut-être de OS (bon c'est un yaoi je précise donc si vous n'aimez pas désoler) ce soir =D. Non c'est surtout pour remercier Mélain, Weishi, et 666Naku

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26  
**

Environ une heure après le coup de fil, nous terminons enfin la cabane, bon ok, délabré à moitié par terre, mais elle tient quand même un peu, on peut tout les deux y entrée vouté. On reste dedans une dizaine de minutes comme des cons.

**...............................................**

Il est vingt et une heure, je suis dans mon lit, oui, je doit me coucher tôt car demain j'ai cours *-*, ça me fait bizarre, enfin ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas être réprimander pour mes fringues ou ma coloration.  
Au Japon, mais c'est presque comme si tu avais tué quelqu'un .  
En tout cas, je me demande ce que je vais apprendre, mais comme je suis nul à l'écrit, ben ... ben je verrai bien, et puis à se que j'ai appris, Kazu n'est pas une grosse travailleuse =.= donc ça sera pas trop dur de pioncer et de les observer.

Je me tourne et re tourne dans le lit, ces sensations me rappelle de celles que j'avais avant une rentrée, le stresse de savoir avec qui je vais me retrouver, les profs, les nouveaux élèves et compagnies .  
J'arrive trop pas à dormir, c'est horrible, dès que je ferme les yeux j'imagine des centaines de choses arg.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Je commence à respirer plus vite, ils me regardent tous, je transpire, que faire que faire??? Je regarde alors fasciner mes pieds, qu'est ce qu'ils sont beaux.

**Ruki:**Alors? On peut y aller?

**Teruki:**100% prêt ^.^

**Uruha:** Pareille

**Reita:** Quand tu veux mon chou

** Moi: **Hum.. c'est bon .

Ahhh trop la honte je vais faire du n'importe nawaq à se train là .  
J'entends alors le début de la batterie....... et:

**Miku:** Attendez !!

**Ruki:** Gné?

**Miku:** Je peux jouer?? steuplé Bou déjà que je peux pas chanter alors j'aimerais juste un peu jouer ???

Je jette un œil à Ruki, qui lui aussi me regarde, puis fait un léger mouvement de tête pour m'accorder le droit de lui laisser la place. Je soupire intérieurement, Miku je t'aime, j'ai un bon chéri qui répond sans le savoir à mes attentes *.*  
Je lui tends avec sourire la guitare.

**Moi:**Aller joue comme il te plait ma petite fleure xD

**Miku:** =.= ça par contre tu aurais pu éviter.

**Ruki:**Aller on arrête les amourettes et on joue?? je commence à dormir debout là é_è

**Miku:** Yes sir.

Miku .... aucun commentaire.

Ils jouent alors une mélodie assez sauvage, j'aime moyennement, mais bon, après j'ai pas les mêmes écoutes musical, surtout vu ce que j'écoute depuis ma toute petite enfance xD. le rock et compagnies n'ont jamais étaient quelques choses que j'aimais particulièrement, ça se laisse écouter.  
Après deux fois, Ruki me demande si je veux bien jouer. Et comme les sons de Miku se sont gravé dans ma mémoire, ça me gêne plus. Je prends donc la guitare, la batterie commence, et je joue exactement comme l'avait fait Miku un peu avant.

**Miku:** Pas mal, vraiment pas mal chanson.

**Ruki:**de rien de rien, c'est moi qui l'est écrite.  
**  
Kanon:** Attention la modestie ne t'étouffe pas trop??

**Ruki:** Ts ts ts, Kanon, Mon cher Kanon avec le temps tu n'as toujours pas appris que ma modestie ne pourra jamais m'étouffer. xD

**Uruha:**Kanon, ce qu'il dit est vrai, il en est la preuve humaine =D

**Reita *baille*:**Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais ch'ui fatigué .

**Teruki:**Hum moi, en plus je dois conduire demain. Aller tout le monde au lit, demain réveille maximal à 10h

**Kanon:** Comment on fait pour appeler ça des vacances ?!

**..............................**

Hum, je fais quoi, j'envoie un mail à Kai pour savoir?? nan, ça serai trop suspect, bon, ben je n'ai qu'à découvrir demain.

**............................................................................**

Bouh, j'ai mal au crâne, je me fais en plus balloter de gauche à droite ce qui me donne le mal de mer, il manquerai plus que de la flotte pour que je vomisse (très élégant je sais). C'est alors que quelque chose de froid et mouiller touche mon visage, ma tête, mon haut de pyjama et les drap autour, ce qui me fais me relever en sursaut et dégobille mon repas du soir =.= très douer les gens quand même.

**Reita:** Beuark O.o t'es trop dègue Bou è_é Ahhh ça pu . je vais me laver et bouge tes fesses

**Moi:**Sympa le réveille

Je m'essuies la bouche du revers de mon pyjama et sort du lit rapidement, j'enlève mon pyjama pour éviter de garder les odeurs, mouille une serviette qui était dans l'armoire avec l'eau de mon verre, me lave les zones avec ... enfin bon, me change rapidement, et mets ensuite en boule le linge sale. Et encore désoler . pour les draps.

Je ferme ma valise et sors de la chambre en fermant bien la porte, pour que les odeurs ne s'échappent pas. je regarde ma montre, hu 9h48, j'ai trop faim, je cours le long du couloir pose ma valise à côté des marches et monte pour prendre un truc dans la cuisine, comme ça je pourrai grignoté sur la route.

**.............................**

Après avoir dit au revoir à Reita, Uruha et Ruki, on se retrouve tout les cinq dans un genre de break noir, Teruki au volant.

**Teruki:** Bon, je dépose qui? et où?

**Kanon:** Ben moi chez moi please, j'ai une grande envie de dodo pendant deux semaines *.*

**Teruki:**Si tu veux, mais on fera quand même quelques répètes pour pas rouiller.

il ouvre sa sacoche, sort un gros trousseau de clés, en prend une et la passe à Kanon. Heu ch'ui avec qui donc, Bou pourquoi t'a raccroché ?

**Miku:** Tu nous déposes après?

**Teruki:**heu wouaip s'tu veux, et toi Muri où je te lâche?

**Muri:** Heu ch'ai pas trop, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire, heu je vais squatter chez bou ^.^

**Moi:** HEIN!!

**Miku:** T'inquiète, elle devra passer sur mon corps pour te toucher.

**Muri: **Mais oui c'est ça mon chou xD

Hum =.= j'ai l'impression qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule, je prends peut-être les choses trop au sérieux ^.^  
Teruki s'arrête alors devant un grand immeuble blanc, dans les derniers étages, on peut voir des grands baies vitrés.

**Teruki:**Allez Kanon je te vire ^_^

**Kanon:** xD alors tu m'appelles pour les dates de répètes

**Teruki:**No problemo mon tit et fais pas trop l'andouille.

Puis il remet le contact et on re part, ah, son appart à l'air trop classe à Kanon, je me demande comment est le mien *.*  
On va alors à l'autre bout de la ville, à visiblement une ou deux ligne de métro du centre ville. Le coin est plutôt tranquille, l'immeuble assez grand, large et haut, il doit y avoir une trentaine d'étages, il est par contre lui assez gris et rabougris, assez normal on va dire, quelques tags en bas, un petit parc, carré, un square, pas trop loin un combini et d'autres immeubles.

**Teruki:** Allez les jeunes, je vous abandonne.

**Miku:** Merci, et ben comme Kanon, t'appelles.

**Teruki:** Wouaip, allez prenez vos valises que je puisse rentrée chez moi et me bourrer tranquille.  
**  
Muri:** Tout ce que tu veux papi xD.

**Teruki:** Ah les jeunes.....

On récupère alors nos affaires et rentrons dans le bâtiment, tous les trois, alors je vis avec Miku, enfin bon pas trop grave, on prend l'ascenseur, Miku appuis sur le bouton du dernier étage. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens aiment vivre en hauteur, okey on peut avoir une super vu, mais si y'a un problème avec l'ascenseur, on doit se taper combien d'étages ?O.o et puis on doit attendre vingt pige avant d'arriver là-haut, et si on avait une envie pressante?? Ah je veux même pas imaginer les catastrophes .

L'ascenseur monte donc assez rapidement à mon avis, enfin on ne le sent pas trop bouger, personne ne parle, je regarde la ville dans le côté vitré de l'appareil. le soleil est encore très haut, il doit âtre 14h00 environ, j'ai faim =.=, j'espère qu'il y aura de la bouffe à la maison. Je voie alors le sol très très loin, et le petit ding me réveille dans ma contemplation, je récupère ma valise et on sort. Sur le pallier il y a deux portes, la notre, je suppose et une deuxième (nan pas vrai =.=).  
Miku prends les clés qu'il avait récupéré, et ouvre la porte.

Je rentre en premier, l'entrée est assez elle aussi normal, un parqué en bois où on pose nos chaussures pour prendre alors les chaussons, un porte manteau, des crochés au mur pour les clés et un grand seau pour les parapluies.  
Ensuite il y a une petite marche et du carrelage, il y a un long couloir sur la gauche une ouverture sans porte, qui porte sue un salon blanc et noir, marrant j'aurai plus imaginé un truc comme chez les autres.  
J'entre alors dans le salon, il y a un grand tapis blanc, deux grand canapé en cuir noir devant un plasma avec plein d'appareil et de consoles, une grand baie vitré, perso je sais pas ce qu'ils ont avec les baies, mais bon, c'est haut et classe, en plus y'a un genre de grand rideau.  
Il y a aussi une grande bibliothèque, sur la gauche et sur la droite, une cuisine avec une fenêtre. ce qui sépare le salon et la cuisine, c'est une cloison qu'on peut utilisé en bar, bien qu'il y est aussi une porte pour sortir.

Je ressors alors par l'ouverture de la cuisine, qui emmène alors sur une porte fermée, j'ouvre, la salle de bain, cool, j'ouvre ma valise et pose mes affaires de toilettes, comme ça je vois où se trouve les choses. Je repasse par le couloir qui retourne vers l'entrée (ou la sortie), il y a perpendiculairement un autre couloir avec les chambres je suppose.  
Je vois Miku entrée dans une chambre je suppose, je vais donc vers lui, et me prends la porte du côté droit (oui Miku avait pris la porte de gauche ^.^), oui encore une porte, je sais pas ce qu'elles ont contre moi T.T  
C'est Muri qui sort de la chambre d'ami(e)? et donc c'est la mienne au fond.  
Je me relève en évitant la main qu'elle me tendait.  
Je pars donc vers la dernière porte et l'ouvre O.o j'aurai pas du me fier au couleur simple du blanc et noir =.=

La chambre est d'une couleur noir et rose, c'est en bande, une noir, une rose et une noir, le plafond noir, et sur les côtés rose, il y a des barres noirs. La chambre est rectangulaire, une tapis touffue sur le sol, un lit collé au mur, un double je précise, la couleur des drap son vert pomme et rose.  
Et elle est en plein bordel, normal quoi, enfin je pose ma valise et retourne vers la cuisine, j'ouvre le frigo O.o rien T.T

**Miku *sur le canapé*:** Y'a rien dans le frigo ni dans les placards, plus vide tu meurs, mais bon, vu ta maniaquerie devant les aliments.

**Moi:** Heu ouai.

Muri entre et va s'étaller de tout son long sur le deuxième canapé, alors que Miku zappe avec la télécommande.

**Muri: **Trop la dalle, Bou tu vas faire les courses ^.^

Et en plus je suis la boniche de la maison =.= quel chance.

**Moi:** Oké.

Je prends des tunes, remets mes chaussures et sors avec les clés en poche. Après cinq minutes d'ascenseur, je me dirige tranquille vers le combini, prends pas mal de trucs mangeable, ou que je peux cuisiner, ainsi que des pâtes où il n'y a qu'à mettre de l'eau chaude dedans.  
Je paie rapidement, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois avec une horde de fans, ça fait vachement peur quand même .  
Je rentre rapidement dans le bâtiment, et attends l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent, je sens une main me toucher, je sursaute et me retourne pour voir......

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Guyah, De la lumière plein la gueule, le réveille qui bipe dans mes oreilles assez violemment, la voix de la mère de Kazu rouspétant.

**Mam' Kazu: **Kazu lève toi, tu vas raté ton bus sinon,

**Moi: **Gné ? O.o

**Mam' Kazu: **T'as une demi-heure pour te changer et venir prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Je me relève rapidement, me frotte longuement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du soleil, baille. Elle sort, bon allez faut y aller sinon je devrai y aller à pied et perso j'ai pas envie, je sors de dessous mon lit la boite avec les fringues, hum pour la première journée, j'ai pas envie d'être trop moi, je prends alors les fringues de Kazu. Je mets mes baskets, regarde ma montre, 7h32, vite, je dois être à l'arrêt à 7h45, je descends, prends deux croissants, m'oblige à boire un verre de lait froid. Et fonce vers l'arrêt.

Il est 7h38, je mange mon deuxième croissant, mets mes mains dans les poches de mon gros pull, tiens j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un truc..... MERDE ma carte de cantine, je l'ai reçus hier, AHHHHH je cours, je nage, je vole vers la maison, ma mère s'étonne de me revoir, je fonce vers ma chambre la récupère qui est tranquille sur le bureau et refais le chemin inverse. Avec mon sac, oui je l'avais aussi oublié =.=  
Je suis à une dizaine de mètres de l'arrêt, et comme de par hasard, le bus commence à repartir, tiens sa me rappelle une scène ça.  
Je cours comme un fou pour taper contre la porte qui avance, le conducteur me voie et ne fait pas le c****** en partant, il s'arrête, je rentre.

............................................

Il est 8h19, j'entre enfin dans l'enceinte du lycée, une foule d'élèves s'agglutine sur un mur d'affichage, je fais comme les autres, et cherche mon nom dans les classes de terminale. Je repère mon numéro de classe, hum comment on fait maintenant?  
Puis zut, je repère sur le mur du préau qui est assez large, le numéro. J'y vais donc, m'appuies contre le mur, regarde ces jeunes, de 15 à ben 24 ans xD, ils ont tous des look différents, c'est bizarre, nous, ils sont tous en uniforme que des fois les élèves customisés un peu, ici, il y a vraiment de tout, des punk, coloré, des rapeurs, enfin long tee-shirt, casquette sur le côté et pantalon qui tombe sur les genoux, des gens bizarres habillé très près du corps, les cheveux cours en pique, fluotisé du cerveau. Bizarre très bizarre, des filles avec trois tonnes de maquillages habillé court, en montrant vachement leur forme, après comme dans toutes écoles, les look premiers de la classe et look "la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main".

Enfaite, je passe assez inaperçue, certaines personnes me salue comme de vieille connaissance.  
Enfin la sonnerie sonne, tout le monde parlent encore discutent, écoutent de la musique, bref n'en non rien à faire.  
Les profs viennent alors chercher leur élèves, nous c'est une vieille femme toute rabougris, des lunettes avec des bordures dorées, habillés avec une longues jupe qui descend jusqu'aux mollets et monte je suppose jusqu'au nombril, d'un rose délavé et vieux, une chemise d'une couleur semblable, quelques boutins en haut ouvert qui laisse entre voir une peau toute fripée. Les manches retroussés jusqu'aux coudes. Un rouge à lèvre sinistre des yeux bleu entouré de noir avec les cheveux gris ramenés en arrière pour former un chignon très serrer. Qui se plante devant nous, et pose un regard assez pesant sur moi.

**Prof:** Hé bien nous voilà encore ensemble pour une cinquième année consécutive, mademoiselle.

Gné, kazu se l'est tapé 5 fois O.o et bien la chance lui souris vraiment pas .  
Je ne réponds pas lui laissant à elle aussi un regard avec lequel je la détaille.

**Prof:** Bon, venez on va en classe, je vais faire l'appel.

On la suit donc, le bâtiment est rectangulaire faisant un crochet dans la partie du préau. Et si j'avais bien regarder la carte qu'il y avait, au dessus de nous il y a le CDI et les trucs administratifs.  
On monte donc au premier étage et rentrons dans une salle avec le numéro "102", qui est la deuxième salle de là où nous arrivons. Elle ouvre la porte et nous fait rentrée, je m'installe au fond près de la fenêtre, à côté du radiateur.  
Je n'ai pas de voisin de droite, ni de devant, les personnes sont assez en groupe.

**Prof:** Je suis alors votre prof principale, et de français, Mme Mina, je crois vous avoir déjà tous eu au moins une fois dans ma classe. Je vais donc maintenant faire l'appel.

Alors qu'elle finit à peine sa phrase, la porte s'ouvre avec éclat, un jeune homme, assez grand les cheveux bruns mi-long, quelques percings (3 à chaque oreilles, 1 à l'arcade) entre en trombe dans la classe, la prof le regarde avec des yeux sombre, le garçon souris de toute dents, mes ses mains sur les épaules de la prof et dit:

**???:** hey Rébecca, désolé d'être en retard ^.^

**Mme Mina:** Heum.... =///= M. Dirmit veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plait, et plus poli au passage.

Le garçon balaye alors d'un regard la classe qu'il arrête sur moi . qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?! Il fait un grand coucou de la main. Trop la honte quand même

**???: **Yeah Kazu nous sommes encore et toujours dans la même classe.

Il arrive alors en trottinant vers moi et s'installe à la place de droite. Il allait reprendre la parole, mais la prof le coupa et commença l'appel.  
pourquoi elle m'a pas parlé d'un gars bizarre qui souris toute les trente secondes, nan enfaite qui n'arrête pas de sourire, les cheveux mi-long en en pic, quelques mèches de derrière rouge, en jean avec des chaines aussi, et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un sac en bandoulière.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir lui dire ? heureusement que j'ai pris le portable de Kai *_*, je suis vraiment trop intelligent, mais bon ça je le savais déjà xD.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Bon bon j'ai un petit bug de clavier donc j'ai pris 5 ans à mettre ce chapitre, mais bon, c'est pour ça que je ne m'attarde pas trop désolée. Zut merd***** j'avais cru le poster ce matin ==

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**

Une heure et demi, c'est le temps dont mes fesses touchent cette chaise, entre temps, j'appris, que le jeune garçon un peu con con, qui sourit tout le temps et qui connait Kazu s'appelle Lohan, faut que je demande quand même, il essaye d'engager la conversation, mais comme je suis hypnotisé par le paysage, qu'il se tait, sourit toujours ou parle alors avec les petits terminal.

La vieille, nous a donné des fiches à remplir, des emploies du temps qui au passage sont trop pourris, j'appris, que nous restions toute la matinée avec elle pour faire les dernières mises au point, du genre on a du lire comme des sixièmes le règlement intérieur "ne pas être dans les couloirs pendant les récréations", "ne pas faire des cochonneries dans les couloirs", " interdiction d'utiliser les portable ou autres appareilles électroniques dans les couloirs", et plein d'autre machin de ce genre, elle nous a aussi préciser que nos cours prendront un réel tournure cette après midi à 14h00.

Sa sonne, ça sonne enfin, je vais pouvoir m'enfermer dans les chiottes et posé quelques questions à Kazu et prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Je me lève pour partir, c'est alors que je les vois tous prendre leur sac, moi je l'avais négligemment laisser sur mon bureau, je cours donc le prendre, si jamais. Je sors donc avec Lohan les mains sur mes épaules et faisant "tchou-tchou" comme un train, ou un vrai gamin? Bizarre en tout cas. Les couloirs sont noirs de monde, déjà des élèves sont collés au mur entrain de s'embrasser goulument, Et ben c'est vraiment vraiment différent, je me remémore la carte du bâtiment, alors, si je m'en rappelle bien, il y a des toilettes pour filles vers le CDI en bas et vers l'autre côté au premier étage. Ben je vais descendre, ça va être plus simple.  
Je fais des coup d'épaules pour virer les mains de mon stupide camarade et avance évitant brillamment, les autres élèves qui se dirigent vers aussi les escaliers pour rejoindre la cour.

Je me plante alors devant la porte des toilettes porte et me retourne pour le regarder fixement toujours se mains sur mes épaules =.=  
**  
Moi:** Bon tu pourrais me lâcher là tu ne crois pas??  
**  
Lohan:** Ben pourquoi ???

Il tourna la tête sur le côté un peu comme Luffy lorsqu'il ne comprend pas. O.o il est con ce mec.

**Moi**** (en criant presque): **POUR DES TRUCS DE FILLES !!!!

**Tous les élèves du couloir :** O.o

**Moi:** Et merde.

Il me lâche presque mort de rire, et je l'abandonne devant et rentrant dans les chiottes, trop la honte...... AHah j'ai en plus fais ZE gros double sens de la mort, je me dois de mourir T.T  
Enfin bon, je m'enferme dans une des cabines inoccupée, m'appuie contre la porte et appelle.

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

_Les portes s'ouvrent, je sens une main me toucher, je sursaute et me retourne pour voir......_

un vieille homme qui me sourit, je le lui rends, il ma parle de sa femme et autres, j'appuie sur mon étage, lui aussi, il part un peu avant heureusement . je comprends pourquoi il veut pas mieux connaitre les voisins.  
L'ascenseur monte tout aussi rapidement, il arrive, j'entre dans l'appartement, ahh fraicheur de vivre .....

je passe dans la cuisine sans passer par le salon où les deux zigotos regardent visiblement, une série, je pose mes sacs sur le plan de travail, sympa ils viennent même pas aider è_é  
Puis, je m'en fiche, je fais chauffer de l'eau à la bouilloire, cherche un petit bout de temps des bols sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, normal ils sont scotchés au machin qui passe. Je mets alors la main dessus, ouvre des paquets de pâtes instantanés, en mets une bonne quantité dans chaque bol, le tout sur un plateau et trois paires de baguettes, que au passage j'ai cherché aussi, et attends regardant les placards, les ustensiles où ils se placent, la cuisine est quand même vachement classe *_*

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'eau termine de bouillir, je mets un sachet de poudre dans mon bol, les trucs qui donnent de la saveur, ainsi que de l'eau dans les bols et go, je l'emmène.

**Moi:** Voilà voilà ^.^

**Muri:** Chut é_è on regarde.

**Miku: **Tu veux dire TU regardes??

**Muri: **C'est la même chose .

**Moi:** Mouai. Bon...... tiens

je lui tends son bol, elle l'attrape sans détourner son regard de l'écran, le pose sur ses jambes en tailleur et mange sans en mettre partout, la classe quoi.  
Je me mets à côté de Miku qui lui prend deux tiers du canapé lui donne son bol, et on regarde la télé en silence..... enfin si, y'a le bruit de l'aspiration des pâtes =D. Au bout de dix minutes de mon visionnage, je m'exclame:

**Moi:** Hé c'est Yamashita O.o là, celui qui est en médecin, enfin normal c'est dans un hôpital .....

**Miku (mort de rire):**ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure qu'on regarde et tu viens de t'en rendre compte.

**Muri:** Il est beau en docteur. Mais bien sur il n'arrive pas à ta cheville ^.^

**Moi:** =.=

**Muri: **bon chut, je sais c'est une rediff, mais je l'ai pas vu cette épisode *_*

Heu... ok bon, c'est donc, ça les séries dont il avait parlé. Intéressant =D, bon celle là est pas pas trop drôle, mais doit y en avoir des plus fun. Mais bon, vu l'air blasé de Miku, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas trop l'habitude de regarder ce genre de séries.  
Je vais ensuite poser mon bol dans l'évier, je ferais la vaisselle ce soir, la flemme là.

**Moi:** bon si y'a un truc plus drôle qui passe faite le moi savoir.  
**  
Muri: **yeah baby ^x^

**Miku: ** Hé pas touche pour l'instant il est à moi.

**Muri:** Bien mon chou, de toute façon, je le récupèrerai =P

Avant d'entendre la suite, je vais alors dans ma chambre, toujours autant spécial, y'a plein de machin par terre, je sais pas comment il s'y retrouve, je regarde un peu partout, et mes yeux tombent alors sur un ordinateur *_* cool, je vais pouvoir regarder des animes .  
**.....................................  
**  
J'ai regardé quelques épisodes, et fais des recherches sur les groupes que j'ai rencontré, intéressant, j'apprends plein de truc, que genre par exemple, les trois quart des Boys bandeux, sont produit par une même compagnie, la johnny's entertainment, et que donc, les garçons sortant de cette compagnie, on les appelle les Johnny's tout simplement, dommage, j'aime bien Boys Bandeux ^.^  
J'ai repéré les label d'autres groupes de Visual Kei comme ils disent, et d'autres groupes potentiellement amis de mon groupe. J'ai regardé plusieurs fichier de photos de l'ordinateur pour me familiariser, et même certaine photos assez compromettante .

Soudain, mon portable sonne se qui me fait tombé de ma chaise, pas grave, des fringues sont là en amortisseur de chocs =.=  
Je me relève donc l'attrape et décroche tout en m'assoyant sur le lit.

**Moi:**Allo?

**Bou:** Kazu ^.^

Aie il a pas l'air trop content .

**Bou:** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé d'un mec hyper bizarre et étrange et con, et simplet et tout ce que tu veux é_è.

**Moi:** Ah.... heu un mec qui me colle?

**Bou:**oui, tu vois pas??

**Moi:**^^" si si, Lohan?

**Bou:** Qui d'autre???

**Moi:**Ignore le tout simplement, ce mec me colle depuis la seconde, t'imagine l'enfer?? Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il redouble exprès, mais c'est bizarre, il m'aime bien en tout cas. Enfin bon, il est pas méchant mais saoulant, il peut raconter sa vie même si tu dors à côté de lui. Hum si je sais bien, il fait aussi partis d'un groupe de musique, et donc il voulait que je fasse partis de leur groupe, mais comme je ne sais pas "lire" les partitions, ben j'ai refusé sans lui en dire la raison, il s'obstine.......

**Bou:** Tu sais pas lire de partition O.o ch'ui choqué là.

**Moi:**Tsss... enfin, attends ne me dis pas que je suis encore dans ça classe ???

**Bou:** heu.. ben si ^.^

**Moi:** Et merde...... attends si tu me dis que j'ai la vieille je te tus é_è

**Bou:** En parlant de la vieille tu veux dire Rebecca???

**Moi:** Je veux mourir T.T

**Bou:**xD tu sais que ton école est assez bizarre.

**Moi:** Ah bon? moi je trouve qu'elle a tout de plus normal.

**Bou:** Nan c'est vachement différent de chez nous, enfin et sinon tu es bien chez moi là ???

**Moi:** ouaip, et t'aurai pu me dire que je vivais avec Miku!

**Bou:**Plus de batterie.

**Moi:**Mouai, enfaite, Muri squatte, et tu regardes, heu... les séries T.V. ??? j'ai un peu regardé avec Muri et Miku tout à l'heure, c'était un truc sur un hôpital et les hélicoptères et y'avait Yamashita dedans, classe.

**Bou:** Bof... je regarde pas ce genre de chose.

**Moi:** =.= sinon tu m'as appelé que pour Lohan?

**Bou:** Nan, heu vous avez des casier ou autre?? et comment on va au réfectoire??

**Moi:** Heu, non nous n'avons pas de casier, et pour le réfectoire, si tu a pris une place à côté de la fenêtre, car je suppose que tu es en 102 si la prof principal c'est la vieille, ben tu peu le voir.

**Bou:** Merci, enfaite, c'est normal qu'on laisse pas nos sacs en cours??

**Moi (d'un ton presque blasé):** Ben oui.... et que même à chaque heure tu changes de classe ^.^

**Bou:** Gné O.o je vais mourir.

**Moi:**t'inquiète c'est pas trop dur, et si t'a peur de te perdre, tu laisses Lohan te guider xD

**Bou:**c'est ça fout toi de moi, et ben tu sais, comme j'ai appris que tu sympathisais avec les johnny's et ben moi je vais sympathisé avec Lohan =P

**Moi:** Nan, . puis zut m'en fous, perds toi dans les couloirs ou meurs sous les coups d'un rebelle qui si crois trop, beuh

**Bou:** xD j'ai un GPS portable et humain, je me perdrais pas. Bon, je te laisse ça viens de sonner.

**Moi:**Ben pour la récré, tu dois attendre les profs au numéro de salle, aller à plus.

Il raccroche, j'en fais de même, j'entends soudain mon nom, que quelqu'un cri, je balance mon portable sur le lit et fonce manquant de me casser la gueule en glissant pas terre avec mes chaussons. J'arrive alors au salon en cinq seconde en ayant fait un superbe dérapage pour pas me prendre tout simplement le mur.

**Moi:** Quoi!!!

**Muri (d'une petite voix): **Heu ben, y'a une vieille rediffusion de Gokusen épisode un de la première saison .

**Moi (après avoir repris mon souffle):**Ah, ce n'est que ça, j'ai eu peur ^.^ c'est bien??

Je saute par dessus le canapé, mais ayant oublier un détail, celui que Miku était allongé sur ce canapé, je l'écrasa de tout mon poids dans le ventre, très très proche des cordes sensible, mais comme ce n'est pas assez drôle, ben je tombe comme une tâche par terre, proche de la table basse.

**Moi:** Itaiii Ahhhh ch'ui trop une boulette T.T

**Miku:** TT_TT je vais mourir si ça continue

**Muri:** Heu.. sa va vous deux??

**Moi:** J'ai l'air d'aller?? é_è

**Muri:** . désoler me jetez pas dehors.

**Miku:** .....

**Moi:**Miku reprend bien ton souffle, j'ai du te couper violemment la respiration, et ne t'inquiète pas Muri, je te jetterai dehors personnellement que si tu fais des choses bizarre ^_^

**Muri: **Pfff.... enfin donc, je disais qu'après la pub, ils vont passer une rediff sympathique. Gokusen, saison 1 épisode1.

**Moi:**Gokusen....

Miku s'assoit bien dans le canapé, les pieds par terre se massant le ventre. Je m'installe donc à côté dans la même position qu'il avait eu un avant.  
Sinon, Gokusen, ça me dit quelque chose, je crois que j'ai vu un anime avec ce nom.....

**Moi:**Miku: Encore une fois désoler .

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Je raccroche alors, sors des toilettes, jette un œil à ma montre, 10h35, je passe alors un pied hors des toilettes, Lohan est là, il me sourit et fait coucou comme ce matin, des élèves leur portable en main ou non soit montent directement ou sortent dans la cours se placer devant les numéros, moi je sors, la vieille peau récupère le peu d'élèves qui attendaient en bas, on monte, elle ouvre la porte de classe, j'entre dans les derniers, O_O d'où ma place est prise, il ne reste que des place entre des groupes d'élèves rapidement remplie, je vais donc à une des deux places pile devant le bureau, le simplet se met donc rapidement à mes côté.

la vieille nous toise, et me lance un regard assez bizarre.

**Mme Mina :** bon, nous allons continuer la lecture du règlement.

Il se fait entendre des soupirs mélanger à la continuation de conversations extérieurs à la classe. Moi je regarde fixement le bureau de Rebecca, c'est marrant.  
Lohan, lui se contente de me souffler se qu'il a fait pendant les vacances et qu'ils n'ont toujours pas trouver de guitariste.

C'est alors qu'elle me coupa dans les pensées.

**Mme ****Mina :** Kazu, c'est à toi de lire la suite.

Je relève lourdement la tête.

**Moi:** Gné??

Lohan me fourre un cahier sous le nez en me pointant la ligne par laquelle il faut reprendre.  
Mais merde, ch'ui nul en lecture aussi, ok j'arrive à lire les manga, mais ça ce n'est pas trop dur. Moi, je n'ai fais que perfectionner mon oral, j'ai pas un gramme d'accent.  
Je mets alors mon doigt sous la ligne pour bien faire du mot par mot, =.= j'ai l'impression d'être au CP et d'apprendre à lire.

Je lis alors lentement comme un gamin de CM1 sachant lire que très lentement de longue longue phrases.

**Mme Mina :** Bon, é_è pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Lohan à votre tour.

Puis pourquoi en terminal on fait ces trucs stupide?? Enfin bon, vers onze heure et quart, elle nous donne des devoirs pour demain, c'est qu'elle est motivé la vieille, faut faire une rédaction de deux pages recto-verso sur je ne sais plus quoi, je ne l'ai pas noté .  
Tous le monde range ses affaires, et continues inlassablement leur discussion. Moi j'attends juste pour pouvoir aller manger, mon ventre commence à se faire entendre.

**Lohan:** Kazu??

**Moi: **Oui?

**Lohan: **tu sais que ch'ui aller au Japon pendant les vacances.

**Moi:** ah bon? =.=

**Lohan: **ben oui je te l'ai dis y'a dix minutes.

**Moi: **Peut-être.

**Lohan: **C'est pas ça le plus important, j'ai vu là-bas, des affiches d'un certain groupe avec un membre, qui te ressemble trop, tu sais au début j'ai même crus que c'était toi ^.^

Je le regarde alors intéressé et lui dis.

**Moi:** Ah oui, je vois, tu sais qu'ils ont fais une tournée européenne?

**Lohan: **Ah bon? je savais pas, je te rappelle que ch'ui partis début juillet.

**Moi:** Ah: Et bien tu sais, je les ai rencontré car avec leur guitariste, ils m'avaient confondus.

**Lohan:** Mais c'est trop la classe *_*

J'allais continuer, mais la sonnerie retentit dans mes oreilles, je me leva alors rapidement, comme tous les élèves prêts à bondir, et sortis rapidement de la salle pour descendre un étage et me diriger vers le réfectoire.  
Lohan reste magnifiquement sur mes pas, on arrive rapidement quand même dans la cantine, je passe ma carte, on me donne mon repas, et je vais m'installer à une table à côté de la baie vitré.  
Il se mit en face de moi.

**Moi: **Enfaite, je déconnais xD

**Lohan: **=.= nan, le pire c'est que je te croyais . Mais on dirai quand même ton sosie ^.^

**Moi:** Ah tu me montreras alors.

**Lohan: **Voui.... enfaite tu as changé pendant les vacances.

**Moi: **AH bon, et en quoi?

**Lohan:** ben d'abords tu me parles normalement =D et sinon tu veux faire partie de mon groupe???

**Moi:** je savais que tu allais me demander mais non, désoler.

Je mange alors, arg, c'est pire que la bouffe de Kai . je vais mourir d'intoxication alimentaire.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Je crois qu'ils vont me bâillonné ., je crois que je fais trop de commentaire à leur gout, et j'ai faillis les tuer par crise cardiaque en ayant crier "JUN" lorsque je l'ai vu à l'écran, je dirai pire qu'une hystérique =.=

J'adorai l'anime, et bien je peux dire que j'adore le "drama" comme dit Muri, après l'épisode, il y a eu les infos, et d'autres trucs pas intéressants. Je continus mes recherche de groupes, de musique, pour mémoriser les sons de guitares.  
Il est presque 19h00, je m'ennuie, je suis allongé dans mon lit et je n'ai vraiment rien à faire.  
Je me lève donc et sors de ma chambre pour encore les voir affaler sur les canapés hypnotisaient par l'écran.

**Moi:**Je m'ennuie, on fait quoi??

Silence de plus que mort......

**Moi:** Heu, il passe quoi au cinoche par exemple???

**Muri:** Ben j'en sais rien.

**Miku: **Moi non plus .

**Moi:**Heu... y'a pas une salle d'arcades dans le coin??

Et merde, je me suis à trois quarts vendus là x(

**Moi:** Je veux dire, on peux aller en salle d'arcades.

**Miku: **Heu je peux presque pas marcher à cause de ma boulette qui m'est tombé dessus....

Le regard de Muri s'assombrit à l'entente de l'appellation que Miku m'avait donné.

**Miku:** Heu.. enfin bon, je peux pas.

**Muri:** pas envie de bouger =.=

**Moi:** Ok ok, je vais me balader dans le square alors, juste pour marcher un peu.

**Miku:** Si tu veux, mais rentre pas trop tard et ne reste pas trop à découvert.

Je prends un paquet de gâteaux que j'avais acheté un peu plutôt, les clés, le pull le plus normal que je trouve avec capuche, mets mes chaussures et prends l'ascenseur , il est 19h08 lorsque j'arrive en bas. Je me dirige vers le square.  
Il y a un coin pour les enfants, mais à cette heure, ils doivent être chez eux pour manger, je pose mes fesses sur une des balançoire, et me balance regardant les gens rentrés ou sortir de l'immeuble. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je m'arrête, et ouvre le paquet pour grignoté. je dessine aussi avec un doigt dans le sable. Je marche un peu, arrive à l'autre bout du square, devant une papèterie, ou un truc dans ce style, je m'approche, la capuche bien enfoncer sur le crâne, regarde les trucs qu'il y a, *_* le nouveau ou vieux j'en sais rien, mais il y a deux ou trois Shonen Jump, cool, de la lecture, je les achète et retourne à mon point de vue intéressant.  
Je me plonge alors dans ma lecture, et relève quelques fois la tête.  
Je terminer un de mes ouvrages, le soleil est couché, qu'un simple lampadaire éclaire l'écriture, je regarde ma montre, il est 20h36, Ahh, ils vont encore me faire la moral les deux mères poules, je me lève, finis le dernier gâteau, et commence à marcher vers l'immeuble. C'est alors que je vois de dos quelqu'un qui me semble familier.  
Je cours donc pour voir qui est cette personne......


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Hey hey, chapitre 28 en espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir =D

**666Naku:** Huhuhu .... Non == c'est pas le mec de la douche.

**Weishi: **Alors cette personne est.... la flemme de te le dire xD lis et tu le sauras bien assez tôt =D.

**Mélain: **Oui noter petite Kazu est une morfale caché, où du moins elle le planque super bien ==, sinon pour Lohan, oui il est trop con, mais il me plait bien, il est fun.

à oui, je voulais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de Lohan (son prénom surtout car c'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai eu le coup de coeur pour ce prénom ^^") et surtout de Muri car c'est un personnage que j'ai crée pas vraiment pour être détester de tous, enfin elle st un peu chiante, mais j'aime bien ce personnage =^_^=

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

Comme ce n'est que le premier jour, on a pas trop travaillé, on a surtout du se présenté et autre, enfin moi, on me zappait directement, je crois qu'ils la connaissent tous et enfin je n'ai vu que deux profs, comme je finis à dix-huit heure, on a eu, deux cours de deux heures.  
J'ai aussi appris, enfin remarqué, qu'elle finissait presque tout les jours à dix-huit heure, et que les bus ne passaient qu'à dix-huit heure trente =.=, et donc une demi-heure dans un café où visitant la ville.  
Lohan, Me parlait beaucoup, ça m'ennuyais un chouilla, car même dans mes souvenirs les plus vieux, même Miku ne m'a jamais fait de discours comme ça O.o, mais il est quand même sympathique, et puis j'ai une vengeance à accomplir contre Kazu (fort intérieur: MOUHAHAHAHahaha)

Je rentre donc, regardant les cours qu'on avait fait, j'y comprends rien de rien, c'est la vrai bazar dans ma tête T.T

**  
FIN PDV BOU**

PDV MOI

Je cours donc assez rapidement (j'ai pas l'habitude .) Mais à peine j'entre dans le bâtiment, j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. J'arrive alors devant toute essoufflée, il monte, j'attends de voir à quel étage la personne s'arrête......

Trop la classe au dernier, l'étage numéro 28, fun ça sera plus simple alors. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appelle, il redescend.  
Arriver en haut, j'hésite à aller voir si je ne me suis pas trompé mais, je m'arrête en pensant à l'heure, oui il est quand même presque 21h00, et rien faire dans le parc ma un peu endormie. Puis de toute façon j'ai le temps.  
Je rentre dans l'appartement, la télé est éteinte, Miku est dans le ême canapé son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes en tailleur, Muri n'a pas l'air d'être dans le coin.

**Moi:**Miku ?

**Miku: **Hum....

Je m'appuie contre le canapé.

**Moi:**On va faire quoi?

Il lève un œil vers moi.

**Miku: **Ben notre stratagème n'a pas trop l'air de fonctionner. On devrait peut-être arrêter, et tu devrais déclarer ta flamme à Fû.

**Moi:**Je parlais pas de ça, mais pendant le reste des vacances?

**Miku: **Ah.. Ben heu. Je sais absolument pas quoi faire moi.

**Moi:**Buh T.T

**Miku: **Ben ... Hé et si on allait voir Kazu la semaine prochaine *_*

**Moi:**Heu... tu veux la revoir alors qu'à notre rentre elle t'a presque envoyer chier?? O.o

**Miku:** be.. ben non . c'est juste que toi peut-être ? Tu veux la revoir.

**Moi:**Mouai... je vais réfléchir à ça.

Bizarre, je me rappelle avoir était assez peste, mais bon, me revoir me plairais bien aussi. Je marche jusqu'à ma chambre, bon, je me couche tout de suite comme ça demain je me réveille tôt et j'espionne l'appartement d'en face. Oui bonne solution.

**.....................................................**

J'ouvre les yeux, baille, m'étire, je ne suis pas chez moi, bon, il est quel heure?? 8h32 hum, je pourrai peut-être voir la personne, je mets mes chaussons et me dirige vers l'entrée, mais tourne vers la cuisine, mon ventre appelle, je prends un paquet de gâteaux, et m'installe devant le judas, hum c'est pas agréable d'espionner quelqu'un comme ça .  
Je repars dans le salon, prends un haut tabouret, le place devant la porte, puis retourne dans la cuisine me servir un bol de lait FROID, je suppose que les autres vont pas se réveiller avant une bonne heure minimum, donc j'ai le temps de le terminer.

Enfin bon, je m'installe alors confortablement devant la porte, c'est drôle j'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un voyeur ...... nan je suis une voyeuse la =.=, mais bon, c'est amusant.  
**........ **  
Gyah, ça fait au moins une heure et demi que j'attends, que la porte s'ouvre, comme une conne, et le silence règne encore dans l'appart, je me sens un chouilla seule aussi. Tiens une porte s'ouvre, je me retourne pour voir qui s'est levé. Et je voix alors la tête de Muri, une coupe toujours pas super, une tête du matin, elle baille s'étire, se dirige mollassonnement dans la cuisine.

Je me retourne pour me remettre à mon espionnage, j'espère ne pas l'avoir loupé, ça serait bête et surtout ennuyeux d'attendre pour rien.  
Soudain un bruit extrêmement fort m'arrive aux oreilles et me fait sursauter. Muri vient d'allumer la radio, et pour se réveiller, je crois qu'elle l'a mise à fond.

Je me masse les tempes, je n'aime pas ce qu'il passe à la radio, ça gueule plus que ça chante, je sais vraiment pas comment on peut écouté ça, même quelques chansons d'An Cafe, sont vraiment très bizarre, et pleins d'autres.  
J'essaye alors de me concentrer du mieux sur le pallier voisin. Soudain, des bras se faufilent autours de mon cou, ainsi qu'un visage sur mes épaules, et un corps féminin ce coller contre mon dos, je frissonne.

**Moi:**Heu.. Muri?? Tu peux un chouilla t'éloigner??

**Muri (dans le creux de mon oreille gauche): **Non ...

**Moi:**T.T .... O.O AH la porte s'ouvre.

**Muri: **o_O Gné?

Je descends du tabouret, ce qui fait glisser Muri dessus et s'explose quelques secondes après par terre =.= et bien, je suis vraiment très douée. Enfin bon, pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, j'ouvre la porte en me jetant presque dehors, nan enfaite je me jette dehors, perds l'équilibre comme une boulette, et tombe à plat ventre contre le paillasson d'en face, je me retrouve alors nez à nez à deux chaussons bleu foncé, heu normaux.

**???:** Heu sa va??

Je relève machinalement la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

**Moi:**C'est toi !

**???:** Ah Bou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?? et en pyjama qui plus est.

**Moi:**^.^" désoler Sho, mais je suis ton voisin de pallier.

**Sho: **O.O C'est toi un des voisins qui foutent le souk et que je n'ai jamais vu depuis les trois mois que j'habite ici??

**Moi:** Ben faut croire, tu sais ch'ui trop étonné.

**Sho: **Heu... Elle va bien??

Il pointe quelqu'un, je tourne le visage, Muri.

**Moi:**Heu oui je crois. =D

**Sho:** xD Bon, Dis, tu vas pas rester couché sur mon pallier toute la journée?

**Moi:**Arg, Nan.

Il me tend la main, que je prends pou me relever. Je passe un coup de main sur mon magnifique pyjama à lapin.

**Sho:** Tu veux déjeuner à la maison ^x^ C'est la radio qui m'a réveillé.

**Moi:** T'as des gâteaux??

**Sho: **Bien sur ^.^ tu t'imagines pas la crise que Sammy peut faire s'il n'a pas son kilo de gâteaux le matin.

**Moi:** Sammy ??

**Sho:** C'est vrai, tu ne nous connais que par nom, Sammy, c'est le surnom de Ohno ^.^

**Moi:** Ahhhh, bon, ben j'accepte l'invitation alors.

Il me laisse entrée, le positionnement de l'appart est assez similaire, et même identique que le notre. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine.

**Moi:** Mais, tu parles pas plus que chez Jun là??

**Sho:** Oui, c'est parce qu'on est pas entouré de plein de monde, je suis un grand timide ^.^

**Moi:** Hum... tu as du chocolat??

**Sho: **Tu tiens à ta vie??

**Moi:**oui ^^"  
**.....................**

On parle tout en mangeant, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, et il avait prévu de dire ce qu'il pense enfin à ses voisins pour le bruit sourd qui l'avait réveiller.  
Et puis de son travaille à l'agence, qui à l'air intéressante *_*, ben oui, autant en profiter comme ch'ui dans le corps de Bou =D.  
J'entends après le son de pas qui se trainent.  
Je me retourne et vois venir du salon, un mec, la gueule toute enfarinée, à moitié encore dans son lit, il ne nous "voit" pas, se dirige d'un pas sur bien que aléatoire vers la surface de travaille où se tient un peu plus loin la cafetière, il se serre un tasse et s'installe à la table en silence.  
Hum.... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, oui je sais à la fête de Jun, mais aussi autre part. Bizarre.  
Il lève alors enfin les yeux vers nous.

**???: **Ow, Pourquoi t'es là toi ?? O.o

**Moi:**Bou, du groupe An Cafe, ravis de te rencontrer ^..^  
**  
Ohno:** Mais je sais ça.. mais on s'est déjà rencontrer =.= tu m'avais même insulté é_è

**Moi:** Ah, désoler , je pensais qu'on pouvait retourner sur des bonnes bases.

**Ohno:** Dis Bambi pourquoi tu l'as invité ?? Nan, enfaite pourquoi il est chez nous tout court?  
**  
Sho:** Il est sympa et en plus s'est notre voisin.

**Ohno:** Dites moi, que je rêve !!! Bon, je vais me recoucher, et lorsque je reviens il aura disparus.

Puis il s'éloigne et j'entends le son d'une porte se fermer.

**Moi:**J'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie pas trop.

**Sho: **Mais bon, tu connais la relation des visualeux et des johnny's après.

**Moi:**Moui... 'Fin bon, je vais y aller alors, merci de petit dèj'.

Il me sourit et me raccompagne. Je sonne à ma porte, vu mon manque de clés, elle s'ouvre aussitôt, Miku, me sourit de toutes dents.

**Moi:**Heu... c'est quoi le problème ??

**Miku: **Mais il n'y a aucun problème ^.^

**Moi:**T'es sur?? C'est marrant mais j'en suis pas sur moi.

**Miku: **Voui. Aller vas te changer je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

Je réponds pas, et file dans la chambre, je prends les premiers trucs qui me tombent sous la main, bon, je ne ferrais aucun commentaires dessus. Je me change rapide, retourne dans le salon, en faisant un petit détour par la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

**Moi:**Bon, on fait quoi alors?

**Muri:** Je sais pas non plus figure toi, car même sous la torture il n'a pas ouvert la bouche.  
**  
**** Miku *big smile* :** On va....

**Moi:** Bon tu accouches!!

**Miku:** O.o heu, oui j'ai des billets d'avion pour la semaine prochaine, et la maintenant, on va en répète...

**Moi:**=.=" et pourquoi étais-tu si excité?

**Miku: **Heu aucune idée, c'est juste Teruki qui a dit que si on rappliquait pas dans l'heure il nous ferait subir certaines choses .

**Moi:**Ah.... et tu viens Muri??

**Muri: **Non, je dois acheté une série de DVD ^.^ on regardera ça se soir

**Moi:**Ah, ben on y va alors.

Miku me prend par la main, m'embrasse sur le coin de la lèvre, bien devant Muri, lui fait un sourire provocant et m'emmène.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

.............................................................................................................

PDV BOU  


Kai m'inquiète, je l'entends parfois dans sa chambre seul ricaner, et c'est extrêmement flippant, je crois que ça me fait plus froid dans le dos que regarder un film d'horreur le jour d'halloween un soir d'orage et seul dans l'appartement.

Mais bon, trop de vacances d'un coup sans répète, ça peut aussi vous transformez un homme. Je le comprends, j'ai envie aussi de joué, de ma musique, et puis elle n'a qu'une guitare sèche, alors du visu ou oshare là dessus, je ne veux même pas imaginé les dommages. Mais bon, demain, mardi, y'a musique.  
**.........................................**

Hum je sais, pas si je vais être en retard du bus, à courir derrière tous les matins, car ça va pas trop le faire.

Et bien sur, l'autre m'attend à la grille, et ben, je commence à compatir pour Kazu à ses niveau, ce n'est pas de la simple amitié, ça serait plus de la glu.  
Il refait me train ce con =.=, enfin bon, je jette un petit coup d'oeil à l'emploie du temps, cool, on a français, et pour dire, je n'ai même pas toucher à un crayon hier soir, donc le devoir, sous le nez.

La sonnerie sonne enfin, on se range, des élèves de ma classe viennent me voir pour me poser des questions, car je suppose que lorsqu'ils sont entrées en seconde, "j"'étais déjà en terminal. Je leur réponds vaguement, surtout que je me base sur ma terminale à moi, et donc y'a très longtemps et au Japon, donc ben je ne leur suis pas de très grande aide.  
Certain ce moque de mon look, oui, comme je me suis réveillé trop tard, je n'ai pas pu choisir de bons fringues.

La vieille se ramène, habillé à l'identique d'hier, on monte à l'étage où elle dispute quelque "rebelle" du fait qu'ils n'attendaient pas dans la cour. je me place comme hier à côté de la fenêtre.  
Soudain une fille se bloque à côté debout et dit d'une voix assez bizarre.

**Fille:** Blondinette, c'est MA place, alors dégage.

Je tourne lentement mon visage, vers la fille, blonde très claire, vingt centimètres de peinture sur la tronche, pire que lorsqu'on fait des photos O.o, un énorme décolleté, un jean assez serré et qui montre un peu (et même beaucoup) ses grosses cuisses, un chewing-gum dans la bouche mâchant comme une vache la bouche bien ouverte, c'est réellement dégoutant.  
Je la regarde d'un air blasé, du genre je n'ai pas entendue.

**Fille:** Tsss, c'est ma place, j'ai dis, donc soit tu dégages soit je te refait le portrait.

**Moi:** D'où c'est t'as place?

**Fille: **Nan mais fais pas ta meuf et dégage.

Un garçon assez baraquer du style rebelle mais énorme manteau sur le dos pantalon énorme aussi prends la fille dans ses bras.  
**  
****Mme Mina:** Hum, Mademoiselle, venez vous assoir ici.

Elle me désigne, normal, elle n'a pas envie de se friper avec celle-là, je soupire en regardant lacement la gamine. Je me lève, récupère mon sac et m'installe là où la prof, m'a dit de m'assoir...... Je ne dirai même pas que c'est un hasard, Lohan se trouve bien sur de mon côté gauche cette fois.  
Puis elle demande nos copies, elle passe à mes côtés sans faire attention, l'habitude peut-être?  
J'avais oublié que l'école est aussi chacun pour sois et chacun son groupe.

Je croise alors mes bras pour mis blottir confortablement, le temps que le cours passe (très lentement T.T).

Second cours, c'en est un de la seconde langue et magiquement, y'a japonais, ça va être facile. La moitié de la classe va du côté espagnole, je suis donc Lohan.  
**........................**

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, je m'emmerde très très profondément, il se passe rien, j'ai même du mal à suivre en japonais, les élèves parlent horriblement mal, je ne sens même plus mes oreilles, le prof ne demande les réponses qu'à moi (on se demande pourquoi.) Je n'ai pas d'ami, ah si un, mais il a plus du pot de colle que de l'humain. La blonde si crois vraiment trop, comme beaucoup d'élèves à vrai dire, ils sont immatures, c'en est presque flippant.  
Et j'ai très peur de comment va se dérouler le cours de musique, qui dur deux heures. Ainsi, que l'après-midi, où je vais faire je sais pas quoi, vu qu'on a biologie, maths, et physique-chimie.  
**........................  
**  
On attend encore comme des cons que le prof (ou la) arrive. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il sort enfin son nez. On monte au deuxième étage sans la salle 204 c'est un peu différent, il y a des deux côtés quatre tables de quatre place. je me mets sur la chaise à côté du mur vers la porte. Le prof est assez intéressant, mal habillé, mal coiffer, il a des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, brun clair. Il a un certain style qui lui va bien. Il nous sourrie et la seul chose qu'il demande c'est, de quel instrument on sait jouer.  
**...**  
**Moi: **Guitare électrique et sèche.

**Prof Lizer: **Hum, de quel niveau??

**Moi (sans aucune modestie):** Très bon ^.^  
**  
****Prof Lizer:** Hum modeste. Viens ici.

Il va peut-être me demander de jouer *_* je passe derrière trois élèves et va à côté du piano.  
Ce prof est un nouveau, c'est pour ça qu'il ne connait pas kazu, et je me disais bien qu'il était un peu jeune.

**Prof Lizer**: Vu que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas, tu peux nous jouer un morceau??

Je souris, d'un sourire plutôt provoquant, attrape la guitare qu'il me tend, l'accorde.

**Moi: **Du rock, ça vous va?

Il hoche de la tête, hum j'hésite, un truc impressionnant ou pas?  
Je fais alors "Au clair de la lune" avec la guitare, il fronce un peu les sourcils.

**Moi: **Je rigole xD

Tiens, je me sens un peu seul là =.=  
Bon, je réfléchis un peu, bon, je vais commencé par le début de "Snow Scene", j'aime bien.  
Le prof et les élèves me regardent tous les yeux rond (O.O), je souris. M'arrête et lance:

**Moi:** Ce n'est pas assez bon?? J'en ai une autre peut-être.

Je fais glisser mes doigts sur les cordes et commence "Tekesuta kousen"

**Moi: **c'est mieux peut-être?? Bizarre vu vos, têtes je n'en ai pas l'impression. Voyons voyons.

Et je me remets en scène avec Bonds - Kizuna-. Heureusement que c'est inconnus de tous. Je fais un Big Smile .. Aie, même dans ma tête l'anglais ce n'est pas mon fort ., mais bon, perso, ça fait du bien de rejouer de bon vieux morceaux.  
Je m'arrête alors au bout de quelques minutes. Et rends la guitare.

**Moi: **Hum, je suis peut-être pas aussi bon que je le présumais.

**Prof Lizer: ** Si si, c'est très bien, ce sont vos compositions??

**Moi: **Non, c'est d'un groupe que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Un élève me demande alors. Un plutôt style punk-rock.

**élève:** De quel groupe ??

**Moi: **C'est un secret.

Accompagné d'une bouille toute mimi comme je sais si bien les faire.  
**.......**  
La fin du cours (et le cours en entier) fût vraiment intéressant, j'aime bien. Et en plus M. Lizer m'aime bien, je crois que je l'ai plutôt impressionné comme beaucoup des élèves ici. *MOHOhohoho*  
Le truc que j'avais pas prévus, c'est que Lohan me demande encore plus de faire parti de son groupe =.= ch'ui un vrai boulet parfois.  
**.......**

Au réfectoire, on s'installe au même endroit, puis il me dit que je fais une tête toute mimi-mignonne lorsque je joue de la guitare (genre j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson rouge =.=), bien que je le sache déjà, je rougis.

Après, il n'y a pas cours, déjà des profs absents.

**Lohan: **Dis, tu veux venir dans la salle où on joue??

**Moi: **Heu... ouaip , c'est mieux que rester enfermer deux heures dans une salle.

On se dirige alors vers un genre de hangars au fond de la cour, dire que je me demandais ce qu'il se cachait là dedans. Il l'ouvre. y'a tout se qu'il faut pour jouer, même des canapé (bien qu'ils soient troués) et des paquets de gâteaux.  
**  
Lohan: **Tu sais, les mélodies que tu as joué tout à l'heure??  
**  
Moi:** Mmm

Lui répondis-je en regardant la pièce de plus prés.

**Lohan:** je l'ai entendus au Japon ^.^, c'est de An cafe n'est-ce pas??

**Moi: **Ouaip, c'est un groupe sympathique.

**Lohan:** Tu sais, j'ai appris les paroles d'une des chansons que tu as joué.

Je me tourne alors vers lui, intéresser de voir, ou plutôt écouter comment chante un européen une chanson japonaise. Je prends alors la guitare qui était là, m'installe, fait quelques accords.

**Moi:** Ah oui et laquelle?

**Lohan:** Je me rappelle pas du titre, mais c'était la première.

**Moi:** Tu veux que je joue et que tu chantes?? S'il te plait.

**Lohan:** Ben ok, mais on aura pas de batteur.

**Moi:** Ni de bassiste.

**Lohan:** ben si moi.... Enfin bon, j'espère juste que ma voix ne détruira pas la chanson =D

J'émis alors un léger grognement, et on joua donc le début sans batteur, il est cent fois moins bon que Kanon mais se débrouille plutôt bien pour un débutant. Puis il commence a chanté.  
Belle voix, mais il chante assez bizarrement la chanson quand même, il a des progrès à faire. Il mets trop de puissance, ça ne va pas bien avec le type de musique.  
Mais bon, on se déchaine sur nos instruments et ça fait vraiment trop de bien *_*.  
La musique, c'est vraiment toute ma vie, au bout de quelques minutes, on termine le morceau.

**Moi:** Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

**Lohan:** Merci ^////^ mais je chante pas super cette chanson.

**Moi: **Moui, mais bon, c'est déjà bien.

**Lohan:** Tu as l'air d'en connaitre beaucoup de leur répertoire.

**Moi: **Oui pas mal.

Et bien plus que tu ne peux t'imaginer. En tout cas, même s'il est collant, il est gentil et reconnait mon talent MOUHAhaha, bon.....

**Moi:** Et sinon, vous jouez quoi vous??

**Lohan: **Tu veux rejoindre le groupe *_*

**Moi:** Heu nan, mais je peux vous aidez un peu pendant deux semaines tout au plus.

**Lohan:** Trop cool !!!

**.....................**

Pendant le récréation de quatre heure, des élèves sont venus nous dire qu'on avait super bien jouer, et des profs nous on punit car on a gêné leur cours, mais bon, m'en fout.  
Le dernier cours je le passa à roupiller, puis je me suis baladé en attendant le bus.  
**...........**

Gyah... Kai est devenue vraiment bizarre, il va peut-être bientôt repartir ?? . Je l'espère dans un sens, dormir presque à côté d'un mec flippant, j'ai du mal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Hey hey, chapitre 29 en espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir =D

**Weishi: **Oui que Sho, mais il me plait bien donc voilà xD, et pour Lohan, oui un peu collant voir très, il est fun aussi comme gars.

**Mélain: **Un carfard?? ==", je pensais pas qu'elle faisait un effet comme ça xD, sinon pour Miku y'aura quelques révélations.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29**

Bon bon bon, ça fait près de deux jours qu'il est glauque, étrange, bizarre, il faut peur. Ça donne envie de pleurer, de se cacher, qu'une seule solution, le virer de la maison.  
Je sors de la chambre, on est mercredi après midi et je peux enfin pioncer tranquille, en faite nan, c'est pas possible, pas avec un mec comme ça à mes côté, enfin pas très loin. Comme je le disais, je sors donc de ma chambre, je prends dans ma main gauche un de mes chaussons et va vers la chambre de Kai.

Lorsque je rentre, la première chose qui saute à mes yeux est la bosse sous la couverture, normal quoi, je m'approche et frappe dessus.

**Kai:** Nan mais sa va pas?!

**Moi: **Gyah, t'es vivant. Dis moi pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre mon pauvre.

Il prit un air surpris .

**Kai: **ben oui pourquoi cette question?

**Moi:** Ben ça fait un peu deux jours que tu te comportes assez bizarrement.

**Kai: **Ah... Ah bon, c'est dans ta tête Bou.

Je grogna un peu puis me prépara pour répliquer, c'est alors que ma "maman" m'appela. Je jeta un dernier regard au suspect pour remettre enfin mon chausson manquant à mon pied et me dirigeant vers les escaliers. je dévale les marches et saute par dessus la barrière en bois qui reste fermer pour les clients, n'ayant pas fait gaffe que ma chère "mère" avait lavé le sol plus tôt ce matin je glisse comme un con est me fait très mal aux fesses.

**Moi: **ITAAIIII

**Mam' Kazu:** T'as de la visite ma chérie

Je lève la tête en me remettant sur pied et passant ma mains sur mes fesses, pour rencontrer le regard de Lohan.

**Moi:** Heu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là??

**Lohan:** Oui Bonjour ça me fait plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui

**Moi:** c'est quoi ton cirque??

**Lohan: **Nan c'est juste que c'est se qu'on se dit d'habitude entre potes lorsqu'on se voit pour la première fois de la journée.

**Moi:** Hum, désoler.

Oui, j'ai appris que leur lycée est un peu spécial, comme le bus scolaire passe que certaines heures, Et bien, nous n'avons pas cours de la journée le mercredi, mais toute le journée le samedi. Ils gèrent notre truc comme ça pour .... heu ben faut demander au directeur.  
Alors bon, Lohan est la alors que je l'ai même pas inviter, nan mais franchement, on vient comme ça chez une fille? Bon ok je ne suis peut-être pas réellement une fille, mais quand même c'est tout comme.

Bon, je me reprends la au lieu de me causer avec moi-même.

**Moi: **Oui bon, salut, heu tu voulais quelques choses ?  
**  
Lohan: **hum, ben si ça t'intéresser de venir à la salle de répète avec moi, pour jouer.

**Moi: **Heu... on ne sera pas que tout les deux ??  
**  
Lohan: **Ben nan bécasse y'aura Tristan.

Bécasse?? Des gens utilisent encore cette "insulte"?? J'entends alors les pas de Kai descendre les escaliers, il apparait alors et pose ses mains contre la barrière.

**Kai:** Je peux venir?

**Lohan: **Beuh... heu.. c'est pas.....??

Il avale difficilement sa salive et se remet à bégayer.  
**  
Moi:** Excuse moi Lohan, mais y'a un problème??  
**  
Lohan:** Heu, non c'est juste que lui, il ressemble un peu à un batteur de groupe que je connais . c'est surement faux.

**Kai:** Je suis Kai, batteur du groupe The GazettE.  
**  
Lohan: **Kai?? Nan, je dois rêver, Kazu dis moi que je rêve, pourquoi Kai du groupe The GazettE se trouve chez toi??  
**  
Moi: **Heu.... coïncidence?

**Lohan:** Je préfèrerai la vérité si ça te gêne pas trop.

**Moi:** Hum comment te dire ça????

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI**

Après un petit défoulement sur guitare et gros délire, vers 18h00 on est allez manger, puis on est rentrée.  
Sur le chemin assez tranquille, vers 21h30.

**Moi:**Tu penses qu'on va trouvé Muri en mode morte de faim??

**Miku: ** Hum, je penses qu'il en faut plus pour l'abattre....

**Moi:** Je comprends pas pourquoi ça fonctionne pas.

**Miku: **Dis Bou, on pourrait arrêter?

Je m'arrête, me retourne et le regarde intriguer.

**Moi:**Pourquoi??

Il se tripote les doigts.

**Miku: **Ben ... Avec toi, toujours être collé, ben... heu... ça me gêne un peu, pas que je t'aimes pas, mais, définitivement pas de ce ses....  
**  
Moi: **Je comprends pas.. enfin je sais, on est juste pote, c'est du cinéma, pourquoi tu racontes ça??

**Miku:** C'est bien ça le problème, ton physique me donne du mal.

**Moi:** O.o heu je comprends toujours pas, c'est normal??  
**  
**** Miku:** laisse tomber. Mais maintenant plus de baiser.

**Moi:**Heu.. Ok, m'en fiche moi.

Dommage, bien que la première fois qu'il m'est embrassé, je l'ai giflé, j'aimais bien quand il me prenait par surprise. Tan pis.  
On rentre donc, la porte d'entrée est ouverte, aya, et en plus on la trouve scotché à je ne sais quel drama. Bon bon, je vais éteindre, c'est mieux pour sa santé mentale. Et non, je n'évite pas à la crise, é_è sale gosse va. J'éteins donc la télé de force, elle s'était accrochée à mes pieds. La guerre a éclaté pour la mettre dans sa chambre, oui elle est majeur et vacciné, mais ce n'est pas elle qui paie les factures é_è.

Après la bataille, je vais dans la salle de bain, mon pyjama poser sur une chaise. Je remplie la baignoire (vaut mieux dire jacuzzi *_*) plein de bulle, je rentre dans l'eau, Ahhh trop agréable. Mais il est bizarre Miku, j'ai rien compris à se qu'il me racontait tout à l'heure. Je lui redemanderai demain qu'il m'explique.  
**..................................**

Ahhhh dodo, j'ai trop bien pioncer, et ça fait trop de bien de pas se faire réveiller, pas se réveiller pour espionner les voisins, je peux me rendormir tranquille......  
Nan, je dois me réveillé, j'ai un truc à demander à Miku, sinon, je vais oublier. Je m'assois dans mon lit histoire de pouvoir bien me frotter les yeux, et regarder l'heure, hum, dois-je grogner ou bien me dire que c'est une chance d'avoir pu dormir jusqu'à 10h36??  
Enfin bon, je me change très rapidement, et rentre sans frapper dans la chambre de Miku...

J'aurai peut-être dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'exciter toute seule, bon, heureusement que le hasard fait bien les choses et que Miku dormait tranquillement. Je vais donc vers lui esquivant quelques fringues et autres. Le prends par les épaules et le secoue comme un prunier.

**Miku: **Gné??

Hum il est encore à moitié réveiller, et je suppose que si je lui fous de l'eau dans la gueule il va pas trop me répondre. Les baffes peut-être, ça réveille. Je lui en mets alors une, puis deux, puis.... Il m'attrape la main avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur sa joue.  
**  
Moi: **Héhé ^.^"

**Miku:** Heu Bou, je crois que ton cerveau c'est un peu retourner .  
**  
Moi:** Désoler.

Il me lâche la main, frotte un peu sa joue rougit par mes soins, puis me demande:

**Miku: **Bon, tu dois avoir une raison pour le gifler non?? Alors dis moi.

**Moi:** Hum.... oui, tu sais hier tu m'as dis des trucs, mais j'ai pas trop compris.

Le visage de Miku changea un peu, mais se transforma rapidement par un air réfléchis.  
**  
Miku: ** Comment dire ça, Bou tu es mon ami donc à ma confession tu ne riras pas??

**Moi:**Promis juré, et si tu veux, je crache

**Miku: ** Nan ça va aller. Alors voilà, tu sais Kazu, elle a un caractère un peu pourris et te ressemble beaucoup physiquement?

Bizarrement, après qu'il est dit mon nom et précisé mon caractère, j'ai plus envie de l'écouter , j'ai, on va dire comme un mauvais pressentiment.

**Miku: ** Et enfaite, je crois, que ben je l'aime

**Moi:** O.o heu tu déconnes??

**Miku: ** T'es amoureux d'elle aussi ?? O.O

**Moi:** Ben nan, elle a un peu la même gueule que moi, donc sa va être un problème....... Bon je te laisse.

Je ressors de la chambre rouge comme une tomate, comment j'ai pu me foutre dans une galère comme ça, il m'aime, j'y crois pas, mais, heu je réagis comment, je reste comme d'habitude?? Où il sera affreusement gêné lorsqu'il apprendra la mascarade, et puis il va me détesté. Ahh, comment je vais faire?? Le pire c'est que je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui moi, bon, je dois juste trouver une solution pour le rejeter gentiment si il se confesse lorsqu'on ira là-bas. Bon, je m'enferme dans la chambre un paquet de gâteau, en espérant qu'il m'en reste plein.  
**...................................**

Après être rester dans la chambre pendant au moins deux et demi voir trois heures pour réfléchir je ressors, la télé est allumée, encore, elle ne restera jamais plus de douze heures éteinte. Je vais lentement cette fois sur le canapé pour éviter de retombé sur quelqu'un, Muri se regarde, une série où je reconnais Yamapi et Kame, mais en beaucoup plus jeune, y'a aussi Maki qui était à l'anniversaire. C'est intéressant, enfin je suis pas trop ce qu'il se passe donc voilà.  
Soudain, la télé se stop, je tourne alors la tête vers Muri la questionnant du regard.

**Muri:** Il s'est passé quoi??

**Moi:**Comment ça?  
**  
Muri: **Nan... Attends, me dis pas que tu as cassé avec Miku *_*

Vraiment très très perspicace cette fille.

**Moi:**Pourquoi tu dis ça??

**Muri: **Hum car si vous serriez encore ensemble, Miku serait à se pavaner devant moi pur me rendre jalouse donc...

Elle se lève et s'approche.

**Muri: **Donc, tu es de nouveau à moi ^.^

Ah bon et depuis quand?? Alors que dire à part qu'elle a de douce lèvres?? BEUARK Je mis ferrai jamais d'embrasser une fille, ok ce n'est pas trop différent d'un mec, mais bon, sachant que c'est elle c'est bizarre.  
Je me recule jusqu'à m'appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

**Moi:**Désoler, mais ça va pas être possible. Casses s'il te plait ^.^

**Muri:** O.o** *explose de rire*** tu me l'as jamais faite de cette façon. Mais je souhaite m'amuser encore un peu, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

**Miku:** Bon bon, arrêtez tous les deux.

Il arrive et s'incruste sur le canapé entre nous deux.

**Miku: **Alors vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui?

**Moi:**On pourrait inviter Sho et Sammy?? Et on se fait un tournoi à Mario Card sur Wii ^.^ (oui, j'ai regardé ce qu'ils avaient comme jeux)

**Muri: **Nan j'ai pas envie de jouer, je veux regarder la fin de Nobuta wo Produce épisode 3 =P

**Miku:** Muri, c'est la combientième fois que tu le revois cet épisode?

**Muri:** Hum..... quatrième.  
**  
Moi: **Pas grave, on pourrai regarder des dramas toute l'après midi avec des gâteaux et des pop-corne.

**Miku:** c'est faisable, mais j'ai envie de bouger.

**Muri:** Tous seul alors. Je suis ok avec Bou, et puis tu peux nous laisser tous les deux.

**Moi:**Heu... Nan ch'ui pas ok là _.

**Miku: ** Heu... Je sais pas.

Et pile à la fin de sa phrase, la porte sonne (très forte =.=). Personne ne bouge.

**Moi:**Bon, comme personne ne daigne se lever j'y vais.  
**  
Muri:** Voui, vas y ma tête blonde.

C'est quoi ces encouragements, alors donc je me lève et ouvre la porte pour tomber, nan pas réellement, donc devant moi planter devant la porte un sourire niait tout mignon collé au visage, ben Sho ^.^  
**  
Moi: **Hello, heu... c'est pour??

**Sho: **Ben comme vous êtes encore en vacances, je me suis dis que vous devez vous emmerdez, oui je connais ça aussi, alors donc, si tu veux bien, tu peux venir à la Johnny's.

**Moi:** Heu.... Pourquoi ces invitations, tu sais, que c'est vachement suspect??

**Sho: **Oui, je sais, mais comme tu vois on est des stars, on a pas trop de potes hors du travail, ben c'est toujours amusant d'en faire venir.

**Moi:**Mouai, y'a pas une autre raison par hasard???

**Sho: **..... ok ch'ui pris là, lorsqu'on a des invités autres que des membres de la Johnny's, on peut avoir plein de gâteaux gratis et en rabe.

**Moi:***_* mais ftu aurais du tout de suite commencé par là, j'arrive avec Muri et Miku dans 5 minutes ^.^

Je l'abandonne devant la porte et me jette dans le salon.

**Moi:** LES N'AMIS!!!!! On va à la Johnny's Entreinement ^.^

**Miku:** Heu, c'est pas la fabrique de Boys Band là-bas??

**Moi:** Sii, mais si vous venez on aura plein de gâteaux gratisssss

**Muri:** Et bien, on te reconnais bien là Bou. Okey, je te suis.

**Miku:** Bon, ben on va dire que j'ai pas le choix.

On se retrouve donc bien fringués, enfin on a évité le flashy et tout les accessoires qui ne servent à rien pour éviter les attroupement. Oui, je vous jure, j'ai dénicher des trucs mettable et normal, très dur. Donc on descend avec Sho car Ohno est déjà partit. On le suit faisant bien attention à pas nous faire remarquer. On se trouve alors devant un énorme bâtiment, plus grand que notre immeuble, ce qui est énorme, je sens que je vais me perdre.  
On le suis alors passer discrètement par une porte de derrière, si jamais, ça sens bon, enfin, c'est quand même un peu étouffant, le parfum, les odeur, et la couleur blanche des mur donne mal à la tête.

On le suit plus rapidement après que son rythme soit plus rapide, il connait cet endroit par cœur, il n'hésite pas entre deux couloirs, jamais. On s'arrête, c'est mieux de dire il s'arrête et nous créons un carambolage, derrière lui. Il frappe trois coup sec, sur une très grande porte en bois noir, ciré.  
Elle grince et s'ouvre.

**Sho:** Bonjour, M. J'ai emmené des amis, alors, on pourra avoir plein de gâteaux pour quatre heures??

Et lui il fait sa demande comme ça o.o pas gêner le mec.

**M. Johnny:** Ah Sho, oui oui, si tu veux, t'iras les chercher à la cafète.

Puis on ressort comme on était rentrée.

**Miku:** Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant??

**Sho: **On va s'entrainer pour le prochain clip, donc si vous voulez, vous pouvez regarder.

**Moi:**Ah cool, je veux bien

**Sho: **COOl

il est marrant, il leur a même pas laisser le temps de parler.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

**Moi:** Alors... Ben.... MAMAN on monte cinq minutes. Et toi ramènes toi é_è

On se retrouve alors tous les trois dans la chambre.

**Moi: **Tu sais, ce que je t'avais raconté lundi?

**Lohan: **Sur le fait que tu avais vu Bou de An Cafe ou ch'ai plus quoi??

**Moi: **Oui, Ben. Ce mec là a trouver amusant l'histoire et donc il est venus pour le confirmer à ses potes, donc je te fais même pas imaginer la galère, en plus, ce con, il s'est renversé du lait chaud sur les cuisses, et donc, il m'a obligé de le garder pour une semaine et demi de convalescence, et comme tu l'as compris, il s'emmerde tous seul, maintenant que je reprends les cours, alors, il veut juste une petite sortie..... Heu ça te gêne pas trop??

**Lohan:** Nan non, bien au contraire, ça va être amusant. Bon on y va alors.

Yeah, enfin je vais re pouvoir jouer tranquille. On sort pour trouver une belle voiture du genre Renaud qui a je ne sais quel âge. Je me mets à l'arrière pour laisser Kai devant. Puis il commence à rouler après qu'on est mit notre ceinture.

**Kai: **B...kazu, vous avez parlé de quoi tout à l'heure, c'était tellement rapide que j'ai pas tout compris.

**Moi:** Il m'a demandé que faisait un membre de The GazettE ici, donc je lui raconter la version pour laquelle tu es venus au départ.

**Kai: **Hum.... Enfin le plus important c'est que je vais pouvoir JOUER!!!!  
**...............................**

On arrive devant le lycée.

**Moi:** Lohan, comment tu comptes rentrée??

**Lohan:** =.= Tu le fais exprès ou tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce que je te dis??

**Moi: **Les deux peut-être.....

**Lohan:** Mon près est le directeur de l'établissement, donc j'ai obligatoirement les clés.

Et en plus il me prend pour une demeurée, j'irai pas bien loin, et donc pour lui répondre j'émets un grognement.

Il ouvre alors le portail et n entre dans l'enceinte pour arriver jusqu'au hangar, il l'ouvre aussi en ôtant la grosse chaine et cette fois ouvre bien grand les deux portes principal ce qui fait un voir un très grand intérieur.

**Moi:** Et l'autre....

**Lohan: **Tristan.

**Moi: **Oui Tristan, il ne vient pas?? je te préviens, je l'ai pas encore vu moi.

**Kai: **Kazu, Parlez en japonais, je comprends pas trop le français, juste quelques mots simple .

**Moi:** Le problème, c'est que Lui il ne parle pas Japonais donc ben je peux pas tout le temps faire la traduction.

**Kai: **Pfff... Ben moi pour la peine je vais jouer =P

**Moi: **Si tu veux.... Lohan, on fait quoi sinon??

**Lohan: **Ben il sait joué ou pas la chanson sur laquelle on s'était entrainé??

**Moi:** Attends je vais lui demandé.

Kai est alors sur le point de jouer que je l'arrête dans son élan.

**Moi:** Kai, tu sais jouer Snow scene?

**Kai: **Voyons Kazu, mais pour qui me prends-tu?? Bien sur que je sais jouer cette chanson, ...... heu pourquoi ça en faite??

**Moi:** Lohan joue de la basse et a appris la chanson, donc on s'entraine dessus, bien sur il est du niveau débutant donc, beaucoup moins performant que Kanon, mais il a un bon début.

Lohan s'était éloigné jusqu'à la grille du lycée pour guettait l'arriver éminente de Tristan. C'est alors que soudain, je le vois sauter en l'air me faisant de grand grand geste, surement pour me dire qu'il est là. Un moteur de voiture s'éteint, j'attends, un jeune homme, plus jeune que nous d'une ou plusieurs années environs, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, flottant dans l'air encore frais de l'été, brun clair, comme ses yeux, enfin je crois, un visage fin est calme, pas un percing, un jean et une paire de basket ainsi qu'un genre de pull assez fin ne tenant pas chaud.  
Beau garçon quoi.

**Tristan: **Et bien, y'a du monde aujourd'hui ^_^

Ils sont de nouveaux avec nous. Kai se lève et se place à mes côtés.

**Tristan: **Kai, du groupe The GazettE, un honneur.

**Moi: **Heu, ça te gênerai de laisser Kai à la batterie aujourd'hui??

**Tristan:** A la batterie?? Mais moi je suis bassiste.

Hein?? C'est pas le batteur lui??

**Moi:** Lohan???

**Lohan: **^.^" Ch'ui désolé, j'ai mentis, c'est moi le batteur, mais lundi, je voulais juste voir si j'avais un bon niveau en basse. Tristan est beaucoup plus fort que moi.

**Moi:** Intéressant. Mais tu connais le jeu qu'on va faire??

**Tristan:** Oui, Lohan m'a envoyé des partitions.

**Kai: **Kazu Kazu, ils, enfin vous racontez quoi???

Moi: On disait qu'on allait jouer dans trois minutes, alors va te placer.

**Kai: **Cool, enfin *__*

**Moi:** Bon les mecs on va jouer?? Mon ami en a un peu beaucoup envie là maintenant.

**Tristan et Lohan: **Okey

Ça va le faire là, on a un groupe en entier avec deux professionnels, un qui chante assez bien alors qu'il ne connais pas la langue, et un dernier dont je ne connais pas encore les talents. Lohan me fait signe et on commence.  
**...........**  
Trop coooooool Tristan est un bien meilleur bassiste par rapport à Lohan, mais il est encore loin d'atteindre Reita ou Kanon. Mais il est bon. Lohan chante mieux sans basse dans les mains, il peut mieux respirer.  
On a bien joué, je me suis trop éclaté. Puis après on a joué d'autre morceaux avec Kai, alors que les deux autres nous écoutaient, puis on a joué quelques unes de leur compositions, je comprends vaguement les paroles, il chante assez vite, mais la mélodie est intéressante, et Kai, lui ne fait que jouer, il ne se soucis de rien d'autre.

Et la il est quatre heures plus ou moins et on sirotes tous les quatre un jus de fruits et parlons, je veux dire Lohan, Tristan et moi parlons, Kai lui regarde dehors ^.^"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** HA, plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci T^T en espérant que la fin vous plaise =D.

**Mélain: **Moui elle est increvable et on l'a verra jusqu'à la fin (donc désolée si tu voulais vite la voir disparaitre xD)

**666Naku: **C'est pas grave, comme ça tu auras toute la fin à lire =D

Ah oui je rajoute, chapitre court ....

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30**

Hum, lorsqu'on est arrivé, Jun a sauté de joie et est venue nous serrer dans ses bras, Ohno a un peu fait la gueule en me voyant arriver, Masaki lui était totalement indifférent, Kazunari lui aussi était content.

ça fait une petite heure qu'ils s'entrainent, et dansent. C'est très intéressant quand même, je ne les pensais pas aussi souple.

Je tourne a tête de façon à voir les deux autres...... Heu.. je sais pas comment prendre le fait qu'ils sont tous les deux entrain de pioncer ET baver.  
Que je suis bien entouré de cette façon =.=.  
**..........................  
**  
Un peu après la fin de la répète, on se dirige tout les huit vers une salle, Sho est super content, il ouvre la porte, c'est une grande salle où il y a une longue table ayant dessus plein de gâteaux et de jus de fruits.

**Miku: ** C'est trop l'éclate ^.^

Bon laissons le dans ses commentaires sans intérêt, on commence alors tous à manger et à papoter, tranquille jusqu'à que.....

**Fin PDV MOI**

.............................................................................................................

PDV BOU

Après n'avoir fait que jouer du répertoire des Gazettos, bien qu'avec les parole devant les yeux Lohan réussit quand même à bien suivre les chants, cette journée fut très intéressant, Tristan lui est quelqu'un d'assez sympathique même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Cette journée fut vraiment cool, vers dix-huit heure, dix-neuf heure, Tristan nous abandonna et Lohan nous ramena à la maison, et bien sur ma mère si gentille, ne put s'empêcher de l'inviter à manger.

On est alors tous les trois à la table où avec Kazu on avait "parler", bon elle avait vraiment fait la chieuse profonde, je devrai l'appeler pour savoir réellement ce qu'elle pensait au début, alors, donc on est à cette table reculer lorsque "maman" nous ramène plein de plats très appétissant.

**Lohan:** Et Kazu, tu veux que je t'aide pour les devoirs??  
**  
Moi:** Heu... on a quoi déjà pour demain?

**Lohan:** Je t'aides??

**Moi: **Pourquoi pas....

Mouahahaha revanche sur kazu powaaa, enfin je commence à entre prendre le fait de devenir vraiment pote avec ce mec, ne suis-je pas diaboliquement diabolique?

On papote alors, je veux dire, je fais la traduction entre les deux batteurs, et mange comme je le peux.  
Un peu après on ramène les assiettes, verres et couverts à la cuisine pour monter dans ma chambre pour mes devoirs.  
**..............................**

AHHHHHH dites moi que je suis maudit, je pense que c'est le prix à payer d'être aussi beau et classe et talentueux et..... enfin bon, j'ai la poisse. Comme il dut m'aider pour tout les trucs ben on ne termina que vers vingt et une heure trente, mais comme ma gentille maman est un ... comment dire, un chouilla mère poule, ben elle la obliger à dormir à la maison ce soir =.=  
Et ce con a accepter, enfin je crois que s'il aurait voulus refuser elle l'aurait attacher.

il est donc environ vingt deux heures, mais la flemme d'aller se coucher à cet heure, attends on a plus dix ans non plus. On est donc tout les trois à une table vide du restaurant devant la télé allumer avec un jeu de carte entre les mains. Et quelques fois je me lève pour aider ma mère.

Soudain un clip d'An Cafe passe.

**Lohan: **O.O mais c'est toi Kazu.

**Moi: **Nop, c'est Bou, guitariste d'An Cafe.

**Lohan: **Mouai bizarre, il te ressemble vachement quand même. Dis moi, tu as changé de coupe pour lui ressembler??

**Moi: **Je ne pourrai jamais ressembler à un tel Apollon =D.

**Lohan: **Je dirai plus une mignonne fille mais bon. Alors pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux de la même façon que lui?? Hein?

**Moi:** Heu..... Comme ça pour le fun..... Bon je vais me coucher ch'ui fatiguer, tu dormiras sur le matelas que je vais sortir dans la chambre de Kai.

**Lohan:** *0* oui.

Je me lève de la chaise mon lentement les marches, me dirige directement dans la chambre de Kai pur sortir le matelas que j'ai repéré de dessous le lit. Y mets des draps propre et retourne tranquille dans ma chambre pour pioncer et aussi ne pas rater mon bus de demain.  
****

FIN PDV BOU

PDV MOI

MERDE MERDE MERDE, je suis dans la plus que merde, comment j'ai pus ne serais-ce oublier cette merde AAHHHHHH ch'ui trop con comme fille. Bon premièrement restons calme, deuxièmement paniquer . .... heu nan je vais faire que le prèms.

**Moi:**Sho??

**Sho: **Chsemt ??  
**  
Moi:** Heu..... Elles sont on les toilettes???

Il me fait des gestes de mains je ne comprends rien du tout.  
**  
Ohno:** Tu sors, tu vas à droite et c'est indiquer après sur le mur de gauche.

Je lui fais un léger sourire sachant qu'il ne "m"'aime pas trop et suis ses instructions pour arriver devant des toilettes pour mecs.....

Bon, je pense que je vais m'enfermer là. Putain, vraiment trop la honte, avoir ses règles comment j'ai pus oublier ça!! J'irai presqu'à dire que les mecs ont vraiment BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP de chance.

AHHHH je veux mourir, comment je vais faire maintenant?? je peux piquer les serviettes de Muri ou bien les tampons, je sais pas ce qu'elle utilise, mais elle verra bien que des trucs disparaisse et elle va nous prendre pour des pervers détraquer sexuel, et puis si elle nous fait la remarque, Miku me soupçonnera directement vu que CE n'est pas lui.

Alors bon je fais ce que j'ai à faire, je me débrouille comme je peux pour pas trop en mettre partout . ch'ui vraiment trop con. Et ressortons en faisant genre que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je tire la chasse (oui besoins de préciser =.=), et sors des toilettes pour me laver les mains c'est alors que je vois Kame au toilette ... mais celle QUE ou RÉSERVER aux HOMMES uniquement, donc faut même pas essayer d'imaginer la situation. Je me dirige droit vers le lavabos essayant d'ignorer le bruit . qu'il fait et me lave les mains.  
**  
Kame: **Tiens tiens sa va Bou??

Heu... il est aux toilettes là comment il peut me faire la causette normal comme ça. Alors pour lui répondre je grommèle.

Ayant terminer de les lavés, je me dirige vers la sortis d'un pas rapide, j'entends alors le bruit d'une fermeture et sens ses mains sur mes épaules.  
Je sursaute et bondit dans un coin, il me regarde d'un air très surpris.

**Moi:** Trop crade Oo laves toi les mains.

**Kame:** Ah... c'était pour ça, désoler.

Il sourit et rigole de sa bêtise en se lavant soigneusement les mains.  
**  
Kame: **En faite, tu fais quoi ici??  
**  
Moi:** Ben j'ai découvert hier que mon voisin de pallier, depuis trois mois je précise, n'était personne d'autre que Sho et Ohno, bien que lui ne m'apprécie pas trop, et aujourd'hui il nous a invité au répète pour avoir des gâteaux en rabe.  
**  
Kame:** AH *___* trop cool, on peut venir?? Allez s'teuplais.

On sors des toilettes, et parlons devant, dans le couloir.

**Moi:** Hum.. ok de toute façon je peux pas vous l'interdire.

**Kame:** Moui c'est vrai, vous êtes où???

**Moi:**Ben c'est la porte là bas à gauche.

**Kame: **Yeah, on vous rejoint.

Mouai Mouai si tu veux, ...... ça m'emmerde trop, en plus comment ch'ui trop gênée, ok ils savent pas que je suis une fille, et quand d'habitude je les ai ben sa me gêne pas non plus, mais là la situation est assez délicate on va dire.  
**..................................**

Hum... hier je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, mais ce matin c'est trop la mort, il est genre dix heures du mat là, et je sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire, j'ai une moyenne de quatre à cinq jours donc... ben ch'ui encore une fois dans la merde.

AHHHHHh je veux mourir, ou simplement rester sous les couvertures jusqu'à qu'on rentre en France, et comme ça je peux réfléchir tranquille à comment pas trop faire mal à Miku pour le rejeter, si et bien sur si, il me drague ce qui est vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs, il est peut-être LOVE de Bou mais comme c'est un mec il refouler son amour, et comme par magie il tombe sur une fille ayant la même tête que son amoureux et jette son dévolue dessus??  
Mouai ça pourrait être une bonne hypothèse. Soudain, j'entends de dehors ma chambre des genres de..... de jappements O.o, heu il a pas de chien si je me rappelle.

Je me change rapidement et sors les chaussons aux pieds.

A peine un pieds dehors qu'une boule de poil brune clair me saute dessus, et même si la chose est plutôt petite, elle me fait basculer et j'arrive par terre sur le dos et la chose sur mon visage en le léchouillant.

**Moi:** AHHHHHHH C'est quoi cette chose O.O

J'entends quelqu'un arriver en courant, j'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de me prendre une léchouille dans la tronche, enfin quand j'ai les yeux ouverts. Je sens alors le poids de la chose s'envoler, je m'assois correctement sur les fesses, passe ma main droite sur mon visage poisseux, plein de bave.

**Moi:** BOUAH trop dégueulasse.  
**  
**** Miku:** Nyappy voyons, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Bou, mais quand même.  
**  
Moi:** Nyappy?? Ah oui ce chien?

**Miku: **Voui ^.^ ch'ui allé la chercher chez mes parents, et encore heureux ils allaient la noyer tellement elle les faisait chier xD. Ah ma chère petite boule de poil.

La chose dans ses bras ronronne et ..... heu ronronne?? c'est pas un chien déjà? Je me relève alors avec l'aide de la main de Miku puis me dirige directement vers la salle de bain, cool y'a personne. J'entre me lave le visage et les mains, puis ressors.  
Dans le salon il y a déjà Muri qui regarde des DVD. Je prends un bol de pâtes instantanées et m'installe sur le canapé non occuper alors que Miku lui squatte le tapis devant la télé en faisant joujou avec son chien.

**Moi:**Tu regardes quoi???

**Muri: **épisode 3 de My Boss My Hero.  
**  
Moi: **Hum et c'est bien?

Elle tourne son visage vers moi en version blasé du genre de dire "t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès"?  
Bon bon, je suppose alors qu'elle aime bien ce drama, Miku m'expliqua vaguement l'histoire de ce qu'il avait suivis, et donc je regarda avec elle.

**  
Fin PDV MOI**

.............................................................................................................

PDV BOU

Alors là, soit j'ai vraiment trop la poisse, soit... ben soit ch'ui un vrai flemmards, mais bon, normal j'ai troqué les vieux vêtements de Kazu contre une jupe plissée qui arrive aux genoux d'une coupleur rose rayer blanc, et une chemise blanche très grand que je laisse trainer par dessus ma jupe, je m'attache mes cheveux avec une pince rouge en forme d'ourson, mets une paire de basket à MA taille de pieds, blanche donc avec dessus un genre de tague rose et des forme noir assez clair.

Je jette mon sac sur mes épaules et descends rapidement les marche, je saute par dessus la barrière, évitant de me rater car sinon je risque de souffrir.

Je fonce dans la cuisine, ouvre un des placards et en sors deux croissants. Puis en faisant vite je sors. C'est là que je vois le bus s'éloigner .....

NANNNNNNN, putin ch'ui poisseur à un point. Puis quelqu'un klaxonne je me retourne un regards noir envers celui qui doit bien se marrer. O.o  
**  
Moi: **Lohan?

**Lohan:** T'as oublié que je dormais chez toi??  
**  
Moi:** Heu..... ouai peut-être.

**Lohan: **Allez monte, sinon on va arrivé en retard.

**Moi: **oki Doki.

J'entre dans se vieille voiture toute pourrie, qui avance aussi vite que lorsque je marche..... Nan ok j'exagère un peu mais bon .

On arrive une dizaine de minutes en retard, la cause?? La voiture a fait des siennes, alors donc on arrive en retard pour découvrir que le prof n'est pas là et qu'on se récolte deux heures de perms, youhou je saute de joie. On s'installe alors dans la salle au fond à gauche.

**Lohan:** En faite, c'est bizarre que tu sois habiller bizarrement .

**Moi:** Sympa....

**Lohan:** Nan nan, c'est très sympa, mais ça change beaucoup, j'ai un peu été choquer ce matin en te voyant descendre comme ça.

**Moi: **humm.

Pendant la première heure, j'ai un peu écris pour m'améliorer en français, à l'oral, je suis un vrai dieu, mais l'écriture me pause un réel problème. Pendant le seconde heure par contre.

**Moi: **Lohan, tu peux te placer de façon à se qu'on voit pas que je téléphone.

**Lohan:** Heu.... ben oui si tu veux.

Je mets donc un écouteur à mon oreille, et appelle Kazu. Qui décrocha après une bonne dizaine de sonneries.

**Kazu:** Allo?

**Moi: **Kazu?? Sa va?

**Kazu:**Mouai vite fais, Miku a ramené un truc qui ressemble vaguement à chien, mais ça reste à vérifier.

**Moi:** Ahh... je vois, et sinon pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'autant de temps pour décrocher??

**Kazu:**Ben j'étais à fond dans le drama que Muri a mit.

**Moi:** O.o ma réputation bordel...... enfin bon, je voulais te demander quelques choses.

**Kazu:** Mouai, attends en faite on a cassé avec Miku car j'ai appris quelques choses d'assez intrigant je dirais.

**Moi: **Quoi donc?

**Kazu:** Ben il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de "Kazu".  
**  
Moi:** QUOI!!!!!!

Et bien sur tellement ch'ui doué, je fus tellement surpris par la nouvelle que je mettais levé en gueulant.

**Lohan: **Heu ... je peux pas t'aider plus là ."

Le surveillant ainsi que tout les élèves avaient levé les yeux vers moi. Je leur fit un sourire resplendissant avec un petit sourire comme je les fais si bien. Et m'éclipse par la fenêtre, et encore heureux qu'on est qu'au rez de chaussé.

Je fonça vers la foret pour trouver un coin tranquille. J'enlève l'écouteur et pose l'appareil à côté de mon oreille.

**Moi: **Tu peux vraiment répéter !?!?!?

**Kazu:**Héhé ^.^" Tu voulais dire quoi?

**Moi: **gn.... Donc je voulais bien savoir pourquoi lorsqu'on s'est rencontré tu nous as direct remballer.

**Kazu:**Hum je vois, on va dire que dès que je t'ai vu, ..... ben je pense que je t'ai détesté.

**Moi: **Gné??

**Kazu:**Tu vois c'est assez bizarre de rencontrer un sosie, mais là c'est vraiment très très ressemblant, y'as pas trop de personnes qui s'en sont rendus compte. Nan je pense que cette façon de s'allier aux gens est vraiment trop suspect.

**Moi: **Suspect??

**Kazu:**ben ouai c'est bizarre. Tu verrais des gens inconnus voulant absolument être tes potes??

**Moi:** Vu comme ça, c'est vrai.

**Kazu:** Bon... Arg je dois aller au toilette.

**Moi: **T'as un problème??

**Kazu:** Je vais dire, que j'ai oublié quelque chose de purement féminin =_=".

**Moi:** Ah. Je vois. Bon, y'a deux surveillants qui me cherchent là, je te laisse.

Je ferme mon portable, le range dans mon sac et rigole, j'aurai jamais imaginer qu'elle les aurait pendant la période d'échange xD.

AHHHH les deux surveillants m'attrapent un bras chacun et me ramène chez la CPE.

**CPE: ** Mademoiselle, votre portable je vous pris.

**Moi:** Désoler, il n'est pas à moi, je ne peux donc vous le passez.

**CPE:** Je n'en ai rien à faire. Donnez le moi.

**Moi:** Je peux pas.

**CPE: ** Oui bien sur comme les 178 mangas que l'année dernière vous avez refusé de me passer.  
**  
Moi:** O.o Beuh oui.

**CPE:** Vous êtes désespérante. Mais qu'on ne vous y reprend pas, sinon, vous serrez coller tout un mercredi.

**Moi: **Oui Madame.

Je ressors, 178 mangas, et ben, c'est que c'est une accro la petite.  
..........................


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Allez plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là =^_^=

**Mélain:** Voui les règles, ça ma parut une fabuleuse idée de les lui mettre là (quelle merde quoi xD)**  
**

**Weishi: **C'est pas grave =D

Il y a petite vengeance de notre Bou préférer =D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31**

Je sors pour la énième fois des toilettes. Je cours dans ma chambre récupérer mes fringues sales de depuis que je suis arriver dans cette maison, je mets tout dans un panier direction la buanderie. Je vais lavé, comme ça si par impulsion certaine Miku se met en tête de faire la lessive ben qui tombe pas sur des trucs personnelles.

Le temps qu'elle tourne, je sors et m'étale dans le canapé non utilisé par Muri.

**Moi:** Tu vas rester ici toute tes journées?

**Muri: **Pourquoi pas, je suis très patiente tu sais.

**Moi:**Mouai, enfaite je t'ai pas demandé, mais tu viendras en France?

**Muri:** Oui, je pense que ça sera une expérience intéressante.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression, enfin j'ai une impression assez désagréable lorsque je suis seule avec elle. C'est étrange.  
Puis elle change de chaine, je regarde ce qu'elle laisse. O.o

**Moi:** AHHH c'est pas Sho et Kazunari??

**Muri:** Ben si =.=, nan mais ça fais vraiment combien de temps que t'as pas regarder la télé, en plus ça c'est une assez vieille rediffusion.

Hum, enfaite j'aime bien ce genre de conneries *_*.

**Moi:**Bon, je te laisse, je vais dans ma chambre bouquiner.

Elle me fit un signe de tête, et je l'abandonna devant le feuilleton qui ma fois avait l'air intéressant quand même. Je peux peut-être m'utiliser en excuse pour avoir des coffrets DVD et les autographes ^.^, faudra que j'en parle à Miku, il voudra bien me faire ce cadeaux..... je sais, ce n'est pas bien de l'utiliser, faut que je réfléchisse encore à son cas. Je sais une chose, que je lui répondrai NON, on ne me l'a jamais demander donc, je sais pas trop réagir, il ne faut pas trop non plus que ma réaction soit trop forte, ça pourrai le blesser. Bon, sinon j'arrête de réfléchir à ce problème... bien que je n'aime pas faire ça, je vais essayer d'oublier.

Un peu après quelqu'un frappe à la porte, puis elle s'ouvre, je vois dans l'encadrement de la porte la petite tête de Muri.  
**  
Muri:** Arrête de faire du boudin et viens vider ta machine, Miku aimerait l'utiliser après sa douche.

J'acquise ses mots d'un mouvement de tête et me lève. Je marche en trainant des pieds dans le couloir, il est assez blanc, c'est étrange par rapport au chambre. Peut-être pour pas trop qu'on se sente déboussoler lorsqu'on rentre dans la maison pour la première fois. J'essaye aussi de ne pas écrabouiller cette pauvre petite chose qui se traine autour de mes mollets, la petite boule de poiles, grande dieu suprême de Miku.  
Je vais donc d'un pas de grand-père direction buanderie power. J'ouvre donc la porte et la referme en rejetant d'un petit coup Nyappy histoire d'être seule avec mes pensées sans trop lui faire mal, bien qu'elle couine du fait que je ne la veux pas avec moi.

Je prends la corbeille vide qui traine et sors les fringues mouillés du lave-linge. Puis comme j'ai pas trop envie de sortir, de cette petite pièce assez étroite, je m'assois dessus la machine et réfléchis, ça n'arrête vraiment pas depuis quelques temps. Avant ma vie était tranquille pépère, je connaissais presque personne mais je n'étais pas plus mal, j'avais ma guitare à moi ou parfois je joué des morceaux entendus à la radio ou autres, j'avais mes mangas, mon ordinateur.  
Maintenant, je suis une star international, je connais et rencontre plein de monde. Je rallie un peu deux mondes musicaux totalement différent, je suis tombé amoureuse des séries trop con qui passe à la télé. J'ai une fille assez sympathique qui ne me lâche pas la grappe, mais c'est cool qu'elle ne fasse rien depuis qu'on est ici. Je m'éclate bien quand même.  
un gars est amoureux de moi je sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin faut-il une raison pour tomber amoureux? Je sais pas quoi faire de mes journées tellement elles sont longues. Et je m'ennuie parfois comme un rat mort. Mais bon, au moins personnes ne m'a découvert, j'espère que Bou s'en sort pas trop mal, car ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure me rassure pas trop. .......

Merde il me faut les toilettes. Putain mais comment en plus de tous ça m'en sortir avec mes règles? Bon, je sors enfin de la buanderie avec mon linge propre, devant appuyer contre le mur se tient Miku torse nue, les cheveux encore dégoulinant de flottes. Tenant sa chienne dans les bras en l'étouffant presque.

**Miku: **Hé ben, j'ai faillis attendre. xD

**Moi:**Mouai.... bon je vais dans ma chambre. Tu peux faire ta lessive maintenant.

Il me fait ok en collant le chien contre son visage du genre tout mignon, moi je file dans ma chambre déposer la corbeille pour ensuite filer dans les toilettes.

Enfermer encore dans la salle de bain, j'entends quelqu'un qui toque à la porte.

**???:** Bou?? Sa va? j'ai remarqué que tu vas beaucoup aux toilettes, ou du moins dans la salle de bain depuis peu, sa va?

**Moi:** Oui oui, j'ai du mangé un truc pas trop frais, t'inquiète pas Miku.

Et oui mon cerveau sert et je n'ai pas réfléchis en vain, j'ai plein d'excuse en magasin.

**Miku:** T'es sur hein? xD T'as pas tes règles par hasard.

Je m'étouffe un peu mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

**Moi:** N'importe quoi. Mais tu sais, c'est vachement gênant de parler avec toi alors que je suis au chiotte.

**Miku:** Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te parle.

**Moi**: ... Sympa.

**Miku:** Nan en faite, c'était pour savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous, Muri, Nyappy et moi, j'ai envie de manger dehors et de me balader.

**Moi:** Bien sur que je viens.

**Miku:** Okey, on part dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure alors.

Puis je l'entends s'éloigner. Je tire la chasse, me lave les mains. Et me rends ensuite dans ma chambre, passe un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, cherche des chaussures adéquates, pas qu'elles soient un chouilla grande, mais elles sont un peu grande alors je prends en préférence des chaussure où il y a des lassés qui montes souvent haut sur la jambe, pour la retenir du mieux possible. Bon, je pense que ça va là? je prends un sweat-short assez foncer avec capuche et le moins de strasses possible.  
Je ressors alors toute prête de ma chambre.

**Muri:** On a faillit attendre.

**Moi:**Faillit ? C'est que vous n'avez pas attendue =D.

**Miku:** Mouai, bon on y va?

**Muri: **Ouai, Par contre tu laisses ça ici.

Précisa t-elle en pointant Nyappy, je fis moi aussi oui de la tête.

Miku: Mais....

**Moi:**S'il te plait, à part si tu veux la perdre bien sur.

Peut-être les menaces fonctionneront-elles. On peut toujours espérer. Il blanchit à vu d'œil et reposa la petite chose par terre.

**Miku: **Content?? aller on y va avant que je ne change d'avis.

On lui fit pas dire deux fois et nous nous ruâmes dehors de l'appartement. Muri appela l'ascenseur, je fermais la porte en attendant. Le temps qu'on arrive en bas, je les détaillai vestimentairement parlant, ça va ils sont pas trop extravagant et passe à mes yeux plutôt inaperçus.

**Moi:**On va manger où??

**Miku:** Heu ch'ai pas, vous voulez quoi?

**Muri:** Italien *_* ça fais tellement longtemps.

**Moi:** M'en fiche tant que c'est mangeable.

**Miku:** Bon, ben je pense que c'est fixer.

On arriva en bas une dizaine de secondes après et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le centre ville à pieds, car on avait toute la soirée devant nous et puis on voulait pas trop se presser.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Après m'être fait mettre au piquet jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, une bonne récréation sonna. Je sortis du lycée en attendant vu que j'avais remarqué que nous entendions bien la sonnerie à cent mètres à la ronde. Dehors, je fumai deux cigarettes sans que personnes au lycée puissent me voir, car ses jeunes ne sortaient du lycée que pour rentrer chez eux. Je vais donc au tabac acheter des bonbons, car je sens que si je continus comme ça, je serrai en manque de glucides.

J'en achète un assez gros paquet que je fourre dans mon sac. Je me redirige vers le lycée avant que ça ne sonne. J'écrase la clope que je fumais contre le mur et entre, en me voyant j'eus alors un petit chiot à mes pieds, nan mais il est pire que Nyappy, et je ne pèse pas mes mots.

Enfin c'est pas trop grave, de toute façon, j'ai autre chose en tête. Miku amoureux de Kazu, c'est le choc qui tue. Mais je suis pourtant à cent pour cent sur qu'il n'a jamais montrer quoi que se soit pour moi, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. Je sors mon paquet de bonbons et commence à les entamer, le mec s'appuyant tranquille sur mon doc passe sa main devant moi, pour seul raison, c'est tellement évident que je lui en mets dedans.

Alors, alors je me disais, Miku et Kazu, pas possible, absolument pas possible. Enfin j'espère. Mais bon, le plus drôle dans ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est quand même au sujet de ses règles, je pense que jamais une fille ne me l'aurai dit comme ça, du moins si je n'étais pas son petit ami. Faudra que je le dise à Kai..... Encore que, il est tellement bizarre ces temps si que je ne sais même pas.

**Lohan:** Kazu Kazu, donne m'en encore un s'il te plait.

**Moi:** Tiens ,mais t'es vraiment un rapace.

**Lohan:** Je sais. Bon, sa sonne on y va?

Je grommèle en réponse quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le suis. On a géographie, mais qu'est-ce que j'y comprends rien.  
Bon vaut mieux que je fasse un petit somme au lieu de rien foutre en somnolant (ou bavant) sur mon cahier totalement vierge.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Lohan, qui est mon voisin, me secoue l'épaule. Je relève la tête en grognant et voyant la tête du prof un peu furax.

**Prof de Géo:** Mademoiselle, encore vous lisez des mangas pendant mon cour en riant comme s'il n'y avait personne à côté, je peux peut-être encore l'accepter, mais venir la gueule enfariner et dormir, c'est quelque chose que je ne laisse PAS passer. Donc à part une très bonne excuse de votre part, je me devrai de le noter dans mon cahier de notes.

**Moi: **O.o Hé ben je ne savais pas que les profs perdez plus de temps dans les phrases contre une élève que dans son propre cours, enfin au moins ce qui est cool avec vos monologues de punitions, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup plus intéressant, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils sont aussi vachement comment dire?? Ah oui je sais contagieux, la preuve, nous avons perdus cinq minutes de votre précieux temps pour quoi? pour le fait que j'ai affreusement mal dormis à cause de choses que VOUS les hommes n'auront jamais donc ne comprendrez jamais la douleur affreuse que peu nous procurer à nous les filles cette genre de maladie qui se déclenche tout les ?? Heu nan c'est vrai vous ne savez pas, qui se déclenche donc tout les 28 jours environs. Enfin après si mon excuse n'est pas assez bonne, je peux aussi vous quittez de suite et m'en aller à l'infirmerie, mais de là-bas, je suis moins sur de pouvoir ne serai-ce qu'écouter vos paroles sur notre monde.

**T ous: **OxO

**Prof de Géo: **O///-///O" Heu non, je veux dire, vous pouvez rester, je ne ferrai rien à vos notes..... Bon reprenons.

MOUHAHAHA Kazu ma vengeance n'est pas encore tout accomplie, c'est vraiment trop l'éclate de rabattre le caquet à un prof, en plus comment il est devenue tout rouge lorsque j'ai parlé de cette période, mais t'inquiète vieillard moi non plus j'ai jamais subit ça xD, faudra quand même que je songe à la remercié, sans son coup de fil l'idée ne me serrait jamais venus.  
Et ce prof ne me ferra plus chier avant un bout de temps vu ce que je lui ai envoyer dans la tronche. Bon par contre, impossible de me rendormir, Lohan fait tous pour me laisser éveiller. Il me met même un morpion sous le nez, je suis les croix il est les ronds, mais comme je sais que ch'ui une vrai bouse à ce jeu.... Il aura le plaisir de me battre, ça lui suffira pour qu'il me lâche un peu.

Une petite demi-heure, après une cinquantaine de parties avec qu'une demi-douzaine de victoires, on sort de cette salle qui pue le renfermer, pour nous diriger vers un endroit pire que Satan lui-même, oui je parle bien de l'anglais. Bouah à l'annonce même de cette matière j'ai envie de gerber. Ou je me mets en positive attitude en pensant que le prof ne me ferra pas parler et même il m'ordonnera de me taire pour éviter les comas dans la classe ou simplement le saignement d'oreille..... C'est trop?? Mouai peut-être, mais je suis quand même réellement une merde dans cette matière. Espérons qu'il ou elle ne me voit pas.

Bon, je m'approche dangereusement de l'antre en salle 105.  
**  
Lohan:** Kazu, tu pourrais éviter de faire cette tête, ça pourrait décourager les élèves de notre classe d'aller en anglais.

Je le regarde d'un regard que je sens plus que terroriser.

**Moi: **Et alors??

**Lohan: **Ben vu ta tronche on pourrait croire que tu vas à l'abattoir, alors si toi, ah peur d'aller en anglais, c'est que vraiment on va tous mourir.

Je fus assez intriguer de ses paroles, je fronçai alors mes yeux et m'arrêtai de marcher pour le le regarder.

**Moi: **Commença ?

**Lohan: **Attends, une fille qui parle couramment trois langues, tu trouves pas ça trop bizarre si elle flippe à aller à un cours de langue?

Silence. Je suis out maintenant T^T je veux rentré à mon chez moi, et me planquer sous mes couettes. AHHHH. Il me poussa alors gentiment dans le couloir pour enfin passer la porte de la salle. Je me dirige direct vers les fenêtres tout au fond de façon à passer un peu plus inaperçue, presque je me planque pas sous la table. Et oui, NON je ne suis pas quelqu'un de suicidaire.

Le prof attend le silence, établie ses règles pour toute l'année, puis il nous parle exclusivement en anglais... j'y comprend que dalle. Enfin si quand même, ah ce que j'ai compris, on v devoir lire les feuilles qu'il nous fait passer à haute voix. Nan en faite, ce n'est pas moi le suicidaire, c'est bien lui, vouloir me faire parler en anglais, bon je pense que j'exagère pet-être un peu, mais vu qu'on me le dit à chaque fois, je pense qu'à force ça rentre bien dans la tête le fais que je sois NUL en anglais. L'écriture je gère un peu, mais l'oral c'est le cataclysme.

**........**

Enfin, je sors enfin de la salle de tortures, je suis épuisé, lessivé, bref je suis mort. Lohan m'avait regardé les yeux comme des billes lorsque j'ai commencé à lire. Le prof, fut lui aussi étonné, je pense qu'il a déjà eu Kazu, donc sa m'étonne pas que se soit un choc. Pour me justifier envers Lohan, car il m'a pas lâcher de tout le cours, j'ai juste dit que ça venait de la fatigue des mes règles. Et puis il devra s'en contenter, car bientôt, Kazu serra ici à ma place.

Je me traine alors reprenant de mon assurance à la cafétéria suivit de Lohan qui avait peur de m'approcher à cause de mes "problèmes" =.=, je passe ma carte, prends les trucs qui ont l'air le plus mangeable possible et m'installe près de la baie vitré.

**Moi:** On a quoi après??  
**  
Lohan: **Heu... attends je regarde....... Hum deux heures de sport, une heure de trou et une heure de maths.

**Moi: **Ah..; fin de journée tranquille alors.

**Lohan: **mouaip. Bon, dépêche de terminer ton yaourt, qu'on arrive pas trop tard au gymnase.

Je finis alors rapidement mon yaourt à la mure, on se lève ensuite, déposons nos plateaux, et on va en direction du grand édifice derrière le lycée.

**..........**

**Prof de sport: **Bon les enfants, on va faire pour cette première période de l'endurance.

Hum de l'endurance?? ça va, vu les concert qu'on se fait parfois, c'est vraiment trop crevant. Il nous dit de se mettre en équipe de deux avec quelqu'un d'aussi endurant que nous, donc au début il nous fait courir une dizaine de minutes pour voir combien de tours on peut faire.

**Moi**: Ben dit donc, tu cours plutôt bien.

**Lohan:** Et toi donc xD, je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on serra dans la même équipe.

**Moi**: Oh non, pendez moi.

**Lohan:** Tu n'as qu'à courir moins vite.

**Moi:** Plutôt mourir que te laisser la chance de me battre.

Puis tout les deux on commence à accélérer le mouvement sous les yeux méduser de certains autres élèves, oui pas tous, car il y en a qui sont aussi très fort.  
En faite, je suis parfais, mais mon seul défaut c'est d'apprécier les défis??? Mouai, je crois que c'est ça.  
Je sais, il est vraiment très dur de m'en trouver d'autres.  
Alors donc on cours comme n'importe quoi. Et comme je suis gentil et que je n'ai pas utiliser toute ma force (et mon endurance), on est dans le même équipe. Kazu j'espère pour toi que tu es endurante, que suis-je diaboliquement diabolique.  
Le prof nous dit que le but c'est qu'on puisse courir non-stop en relai pendant quarante minutes, Mouai sa va, je le fais seul si vous voulez xD. Et plus on fait de tour, plus on a des points sur la note.  
**....................**

On retourne vers le bâtiment principal (normal y'en a qu'un =.=) pour une petite heure de permanence, trop lourd, j'ai envie de bouger moi ., et puis... je sais même pas si c'est interdit de sortir pendant les heures de trous.

**Moi: **lohan, j'ai eu la flemme de relire le règlement, mais est-ce qu'on peut sortir entre les heures cette année?

**Lohan: **Attends je réfléchis......

**Moi:** C'est rare...

**Lohan: **on peut sortir l'après-midi, mais pas le matin.

**Moi: **SAUVER *__* je me casse d'ici pendant une heure alors.

**Lohan: **Tu veux pas t'entrainer en musique?

**Moi: **Nan j'ai envie de me balader.

On arrive dans la cour, je me casse, et je par en direction de... heu comment ça s'appelle ici déjà? Un petit magasin où ils vendent plein de bouffes? Zut je sais plus, enfin c'est plus petit qu'un super marcher ou combini, bon pas grave.  
Il me suis, mais bordel, il voulait pas jouer de la musique?? Ok peut-être que seul c'est un peu ennuyant.  
Enfin, je prends deux trois paquets de gâteaux dans le rayon et va à la caisse. Mais Monsieur Lohan a décidé de jouer son gentleman.

**Lohan:** Je t'ai piqué des bonbons tout à l'heure, je peux bien payer ça.

Ah ben s'il le souhaite, je veux bien payer les bonbons et lui les gâteaux, ça me reviendrai moins chers =D.  
Bon après avoir payer on se retire direction les bois, enfin la laurée des bois, la flemme d'y aller, un jour peut-être.

On s'installe, je veux dire je m'installe sur un tronc d'arbre et ferme les yeux histoires de pensées que je pars surement bientôt. J'aime bien ce sentiment de liberté quand même, au Japon on m'aurait surement déjà violé sur place. Ici, comme ch'ui dans un trou paumé, rare sont les personnes qui me connaissent, en faite, j'ai même l'impression que personnes tout cours me connait, à part Lohan bien sur.  
En me retrouvant ici, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveaux réellement moi et pas que Bou l'androgyne-guitariste d'An Cafe. C'est vraiment étrange autant de sécurité. J'aimerai presque même rester ici, mais Teruki, Miku, Kanon et tous les autres me manques beaucoup. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été séparer d'eux aussi longtemps.  
Arg ch'ui trop nostalgique d'un coup, ça fait papi.

**Moi:** Bon, je m'ennuie encore plus comme un rat mort ici, on va faire un peu de musique??

Il me fit un sourire plus que Colgate et nous allâmes donc au lycée pour gêner tous ses bons travailleurs.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**PDV MOI  
**

Tous compte fais, nous avons ôté pour un restaurant japonais comme il y en a tant, mais je voulais manger quelques choses avant de partir, bien que je puisse le faire lorsque je viens ici, j'en avais vraiment envie.  
Il est maintenant presque vingt et une heures.

**Miku: **Bon on fait quoi maintenant?  
**  
Moi: **Dis Miku, on pourrai acheter plein de coffrets DVD de drama non?

**Miku: **O.o t'es tombé sur la tête Bou?

**Moi:** xD nan pas pour moi, mais pour Kazu, je pense que ça pourrai lui faire plaisir, en plus on pourra en faire dédicacer quelques uns.

**Miku:** VOUI ^.^ quel très bonne idée. On y va, Muri tu connais ces magasins par cœur emmène nous.

**Muri:** Yeah suivez moi.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Alors, retour en France, et les emmerdes continues =D huhu, ça mets pas l'eau à la bouche ça xD

**Mélain:** Heureuse que mon humour te plait =D car parfois je dois l'avouer il peut être très spécial**  
**

**Weishi: **Voui avant dernier chapitre que vous avez devant vos yeux, c'est triste non? Mais bon toute bonne chose à une fin =D.

Arg, désoler, en plus le chapitre est court, mais ne pas vous inquiétez si je me rappelle bien le dernier chapitre est assez long?? enfin vous verrez bien de toute façon ==

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32**

Gyah, je saute sur le canapé en face de la télé, m'étire longuement tel un chat, baille, me retourne pour avoir en face de moi le magnifique plafond.

**Miku: **Aller Bou, t'as fais ta valise??

**Moi:**Hum hum.

**Miku:** Réponds .

**Moi:** oui, le sac noir dans le coulouard *baille*...

**Miku: **Cette mini crotte?

**Moi:** Hey, on y va pas pour cinq ans non plus.

**Miku: ** Moui, Muri tes affaires sont prêtes?

**Muri: **Mais ma parole, il est en mode mère poule ou quoi??

**Moi:** Faut croire qu'il a ses règles =.=.

**Miku:** Et vous deux, je vous entends très bien, et puis *passe sa tête et nous regarde* depuis quand vous êtes autant d'accord l'un de l'autre?

**Moi:** Depuis que tu es devenus mère poule =P.

**Muri:** Ouaip, sinon, c'est quand même grave à Teruki de vous obligez de faire une répète avant de partir.  
**  
Miku: **Mais non, c'est pour notre forme. Ah dans douze heures on est dans l'avion.

**Moi:** C'est vrai ça, pourquoi avoir prit un billet qui part à cinq heures du mat'?

**Miku:** J'ai calculé les fuseaux horaires, et comme ça, on pourra arriver vers dix, onze heure du matin, c'est à dire ni trop tard, ni trop tôt.

**Moi:** Attends, tu es sur des tes horaires là??

**Muri:** C'est vrai que *calcul sur ses doigts* tu t'es planté.

**Miku *nous pétant les tympans*:** QUOI??

**Muri: **si tu veux qu'on arrive vers ses horaires là, on devrait partir vers onze heure ce soir plutôt.

**Miku:** HEIN??? Viiiiiiiite je vais appeler le manager qu'il nous prépare ça pour le plus tôt possible.

Mais quel boulet ma parole ==, il partit donc en courant tel un lapin crétin (c'est à dire se prenant le sol tout les deux pas) jusqu'à sa chambre. Un silence pesa dans le salon, je jetai un œil vers Muri, qui elle aussi me regardait.

**Muri:** Ça devient presque désespérant.....Il croit tout ce qu'on lui dit. Sinon, Bou, ne pense surtout pas que je ne veux plus de toi, et tien en parlant de ça, tu veux pas le faire avant de partir?

**Moi:** HEIN!!!!!

**Muri:** hé ben tu fais une compétitions des cris les plus forts avec Miku??

**Moi:** Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fou.

**Muri:** Ah, tu sais pas ce que j'imagine dans ceux-là.

**Miku *qui revient plus serin*:** C'est bon c'est bon tout est régler =D.

**Moi:** Mouai, bon, *me lève* faut pas que j'oublie les DVD qu'on a acheté hier soir.

**Miku: ** Tu m'étonnes, en plus t'as réussis à les faire dédicacés.

**Muri:** Et on dit merci qui???

**Moi:** Sho et mes contactes extérieurs xD.

**Miku:** Bon bon, on prend à bouffer pour jusqu'à l'aéroport?

**Muri: **Wouep *_*. Sinon, Bou ma proposition marche toujours tu sais. Ah et en fait, Bou j'ai mentis.

**Miku:** De quoi?

**Muri:** Tu avais maol calculé les horaires, mais si tu veux qu'on arrive vers onze-douze heures là-bas, samedi, il faut partirvers dix-sept heures.

**Miku: **Quoi??? Ahhh je vais changer.  
**..............**

AHHH j'en peux plus, Muri a encore essayé de me violer dans la salle de bain avant qu'on parte vers Quinze heures, bon je lui pardonnes car j'ai pu dormir un peu la nuit. Mais sinon, quel poisse j'ai, en plus mes règles qui commencent légèrement à me saouler ET à être douloureuse, nan mais vraiment quel poisse j'ai. J'attire les sérial violeuse (surtout une pour dire) et en plus.. ahhhhh.  
Bon au moins je peux pas dire que c'est deux semaines étaient nuls, j'ai rencontré des gens hyper sympa, et en plus j'ai pu rapproché un peu les deux "clans" (en général) de la musique japonaise. Bon, je me fais pas non plus de faux espoir, ça se remettra comme avant dans très peu de temps. Mais, j'ai aussi maintenant, quelques drama dédicacés, la classe quand même.

Sinon sinon, ben je me suis aussi pas mal amusée, j'ai pu matée quelques mecs bien fichus, heu... ok faut pas extérioriser la perverse qui est en moi, et puis regarder un beau garçon ne veut pas dire être perverse si?? C'est naturel plutôt xD.

Y'a je sais aussi eu quelques emmerdes, genre, je sais toujours pas comment rejeter Miku, d'avoir une détraquée, fun, sympa et jolie à mes trousses, ainsi qu'une multitude de fans folles furieuses, heu, une journée dans le froid =.=, et j'en passe des meilleurs.

On est donc dans l'avion direction la France, enfin j'aurai pu dire, mais on a toujours pas récupéré nos places, et donc on est toujours pas sortis d'affaire, les emmerdes arrivent toujours vers la fin, dans presque chaques livres que j'ai lu, enfin les emmerdes les plus grosses plutôt, c'est quand le héros se croit sauver que tout par en cacahouète.

Évitons-nous les pensées négatives, Miku..Miku... heu j'avais pas dis pas de pensées négatives? Oui que vais-je bien donc faire avec lui? Puis zut, je lui ai rien demandé... je sais repousser l'échéance n'avancera mon problème de rien du tout.

bon, maintenant je vais essayer de dormir un peu que je me réveille pas, où que nous n'arrivons pas là-bas, ou plutôt moi les pieds dans les chaussettes.

Ah aussi, je me suis fait enguelé par Bou car je l'ai appeler vers onze heures aujourd'hui.

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU  
**

A cause de ce putain de vibreur qui fonctionne pas à la con (oui je suis toujours en squatte du portable à Kai) qui bizarrement à reprit ses rituelles sataniques, vraiment trop space. Enfin donc, je me suis réveillé à quatre heures du matin, enfin je crois sur du Dir En Grey, vous voyez le genre de truc qui réveille bien.  
Enfin bon, je disais? Ah oui, le téléphone, qui a beuguer et il ne s'est pas mit en mode vibreur comme je l'avais mis, sonne. Bon, j'ai pas trop gueuler (juste à peine), sur Kazu, qui ne venait de m'appeler, oui cette c**** à un peu dire, oublier le décalage d'horaire. Et donc, ben pour me dire, qu'il arrive demain vers les onze douze heures!!!

Purée mais il peut pas y avoir plus belle information, résultat, j'ai pas pus me rendormir, car elle m'a aussi ajouter que MURI venait, ce qui est très bizarre. Alors le bordel power, ben ce qui en résulte, n'est que ma tête dans le cul et les cernes de trente kilomètres de long se plongeant sous mes yeux. Moi je dis vraiment trop la classe, qu'elle féminité de ma part.

Vraiment, heureusement, je dis bien heureusement que je peux pioncer en cours de japonais et en cours d'histoire (au passage je crois qu'il m'évite ce prof =.= bizarre non?).  
J'ai aussi pus récupéré quelques une d'heures de sommeil qui me manquait dans le cours d'Art Plastique. Même au Japon, je me suis toujours demander à quoi ça pouvais bien servir, mais bon....

Je sors donc lessiver de ce cours, pensant que demains, presque heures pour heures, je me retrouverai surement dans la peau de moi, enfin dans ma vrai carcasse.

**Lohan: **Hey Kazu *passe son bras autour de mon cou* Demain je viens te chercher pour qu'on puisse faire de la musique??

**Moi:** Heu... ça va pas être possible demain, désoler.

Je comprend toujours pas comment les gens peuvent s'afficher comme ça quand même, au Japon on est beaucoup plus discret.... Ma parole, c'est moi ou je commence à devenir psychotique du japon?? La peur d'y retourner peut-être?

**Lohan: **pourquoi??

**Moi: **J'ai des trucs personnel à faire.

**Lohan: **Tu veux parler de tes devoirs? Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

**Moi: **Nan c'est pas ça. Je peux pas, je peux pas, point. Mais dimanche je pourrai normalement.

**Lohan:** dommage, mais bon, oké pour dimanche.

on se dirige tranquille vers le self, nous servons, et nous nous installons et mangeons.

En fait, le fait que Miku soit amoureux de Kazu, n'est plus vraiment une bonne chose. Car après m'être marrer comme un con pendant deux heures, j'ai réfléchis plus sérieusement au problème. Et pour dire vrai, c'est une véritable catastrophe, car notre amitié pourrait presque en être corrompus. Et ça sa m'embête beaucoup. Si Kazu le rejette, je sais vraiment pas comment ça va se passer. Et je n'aime pas trop ne pas avoir toutes les cartes entre mes mains. C'est vraiment un sentiment désagréable de ne pas savoir comment faire.

Heureusement vraiment que Teruki ne vienne pas car je suis sur qu'il nous aurait déjà démasquer, enfin lorsqu'il nous aurait vu l'un à côté de l'autre. Je le connais trop bien pour le savoir.....  
En y pensant, je me demande si la différence entres nous deux est véritable si on se place l'un à côté de l'autre. AHHH pourquoi je me stresse encore plus . je sers à rien, enfin mes penser m'embrouille encore plus.

Soudain, on me secoue. Je le sens, bouge ma tête comme pour me réveiller, Lohan me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.  
**  
Moi: **Heu... y'a un problème?

**Lohan: **Nan c'est juste que c'est bizarre quelqu'un qui s'endort lorsqu'il s'apprête à manger de pâtes.... On ne voit pas ça tout les jours.

**Moi:** Ah... désoler, mais j'étais en pleine réflexion.

**Lohan: **Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviner.

On se lève, d'abords lui, j'enfourne au passage une fourchette de pâtes enrouler autour, et me lève à mon tour pour aller déposer le plateau sur le tapis roulant.  
**............**

C'est la fin des cours, et la fin aussi de la trentaine de minutes d'attente pour le bus suivant car je suis maintenant sur le chemin de la maison. Enfaite, une nouvelle question est venue se former dans mon cerveau pendant l'heure de SVT (seul cours au passage que j'arrive à peu près à suivre). Dois-je prévenir Kai de l'arriver imminente de kazu? Il voulait lui faire une blague, mais je ne sais toujours pas laquelle, c'est vraiment très très frustrant.  
**..............**

Je vais d'abord en direction du frigo sortir des gâteaux, je ne peux me battre avec le ventre vide, et oui, même un dieu à besoin de ce restaurer.

Bon après avoir engouffrer quelques gâteaux (plein de crème) je monte les escaliers de bois qui grince légèrement, je toque à la porte de Kai, qui je dirai avant que je toque faisait des bruits étrange.  
**  
Moi:** J'entre.

Je suis le mouvement à la parole, entre et ferme la porte derrière mon dos.

**Moi: **Kai, j'ai quelque chose à te dire......

**Kai (me coupant): **Bou, si c'est pour m'avouer ton amour, je suis désolé, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre xD.  
**  
Moi:** =.= T'as d'autres stupidités de ce genre en stock?

**Kai:** Une tonne tu peux pas savoir.

**Moi: **Super super... enfin passons, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te dire.

**Kai:** Dis moi tout, je suis tout ouïe mon cher.

**Moi: **Demain, vers onze heures, Kazu, Miku et Muri arriveront en France.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais pas vraiment comme je l'avais prévu, je pensais qu'il serrait plus étonner, mais non, c'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il le savait déjà, qu'il était au courant, enfin après c'est peut-être ma tête, bon, évitons de ce focaliser sur des détailles.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**........................................................................  
**

**PDV MOI**

Yeah ^x^, on pose enfin notre pied sur le sol français, que ça fait du bien.  
Je suis Miku et Muri, qui ont l'air de savoir assez bien se diriger, on doit montrer nos passe-port, notre machin, bidule et chouette, et j'en passe des meilleurs, trop la flemme de retenir pourquoi ils veulent toutes les trente seconde notre passeport.  
Un peu après on attend l'arriver de nos bagages, qui eux ne devraient plus trop tarder vu le notre impressionnant de personnes déjà partie, enfin je fais pas trop attention à eux tellement je sus hypnotisée par le tapis roulant (NA: oui je m suis droguer =.=). Il y a aussi un grand monsieur dont la silhouette me dis quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi devant moi, dommage, j'ai pas encore vu son visage pour dire si oui ou non je le connais vraiment.

Soudain, mes deux sacs arrivent, ainsi que ce de Miku et aussi suivis enfin de Muri. Je me baisse pour le récupéré, et le mec de devant à l'air de faire la même chose et me percute, on se cogne assez fort la tête.  
J'ouvre les yeux après avoir un peu rouspéter, et ......

**Fin PDV MOI**

**.............................................................................................................**

**PDV BOU**

Je parle avec Kai depuis une bonne demi-heure, il est maintenant près de dix heures, c'est pas possible comment je stresse comme un fou.

Je vois aussi la mère de Kazu réfléchir à quelque chose depuis vingt minutes environ, vu les traits de son visage, ça à l'air assez important quand même. Elle a les coude sur le comptoir et se frotte les tempes en espoir de retrouver ses mots perdus.

**Mam' Kazu:** AHHHHH je me souviens plus, j'avais un truc de très important à te dire Kazu, mais malheureusement, ta pauvre mère à oublier.

**Moi:** Pas grave.

Et merde, moi qui pensait que ça la concernait elle et pas moi, je me suis foutus un doigt dans l'œil.  
On parle encore un peu avec Kai lorsque la porte commence à s'ouvrir, bizarre, ils ne devaient pas arriver avant onze heure, et là il n'est que dix heure et quart à peine, une tignasse brune coloré légèrement rouge arrive alors vers le derrière du restaurant tout naïvement.  
**  
Lohan: **HELLO la populass ^.^, Kai, merci de m'avoir inviter surtout.

Je me retourne brusquement vers l'intéressé, le regard noir. Lui, me regarde un sourire étincelant coller sur la bouche, alors là ça devient vraiment, mais vraiment trop suspect, pourquoi l'a-t-il donc appeler, c'est trop trop bizarre à ce stade.

Ce grand crétin vient donc s'assoir à notre table, ma mère tout sourire nous ramène, deux tasses de lait chaud et une froide qu'elle me met devant le nez... BEUAH.

**Moi:** Kai, pourquoi donc as-tu invité ce cher Lohan?

**Kai:** Pour tes devoirs, seulE, tu n'y arriveras jamais, il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide, non?

**Lohan:** Et il m'en a parlé hier, alors j'ai proposer mes capacités. *dit-il tout fier*

Dois-je franchement me considéré piéger ou pas? Enfin, Kai par chercher mes cours, et reviens toujours tout sourire, perso, je pense franchement le lui faire ravaler. Et me les mets devant le nez.

**Lohan: **Ben commençons par les devoirs de lundi ^.^

**Moi: **Mais oui bien sur *lui répondis-je un chouilla plus que crisper.*

**FIN PDV BOU**

**.................................................................................  
**

**PDV MOI**

**???:** ...Ka...KAZU!!!

**Moi:** PAPA!!

En prononçant ce mot, je me retournai vers les deux autres qui me regardait comme as== OO__OO. Je plaquai aussi dans l'élan, mes deux mains contre ma bouche pour éviter toutes autres gaffes, mais ma poisse ou je ne sais quoi légendaire s'abattit sur nous pour la énième fois.

**Moi:**Miku, Muri, vous n'avez rien entendue, on y va?? Kazu va nous attendre.

Je pris mes sacs et les mis sur mon dos. Aller *dis-je en serrant les dents*.

**Papa Kazu: **Kazu O.o Comment ça se fait que t'es là.

Moi: Désolé vous me confondez avec quelqu'un ^//^

**Miku:** Bou, c'est quoi ce bin's?? Pourquoi tu l'as appelé papa?

**Moi:** Je me suis trompée, ^^", bon allons-y tu n'as pas envie de voir Kazu??  
**  
Papa Kazu:** Jeune fille!! Tu restes ici jusqu'à que le restes de mes affaires arrivent è_é.

**Moi:**On y va tout de suite Miku, on verra avec Kazu. Allez.

On sort rapidement de l'aéroport, putain, mais quelle conne je suis, comment on peut être aussi boulet dans la vie, Bou sauve moi. On prend rapidement un taxi, c'est pesant, très pesant dans la voiture, Muri à l'air.. heu je sais pas trop, mais Miku plutôt ben furax? T.T je vais vraiment mourru, ou ben ma vie pseudo-social est vraiment foutue. Son cerveau doit vraiment bouillir là.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité

**Autres:** Y'a deux fins donc voilà, j'espère que vous lirez les deux =D.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33  
**

**Moi: **Heu.... Lohan?

**Lohan:** Hum

**Moi:** Tu veux pas partir?

**Lohan:** Non ^x^ en plus, Kai m'a offert de la glace.

**Moi: **Mouai.

Je croise mes bras sur la table et y pose ma tête. Et au bout de quelques minutes, un portable sonne, je mets ma main à ma poche, tâtonne, sors le portable, tiens c'est pas celui-ci. Puis, je vois Kai sortir un portable de sa poche, l'ouvre et lit visiblement un message. Il commence à rire, trop le stresse comment ça se fait qu'il est un un autre téléphone?  
**  
Moi:** Kai? C'est qui?

**Kai:** C'est un secret =D.

**Moi: **Comment ça?

**Kai: **Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit.

**FIN PDV BOU**

**...................................................................................  
**

**PDV MOI**

Je suis en train de tordre mes doigts, c'est vraiment trop bizarre autant de silence, mais faut dire, je me suis vendue comment n'importe quoi, ch'ui vraiment trop grave.

**Miku:** Bou??

**Moi:**...... mm

**Miku: ** je crois avoir compris.

**Moi:** Comment ça?

**Miku: **En fait, Kazu a pour de vrai vingt quatre ans, vous êtes de faux jumeaux, et séparer à la naissance, donc, quand le mec t'as appelé Kazu, tu n'as pas réfléchis et tu lui as répondus.

**Moi:**Gné?

Il me sourit et se retourne vers la fenêtre, zut, je suis vraiment désolée. Et puis on verra bien pour la suite. Un peu plus tard, le taxi arrive enfin devant ma maison, bizarre, un truc m'intrique, enfin, je verrai bien. J'ouvre la porte.

**Moi:**Lohan!? O.O

**Lohan: **Kazu??..... Merde je crois que je te vois en double.

**Bou:**Heu, Kai, tu te sens bien??

**Miku:** Bou, tu connais ce mec?

**Muri:** Et ben, c'est bien comique tous ça.

**Moi:** Kazu T.T

**Kai:** Et le papa, il arrive quand??

**Bou:** Hein?

**Miku:** Kai, t'es encore ici?

**Muri:** MON CHÉRI!!!

**Tous:** O.o

**Kai:** Tu m'as tant manqué.

Le fameux Kai se lève et prend Muri dans ses bras.

**Bou:**Tu m'expliques?

**Miku:** Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel.

**Lohan: **C'est lequel le ou la vrai alors?

**Moi:** muri? Bou?

Les deux amoureux s'embrassent chaudement.

**Moi:**Hein???

**Bou:**C'était ça ta double personnalité !!

**Miku:** Bou! C'est toi?

Oui, Bou ouvre grand les yeux et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, car il avait repris sa voix masculine dû à sa surprise.

**Moi:** Si elle sort avec lui, pourquoi elle me chauffer?

**Lohan: **BON TOUS LE MONDE FERMEZ-LA!

Silence, et on regarde tous Lohan, les yeux grand ouvert étonner de sa gueulante.

**Lohan:** Maintenant, tous en hyper tranquillité, on va s'assoir à la table. Allez zen.

Alors comme l'a dit cet abruti, on s'assoit à la table, moi au milieu de Bou et Kai, Miku en face de moi, Muri en face de Kai et Lohan en face de Bou.

**Lohan: **Bon bon bon, on commence par quoi?

**Miku: **Qui est Bou et qui est Kazu.

Je regarde Bou à côté, puis après les yeux furax de Miku.

**Muri: **Kazu est celle qui était avec nous, et Bou ici.

**Bou:** Kai, depuis quand tu sors avec elle??

**Lohan:** stop, ..... heu, j'étais donc avec Bou, guitariste d'An Cafe....Waw, la classe..... 'fin bon, on finit d'abord sur ça.

**Miku: **Quel crétin je suis, tu as bien du rire.

Il pose ses mains autour de son visage.

**Moi:** Désolée.

Il renifle (très classe, je conçois).

**Miku: ** Nan mais aussi, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, je ne suis pas même pas digne de te demander de sortir avec moi, vu que je n'ai même pas fait la différence entre toi et mon pote.

**Moi:**Je suis désolée, mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu les accepter, tes sentiments.

Il lève son regard meurtri vers moi, ne laisse couler aucune larmes, et essaye de se calmer, car des tremblement s'étaient emparés de son corps.

**Bou:** Je m'excuse aussi Miku.

**Miku:** C'est.... c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui aurait du remarqué.

**Bou:**Bon, tu m'excuses, mais je dois poser ma question, Kai?? Muri?? Parlez è_é.

**Kai: **Je commence alors? Au début, je suis réellement venue pour voir si tu avais vraiment un sosie, Mais quand j'ai découvert que vous aviez échanger de vie, et ben avec Muri, on s'est éclaté à vous tournez en bourrique.

**Moi:**Muri? Tu savais que j'étais une fille?

**Muri:** Bien sur, Kai vient de le dire.

**Moi:**Mais tu m'as embrassé plein de fois .

**Muri: **et alors?? c'était pour te rendre un peu folle.

**Bou:**AAAHHhh Kai, je te hais, tu vas voir, un jour, je me vengerais, et tu le sentiras passer.

**Lohan:** Moi, j'y crois toujours pas que vous avez eu l'audace d'échanger sans vous connaitre.

**Moi:**On avait des fiches.

**Bou:**En tout cas, oi, je trouve que ça à été une expérience intéressante.

**Moi:**Ben, un peu parei.....

La porte s'ouvre en éclat et mon père entre.

**Papa Kazu: **KAZUUUU expliques-toi !!

Ma mère sort alors de la cuisine, nous regarde tous un sourire aux lèvres et me fait à moi, oui, je me trompe pas, un clin d'œil. , comme si elle avait remarqué dès le première jour. Et se dirige tous sourire vers mon papa pour une embrassade de bienvenue.

**Mam'Kazu: **voyons chéri, ça ne va pas de rentrée en gueulant? imagine un peu qu'on ait eu des clients.

** Moi: *chuchotant à bou*** Heu donc, tu fais genre que t'es Kazu encore un peu, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire égorger vive, tu me comprends?

** Bou: *Chuchotant aussi*** oui, j'ai capté.

**Bou:** Papa?

**Papa Kazu:** Laisse Kazu, je dois.... heu... Ma chérie?

**Mam'Kazu: **Oui??  
**  
Papa Kazu: **Pourquoi, je vois double?

**Moi:** Parce que vous ne voyez pas double, je ch'ui Bou, guitariste du groupe An Cafe.

**Papa Kazu:** Mais Mais??

**Mam'Kazu: **Bon, tu peux laisser les jeunes parler entre eux non?

Il acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent pour aller dans la cuisine.

**Miku: **Je veux partir.

**Bou:** hein? Tout de suite?

**Miku:** Oui, je me sens trop stupide là, c'est vraiment très désagréable.

**Muri:** Je te comprends

**Moi:** Muri, ta gueule s'il te plait.

**Muri: **Hai!

**Bou:** Bon, Kazu viens on va échanger nos affaires.

**Moi:** ouai.

Je pris la valise que j'avais ramené, et montai à l'étage suivis de Bou.

**Moi: **Heu, je commence par me changer et je te passe les fringues que j'avais?

**Bou:** Ben oui, que faire d'autre.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, me change, passe ma main plein d'habits pour les passer à Bou, je le sens les prendre et partir surement vers la salle de bain. Puis, je me laisse glisser contre la porte, serre mes genoux contre moi, et pose ma tête contre ceci. C'est bizarre, je me sens vraiment mal pour Miku, je n'avais vraiment pas prévus qu'il le découvre comme ça, pour dire j'avais pas prévus qu'il le découvre tout court. En plus j'emmagasine les bêtises depuis que je suis de retour ici.

Quelqu'un toc soudainement.

**Bou:**Sa va Kazu?

**Moi:** hum? Heu... oui sa va.

**Bou:** T'as pas l'air.

**Moi: **moui, normal quoi, c'est juste un peu bizarre, je m'éclatai bien dans ton rôle, bien que parfois c'était vraiment trop proche de la découverte.

**Bou:** Ben moi, je me suis amusé à retourner en cours, enfin, presque de vrai vacances. C'est rare pour nous les artistes, toujours en train de se planquer, on peut sortir que très rarement découvert.

**Moi: **Je crois que je vous comprend, j'ai subis à une attaque de fan, je peux te dire que je l'ai sentis passer.

**Bou:** xD et moi, es profs ennuyeux où tu comprends que dalle à ce qu'ils racontent.

**Moi:** Sympathique sympathique, enfaite quels profs ai-je?  
**  
Bou:** Tu veux vraiment savoir?

**Moi:** Heu..... je sais pas vraiment en fait.

**Bou: **Bon, je crois avoir compris qu'il n'y en a que un je crois que tu n'as jamais eu, sinon, les autres je n'ai pas fais attention.

**Moi: **Prof de ?

**Bou:** Musique, par contre lui il te respect à mort maintenant.

**Moi:** Mouai.

Je me lève et commence à ouvrir la porte pour récupérer mes fringues pour m'habiller. Je passe ma main, les vêtements s'écrasent dedans, je les récupère et me fringue rapide. Mais alors que je finissais de mettre mes baskets, j'entends quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers, je vais donc en plus beaucoup plus vite. J'ouvre alors la porte avec vitesse pour.... O.O  
**  
..... **Oui, Miku roulait une galoche à Bou, je suis choquée à vie, ok je savais qu'ils s'embrassaient sur scène, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai de vrai.

**Moi:** Miku?

**Miku: **Au moins, je partirai l'esprit léger ^x^, allez Bou, dépêchez-vous de changer de fringues.

Il me sourit, en mode Colgate Totale. Puis redescend tranquille.

**Moi:** Eh ben, il n'a vraiment pas de chance celui-là.

**Bou:** Ouaip, je pensais pas qu'il le ferrait ça.

**Moi:** Mais sinon, c'était agréable??

**Bou:** Le meilleur qu'il ne m'a jamais fait sur scène =P.

**Moi:** J'espère bien quand même.

**Bou:** Bon, on descend où on attend un peu? Pour faire genre on se change?

**Moi:** On attend un peu, le pauvre, on va pas le choquer toute les cinq minutes le petit non plus.

**Bou:** mouaip, pas faux.

On parla alors encore pendant une dizaine de minutes de notre échange, des trucs intéressants qu'on a vécu dans le corps, enfin dans l'existence de l'autre. Les choses, que nous n'aurions jamais imaginé. On descend ensuite côte à côte, un peu nostalgique, mais bon, on verra bien par la suite.

**Lohan: **Hey, je vois vraiment pas trop de différence là.

**Muri: **Pourtant lorsque vous êtes proche comme ça, on voit certaines différences, non?

**Kai:** oui, mais ça reste tout de même assez perturbant je trouve.

**Miku: **Oui, très....

**Moi:**On espère juste ne pas avoir rop fait de gaffe et de changement dans la vie de l'autre.

**Bou:** Ça c'est ce que tu crois =D.

**Moi:** Expliques-toi mieux.

**Lohan:** Il a balancé au prof d'histoire-géographie au milieu des cours que tu dormais car tu avais tes règles....

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui.

**Moi:** Tu n'as pas fais ça??

**Bou:** Moi?? Nan jamais.

**Moi:** Je sens ne pas retourner en cours avant un bout de temps.

**Miku: **Ben Bou, toi t'es maintenant un super pote avec les Boys Bandeux ou Johnny's.

**Bou:** Je crois l'avoir compris ça.

**Miku:** Le truc, c'est que maintenant, je les trouve fun moi aussi, en Reita à sympathisé aussi.

**Kai:** Ah... ça par contre, je ne sais pas grand chose dessus, j'en ai entendus parler de Ruki, mais sans plus.

**Moi:** Reita.. le blond porké-pic? Il t'aime bien lui Bou.

**Bou:** Ouaip, je sais ^x^, mais par contre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

**Kai: **Ben moi non plus.

**Muri: **Bon, on s'éloigne là, alors donc, elle a bien sympathisé avec les johnny's qu'il y avait à la fête de l'anniv' de Matsumoto.

**Bou:** Je suppose donc devoir faire un petit effort?

**Miku:** je crois bien.

**Moi:** Mais ils sont sympa.

**Bou: **oui je verrai en temps et en heure, et sinon, Kanon et Teruki n'ont pas deviné?  
**  
Moi:** Je pense personnellement, que Kanon non, mais l'autre, celui que j'apprécie pas du tout et vieux, ben oui, il a près de dix ans de plus que moi quand même. Ben lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'avait un peu deviné. Je pense même que je mettrais ma main à couper.

**Lohan:** Bon, moi, je vais devoir y aller moi, je pensais jouer de la batterie, mais bon, je suppose que vous allez parler un peu. Donc, Kazu, à lundi, et la vraie cette fois xD, trop drôle comment j'ai rien capté.

**Tous: **=_= ouai.

**Moi:** C'est ça, c'est ça ".

Il récupère ses affaires, nous salue et pars du restaurant.

**Moi:** Bon... Sinon, ça va?

**Tous: **Hein?

**Moi:** Oui, désolé, quand je ne sais pas quoi dire j'aime bien posé cette question, stupide non?

**Kai: **Un peu oui.

**Miku:** On devrai repartir?

**Bou:** Moui peut-être.  
**  
Moi: **Vous mangez avant?

**Miku:** Non, ça me gêne vraiment trop maintenant.

**Moi:** Oui, c'est vrai.

**Bou:** Lui en veux pas trop non plus.

**Miku:** Non non, je lui en veux plus, enfin, plus trop.

**Moi:** J'y crois pas.

**Miku: **Non, c'est vrai. Bou, je suppose ne plus revenir ici, donc profites en.

**Bou e****t Moi: **Hein!

Il releva un peu la tête vers nous, légèrement pencher sur le côté, les yeux mis-clos, un sourire faible sur le visage.

**Miku:** Ben, oui, alors dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait.

**Kai: **Muri, je suppose que nous rentrons aussi avec eux.

**Muri: **Oui, on va pas compliquez encore plus les choses.

On se lève alors tous, ma mère sort de la cuisine des boites dans les mains, elle leur tend et dit " pour le chemin" en souriant.

**Moi:** Adieu, ou un jour alors.

**Bou:** Moi je reviendrai un jour pour sur.

**Muri:** t'embrasse bien donc, ça pourrait ce faire xD.

**Kai:** Muri... enfin, je te connais pas trop donc, je passerai peut-être aussi.

Je fais la bise à Bou, Muri, je l'aime bien quand même, et je serre la main à Kai et Miku.

**Moi:** Bye bye tout le monde.

Ils partent, je pense que je m'en remettrais, de toute façon, .... ben, j'ai récupéré tous les numéros de portable de Bou, donc, ça va être très simple de les contacter, j'ai l'adresse de chez lui et l'adresse de Sho, donc, ça ne devrai pas poser trop de problème. Bon par contre, je dois faire quelque chose, m'acheter un portable, ça va cool en faite.

* * *

**Bon bon bon, voilà la première fin, et comme je l'ai promis, je mets une autre fin, en fait, la suite de cette fin ^x^. Par contre, vous n'êtes pas obliger de la lire, mais c'est plus intéressant, et aussi, cette deuxième fin, et elle est aussi un peu tragique donc . ben voilà.**

**Ah oui, aussi, si vous lisez la partie, alors l'histoire ce passe en rentrée scolaire 2006 ^x^**

**Alors la deuxième partie tragique, je l'aime bien sois disant passant =D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Je remonte les arches et fonce les regarder partir par la fenêtre, ça fait peur quand même, Miku, je sais pas, mais c'est compréhensible de sa par. Bon, moi, j'ai plus envie de lui ressembler. Je rentre dans ma chambre, prend un paire de ciseaux et va dans la salle de bain. Je prend un long long bain, oui, je vais pas le dire, mais je pense que je n'en ai pas pris depuis mardi je crois .  
Je prend donc un bain bien tranquille, sans avoir peur que quelqu'un rentre sans frapper ou autre. Je me brosse, et ben la coupe qu'il m'avait faite aussi me laissera une marque. Je me change avec des fringues bien que j'apprécie. Je prends une serviette et retourne dans ma chambre. Je sors alors un miroir, le place contre un "mur" et m'assois par terre devant sur le point de me couper les cheveux, comme ça nous serrons plus facilement reconnaissable. Je passe un coupe de peigne dans ma tignasse, approche les lames, et......

**Moi: **Maman? Y'a un problème?

**Mam' Kazu:** Viens, vite, Kai et Muri sont en bas, ils ont l'air paniqué.

Je fronce les sourcil, lâche mes ciseaux, enfile mes chaussures et descends le plus vite possible. Comme maman me la dit, ils sont décomposés, ils arrivent à peine à s'assoir, ils tremblent, se tiennent fort l'un contre l'autre.

**Moi:** Muri? Kai? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ils tremblent, bougent les lèvres ne laissant passer aucun sons, Kai sort alors son portable, tape en comme il peut les caractères de ses phrases, et le laisse tomber, en laissant une nouvelle fois couler des larmes et Muri le serrant fort.

Je le récupère, sans comprendre des larmes commencent elles aussi à couler. Je n'arrive même plus à aligner deux lignes. Je me retourne vers ma mère, ne comprenant pas, mais paniquer à nous voir aussi faible.

**Moi:** Maman, hôpital, s'il te plait.

Elle hoche la tête, elle va derrière le comptoir, prend son sac et les clés de voiture. Les deux se lèvent, je pleure, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la peur me tiens, c'est assez déstabilisant tout de même. On fonce jusqu'à sa voiture donc, on s'installe tous les trois derrières. Elle met le contact et commence à conduire.

**Moi:** Que que c'est-il passé?

**Kai: **On.. je ... comme... comme, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu avec Muri, on a prit deux taxi. Eux dans le premier, et nous dans le second, sauf que... sur la route, il y a eu un acci.... accident. On a appelé des pompiers, mais comme on est assez mauvais en français, ils ont essayé de nous rassurer. On avait peur que... qu'il y est un vrai problème. Les pompiers nous on renvoyer chercher des gens qu'on connait pour les papiers ou s'il y a quelque chose de plus grave.

Il éclate en sanglots, je les prends les deux dans mes bras de façon à les rassurer un peu. Du moins, j'essaye.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on arrive, ma mère nous décharge et repars pour chercher une place de parking. Je me rue à l'accueil.

**Moi:** Bonjour, pourrons-nous avoir les numéros de chambre de Akiharu Tsukiyama et Saito Kazuhiko? Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, je suppose alors qu'ils sont en urgence.

**Hôtesse d'accueil: **Je vais vérifier ça attendez un peu..... Ah oui, deux japonais dans un taxi? Un n'a que de très légère blessures, l'autre par contre est encore en soin intensif, il vous ferra patienté alors. Mais sinon, M. Tsukiyama est dans la chambre 34 deuxième étage, première en face du service d'urgence.

**Muri: **Elle a dit?

Je leur traduit globalement, Muri se propose d'attendre ma mère et de venir après. Avec Kai, on monte quatre à quatre les escaliers.

On toque, ou plutôt frappons la porte avec force. Un homme grand en blouse blanche nous ouvre la porte.  
**  
Docteur :** Ah.. vous êtes des amis?

**Moi:** Heu oui.. on peut le voir?

**Docteur : **Oui oui, celui-ci n'a eu que des égratignures, nous supposons que le blond l'a protégé pendant l'impacte.

**Moi:** Et lui? Comment va-t-il? Le blond.

Il nous regarde, jette un œil, je suppose à Miku, sort de la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

**Docteur :** M. Kazuhiko a eu moins de chance, il est toujours en soin intensif, un collègue m'a fait parvenir comment la situation bouge, et c'est très mal partis, car sa cage thoracique a été écraser, deux de ses côtes lui ont percer le poumon droit, il a aussi le côté droit du corps broyer. S'il s'en sort, je sis désolé de vous le dire, mais il restera paralysé, mais même cette chance qu'il s'en sorte, et tellement mince que.... C'est pour cette raison que j'ai du endormir votre ami, il a fait une crise de folie.

**Moi:** Non non, c'est pas possible.

On entends alors un bip, le médecin sors un bipper de sa poche, ses yeux s'ouvre en grand.

**Docteur :** Je suis désolé, ils viennent de le perdre.

Ça, Kai l'a compris, il tombe sur les genoux, moi, j'entre dans la chambre en fraqua, le bruit le réveille, il me vois désappointé, il ne comprend pas, je fonce dans ses bras et pleure, pleure et re pleure.

**.................**

**Teruki:** putain, Putain, PUTAIN. Nan, c'est pas possible, pas lui, il peut pas.

**Kanon:** Je pense pas qu'on puisse le laisser abandonner la scène de cette façon.

**Miku:** Non, tu as raison, on peut pas.

**Moi:** On pourrait le faire quitter la scène, sans que se soit un si grand choque.

**Kanon: **Oui, ça serrai trop grave, si cela s'apprend.

**Teruki:** Kazu, remplace-le s'il te plait pendant un certain temps, on te ferra disparaitre ensuite dans la nature, mais le déclarer, et l'abandonner comme ça, je peux pas, s'il te plait.

**Moi:**Je peux pas le laisser non plus, je ferrai ce que vous me dîtes.

**...................**

** Miku:** Les gars, Kazu, la dernière chanson que j'écrirai pour lui:

mou sugu kotoshi mo fuu ga kuru yo tonari ni ita kimi wa inai  
nani wo omotte sugose ba ii no? "ai itai" ja dame ka na?  
_Cette année,l'hiver viendra bientôt, et toi qui était à mes côtés n'est pas là  
Que dois-je penser ? Je me demande si je ne peux pas penser "je veux te voir " ?_

suki doushi de wanakatta ne nanto naku tsuki ai hajime  
jibun ni nai mono ni hikare tagai ni suki ni natte ta  
_Nous ne nous aimions pas , n'est ce pas ?  
Mais on se fréquentait, en quelque sorte. _

"zutto soba ni iyou" nante kimari seifu  
kanawanai no shitteta  
_Je ne savais pas désirer ce cliché  
"restons ensemble pour toujours"_

betsubetsu no michi aruiteru kedo atamakara kimi ga hanarenai  
mou ichido furimu itekureru nara kimi igai iranai  
_Nous marchons sur des sentiers différents.  
Mais je ne peux t'enlever à ma mémoire.  
Si tu venais une fois encore.  
Je n'ai besoin d'une personne d'autre que toi_

"aitai" kedo shuunderu machi tsutaeru shudan mo wakaranai  
kotoshi no fuyu kimi wa tare to nani wo shite sugosu no kana?  
_"Je veux te voir"  
Mais je ne connais ni la ville où tu vis  
Ni la manière de te le dire  
Avec qui passes--tu l'hiver et que fais tu ?_

kimochi ga aru no wa kitto  
jibun dake nante omou to setsunai  
_Lorsque je réfléchis au fait que je suis le seul  
C'est certain  
...qui éprouve des sentiments.  
Je souffre_

nani ge ni sugita jikan to bamen gendou ga kimi ga inakunari  
taisetsu na mono ni natte yuku hanarete kidzuita yo  
_Les moments et les endroits où nous avons passés du temps ensemble  
Tu disparais de mes paroles et mes actions  
J'ai réalisé que tu étais quelque chose d'important pour moi  
Après que nous nous soyons séparés_

ano koro wa koi ni koi wo shiteita ne  
dakedo ima wa mune hatte sukito ieru  
_A cette époque, j'aimais l'Amour, tu en conviens ?  
Mais à présent je peux dire que je t'aime, tout en gardant la tête haute._

mujaki ni warai au ano koro ni modoritai to mado wo nagameru  
afureru namida ga kimi to mita yuki geshiki wo tokasu  
mou sugu kotoshi mo fuu ga kuru yo tonari ni ita kimi wa inai  
_Je veux revenir à l'époque où nous riions ensemble de manière innocente,  
Tandis que je regarde fixement à travers la fenêtre.  
Les larmes qui débordent de mes yeux font fondre le paysage de neige  
Que je te décris_

nani wo omotte sugose ba ii? "ai itai" ja dame nano kana?  
yuki ga furi dasu  
_Cette année, l'hiver viendra bientôt,  
Et toi qui était à mes côtés n'est pas là.  
Que dois-je penser ?  
Je me demande si je ne peux penser " Je veux te voir" ?  
Et la neige continue de tomber_

_chanson: Snow scène_

**_*Départ de "Bou" 30 avril 2007*_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Voilà voilà, toute insulte est totalement accepté, je comprendrais xD._**

**_Bon j'avais promis un fin happy alors la première est happy la deuxième un peu j'espère que ceux qui ont suivis la fic est qui n'ont pas mis de reviews jusqu'à maintenant en mettent un pour savoir ce que vous pensez et voir environ combiens de personnes on suivit. _**

**_Vous avez le droit de vous lâchez.  
_**


	34. Epilogue

DISCLAMER: Les ankûs toujours pas à moi ^^

GENRE: cet épilogue est triste surtout vu le dernier chapitre ^^

AUTRES: Et oui, j'avais dis que j'écrirais presque plus sur les ankûs, mais j'ai eu cet idée d'épilogue pour cette fiction terminée déjà depuis un baille, c'est vraiment étonnant lorsque je relis mon dernier chapitre, et woua, mon style a vraiment changer , et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme erreurs, faudrait peut-être que je corrige ça un jour~~

Et bien comme ça j'en profite aussi pour remercier une nouvelle fois les trois lectrices qui me suivaient, merci beaucoup!

Et j'espère que cet épilogue vous plait. Attention je tiens à dire qu'il n'est pas réellement fait sur un coup de tête, à la fin de la rédaction de cette fiction, j'avais pour idée au début de faire une seconde saison. Idée que j'ai mis de côté pour faire de nouvelles fics, donc là je ne fais que récupérer l'idée que j'avais eu mais pas pour une seconde saison (qui aurait été je pense très dramatique), juste une eptit épilogue pour tout conclure ^^.

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

Son corps tremblait et ce n'était pas à cause du froid, il faisait légèrement chaud, une douce brise de fin d'été caressant de sa fraicheur les pierres, les fleurs et la jeune fille. Ce qui la faisait tremblait c'était d'être là, elle avançait un pied après l'autre avec tout son énergie dans chaque pas sur l'allée de gravillons.

C'était pour elle la première fois, la première fois qu'elle foulait cette terre, elle savais qu'elle aurait du, elle aurait du venir avant, elle aurait du venir il y a un an ou deux, voir même trois. Elle avait du mal, mais cette fois elle était là à avancer, de sa propre initiative, personne l'avait poussé à venir, mais elle s'était sentie obligée tout de même.

Après quelques longues minutes de combat intérieur, elle s'arrêta, enfin, elle était en face de ce qu'elle avait toujours eut peur d'aller voir depuis ce même jour, quatre ans auparavant. Elle regarda la pierre qui lui faisait face, elle était grise, surement froide, elle passa sa main dessus pour enlevé quelques feuilles mortes de l'automne précoce, elle se baissa doucement et prit entre ses doigts le bouquet de fleurs sèches. Elle passa ses doigts dessus le cœur serrer. Elle les déposa dans le sac qu'elle avait sur son épaule. De celui-ci elle retira trois fleurs, une fleur de couleur rose, une de couleur noir et une dernière blanche. Elles étaient entrelacés, si on avait voulu les séparer, cela les aurait brisé.

Elle souffla l'air qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, elle avança sa main tenant les trois fleurs, elle tremblait elle aussi, elle les déposa avec lenteur frôlant la pierre, qui avait une douce chaleur, qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts.

Elle s'étouffait, des sanglots remontèrent à ses yeux, elle ramena sa main à son haut de visage, et s'assit en tailleur par terre.

Elle était seule au alentour, elle n'aurait pas eu honte de pleurer ici.

Puis après quelques instants, elle abaissa sa main, se recroquevilla un peu, son dos faisait une bosse, et elle commença à parler:

- Salut, commença-t-elle, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? J'aurais du venir avant pour te voir, mais je n'avais pas le courage, j'avais honte après ce que j'ai fait, mes actes, je devais abandonner entièrement la couverture dont on m'avait couverte, je n'ai pas d'excuse quand même, mais le moment n'était pas encore le bon.

La jeune fille sentait les pierres s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire mais elle ne bougea pas, elle attendit quelques secondes comme si le vent pouvait lui répondre, et elle reprit sur le même ton:

- Depuis le début j'ai honte, en y réfléchissant bien, tout est ma faute, et il m'a fallut trois ans pour m'en rendre compte, j'ai été horrible. C'est à cause de moi que tu es là maintenant, j'avais commencé le jeu, et je l'ai terminé te perdant dans les rouages. Mais même cela, ne m'aurait pas autant affecté si je ne m'étais pas souvenu ce que je pensais lorsque j'ai su. Tu sais, je me souviens encore comment tu souris, je me souviens de nos différences, je t'ai volé ta vie, j'ai encore honte de venir ici après quatre ans... Dire que je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort. Je n'espère pas des excuse, mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir volé ta vie dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle bafouillait, elle mordillait sans cesse ses lèvres, son nez coulait et des larmes déferlaient le long de ses joues.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, tu sais, ça fait déjà trois ans et demi que j'ai quitté ton rôle, tu le sais je m'en doute, je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi après, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est de me couper les cheveux très courts comme avait été ma décision après que tu sois parti de chez moi, je me les ai aussi teint en noir, la première teinture avec de l'encre de chine que j'ai directement versé sur mon crâne. Puis je me suis trouvée un endroit pour réfléchir. Et c'est là que je me suis rappelée, je me suis rappelé des pensées horribles que j'ai eu. Tu le savais peut-être, ou tu t'en était peut être rendu compte, mais lorsque j'ai compris pour votre accident, j'ai égoïstement imploré les dieux dans lesquels je ne crois pas, mais pas pour toi... Oui, j'ai espéré seulement que Akiharu s'en sorte, je t'ai oublié alors que c'était avec toi que j'avais eu le plus d'échanges.

Elle s'était tu, elle écoutait le faible vent qui lui murmurait au creux des oreilles à quel point il ne l'aimait pas, à quel point il avait sentit le monde l'abandonnait.

- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle consciente d'être stupide de pleurer et de parler à une tombe faite de pierres et contenant que des cendres, cela fait des jours, que je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je ne viens que maintenant, les An Cafe sont en pause tu sais, c'est pour cela, je ne pouvait pas venir alors que le groupe que tu chérissais temps jouait encore sur scène, il n'est pas terminé, mais pour moi la pression est moins grande... Oui, moi, encore. Je suis égoïste encore une fois. Je l'ai étais et le suis encore. Je suis égoïste et faible...

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses mèches de cheveux noirs lui retomber sur le visage, elle pleurait maintenant clairement devant cette tombe, la tombe de la personne dont elle s'était sentie le plus proche pendant presque deux semaines, la personne a qui elle avait ôté indirectement la vie, la personne dont elle avait volé l'identité, la personne qu'elle avait abandonné pendant sa période critique. Elle non plus n'avait plus de vie, elle faisait des petits boulots et ne rester jamais plus d'un mois au même endroit, elle avait de nouveau reprit l'habitude de son énorme pull noir avec un jean trop large et une capuche lui tombant sur le crâne. Elle ne parlait que pour se faire embaucher, elle était au Japon, pays qui lui était indifférent, elle n'avait pas de diplôme, et elle se murait dans la solitude.

Pourquoi pensait-elle que dans les films être la cause d'une mort était si facile à vivre, pourtant elle n'avait rien fait spécifiquement, elle avait accepté la chose au début, mais après qu'elle n'eut plus rien pour s'encombrer l'esprit, le visage souriant du blondinet était revenue rapidement après avoir vu son propre visage sur un journal. Elle était son propre fantôme, son visage elle ne pouvait le changer, alors dès qu'elle le voyait c'était comme si on écrivait au marqueur sur son front "voleuse".

- J'imagine que si tu aurais été là tu m'aurais fait une pichenette en me traitant d'idiote. Sais-tu, après l'incident, je n'ai plus parlé à un Johnny's que tu détestais tant, je me suis montrée agressif lorsqu'on les croisait, je ne sais pas ce que toi tu aurais fait si tu aurais été encore vivant, alors j'ai rejeté, je ne parlais plus non plus aux Gazettos, l'ambiance était tendu lorsque Kai était dans les parages. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien agis ou pas, au fond notre échange de vie était quelque chose de fou, on ne se connaissait pas, et je me rend compte que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment connus, je ne connaissais que ton toi que tu montrais au autre, que ton image, qu'aurais-tu fais à ta place?

Elle renifla et se moucha dans un mouchoir en papier, et du revers d'une main elle chassa de nouvelles gouttes salées qui lui brulaient le visage.

- Bien que j'avais dix-neuf ans j'étais une gamine, et je suis devenue adulte, tu te rends compte, j'ai le même âge que toi à cette même époque. Je crois que tu ne me reconnaitrais pas si tu me voyais maintenant, prononça-t-elle dans un sourire douloureux.

Seulement avant même qu'elle ne put continuer son monologue, quelqu'un la coupa.

- Ka...zu, murmura une personne à sa droite.

La jeune fille releva son regard brumeux vers la voix, ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il avait changé. Dans sa main gauche une énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches pendaient. Son regard était comme choqué de la voir. Elle s'était relevée, elle regardait le beau visage qui lui faisait face.

Akiharu Tsukiyama ne savait que penser à ce moment, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait plus vu la jeune fille, plus parler. Il avait su le soir du dernier concert que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il poserait ses yeux sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait, sur le visage aussi de son meilleur ami disparut à ce jour. Dans son cœur, il y avait eu le noir espoir de la croisée lors d'une visite au cimetière, cela était cruel pour lui de penser à sa, mais de toute façon, son espoir avait été brisé lors du premier anniversaire de mort du jeune guitariste. Il avait attendu toute la journée, les vingt-quatre heures a espéré qu'elle déposerait des fleurs sur la tombe, il avait abandonné cet espoir il y a trois ans jour pour jour.

La voir là était étrange, des sentiments qu'il avait cru perdu rejaillir à la surface, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avança de quelques pas pour s'assurer du fait que ce n'était pas un mirage. Elle avait changé, il ne lui restait rien de ses rondeurs juvéniles du visage, ses vêtements lui rappelèrent leur rencontre tumultueuse dans les rues de cette ville française, plus une mèche blonde par contre n'ornait le tour de son crâne. Mais là, elle était belle.

Quelque chose, l'atmosphère étrange qui les entourait se brisa lorsque plus loin, ils entendirent des gravillons être fouler. Elle prit son sac, mais n'ayant pas d'endroit où elle pouvait fuir la confrontation, elle se cacha derrière une sépulture, elle tremblait encore plus qu'à son arriver. Voir Akiharu était quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de voir les deux autres jeunes hommes qu'elle devinait être là aussi.

- C'est bon, Teruki a réussit à garer la voiture, dit alors celui qui était sans aucun doute Sano Shinya dit aussi Kanon. Hé bien, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme... encore que ça ne m'étonnerait pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci, continua le brun.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, se rajouta une nouvelle voix qui était celle particulière du plus vieux.

En silence, elle entendit les chaussures des trois garçons crissaient sur les petites pierres qui recouvraient l'allée.

- Tien, qu'est-ce que... , commença le bassiste.

- Kazu serait donc passée, dit d'un ton plat Teruki.

- Comment tu le sais, demanda le brun.

- Bien que ce n'était pas l'amitié folle entre nous, surtout à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, on dirait pas, mais je peux reconnaitre que cela vient d'elle, enfin te dirais-je Bou, ta grande amie est enfin venue te dire bonjour, dit-il plus mélancolique à présent.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, on entendait le bruissement des vêtements ainsi que la pose des fleurs.

- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait attendu la pause du groupe ou sa fin avant de venir? Questionna le chanteur.

La jeune fille entendait tout, et elle savait qu'il le savait, elle pleurait s'empêchant de faire du bruit avec ses mains, elle devait avoir l'air pathétique.

- Je crois que oui, ma demande que je lui avais faite, celle de nous aider pour que Bou ne disparaisse pas si facilement, cette demande était quelque chose de pourri de ma part, elle était ignoble, lorsque j'ai fait ça, je n'ai pas pensé au après, à ce qu'elle penserait d'elle, elle a prit la place d'une personne morte, déjà qu'en voyant les choses d'une façon extérieur les choses n'étaient pas facile pour elle, mais je lui ai rajouté du poids sur la conscience. Elle ne serait jamais venue si le groupe fonctionnait encore normalement, ça aurait été comme si elle le moquait de Bou, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense. Kanon, allons-y. termina le batteur connaissant le rituel que le chanteur avait pris dès la première fois.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée. La jeune fille essuya de nouveaux ses yeux, ils devaient être rouge. Elle se releva de sa cachette, elle n'avait pas entendu la fin des paroles du plus sage, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'elle croiserait à nouveau ce regard maintenant si envoutant. Elle était proche, à un pas tout au plus, de lui.

Une nouvelle fois ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, c'était si étrange. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils auraient pu, mais non. Akiharu, Miku s'approcha d'elle d'un coup, sa légère veste frôlait celle de la jeune fille, il la regardait, elle aussi, il mena lentement son visage vers le bas, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles irrégulières, chaudes et ouvertes à quelques endroits de celle qu'il avait tant espéré ne serait-ce que revoir. Ses lèvres ne faisaient que doucement toucher, pas de pression, la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans ne bougeait pas, elle ne le repoussait pas mais ne semblait pas non plus vouloir approfondir cet acte si particulier et à cet instant très déplacer.

La chaleur fit tournée la tête du jeune homme, il passa sa main à la base du cou en touchant la capuche du manteau de son interlocutrice, celle-ci tomba, laissant voir des cheveux noirs mal coupés et emmêlés, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fort, il les caressait.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, son corps était paralysé, elle pensait à plusieurs choses, faire ça, ici, devant cette tombe, l'endroit n'aurait pas été plus mal choisi, elle sentait que son estomac lui remontait aux lèvres, et ferma les yeux pour savourer le court plaisir que le jeune homme lui procurait. Il déposait plusieurs baisers à intervalle et souffle irrégulier, elle commença à lui répondre un peu cherchant le contact de leur peau, elle ne l'aimait pas au grand sens du terme mais elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui du plus grand, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait de nouveau.

Il laissa glisser ses mains contre son corps à lui et se recula en les mettant dans ses poches comme s'il venait de les brûler.

Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'avait pas le droit, déjà qu'il venait de commettre un acte si peu familier, si peu lui, il avait l'impression qu'on les observait, c'était gênant. Il s'éloigna encore de quelques pas, il la regardait toujours, peut-être qu'au fond il voulait qu'elle le retienne, mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne le ferrait pas.

Elle ne savait pas comment se sentir, la chaleur avait enveloppé tout son corps lors du court et intense échange, mais son esprit transpirait la honte en pensant à Kazuhiko, encore une fois elle avait choisit l'autre garçon, encore une fois elle l'avait trahi presqu'en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas si grandi que ça puisqu'elle ne voulait toujours pas de Miku, elle ne savait pas se qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment au fond.

Il était à quelques pas de la sortie, mais ils se regardaient encore, que faire, que choisir, ils étaient jeunes encore. Lui pensait qu'il l'a reverrai dans un an et avec chance avant, qu'ils reconstruiraient ensemble un semblant de relation amical, sur ses lèvres le gout sucré du baume était encore présente ainsi qu'un infime parfum métallique et salé des larmes qui avaient coulés, il voulait de nouveau y gouter un jour, peut-être pas demain, surement pas après-demain, mais un jour. Elle savait, en le voyant s'éloignait que ça serait la dernière fois qu'elle le laisserait la voir, la toucher, elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce fardeau sur la conscience, s'était pour elle trop dur alors qu'il n'y avait vraisemblablement pas d'amour dans son cœur pour lui.

Elle pensait toujours au petit blond avec lequel elle avait longuement communique et malgré même tout ce qu'avait dit le batteur, elle lui avait trop pris pour l'oublier dans sa vie quotidienne, peut-être était-ce pour elle une prison ou une cage, peut-être que ce garçon ayant quasiment le même visage qu'elle l'avait dans un sens charmé dans la douceur par rapport au chanteur qui disparaissait de sa vue, qui lui entrait dans sa tête et prenait toute la place pour de court instant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, mais elle savait de grâce au fait qu'elle s'était enfin réellement recueilli, qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, qu'elle pourrait tourner la page sans vraiment le faire, elle se dit que peut-être elle reviendrait raconter à Kazuhiko se qu'il se passerait dans sa vie comme à son confident qu'il avait été pendant un court temps. Mais aussi que jamais elle ne reviendrait en ce jour, elle sentait que dans sa tête des choses avaient changé et elle ne voulait pas que Akiharu en subisse certaine conséquence, elle l'aimait assez pour lui éviter une souffrance inutile qu'elle lui avait un peu infliger quelques minutes auparavant. Jamais elle se dit qu'elle ne recommencerait pour juste un peu de chaleur humaine.


End file.
